Nothing But A Monster
by Wolfcreations16
Summary: One rogue is feared by all. Fang. The cat that destroys entire clans by himself. They can't find his scent. He is like a phantom shrouding the clans. Can he be killed? The three clans know how dangerous he is. Snowpaw, from Hailclan, thinks the same. He is nothing but a monster. Until one day, she falls in love with this monster. (COMPLETED since 01/08/16)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have decided to write another story. This one is called Nothing but a monster. Hope you guy's enjoy and please review. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story along with my other two. Please R&amp;R. Thanks and enjoy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Hailclan**

**Leader: Icestar**\- pure white she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

**Deputy: Frozencloud**\- fluffy grey tom with white paws, green eyes

**Med-cat: Leafstone**\- dark grey she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Warriors**

**Goldenhawk**\- golden brown tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

**Glacierstone**\- big white tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Stonedrop**\- dark grey tom, yellow eyes

**Iceflower**\- white she-cat with grey underbelly, dark blue eyes

**Silversnow**\- silver she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Blizzardclaw**\- white tom with dark grey paws, blue eyes

**Whiteleaf**\- white she-cat, mint green eyes

**Foxlight**\- russet and white tom, bright yellow eyes

**Cloudshadow**\- fluffy black tom with white muzzle, blue eyes

**Specklefrost**\- dark grey she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowpaw (main character) **– white she-cat with grey stripe along spine, blue-green eyes, **Mentor: Frozencloud**

**Whitepaw (Snowpaw's best friend) **– white she-cat with dark grey chest- blue eyes, **Mentor: Foxlight**

**Bluepaw (Snowpaw's brother) **– blue-grey tom, stormy blue eyes, **Mentor: Stonedrop**

…

"We all have to tell you something that you should know," Frozencloud said. I stopped talking with Whitepaw and looked at our mentors. We were at the Shrub hollow, our training area. "Do any of you know the cat called Fang," Foxlight said.

I looked at Bluepaw and Whitepaw. I shook my head. Frozencloud looked down. "What does he look like," I asked. "He had black fur and amber eyes, that's all we can see," Stonedrop said and looked around. "And you are telling us this because?" Bluepaw spoke up.

"Because he is a killer and we are just warning you," Frozencloud growled. Bluepaw rolled his eyes and licked his paws. "I can take him," he said. "Nobody can, not even a leader. You won't be able to scratch him before he kills you," Frozencloud growled.

"You are correct," a voice said. Everyone looked around warily and frantically. "Get back apprentices," Stonedrop growled. "Show yourself," Frozencloud growled. I looked past Frozencloud and saw a pair of fiery amber eyes.

"Why should I, it's more fun watching you panic," the voice said. I stared at the amber eyes. "I will fight you," Bluepaw said and ran towards the amber eyes. "Bluepaw come back here," Stonedrop yowled and ran after him. I heard Bluepaw screech.

The amber eyes disappeared. "Run as fast as you can back to camp," Foxlight growled at me and Whitepaw. I nodded and ran ahead of Whitepaw. The last thing I heard was another screech from Bluepaw. I ran through the snowy tundra.

Whitepaw was right behind me. We ran into camp panting. Everyone looked at us. "Fang," I muttered breathlessly. Everyone understood and ran into the dens. Some warriors ran out of camp to go fight him. "Where is Frozencloud," Icestar yowled at me.

"He is back there," I said and ran into the apprentice den. Whitepaw ran in after me. I paced inside the den. "Why is Bluepaw so full of himself," I growled and paced faster. "I'm scared Snowpaw, what if they are right. Could they even stop him?" Whitepaw said.

I stopped and looked at her. She was shivering. Sure it was always snowing and windy, but she was shaking of fear. I padded up to her and sat in front of her. "Sure they can," I said. She let out a shaky breath and curled up. She fell asleep soon after.

I sighed and silently padded outside. Snowflakes fell on my nose. I shook my head and stalked towards the fresh-kill pile. I looked up at the sky. Clouds were moving quickly and the wind was blowing a little harder. I dragged the two voles towards the den.

I sat silently and stared at the camp entrance. It seemed like moons until I saw something moving. Icestar entered camp with bleeding wounds. I saw Frozencloud dragging a lifeless body. I narrowed my eyes and saw that it was Stonedrop. I ran outside.

"H-He's gone," Icestar couldn't stop from stuttering. I looked around and saw Bluepaw unconscious but breathing. He had a patch of fur missing from his back and shoulder. I looked at Stonedrop. He had a clump of fur missing from his neck. Everyone had a clump or patch of fur missing.

Leafstone padded out of her den with herbs. "Someone needs to warn Fogclan and Streamclan, he went in their direction," Icestar said breathlessly. Looks like our warrior ceremony will be put on hold. It was supposed to be tonight, guess not anymore.

"I will take a small patrol with me tomorrow Icestar," Frozencloud said and dipped his head. Icestar nodded and went to her den. "Snowpaw, your ceremony will be tomorrow instead, ok," Frozencloud said and went to the warriors den. I sighed and helped drag Bluepaw to the den.

I laid him on his nest and looked outside. Foxlight, Specklefrost, Glacierstone, and Silversnow were sitting vigil for Stonedrop. I walked around the apprentice den. Blizzardclaw came inside. "Hi," he said. "Hey dad," I greeted and continued walking.

"Your brother will be fine," he said and licked the top of my head. I nodded and sat down in my nest. "Get some rest," he said and backed out of the den. I closed my eyes and found myself asleep soon after.

"Wake up Snowpaw," I heard Whitepaw whine. I opened my eyes and saw her also waking up Bluepaw. Bluepaw lifted his head immediately and looked around. "What is it Whitepaw," I growled. "We are supposed to be on dawn patrol," she said and ran outside. I growled and sat up.

Bluepaw struggled to stand with his wounds. "Go back to sleep, I am sure they will understand why you can't go," I said and padded outside. I looked back and saw him already curling up again. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the camp entrance.

Cloudshadow, Iceflower, Goldenhawk, Whitepaw and I made up the dawn patrol. "Let's go," Goldenhawk said and began leading us towards the hunting areas. "Spilt up, Whitepaw and Snowpaw, go to the Frozen Pond, I will go with Cloudshadow and Iceflower to the Treeless Plains," he said.

"Get at least two pieces of prey each and meet up at the Snow Hill," Goldenhawk said and ran ahead of his group. "Let's go," I said with a small growl. "He gave us the worst place to hunt during this season," Whitepaw growled. "Well, I think he hates us," I said with a smirk.

"Race you," Whitepaw said and ran ahead. I chased after her. We made it to the Frozen Pond in a minute. There was a spot where sunlight melted the ice. I stood by it and made sure my shadow didn't cover the water. Lots of fish lived here, but we rarely hunt here. I lashed my tail and dunk my head underneath the freezing cold water. I bit down on a medium sized fish and brought it on shore. I slashed its belly and saw it lay still.

"Good catch," Whitepaw said and lashed her claws into the water. She dragged a fish out and bit its head. I shook the water off my head and looked down again. We finished hunting soon after, I caught a small fish and a medium sized fish. White caught two big fishes.

"Let's go back," I said and carried the two fish in my mouth. We ran to the Snow Hill where they are supposed to meet us. I saw Goldenhawk's golden brown tail. We walked up to them. "Finally," he growled and picked up a vole and hare. "Relax Goldenhawk, we barely got here," Cloudshadow growled. Goldenhawk hissed back and we began walking back to camp.

I stayed in the back with Whitepaw. She had her ears perked up and eyes narrowed. She was looking around the area. "This is another cat that died fighting against that monster," I heard Goldenhawk growl softly to Cloudshadow.

"Iceflower," I said softly. She backed and looked at me. "How many cats have died since Fang showed up," I muttered. She flattened her ears. "We had a lot of cats in the past, he showed up about two moons before you were born," she said. I perked my ears up, so he would be a new warrior if he was in a clan.

I shook out my fur and nodded my head to her. We made it to camp shortly after. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and placed my fish down. Bluepaw was out of the den and laying on the snow. I shook out my fur and walked to him. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Hey," he said and sat up. "Hi," I said and looked around. "Has Frozencloud left already," I asked and sat down. "No, he is leaving tonight after our ceremony," he said and moved onto his back. "Dad said to be careful when we go hunting," Bluepaw said. I nodded and looked around. Our camp is big, but we have very few cats.

I swayed my tail. Is Fang that tough? "Was he really that hard to beat," I asked suddenly. Bluepaw opened one eye and nodded. He rolled onto his side and sighed. "I don't know where he learned all those moves I couldn't even touch him. Even when Icestar came with a patrol, nobody could attack him," he said and stood up.

I lashed my tail. "How come we don't do border patrols?" he asked suddenly. I shrugged. "Because the clans have the same enemy, until he is killed, we have peace with the other clans," Blizzardclaw came up to us. I nodded to him. "That makes sense," Bluepaw said.

I looked around and saw Whitepaw walking to us. "Want to go hunt again," she asked. I nodded slightly. "Be careful," Blizzardclaw said. I nodded and me and Whitepaw ran to the Frost Forest. We entered shortly after. "You chose to hunt here because?" I said to Whitepaw.

"Why what's wrong with it," she said and ran up a tree. "Um, in case you have forgotten, a storm is coming soon, our warrior ceremony is soon, and this is where Fang was last seen," I growled. "Icestar said he went towards the other clans," Whitepaw said and looked down.

"Let's spilt up," she said. "No, you just want us to get killed don't you," I growled and followed her. She rolled her eyes and we leapt from tree to tree. I caught the scent of a squirrel. "There is a bird over there and a squirrel over there, looks like we have to split up," she said. The snowflakes were falling more and more, I could barely see her now.

I shook out my fur and followed the scent of the squirrel. I saw its brown fluffy tail poking out of snow. I leapt into the air and pounced on it. It squeaked and I bit down on its neck. It was a full snow storm now. I picked up my squirrel and began padding away.

I was almost out of the Frost Forest. I was pounced on and pinned down. My squirrel landed away from me and I growled. I looked up and fear instantly entered my eyes. I saw two amber eyes, Fang.

…

**A/N: What will happen next? Please review and tell me if I should continue this story. Sorry if this was rushed or something. Please review and follow.**

**Question-of-the-day: I will be doing these from now on. How do you think Fang learned how to kill? Leave your answer in a review please.**

**Well that is all I have for now, hope you enjoyed. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school shopping and picking up my schedule. Anyways, thanks to MistywolfTheBroken for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Snowfall16**\- Good guess, I can't say anything yet, but you will find out later.

**Guest**\- Thank you, I will continue.

**Thanks for the two revises guys (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Fogclan**

**Leader: Miststar**\- brown she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Deputy: Toadsplash**\- dark brown tom with black splash on chest, teal eyes

**Med-cat: Redflower**\- red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

**Warriors**

**Greypool**\- dark grey tom, blue eyes

**Duckflight**\- dark brown tom with white spots on flank, yellow eyes

**Flowerpool**\- dark grey she-cat with white patch on lower back, blue eyes

**Shadestone**\- black tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

**Smokeblaze**\- smoky grey tom, yellow-orange eyes

**Duskcloud**\- black she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

**Palestone**\- pale grey she-cat, green eyes

**Mudstorm**\- dark brown tom, stormy blue eyes

**Sootear**\- dark grey (almost black) tom with black ear tips, green eyes

**Stripesky**\- dark grey she-cat with black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

…

I stared at Fang's amber eyes. They stared back. "Looks like I found another cat," he sneered. I kicked his belly and he landed next to me. I quickly stood up and sprinted away. I stopped running in the middle of the forest.

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" I yowled. Something landed next to me and I turned around and lashed my claws. I went flying into a tree and growled. Fang was in front of me with an annoyed face. I looked at his right ear, I cut it.

Blood slowly dripped down and he growled. "You cut my ear," he growled. I stood there terrified. He began circling me. "What's your name," he said. I was quiet. He growled and pinned me down. I flinched and closed my eyes.

"I said, what is your name," he whispered in my ear. It sounded threatening. I cleared my throat. "S-Snowp-paw," I stuttered. "Hmm, I will call you Snow," he said and smirked. I growled. "That's not my name," I growled and struggled to push him off. He pushed me back down and stared into my eyes.

"I say it is your name," he whispered again. I panted and stopped fighting back. He swayed his tail. He had black fur with white stripes on his sides with white dots in between his ears. He didn't only have black fur.

He perked his ear and looked behind him. He smirked and shook his head. "You got lucky this time," he said and traced a claw on my chin. I gulped and he got off me. He leapt onto a tree and went away. I slowly got up. "Snowpaw, Snowpaw, where are you," I heard Frozencloud.

I looked behind me and saw him with a patrol. "We got worried when the storm started and you weren't at camp," he said. Foxlight opened his mouth slightly and scented the air. "Fang," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "I-I chased him off," I lied. Why did I just lie?

Foxlight tilted his head. "You, you chased him off," he said. He didn't believe I could. I narrowed my eyes. "Yes," I hissed. He nodded slightly and we began walking back to camp. I looked behind me at the Frost Forest one last time before sprinting back to camp with the patrol.

We entered camp shortly after. Most of the clan came running up to me. One question stayed in my head; why didn't he kill me? I shook my head and Bluepaw led me to the den. "Our ceremony will be soon," Whitepaw said. I nodded and began grooming my fur.

I groomed my chest and looked outside. The snow storm was over by the time Fang had me pinned the second time. Small snowflakes were falling down now. The clan was already gathering and Icestar was sitting on the Snow Stump. It was a tree stump with snow and ice on it. Frozencloud came inside the den.

"Let's go," he said and backed out of the den. I was in the front and followed him over to the Snow Stump. My heart was beating fast because I was nervous. I couldn't hear what Icestar was saying. She leapt down from the stump and walked to Bluepaw. I shook my head slightly and I could hear again.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Bluestorm, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Icestar said and rested her muzzle on my brother. She turned to Whitepaw. "From this day on, you shall be known as Whiteheart, may Starclan lighten your way forever," she said and did the same thing. She finally turned to me.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Snowstrike, may Starclan lighten your way forever," she said and rested her muzzle on me. I licked her shoulder and smiled. "Bluestorm, Whiteheart, Snowstrike," the clan cheered.

"They shall protect the camp while we sleep," Icestar said and walked to her den. "Yay, we did it," Whiteheart said and bounced around me. We went to the entrance of camp for the vigil. "Now, be quiet, our vigil starts," Bluestorm said and looked around. I smiled and looked out at the tundra. The snowflakes stopped and the sky was clear.

Whiteheart looked like she was going to burst from not talking. She kept shuffling her paws and Bluestorm gave her a look. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Bluestorm shook his head and looked away. I looked towards the Frost Forest. I could barely see the top of the first tree from camp.

Frozencloud walked by us with Foxlight and Cloudshadow. They nodded to us and raced towards the Fogclan border. I looked back towards the Frost Forest. This will be a long night.

I nearly collapsed with exhaustion when Icestar told us our vigil was over. Whiteheart sighed and we all walked towards the warriors den. It was huge. Just like camp, there should be more cats here. Oh right, Fang killed most of them. I curled up in the nest closest towards the entrance. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**Frozencloud's pov**

I ran alongside Foxlight. We were sprinting towards the Fogclan border. "I hope we don't find him on the way," Foxlight yowled while running. I nodded and we slowed down so we were walking. "Scent the air, make sure he isn't here," I said and walked up a hill. I narrowed my eyes; we weren't far from the border. I nodded and went back to Foxlight and Cloudshadow, they shook their heads.

I nodded and we continued walking. We made it to the edge of the border quickly. I walked into the territory and stopped. I looked back and Cloudshadow was titling his head at me. "They don't do border patrols," I said. He and Goldenhawk were made warriors when Snowstrike, Bluestorm, and Whiteheart were apprentices.

I swayed my tail and led them through the foggy territory. The fog clung to my fluffy pelt. I growled in frustration. Hailclan cats were made to survive harsh weather. Not survive in a swamp. I stepped over a fallen branch and my paws slipped in mud.

I landed on my side and hissed. I stood up steadily and looked at my pelt. It was smeared with mud. I groaned and continued walking. We made it to the Toad Trees, a main hunting area for Fogclan cats. If we couldn't scent correctly, we would get lost in here.

Luckily, I have been here before, so I knew where the camp was. A bird was on the side of a tree and it pecked at it rapidly. It made a loud noise and I hissed at it. It flew away quickly.

"Who goes there," a voice said. I turned around and we were surrounded by Fogclan cats. The deputy, Toadsplash, was in the front. He pulled his lips back into a snarl and narrowed his eyes. He never liked me. "Why are you trespassing on our territory," he hissed. I saw Palestone put her tail on his shoulder. They were mates.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "We came to warn Fogclan that Fang was spotted near your territory, he ran into it," I explained. Toadsplash nodded slightly and looked at Palestone. "Thank you for the warning," he said. "We need to get to Streamclan and warn them," I said.

"We can do it," he said and swayed his tail. I narrowed my eyes at him. He never offered to help. "Fine," I said and lashed my tail. "Let us lead you back to your territory," he said. I nodded and they led us back towards Hailclan.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I opened my eyes later that day. Bluestorm was still curled up near Whiteheart. Whiteheart was awake and looking around. I yawned and stood up. "Good morning," she said and leapt over Bluestorm. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at Whiteheart.

"Watch where you're going," he hissed and rolled onto his other side. Whiteheart rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Want to see who the temporary deputy is," she said. I nodded and we walked outside. Glacierstone was sitting on the Snow Stump giving orders.

He was my father's brother, so he was my uncle. Blizzardclaw walked up to him. I swayed my tail and looked around. "I will tell Icestar right away," Glacierstone said and walked to Icestar's den. I stretched and yawned.

"I heard that Silversnow and Iceflower are expecting kits," Whiteheart said and layed on her side. I shrugged and walked towards Bluestorm. He was stretching outside the den. I ran up to him and pushed him. He hissed and sat down. I smirked and sat next to Whiteheart.

I lashed my tail and looked up at the sky. "Want to have a contest," Whiteheart said. Me and Bluestorm looked at her. "First one, a race, second one, who can climb the highest, and third, who can catch the most prey," she said and stood up.

"Fine," Bluestorm sighed and we walked to the entrance. "To the Frost Forest," Whiteheart said and crouched down. I did the same and swayed my tail. Bluestorm stayed standing. "Three, two, one," Whiteheart said and Bluestorm sprinted away. "Cheater," we yowled and ran after him.

We raced along the tundra. I laughed and continued running. We caught up with Bluestorm soon after and he was losing breath. He growled and kept up with us. We made it to the Frost Forest in a minute.

We ran through the branches and slowed down into the clearing. I was panting and looked up at the trees. "Ok," Whiteheart said once she caught her breath. "I think Snowstrike won that one," she said and flicked her tail to me. I smiled and swayed my tail. "Come on," Bluestorm said and sunk his claws into the nearest tree. He began climbing and Whiteheart and I did the same.

Since I didn't really like heights, I lost the climbing contest. Whiteheart won. "Ok, so I am going to hunt at the Treeless plains, Bluestorm, hunt on the Snow Hill, Snowstrike, you can hunt here. Let's start," Whiteheart said and ran to the Treeless plains.

I walked around and scented the air. I looked around and saw a squirrel nibbling on a nut. I crouched down and carefully crept to it. My paws slowly crunched the snow beneath me; my paws didn't make that much noise. I lashed my tail and leapt into the air, kicking snow where I was at.

I landed on the squirrel and bit its head. It struggled but went still soon after. I smiled and climbed up to a hole in the tree. I hid my squirrel in there and made claw marks to recognize the tree.

I scented the air and perked my ears up. I crouched down and stalked forward. I put my nose against the cold ground. I perked my ears up and I heard something scratching underneath the ground. I dug up the dirt and something moved. I slashed my claws at it and heard a loud squeak. I picked it up. It was a vole.

I carried it to the tree with my squirrel, two pieces of prey. I swayed my tail and sunk my claws into the tree. I pulled myself up and scented the air again. I saw a flock of birds land on a nearby tree. I smirked and carefully leapt down from the tree.

I padded to the tree with the birds. I looked up and saw that they were ravens. I sighed and circled the tree. I perked my ears up and looked around. I scented the air, but the birds scent was overwhelming. I lashed my tail and turned around.

I heard a growl and unsheathed my claws. I saw black fur. Fang? I saw it come closer and it growled louder. No, it wasn't a cat. The thing ran out of the bushes and growled. It was a badger. I swayed my tail and hissed. Its beady black eyes looked at me and it stood on its hind legs.

I crouched down and I felt my fur bristle. It roared and ran to me. I dodged a swipe to the head and it smacked me towards a tree. I hissed when I hit the tree and leapt to my paws. It turned around and ran to me.

I ran under it to dodge it. I failed. It bit down on my sides and shook me around. I hissed and yowled. It tossed me to a tree and I hit it with my head. I looked down and saw my white fur covered in blood where the wounds were. I shakily stood up and hissed weakly.

It growled and ran to. I collapsed on my side and hissed. I closed my eyes. I was going to die. The badger roared and I opened my eyes. Something was attacking it. I narrowed my eyes to try to get a better look. It had black fur, white stripes. Fang!

Fang was in front of me and his fur bristled. The badger shook its head and growled. It stopped growling and stared at Fang. He lashed his claws in the air and snarled. The badger growled and ran away.

Fang lashed his tail and his fur layed flat. He turned to me and examined my wounds. He sighed and grabbed my scruff. I hissed weakly again. "Do you want to die here Snow, I'm going to help you," he hissed through my fur and carried me.

He began padding towards the mountains. I desperately tried to stay awake. My hind paws were dragging on the ground and I groaned. The pain was too much. My fur near my wound was covered in blood. We entered a cave and he placed me on a grass nest.

He walked towards a hole in the back and walked back out with herbs. He began licking my fur clean and I hissed. He looked up at me. "I can't see your wounds with all this blood," he said. He sounded calm and friendly. But, he's a killer. A monster. Right?

"I can clean it off myself," I said. He shook his head and continued licking the blood off my fur. I rested my head on the nest and closed my eyes. "How did you scare it off," I muttered. "Hmm," he said and stopped licking. I opened my eyes. "The badger, it looked at you and ran away," I said.

"Cats aren't the only things I kill," he said and finished licking the blood off. "You can survive these wounds, I will put a poultice and some cobwebs," he said and chewed up some herbs. "This may hurt," he said and applied a poultice on my wounds. I hissed in pain, but it went away as quick as it came.

He out cobwebs gently on my wounds. "Other side," he said. I shifted on my other side and he began licking the blood off again. Should I even be this relaxed here? "Why did you save me," I muttered.

He stopped licking and I looked at him. He was staring at me. His fiery amber eyes seemed mesmerizing to me when he wasn't attacking or threating to kill me. "I don't know," he said and applied a poultice on my wound. I clenched my teeth and growled.

He put cobwebs on it and sighed. He picked up his remaining herbs and walked back into the hole at the back of the cave. Fang came back soon after with a fish and squirrel. He gave me the squirrel and began eating the fish.

I looked at the prey. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," he said. I took a bite and tore off a piece of meat. I ate the squirrel quickly and licked my lips. "Want some water," he asked and scooped up the bones. I nodded slightly and he placed a moss ball in front of me.

I lapped the water from it and sighed. He looked around and flicked his ear. "What were you doing out there alone with so many badgers wandering the forest," he asked and picked up the moss ball. "I haven't seen a badger besides the one that attacked me," I said.

"Well, there is a group of badgers near the edge of the forest," he said and swayed his tail. "I need to warn the clan," I said. "You can't leave with those wounds, you can't even stand," he said. I tried to stand up and collapsed. I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged. "Told you," he said and smirked.

"Where did you learn to heal wounds like that," I asked. Sadness filled his eyes and he looked away. "My mother taught me, my dad use to get hurt a lot. Before the clans killed him," he hissed. I flinched slightly and I was scared. "What?" I asked. I cleared my throat.

He sighed. "My father went hunting one day. He taught me all the moves I know; besides a couple that I taught myself. My mom was with me at the den. And then," he stopped talking and cleared his throat.

His gaze grew distant and he looked passed me. "We heard a screech that sounded like my father. I was told to stay in the den, but curiosity took the better of me and I followed my mom. I entered the clearing and, and I saw my mom and dad on the ground, with a puddle of blood around them. I saw 6 cats there. Two of them were from each clan, I remembered their scents. They turned to me and hissed. I don't know what happened to me, but I was blinded by furry and before I knew it, I killed them," he stopped talking and looked away.

"When I start to attack something, I don't know what happens I become blind; I see the cats that killed my mom and dad. I kill the clan cats because they caused me to lose my only family," he said and narrowed his eyes at me. "That's why; they say I'm nothing but a monster. A monster with no emotions and full of blood thirst," he said and unsheathed his claws. They were long and super sharp.

He looked up at me. "And they are right," he muttered and sunk his claws into the cave ground. I stared in disbelief. Why would he tell me all this? "I-I don't believe that," I stuttered. He looked at me. "Don't lie to me or yourself," he said and stood up.

He looked outside. "It's going to be night soon, you can leave in the morning when you can actually walk," he said and entered the back of the cave. He came back outside with a mouthful of moss. He created a new nest and placed it near the one I was on.

"But, they will look for me," I said. "They won't find your scent, the snow will cover it up," he said. "That's how they never find mine," he said and layed in the nest he made. He curled up facing me and closed his eyes.

I shifted around so my back was against him. A chilly breeze blew inside. I shivered slightly and shook my head. When I am not hunting or doing something, I get cold with the wind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang fast asleep. His flanks rose and fell slightly.

I looked at my cobweb covered wounds. Exhaustion took over and I rested my head on the nest. I scooted closer to the edge and father from Fang. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**A/N: Here is chapter two guys, hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. Again, sorry for the super late upload, been busy with my other stories and school supply shopping.**

**QOTD: Would you accept Fang now or still believe he is nothing but a monster?**

**Please check out my other stories. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter of Nothing but monster. Thank you Foreststar of Windclan, Tigereyes of Riverclan, and Xxshadethecatxx for following and adding this story as a favorite. So far, I like the way this story is turning out to be. I will out the last and final clan in the allegiances before the story begins.**

**Reviews**

**MistyWolfTheBroken**\- Thank you, here's another chapter

**Guest**\- Thanks! Thanks for the tip also

**Foreststar of Windclan**\- I would to. Thank you.

**Tye dye tail**\- Thank you.

**XxshadethecatxX**\- Thank you, here is an update.

**In case you guys are wondering why there are very little cats in the clans, it is because of Fang. Plain and simple (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER  
…**

**Streamclan **

**Leader: Spottedstar**\- light brown tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes

**Deputy: Riverfang**\- blue-grey tom, green eyes

**Med-cat: Rosestep**\- red brown she-cat with darker red brown paws, green eyes

**Warriors**

**Willowcreek**\- dark brown she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes

**Redwing**\- red brown she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

**Bluespark**\- blue-grey tom, electric blue eyes

**Pebblewing**\- light grey tom with darker grey spots, white flanks, blue eyes

**Mothflight**\- baggy grey tom, light blue eyes (almost elder)

**Silverspot**\- silver grey she-cat with darker silver spots on right flank, green eyes

**Stormrain**\- dark grey tom, blue eyes

**Firedust**\- ginger tom, dusty grey eyes (blind)

**Rosethorn**\- cream furred she-cat, blue eyes

**Goldenlight**\- golden brown she-cat, yellow eyes

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"Farewell," I yowled to the Hailclan group. Frozencloud nodded to me and they began running away. I stopped smiling and rolled my eyes. I turned to my patrol. Sootear, Palestone, Smokeblaze, and Duckflight looked confused. "It's called acting, let's go to camp," I growled and began leading them to camp. "But, didn't you say that we were going to warn Streamclan," Duckflight said.

I snorted and narrowed my eyes at him. "Streamclan could die for all I care, Miststar doesn't care either. We didn't bother to help out Mountainclan when they got destroyed," I snarled and cornered him against a tree.

Palestone put her tail on my shoulder and I looked at her. I sighed and continued leading the group to camp. We entered the out-in-the-open camp. It's surrounded in fog, so you can't easily see it.

I padded to the leader's den. "What is it Toadsplash," she said. Just like my mother, nice on the outside, but pure evil on the inside. I flicked my tail and sat down.

"Hailclan was nice and mouse-brained enough to warn us about Fang," I said and chuckled. "What did you say to them," she said and began licking her paw like this was any other news. "They wanted to warn Streamclan, but I told them that we will do it, but you know, we aren't," I said and smirked.

"You are evil," my mother said and smiled. We take it as compliments. "Learned from the best," I said and backed out of the den. I walked over to the Fog Crevice. It's where Miststar always makes announcements and ceremonies. I leapt into the crevice and looked out towards the camp.

"Hey brother," I looked down and saw Mudstorm standing below the crevice swaying his tail. I smirked. He is like me and my mom. "I heard that you and Palestone are mates now," he said and leapt onto the crevice with me.

"We told the clan last moon," I chuckled. He shrugged and looked out at the clan with me. "When I become leader, I will make you my deputy ok," I said to him. He smirked and nodded.

"Is the hunting patrol from earlier out yet," I said to him. "Hmm," he said and looked around. He narrowed his eyes. "No," he hissed. "Who did you put on the patrol besides Smokeblaze," he said.

"Flowerpool should be leading a patrol with Smokeblaze, Sootear, and Stripesky," I said and stood up. I saw Flowerpool lying down near her mate Shadestone. "Flowerpool," I snarled loudly. She jumped to her paws and looked around. Shadestone glared at me. I shrugged it off and leapt down the crevice.

She spotted me and stiffened visibly. "You were supposed to lead a hunting patrol," I hissed in her face. Mudstorm sat next to me amused. "But, your brother said t-that he will lead the patrol," she stuttered. Shadestone sat up. I knew she was right. "Don't blame this on my brother," I snarled. I forced myself not to chuckle at the fear in her eyes.

"P-Please don't tell Miststar, I-I will go right away," she begged. I sat down and unsheathed my claws. I raised my paw and examined my large, sharp claws. "Fine, but only if you catch me a woodpecker," I said. Those were the hardest prey to catch in our territory. She nodded quickly and ran to gather her patrol.

"And I don't care how long it takes you to catch the woodpecker, stay out there all day and night until you catch one for me," I yowled when she ran out of camp with her patrol. Mudstorm was on the floor laughing his head off.

I smirked and looked at Shadestone. "One day your family will get it," he snarled and walked out of camp following the patrol. I snorted and looked at Mudstorm. "Woo, that was a good laugh," he said and chuckled.

"You two a cruel," I turned around and saw my rival/enemy Duskcloud. She had her eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed from her white paws. "Thank you," I said and smirked. "Don't you know that Flowerpool is expecting kits," she hissed. Of course she will defend her, they're sisters. I rolled my eyes. "So," I hissed.

She hissed slightly and her fur bristled. "You're just think nobody can mess with you just cause your deputy and the leader is your mother," she hissed and stalked to me. Mudstorm was smirking the entire time. "I don't know what Palestone see's in you," she said through clenched teeth.

My teal eyes narrowed. "Nobody _can_ touch me actually, unless you want to get banished from the clan," I said and shrugged. I raised my head a little higher and smirked. She lashed her tail and her yellow eyes were glowing with anger.

She was pretty, but infuriating. "Just you wait, one day, you will wish you were nice to me," she hissed and stalked away. "I will be dead before that day comes," I yowled and smiled when she glared back at me. I turned to Mudstorm. "I think she really likes you," he said and led me to the den.

"Toadsplash, may I have a word with you," I heard Miststar. I waved a good bye to with my tail to Mudstorm and sprinted to the leader's den. "Yes," I asked when I entered. "Well, you know how we all are 'scared' of Fang right," she started and began pacing. "What if we use that to our advantage, we combine the three clans and once Fang is dead, we will kill Spottedstar and Icestar, blame it on the battle with Fang or something, and there we go, we rule all three clans," she said and stopped pacing.

"Smart, but I don't think the other two clans will accept to form one huge clan," I said. "We can always try," she said and sat down in front of me. "This plan will take moons and moons, it won't be that quick, but we have to be patient. I know the clan barely trust or like me and you, so be nicer to them and try to get along with them," she said.

I nodded slightly. "Bring Mudstorm in here, I will tell him as well," she said. I began padding outside. "Toadsplash," I turned around. "Good luck, I know how hard it will be to become _nice_," she spat the word nice out like a piece of crow food. I smirked and nodded.

I padded outside and saw Mudstorm sitting there. "How much did you here," I said. "All of it," he said. "So, we start gaining trust now or what," he whispered so nobody can hear us. I nodded. I looked around camp and saw the hunting patrol back in camp.

I saw Flowerpool freaking out and talking quickly to Shadestone. I sighed and padded to her. I can see why she was freaking out; she didn't bring me a woodpecker. I rolled my eyes. I need to be nice. "It will be fine, I will make sure he doesn't hurt you," I heard Shadestone when I was closer.

I cleared my throat and Flowerpool squeaked in surprise. "I-I am sorry, t-there is no woodpeckers in the territory u-until next moon," she stuttered. I was going to punish her like I always do, but I have to gain her trust. I closed my eyes and pretended to be nice.

"Its fine, in fact, I don't blame you. You can go rest in the nursery now and you won't be going on hunting patrols until the kits are born," I said and smiled. They both looked confused but relieved. "T-Thank you Toadsplash," she said.

"No need, just go rest up, we wouldn't want problems during the kitting," I said with fake concern and gave a fake smile. She nodded and began padding to the old destroyed nursery. "I will tell someone to clean up and fix the nursery for you," I yowled at her. "I know something is up, once I find out, you're dead," Shadestone snarled and stalked after his mate. I let out a long sigh. That was tougher than I thought.

I swayed my tail and padded towards my other clan-mates. I need to gain the entire clans trust. Let's see how long I can last without snapping. I sent out a patrol to go warn Streamclan about Fang, we need to gain the other clans trust as well.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I woke up the next day with sore muscles. I lifted my head lazily and looked around. I wasn't in the warriors den. I looked around and saw Fang sorting through some herbs. I looked at the place where the badger caused my wounds. I struggled to stand and was out of breath when I was sitting up.

Fang turned around and looked at me. "How you feeling," he said. "Better than yesterday," I said. "Any pain," he asked. "A little," I said. He gave me a poppy seed and walked into the hole in the back. He came back with two squirrels. He sighed and gave me one of the squirrels.

I swayed my tail and began eating it. "So Snow, when do you want to go back," he said and took a bite form his squirrel. "When can I go," I said. He shrugged, "Whenever you like, but I have to escort you out of the Frost Forest, in case a badger or fox appears." I swayed my tail and finished my squirrel.

"Then let's go," I said. He took one last bite and stood up. "Can you stand or walk," he said. I sighed and pulled myself so I was standing. I took a step forward and stumbled slightly. "You can lean on my shoulder," he said.

I leaned against his shoulder and we began padding down the mountain. We made it to the bottom quickly, the Frost Forest wasn't far. "Hold on," he said and scented the air. He swayed his tail, opened his mouth slightly, and perked his ears up. "Nothing is here, ok let's go," he said and we entered the forest. We made it to a clearing and he froze.

I looked at him. He was staring at the ground. "Fang?" I asked. He shook his head slightly and we continued walking. He scented the air along the way and nodded. "Almost there," he said. We made it to the other side of the forest. "Well, this is it," he said and side-stepped.

"Try not to get caught by another badger," he said and smirked. "Thank you," I said. "Don't mention it," he muttered and began walking back into the forest. I sighed and also began walking to camp.

I was limping slightly. I kept my ears perked up in case anything or anyone was coming. I stopped near the Snow Hill. Camp was just down the hill. I lashed my tail and began walking down. "Who's there," the cat on guard hissed.

I stood in front of him. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm gasped and rushed to me. He offered his shoulder to me and helped me into camp. Everyone looked at us. "Snowstrike," Whiteheart yowled and ran to me. I was surrounded in a minute; they were all asking me questions.

"Silence," Icestar yowled. "I am sure Snowstrike will tell you everything once she recovers," she said. Leafstone helped me into her den. She looked over my wounds. "T-They are healing just fine, what attacked you," she said surprised. "A badger," I said. "How did you survive, how did you heal your wounds," she asked looking shocked.

I couldn't tell her or anyone that Fang helped me. "It ran away when I pulled myself up a tree, I found some herbs and since I was here for a little bit when I was a kit, I learned which ones to use," I lied. She seemed convinced and changed my cobwebs.

I laid down on the nest that Leafstone made for me. She padded outside and the first cat to come inside was Foxlight. So they did make it back early. "Um hi, how you feeling," he asked and sat next to my nest. He was made a warrior a moon before Bluestorm, Whiteheart, and I became apprentices.

He was lucky enough to get an apprentice so early. "Good," I said. He shuffled his paws and looked around. "Sorry I didn't believe you about chasing Fang away from our territory, it's just he's a monster and well, you're a new warrior," he said awkwardly. I flinched slightly when he called Fang a monster.

I was going to argue but thought better and stayed quiet. "Well, just luck I guess," I said and rested my head on my paws. Bluestorm came in soon after and narrowed his eyes at Foxlight. "What are you doing in here?" Bluestorm said through clenched teeth. "Just checking on your sister," Foxlight hissed. I looked at him and back at Bluestorm.

"Um, F-Frozencloud wants you to, um, go on a patrol with Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk," Bluestorm said. He was lying. Foxlight chuckled slightly and walked outside. Bluestorm kept his eyes narrowed at him.

He shook his head and walked over to me. "What was that about," I said. "Well, he likes you, but I know he is just going to hurt you," Bluestorm said. "He does that to a lot of she-cats," Bluestorm said and sat down next to me nest. "Oh," I said and licked my paws.

"Well, where were you, me and Whiteheart couldn't find your scent anywhere in the forest," he said. "I was attacked by a badger when I was hunting, I had to get out of the forest and find a place to stay, since I really couldn't walk in the middle of a forest with a wound and a badger wandering around," I said.

"Oh, well you scared both of us," he said and looked outside. Whiteheart came inside and smiled at me. "Foxlight came in here, did he tell you," she said and quickly padded to my nest. "Bluestorm told me, but I don't know how I feel about that," I said and laughed.

"You two let Snowstrike get her rest," Leafstone entered the den and hissed at Bluestorm and Whiteheart. "Ok," Bluestorm said. "See you later Snowstrike," he said and walked out of the den with Whiteheart. I saw their fur touch slightly and they backed away from each other. Bluestorm looked embarrassed and Whiteheart chuckled.

I rested my head on my paws and had trouble falling asleep. I pretended to sleep and listened to everything. "How do I tell her," I heard Foxlight. "Just say it to her, it's not that difficult," that was Goldenhawk.

I smiled to myself and shifted so my back was facing the med-cat. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep. "It's not easy you know," Foxlight growled. "I doubt she will love you back, after all, you just stay with a she-cat for like what, one moon, and then you look for a new one," Cloudshadow hissed.

"What did you say," Foxlight growled. "You heard me," Cloudshadow said in a low voice. "How dare you," Foxlight growled and I heard hissing. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Leafstone quickly pad out of the den. She stopped the fight. "Yes Leafstone," Foxlight muttered.

I heard paw-steps and I knew they walked away. I closed my eyes again and this time, I found myself asleep.

…

**Fang's pov**

Why did I tell her everything about my family? I shook the thought from my head and curled up in my nest. I lashed my tail and sat up. Looks like I will have another sleepless night. That means I will most likely kill someone tonight. I sighed and padded out of my cave. I walked down the mountainside and walked around. I found myself at the Snow Hill.

I smiled when I saw the Hailclan camp. She's in there. I perked my ears up and shook my head. I ran away from the Snow Hill and towards the Fogclan territory. I leapt across a fallen tree and entered the Foggy Swamp Fogclan calls home. I swayed my tail and walked around. The fog clung uncomfortably to my fur and I lashed my tail.

I perked my ears up and heard paw steps. I leapt onto a tree and hid in the fog. "I wonder if Toadsplash is actually starting to learn what he has done to everyone," I heard someone say.

The Fogclan scent entered my nose and I forced my eyes close. I felt my claws unsheathe and dig into the tree. I was becoming blinded by furry again. When I scent a clan cat, I become someone entirely different. But why didn't I with Snow?

I opened my eyes and looked down at the murky water below the tree. Even with the mud in it, I can see its reflection. My eyes turn blood red when I become 'blinded'. I narrowed my eyes and leapt down from the tree.

I flexed my claws and walked forward. "Wait, do you smell that," someone said. I lashed my tail and continued walking forward. "It smells like," the cat said. "Fang," someone else snarled. I leapt behind a bush and stared at the cats. I didn't see them; I saw the cats that killed my family.

I lashed my tail and flattened my ears. Why can't I control this? This blood thirst that appears. I narrowed my eyes and leapt out of the bush and onto the nearest cat. I sunk my claws into their neck and snarled.

I looked up and saw the other cats shocked and frightened. I felt myself smirking and I sunk my claws in deeper, feeling the blood cover my paws. "You, you monster," one of them hissed and leapt to me, I ducked underneath him and slashed my claws down his neck.

Stop, stop this killing. I can't control it. I sunk my claws into the cats belly and smirked when I heard him scream. Someone landed on my back and I stood on my hind legs. I slammed them down on the ground below me and I twisted around so I was facing them. The fear look I always see. This cat though, stopped me. My vision returned and my blood thirst and energy disappeared.

I know all of the clan cats name and scent. "S-Smokeblaze," I stuttered out of breath all of a sudden. I looked around; he was the only live cat. He gently pushed me off. "Fang, brother, what has gotten into you," he muttered.

I looked at the cats I killed, Duckflight and Greypool. "You know what happens to me, you know," I yowled at him and hung my head. I don't enjoy when this happens to me. "You're a monster inside," he muttered. I perked my ears up. It was returning. "R-Run," I said through clenched teeth.

I will not kill my brother. I sunk my claws into the ground and forced myself to stay still. I heard him run away and I sighed in relief. I was blinded again and I leapt onto the unmoving body of Greypool.

I sunk my claws into his side and growled. I can fight this, I can fight this, and I growled and forced my claws to sheath. I jerked my head back and backed into a tree. I slipped in the muddy water and hissed. I looked at my reflection. Blood red eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head multiple times.

I finally calmed down after a while of shaking my head. My eyes returned to the regular fiery amber color. I lashed my tail and looked at the dead bodies again. I caused this, I cause all of this. I growled to myself and sprinted away.

'_Why do you fight it_,' I heard a voice. I growled again and sprinted into Hailclan territory. '_You enjoy killing cats_,' the voice said again. No, I don't. I stopped running and panted.

I was in the Frost Forest. I saw the sun beginning to rise and I lashed my tail. I looked at my paws, they were matted in blood. I padded towards the Frozen Pond.

I cracked the ice and slammed my paws against it. The ice broke and my paws entered the icy cold water. I sighed in relief. The blood washed off my paws and made the water red. I layed down on my back facing towards the sky, my tail skimming the surface of the water lazily, I closed my eyes to try to rest.

"I see someone," I heard a voice. I perked my ears up, opened my eyes, and looked up. I saw a dark grey she-cat and a russet and white tom. The blood thirst began spreading through my body and I quickly layed on my belly.

I lashed my tail and stood up. Strangely, I only felt my claws unsheathe. I recognized these cats as Specklefrost and Foxlight. "F-Fang," Specklefrost stuttered. I lashed my tail, daring them to come closer. They stayed where they were. I narrowed my eyes. Why aren't I becoming blinded? Is it because Snow is in this clan?

"G-Go away," Foxlight snarled and crouched down. "Or what," I said in my cold voice and smirked. When I don't get blinded by blood thirst, I enjoy seeing them freak out. "Or we'll make you," he hissed and I saw his fur bristle. I looked up at the sky and began laughing.

"You," I said, "are a mouse-brain, nobody can tell me what to do." He lashed his tail and hissed. I turned to Specklefrost, she was terrified beyond belief. I yawned. "I think I will go and sleep, you two bore me," I said and began padding away. I looked back at them and smirked.

Foxlight looked like he was going to chase me. Please don't. I already killed two cats today. I looked down at the floor remembering the attack earlier. Who were those voices? I shook my head and sprinted away back to my cave.

…

**A/N: This one is a little longer than the other's but not by much. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**QOTD: What do you think about Fang becoming 'blinded' when he starts attacking? And what do you think about Toadsplash? Did you suspect Smokeblaze to be Fang's brother?**

**Also, if you guys want one of your oc's in this story, just pm me or leave it in a review. There will be two new litters in Hailclan (Silversnow and Iceflower), one litter in Fogclan (Flowerpool), and three litters in Streamclan (Willowcreek, Rosethorn, and Goldenlight). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Each litter will have up to 2-4 cats. So just tell me which kit should go to which clan. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter of Nothing but a monster. Hope you guys enjoy and please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks to LakeStream and Tye dye tail for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Tye dye tail**\- Thank you lol.

**Blackclaw (guest) - **Here is an update.

**Kikidusk (guest) –** He is his brother, yes; I will add Cloverkit to Fogclan if that is ok.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"I don't trust you Toadsplash," Duskcloud said narrowing her eyes at me. "Oh come on, it's just a hunting patrol," I said. It's only been two days and the clan is slowly starting to like me, except for Shadestone and Duskcloud. Flowerpool was sitting near us grooming her fur.

"No," Duskcloud growled. "Remember what happened to Duckflight and Greypool, Fang is out there and I don't want to die," she added. "I'll protect you," I said and refused the urge to smirk. She looked at Flowerpool, she stared back.

"Fine," she murmured and stood up. "Mudstorm, I'm going hunting," I yowled to my brother. He nodded and kept talking to Stripesky. I led Duskcloud out of camp and towards the Fogless Pond. She stayed quiet.

"So, do you like someone, possibly Sootear," I said and smiled. Sootear likes her. "No," she said plainly. "Come on, it's either Sootear or my brother Mudstorm," I said. "Well, none of them talk to me, so I don't really know them," she said and looked around.

"Well, when can they, you're always hanging around with Flowerpool or me," I said. She stopped walking and shook her head. "So," she growled. "Just saying," I said and we entered the Fogless Pond. I looked around and spotted a muskrat. I swayed my tail and leapt behind a water plant.

I saw Duskcloud stalk up to a frog. I lashed my tail and pinned down the muskrat with one of my paws. I unsheathed my claws and sunk them into the belly of my prey. It stopped moving and I smiled triumphantly. "Nice catch," Duskcloud muttered through the frog's skin.

I lashed my tail and turned around. Smokeblaze was sitting on a mossy rock. "You know that Fang was spotted here a couple days ago," he said. Duskcloud had her eyes narrowed at him. They never got along. They were brother and sister. Smokeblaze nodded to her and Duskcloud let out a growl.

I looked at Duskcloud and back at Smokeblaze. "Is something wrong," I said. Smokeblaze flinched slightly and looked at me. He forgot I was there. "Um," he cleared his throat, "no." I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. "He's just worried that's all," Duskcloud said and turned around. She stalked towards the Toad Trees.

I shrugged and followed her. Smokeblaze leapt down from the rock and padded back to camp. "Want to go back to camp, I think two pieces of prey is good enough," I said. She stopped and looked at me. "No, it's not, two each maybe but just one each, no" she said and scented the air. I sighed and scented the air as well. I perked my ears up.

"Do you hear that," I said. "Woodpecker," she said and followed the sound. I saw it high up in the tree. I clawed my way up the tree slowly. Duskcloud was climbing next to me. I stopped climbing and pushed myself up. I sunk my claws into the bird's wing and pulled it close to me.

It thrashed around trying to get loose. Duskcloud came and bit the bird's head. It stopped moving. "Good team work," I said and leapt down from the tree. She followed me and landed lightly on the ground without a sound. "Come on," I said and gave her my muskrat. "A woodpecker counts as two, take my other prey," I said and began padding to camp.

We entered the camp and I sighed. We kept our prey in a small dent in a tree. I put my woodpecker there and grabbed a fish. I walked around and rested on my belly. I bit into the fish and looked up at the sky. I heard paw steps and saw Duskcloud walking up to me.

"Want to share," I asked when she got close enough. She looked surprised. She nodded quickly and took a bite from the fish. "What's wrong, you haven't said a word since we found the woodpecker," I said and took another bite from the fish.

She looked up at me. "Just confused," she murmured and took another bite. "About?" I couldn't hide my curiosity. "Well two days ago, you absolutely hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, and now you are being nice," she said and looked around. I saw Palestone talking with Sootear. He looked around and quickly nuzzled her.

I flattened my ears. "Uh oh," Duskcloud said. I stood up and stalked over to them. "Sootear," I snarled. He backed up from Palestone and glared at me. "What do you think you are doing," I hissed. He looked at Palestone. "I thought you said you told him," he whispered. "Tell me what," I hissed at her now. "Sootear is my mate now, not you," I heard her murmur.

I bared my teeth. "Why, what did I ever do," I snarled. How dare she!? "Well you were just as mean as Fang," she said. I rolled my eyes. "That's the best excuse you can think of," I said threatening. I unsheathed my claws and was about to pounce. "Toadsplash," I heard Miststar. I looked away and sheathed my claws. "You don't attack clan-mates," I heard Miststar say.

By now, the entire clan was looking at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at them. We only had 8 warriors now, not including me. I lashed my tail and sprinted out of camp. I leapt over a tree branch and slipped in the mud.

I sat on the Fogless Hill; each clan had their own 'special' hill. For Hailclan, it was the Snow Hill, and for Streamclan, it was the Dry Hill. It didn't have any water on it, no wonder. I stared at my muddy paws. "That was quite a show," I heard a voice and looked around.

It was familiar. I saw a pair of amber eyes. I growled. It was Fang. "How did you see all that," I growled at him. He padded out of the fog and I saw his black fur with white stripes. "Because, I see everything," he said and smirked.

I unsheathed his claws. "I am not going to kill you right now," he said and began circling the hill. "Just giving you advice, you never loved her, you just took her as a mate so she wouldn't get upset correct," he said. I perked my ears up. "Yes why," I said. "Then why get so upset when she obviously has feelings for that other tom and is happy," Fang said and sat in front of me.

"And, I know about you and your mother's plan on taking over the other clans," he said. I flattened my ears. "But, don't let that discourage you, you never know, maybe your simple plan may work out," he said and shrugged. "You have a better plan," I snarled.

"Besides killing all the clans, no," he said and smirked again. I lashed my tail. I began to get a little bit nervous. "Just say you were lucky enough to see me when I am not in a bad mood ok kitty," he said and began padding away. He disappeared in the fog and I sighed.

"Toadsplash, you ok," I turned around and saw Duskcloud standing below the hill. I shrugged. "I don't even know," I said and she began padding up the hill. "Sootear is mouse-brained, Palestone will see that soon and you will have her back before you know it," she said.

"I don't care about them, in fact, I don't want her back," I said and lifted my head. She tilted her head. "Then why did you run out and go crazy at camp," she said. "I don't know," I said. She nodded and scented the air. She froze. "Was Fang around here," she didn't say it full of fear; instead, she said it out of curiosity.

I nodded. "What he say, how are you still alive," she said. "Nothing and because he was in a 'good' mood," I said. "Well, come on, before he comes back in a 'bad' mood," she said and began leading me back to camp.

We entered camp and I saw Palestone and Sootear lying next to each other, occasionally nuzzling. "Hey, ignore them," Duskcloud said and led me to the warriors den. We were the only ones in there. "You just need to relax and go to sleep, I'll tell Miststar you aren't feeling well," she said. "But I am feeling well," I said.

"Still, go to sleep," she said and licked her paw. I sighed and rested my head on my paws. I could still see Palestone and Sootear. Duskcloud licked my ear and I looked at her. She was staring at me. "I have to go hunt," she murmured and quickly walked outside of the den.

I smiled and rested my head back on my paws. I stared at nothing specific and soon fell asleep.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I walked around camp looking for something to do. Silversnow and Iceflower moved to the nursery last night. Glacierstone would visit Silversnow every day. Stonedrop was Iceflower's mate, so he will never be able to father his kits.

"When can I go hunt again," I complained many times to Leafstone. Her leafy green eyes will always flash with annoyance. I huffed and sat down outside. Snowflakes were falling very slowly. I growled. Bluestorm and Whiteheart were out hunting with Foxlight, Cloudshadow, and Blizzardclaw.

"What's wrong my apprentice," Frozencloud joked. I laughed slightly and sighed. "Just bored, I want to go hunt," I said. "My wounds aren't that bad, I don't even have a limp anymore," I added and licked my paw. "Let me talk to Leafstone," he murmured and padded towards the med-cat den.

"Did you hear that two of Fogclan's warriors were killed by Fang," I heard Specklefrost. "I don't care," Goldenhawk replied grumpily. "When is the gathering," Goldenhawk said. "Tomorrow," Specklefrost said. I didn't enjoy gatherings like everyone else did.

"Well, I talked to Leafstone, she said you can go hunting now," Frozencloud said to me. "Yay," I said and sprinted out of camp. I ran pass the Snow Hill and to the Frost Forest. I climbed up a tree and sighed. I leapt from tree to tree avoiding the ground; Fang said that badgers are around here.

I was on the edge of the Frost Forest and our territory with the old clan, Mountainclan. They died way before I was born, due to a rogue attack. Not Fang, Fang's dad most likely. Their leader, Cliffstar, died in a battle with this rogue, and the rest of the clan was split up.

I lashed my tail and scented the air. "What did I say about entering the forest Snow," I heard Fang. I looked behind me and saw him sitting up straight on a tree branch. "Hi," I said. "What are you doing here by yourself again," he said and leapt onto the same branch with me.

"I'm not alone anymore, you're here," I said and smiled. "Obviously," I murmured and scented the air. He sighed and looked around. "Did you go to Fogclan territory," I asked. "Why," he said quickly. "Because you have mud on your paws and because I heard that two more cats were killed," I said.

He looked down at his paws and sighed. "Yes I killed more cats," he said. I felt my fur bristle. He perked his ears up and looked around. "One of your clan-mates is here," he said quickly and climbed higher up. I began grooming my fur. I saw russet fur. Foxlight. "Snowstrike, Snowstrike are you here," he said. I groaned and climbed down the tree.

"I'm right here," I said. "Oh, did Leafstone let you leave," he said and began padding to me. "Yes," I said. "Well, you shouldn't be here by yourself, this is Fang's favorite area," he said. "Well I can take care of myself," I said and clenched my teeth.

A twig snapped and fell next to him. He jumped out of the way and spun around. "Get behind me, someone is here," he snarled. I saw Fang's black pelt move from one tree to another. He wasn't leaving. I saw Blizzardclaw, Bluestorm, Whiteheart, and Cloudshadow enter the clearing.

"Snowstrike," Bluestorm said and they surrounded me. It got me annoyed. I can take care of myself even with an injury. "I scent him," Blizzardclaw growled and unsheathed his claws. "I do to," Foxlight said and looked around.

I looked up and saw Fang's amber eyes staring down at us. They were slowly changing a different color and he shook his head. His head hit another twig and it fell down. "In the trees," Bluestorm snarled and he and Cloudshadow climbed up the tree.

Fang's amber eyes disappeared and in its place was a pair of blood red eyes. He leapt down from the tree and narrowed his blood red eyes at Foxlight. He told me he becomes someone else when he attacks. Is this what he meant?

Bluestorm and Cloudshadow leapt down from the tree and next to Foxlight. "Fang, leave our territory now," Blizzardclaw snarled. "Never," Fang said quietly.

It didn't sound like his voice. His claws unsheathed and his tail lashed. This will not end well. "Run while you have the chance," he said. "Whiteheart, take Snowstrike and go back to camp," Foxlight said. "No, I'm staying here," I snarled. He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded. "Whiteheart, go back to camp," I murmured in her ear.

She looked concerned. "Tell Icestar and Frozencloud," I said. "They said whenever he shows up to just run back to camp," Foxlight growled. "There is no point in fighting me, you die either way," Fang said and crouched down.

He shook his head and snarled. I saw the amber color appearing and disappearing. "Get out," Foxlight growled and ran to him. I unsheathed my claws. He leapt into the air and in an instant was pinned down. "You fool," I heard Fang say and he dug his claws into Foxlight's throat.

Bluestorm backed up next to me. "There is no use, we need to run," Cloudshadow said and we began running. "There's nowhere to run," Fang growled and I heard him chasing us. "Stay together," Blizzardclaw yowled. We will lead him right to the camp, who knows what will happen.

I stopped running and ran a different direction. "Snowstrike no," Bluestorm yowled. Blizzardclaw practically had to drag him to camp. I ran faster when Fang was right behind me. I made it to the Frozen Pond and leapt onto the ice. It cracked but didn't break below me. I was on the other side.

It was the only thing dividing me and Fang now. He snarled in furry and leapt onto the ice. It broke below him and he fell into the water. I turned around to run, but was pinned down right away.

I pushed him off and continued running. He was very fast. He ran in front of me and tackled me down again. He put a paw to my throat and one on my shoulder. I stared up at him and saw the blood red color slowly turn darker.

This wasn't Fang. He wouldn't hurt me. He was friendly before Foxlight came. I saw his claws unsheathe. He sunk his claws into my shoulder and put his other paw under my chin. I clenched my teeth in pain. I saw the blood drip from my shoulder and Fang only tightened his grip. He put his paw to my throat and was ready to slash it.

He tilted his head slightly and I saw the blood red color turn lighter. The amber was slowly returning. I stared up at him in fear. He shook his head once and his eyes were back to normal. He blinked and looked down at me.

"Snow?" he said. He looked at my shoulder and quickly sheathed his claws. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I don't know what happened," he said and let me up. I sat up and looked at my shoulder. I sighed. "It' fine," I murmured. "No it's not fine; I hurt you and nearly killed you," he said and began licking my shoulder.

"Hey, I said its fine," I said. His eyes widened slightly, "I killed someone didn't I." I nodded slowly. "Who," he said. "Foxlight," I said. "Why, why does this happen to me," he snarled to himself. "What?" I said.

"It's a long story; I scent a clan cat and I become blinded. I become someone entirely different and it doesn't go away unless I kill at least one cat," he said. "You were lucky I killed Foxlight, if I didn't you would have died," he said.

"Then how come you didn't become blinded when you saved me from the badger," I asked. He shrugged. "Well, you want to go back to camp or to my cave so I can heal your shoulder," he said and stood up. "I think I will go back to camp, but meet me here tomorrow night ok," I said. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Be careful, badgers still lurk around here," he said. I nodded and began walking back to camp. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him looking at me. I smiled and began running back to camp.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this one is a little shorter than the others. So in every chapter I will have Toadsplash's pov just for fun. So, hope that isn't a problem to you guys. I still need kits for the queens for the clans. Remember, two in Hailclan, one in Fogclan, and three in Streamclan. Just give me the kit name, description, personality, clan you want them in, and warrior or med-cat name. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone, since lots of you have been requesting for another chapter, I will do it. Here is another chapter of Nothing but a monster. **

**Reviews**

**Mossfire (guest) **– Thank you! That's the point of the 'blood red eyes'. Lol. Find out now, thanks for the oc

**Guest**\- Thanks! Thanks for the kit ideas as well.

**Queenqueen (guest) **– Um, I really don't like that idea. I have everything planned already. Thanks for the idea though.

**xSarcarsticNinjax **– Lol

**Jenna (guest) **– I can't see your review in the thingy, so can you just pm me or leave it in a review

**Hurry up (guest) **– Here's a new chapter (:

**Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

I slightly opened my eyes the next day. It was near dusk. I yawned and sat up. I stretched and looked around. I felt more relaxed and happier than I ever felt since I became deputy.

I shook out my fur and padded outside. I ran into someone. "Ouch watch it," I hissed. I perked my ears up. It was Duskcloud. "Oh, um, sorry I didn't see you there," I said quickly.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I should organize some hunting patrols," I said and smiled. "Hurry," she said and brushed pass me. My pelt became hot and I quickly padded to the Fog crevice.

I leapt onto it and looked out at the camp. Sootear was grooming Palestone. I flattened my ears. If he wants to be like that, then so be it. "Hunting patrol near the Toad Tree's, Mudstorm, lead Sootear, Stripesky, and Smokeblaze," I yowled.

Mudstorm nodded and smirked at Sootear. Sootear shot me a glare and nuzzled Palestone a good bye. "Hunting patrol near Fogless Pond, Miststar will lead Shadestone and Palestone," I yowled. My mother smiled at me and led her hunting patrol to the pond.

Nobody else was in the clan besides Flowerpool, Duskcloud, Redflower, and me. I sighed, we need more warriors. I lashed my tail and leapt down the crevice. I padded to the nursery. I poked my head in and saw Flowerpool licking her paw.

"Oh, um hello Toadsplash," she said and stopped licking her paw. "Just checking, the hunting patrol's left," I said. She nodded and curled up slightly. Her belly was huge; she was due any day now. I bowed my head to the queen and backed out of the den.

"Took you long enough," Duskcloud said. I turned around. She was sitting straight with her tailed curled neatly around her paws. I smiled and padded up to her. I touched noses to her and smiled. She smiled to and looked around.

"I sent them on hunting patrols," I said. She nodded and stretched. I stood up, brushed pass her and looked over my shoulder. She smiled at me and I flicked my tail. She stood up and we began chasing each other.

I didn't know how long we played. I pinned her down and smiled. Someone cleared there throat. I looked up and saw Mudstorm's patrol back. "Um," I said and got off her. She layed on her belly and licked her chest. "You can all go get some rest now," I said.

Sootear tossed a muskrat and a fish into the fresh-kill pile. I sat up and stared at Duskcloud. Sootear ran to me and pinned me. I snarled and bared my teeth. "You sent me on that patrol in purpose, now you're over here with another she-cat, I thought you 'cared' about Palestone," he growled at me.

Duskcloud shoved him off and pinned him down forcefully. He hit the ground with a thud and stopped snarling. I smiled and sat up. Duskcloud leaned down and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened slightly and I saw him shaking. What did she say?

She shook her head and let him up. Sootear stood up and sprinted to the warriors den. Duskcloud padded up to me and nuzzled me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Palestone, Miststar, and Shadestone enter camp.

I nuzzled Duskcloud back and smiled. Duskcloud purred and I saw Palestone narrow her eyes at me. I purred back and sighed. Duskcloud's yellow eyes glowed with love. I knew mine did the same. "Toadsplash," Miststar called. I perked my ears up and looked towards the leaders den. She had her head raised and tail lashing. She was angry.

"Um, I have to go," I said. "Ok," Duskcloud murmured and began padding to the warriors den. I looked at her one last time before padding to my mother. "Yes," I said. "Come inside," she said in a low voice. I cleared my throat and hesitantly walked pass her.

I sat near the entrance and Miststar padded to her nest. "In order for our plan to work," she said gaining anger with each word, "you must not get close to another cat." She stood up, fur bristling and teeth bared.

She was telling me… not to fall in love? I stood up with hostile narrowed eyes. "You may be my leader and mother, but you will not tell me who to love and not to love," I snarled back. She looked taken back from my anger. Her fur layed flat and her mouth closed.

I kept my fur raised and eyes narrowed. "Just try not to get attached too much, this plan must work. Once it does, we can go back to the way we were, remember that," she said. I perked my ears up. Everyone hated me. Duskcloud wanted me dead. Now she loves me.

I don't want to go back to the way I was; but I can't tell my mom that. I cleared my throat and sat down. "Of course, I want nothing more than to go back to the way I was, everyone means nothing to me," I said and faked a smirk.

She believed me. She smiled and nodded. "Good," she said and bowed her head. "You may go," she said. I quickly backed out of the den and sighed. I looked at the den and walked to the warriors den.

I padded inside and saw everyone starting to fall asleep. Sootear was curled up around Palestone. I held back a growl and went to the back where my nest was. Duskcloud was curled up by herself.

I looked at my nest and at her. I smiled and padded to her. I licked her shoulder and she lifted her head. She blinked a few times and smiled. "May I sleep here," I said and smiled. She nodded and made more space for me. I curled up around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Good night," she murmured. I licked her ear and closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. She flicked her ear and I heard her purr. She stopped purring and I knew she was asleep. I sighed and found myself asleep again.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

It was almost moonhigh the next day. I need to see Fang. "Well, go get some rest," I said to him. I quickly made it to my nest and pretended to sleep. It seemed like forever until I heard nothing but steady breathing. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head.

I carefully stood up and padded out of the den. Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow were on guard. I growled to myself and crouched down. My white pelt was blending in with the snow that covered the ground. I slowly made my way to the entrance of camp, still unnoticed.

Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk looked away from my direction and I sprinted away. I ran pass the Snow Hill and sighed. I padded the rest of the way to the Frozen Pond where I told Fang I will meet him.

I saw him sitting down near the edge looking up at the sky. I purred slightly and padded faster. He lowered his head and turned around. He smiled when he noticed me. I padded by him and sat down next to him.

Though it was freezing cold, my pelt was boiling. I looked at him and sighed. "Glad you could make it," he purred and looked at me. His fiery amber eyes mesmerized me. "I wouldn't miss it if I was blind," I purred back and smiled.

"So, um, how's your shoulder," he asked and looked at my cobweb covered shoulder. I put my tail on his shoulder. "Its fine," I said and smiled. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. He leaned in and nuzzled me. I purred loudly and nuzzled him back.

"Since the first time I saw you at the forest, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Maybe the reason why I don't become blinded when I am around you is because… I love you," he said. My heart was beating rapidly and my pelt became hotter.

"I love you too," I purred and licked his ear. He nuzzled me again and curled his tail around me. I felt like my heart will explode with happiness. He playfully pinned me down and nuzzled me. I giggled and purred.

He stopped and perked his ears up. He lifted his head and scented the air. "Someone is coming," he said and let me up. I sighed and sat up. He leapt into the water and I saw his nose barely above the water. I looked around and saw Cloudshadow, Frozencloud, Goldenhawk, and Blizzardclaw running to me.

I growled slightly and raised my head. "Snowstrike, are you insane, what are you doing out here alone with an injury," Blizzardclaw growled. "I'm fine dad," I growled back. "Snowstrike, Fang has been spotted here and we don't want another cat to die to him," Frozencloud said calmly.

I sighed. "Fine, I will go back as soon as I finish hunting," I said hoping I can convince them. "No, you come back now," Blizzardclaw growled. "Of course Snowstrike, be back as soon as you can," Frozencloud said stepping in front of my dad. He shot him a look and Blizzardclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you," I said. The patrol began padding back and my dad talked quickly to Frozencloud. I sighed and I heard Fang go above the surface. He was gasping and shivering from the cold water and wind.

I smiled and chuckled. "Sorry, it took longer than I thought," I said and padded up to him. He nodded and pulled himself out of the water. I began licking the water off his fur. "Thank you," he said and also began grooming himself.

I nuzzled him and he purred. "It was worth it though," he said and licked my cheek. I layed down on the snow and he layed next to me, curling around me. I purred and sighed. "There is something you need to know about Fogclan," he murmured. I opened my eyes, I was almost asleep.

"What," I said drowsily. "Sorry, I know you were falling asleep, but I don't know when they will do it," he said and yawned. "It's ok, what is it," I said and sat up. "Well, they are planning on taking over the clans. Miststar and Toadsplash will one day; I don't know when, want to combine the clans in order to protect everyone from me. Your leader will most likely say yes. Once they kill me, they will kill the leaders and deputies and take over the clans," he said.

I flattened my ears. "I will try to find out when, but you need to find a way to stop them from taking the leaders and deputies in a place where they can kill them," he said.

I nodded slightly and sighed. "It's almost dawn, I think you should head back before you they have someone keep an eye on you all the time," he said and smiled. I nodded and nuzzled him. "I might see you later," he said and smirked. I chuckled slightly and shook out my fur. I quickly caught two small fish and ran back to camp.

I made it to camp when the dawn hunting patrol was about to leave. I sneaked to the fresh-kill pile and ran into the warriors den. Goldenhawk narrowed his eyes at me when I entered. "Took you long enough to come back," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my nest. "I don't see what Foxlight saw in you," he grumbled and stood up. I shot him a glare and began grooming my fur. I heard a screech and looked outside. Everyone stood up and sprinted outside.

I saw Blizzardclaw standing above a body crying. I looked at Bluestorm and he looked at me too. We quickly padded up to him and then I stopped when I saw the body. Whiteleaf. My mother… dead. I wailed and ran up to her body.

I buried my head in her white shoulder. Tears fell faster when I couldn't scent her. "What happened," I heard Icestar ask. "W-We were hunting near the Frozen Pond and-and Fang showed up, we tried to save her, but she was already dead," Specklefrost stuttered. I lifted my head and stared at the patch of fur missing from her back.

Why would Fang do this? Unless he was blinded. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Bluestorm stood up and bolted out of camp. No. I stood up and chased after him. He was heading to the Frozen Pond.

"Bluestorm," I yowled, "stop!" He continued running and I saw a black figure; Fang was still here. "You monster," Bluestorm yowled and I saw Fang lift his head. His eyes were normal amber. Bluestorm leapt into the air and pinned down Fang. He bit down on his ear and Fang pushed him off.

I stopped running when I saw the red start to appear. "Bluestorm, stop, he'll kill you to," I yowled and ran to my brother. I tackled him down and pinned him. "Why are you protecting that monster," Bluestorm snarled underneath me. I looked at Fang, the red was gone. I sighed in relief.

"He'll end up killing you to, I don't want to lose my brother," I snarled. Fang looked away and lashed his tail. Bluestorm looked at him and back at me. Fang looked back and stared at me. "Y-You, there's another reason isn't there," Bluestorm snarled and started struggling. He pushed me off and stood up.

He backed away a little with his fur bristled. I looked at Fang and he sighed. Bluestorm was panting and had his eyes narrowed. "Yes," I murmured. Bluestorm hissed. "You love him," Bluestorm snarled and lashed his tail. I avoided his gaze and looked at Fang. He flicked his ear and swayed his tail. "Yes," I said.

"Please don't tell the clan," I said. Bluestorm looked away and stared at his paws. He was silent. "Fang, I need to talk to him alone," I said. "I'm sorry, I-I was blinded," he said and looked down. I padded up to him. "Its fine," I whispered and licked his ear.

He sighed and began padding back to the mountains. I turned around back to Bluestorm. "Blinded?" he said confused. I sighed. "It's what happens when he scents a clan cat, he becomes something entirely different and it can't be stopped unless he kills at least one cat," I explained.

Bluestorm perked his ears up. "Is that why he keeps killing," Bluestorm asked. I nodded slightly. He looked towards camp. "Well, we better get back for the vigil," he said. I nodded slightly and we began walking back to camp.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he murmured before we entered camp. We padded over to Blizzardclaw and sat next to him. I looked down at Whiteleaf's body. I closed my eyes and pressed my nose to her shoulder. She is in Starclan with everyone else now. She is safe. I curled my tail neatly around my paws and hung my head for the vigil.

…

**A/N: *Tear's, tear's* I am sorry for killing off Whiteleaf. It just shows how uncontrollable Fang becomes when he is blinded, he couldn't even stop himself from killing Snowstrike's mother. Now Bluestorm knows. Please review or pm me a kit for the queens. Two in Hailclan, one in Fogclan, and three in Streamclan. I know, Streamclan isn't that important right now, but trust me, they become really important later on. **

**QOTD: Who do you guys think is the cuter couple; Snowstrike and Fang OR Toadsplash and Duskcloud? (Sorry I didn't put a QOTD in the other chapter, I didn't realize until it was uploaded; I so stupid lol)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for also bearing with me with the new updating schedule, I have school again. Hooray *sarcastic* Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Here is another chapter of Nothing but a monster. The next upload will be on Mismatched curse. Thanks to Flamestar00 and CherryBlaze of Breezeclan for following and adding this story as a favorite. Just a little announcement guys, no other cat has amber eyes besides Fang, so if your kit had amber eyes, I changed it to a different color. Sorry if you don't like that, but that's what I came up with.**

**Reviews**

**Mossfire (guest) **– I know I like them too. Lol let's hope he doesn't (: Thanks for submitting Mosskit

**Guest**\- Thanks for the kits

**Tigereyes of Riverclan**\- I know right

**Potatotheumbreon-** I like them too, nice username btw lol

**MidnightAuraKitty**\- thanks for the kits

**Guest**\- love

**Guest**\- Thanks

**Guest**\- Here is another chapter

**Warrior13 (guest) **\- Thanks and here's another chapter

**Guest**\- I will keep writing. The final chapters aren't until the 40th chapter maybe

**CherryBlaze of Breezeclan**\- I will add Dovekit

**Lots of reviews, thanks guys (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

I woke up the next day to a loud yowl. I lifted my head from Duskcloud's shoulder and looked at the entrance to the den. Everyone else was awake as well. Shadestone was outside already along with Sootear, Smokeblaze, and Palestone. I stood up hesitantly and looked down at Duskcloud.

"What's happening," she murmured. "I'll go check," I whispered back and padded outside. Redflower ran into the nursery. Flowerpool was having her kits. I backed up into the warrior den and looked over my shoulder. "Flowerpool's kitting," I said. Duskcloud immediately stood up and brushed pass me. Duskcloud, Palestone, and Flowerpool were sisters.

I sighed and padded outside and joined the rest of the warriors. "Toadsplash, a word please," Miststar said from her den. I flattened my ears and padded to her den instead of outside the nursery. "Yes?" I said. "Flowerpool is kitting?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, more warriors," I heard her mutter.

"Good, send one hunting patrol and that should do it," she said. "But we already have our fresh-kill pile full," I said. She narrowed her eyes. "I said, send one hunting patrol," she said. I growled slightly and padded outside. Everyone was near the nursery. I walked over to the Fog Crevice and leapt onto it. "Fogclan, Miststar says there should be one hunting patrol, Mudstorm, take Smokeblaze and Sootear hunting near the Fogless Pond," I yowled.

Mudstorm nodded and began padding away. Smokeblaze and Sootear took the lead and swiftly padded away. I lashed my tail and leapt down from the Fog Crevice. I padded over to Duskcloud and Palestone. I sat down behind them. Shadestone was pacing and Stripesky went into the med-cat den.

Was it like this when Miststar was kitting? I flicked my ear and heard another yowl. The hunting patrol came back soon after with one or two pieces of prey each. Sootear left his prey at the fresh-kill pile and walked over to Palestone. He nuzzled her and she licked his ear. I looked away and saw Redflower starting to walk out.

"Three healthy kits," Redflower said. Shadestone walked pass her and entered the nursery. Palestone and Duskcloud followed him. I swayed my tail and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes soon after and looked around. Mudstorm was sharing prey with Stripesky.

I looked towards the nursery again and saw Duskcloud coming out. "Want to see them?" she said. I stood up and hesitantly walked inside. I saw three little kits near Flowerpool's belly. "Why'd you bring him here," Shadestone snarled and glared at me. He stood behind Flowerpool and curled his tail around her protectively.

"He just came to see them. He does have to report to Miststar," Duskcloud said and lashed her tail. "Fine," Shadestone spat and looked down at his kits. One had light silver fur with white paws. "This is Dovekit," Flowerpool said and lightly place her tail on the silver kit.

"This is Echokit," Shadestone said. I saw Palestone bring Sootear inside the den. Echokit had grey fur with no markings. "And this one is Leopardkit," Flowerpool pointed to the last kit. It was a she-kit with golden brown fur. "Two she-kits and one tom," Sootear said. "Obviously," I murmured and Duskcloud flicked me with her tail.

She smiled and I chuckled. "They're beautiful," I said and stood up. Duskcloud stood up as well and we padded outside together. "I am going to tell Miststar," I said and began padding to the leaders den. I poked my head in. "Two she-kits and one tom. Leopardkit and Dovekit are the she-kits and Echokit is the tom," I said. Miststar nodded and began grooming her fur.

I sighed and backed outside. I walked over to Duskcloud. "Want to hunt?" I asked. She nodded and we began padding outside. We went over to the Fogless Pond. I stalked alongside the edge of the pond and looked into the water. "Streamclan patrol," Duskcloud said and crouched down further.

I flattened myself against the ground and stared into the direction of Streamclan. I saw Riverfang, Redwing, Bluespark, Mothflight, and Firedust walking on the other side of the Fogless Pond.

Mothflight was in the back panting. "Keep up _elder_," Bluespark sneered. Firedust ran into him and Bluespark lashed out at the ginger tom. He landed on his side and looked around frantically. "You as worthless as a blind mouse, you already have the blind part," Bluespark growled. Riverfang and Redwing were sitting down close to each other.

I flattened my ears. Bluespark's electric blue eyes looked in our direction. Mothflight sat next to Firedust panting rapidly. He looked like he was going to fall down from exhaustion. I unsheathed my claws when Bluespark stalked over to him. "What do we do," Duskcloud whispered in my ear. I jumped forward and sprinted to Bluespark.

I tossed him onto his side and stood in front of Firedust and Mothflight. Duskcloud joined me. "Toadsplash, what is the meaning of this," Riverfang finally walked over to Bluespark. Bluespark was his son. "You're son here was about to kill Firedust," I snarled. "No I wasn't I-I was going to help them, then he came," Bluespark lied. I use to do that.

"Liar," I snarled and my fur bristled. The only elder in our camp died because I couldn't save him. Fang showed up in camp and killed him. I didn't have a chance to save him. Mothflight was still panting but very lightly now. "Take better care of your clan-mates Riverfang," I snarled and lashed my tail.

"Like you do that," Riverfang stood up tall. I was smaller than him. I snarled, size didn't matter. "Where's Palestone, I thought you did everything with her," Bluespark snarled. I flattened my ears. Duskcloud stood close to me. "What happens in Fogclan isn't your concern," she snarled and her fur bristled.

"Then how I treat my warriors isn't your concern," Riverfang snarled back. Duskcloud perked her ears up and turned around. "He's here," Mothflight gasped and stumbled to Riverfang.

I turned around and crouched. I saw two amber eyes appear behind a bush. They began changing to red. What was happening? "Toadsplash, run," Duskcloud said. I looked at her; she was staring at the red eyes.

I looked behind me, the Streamclan cats were gone. I looked back and Fang was out of the bush. He glanced at Duskcloud and behind me. He began running and I stepped back. He leapt into the air and ran after the Streamclan cats. I flicked my ear. Why didn't he attack us?

Duskcloud sighed and leaned against me. "Let's go back to camp," I heard her mutter. I nodded and we began walking back into Fogclan territory and back to camp. "Do you know why he didn't attack us?" I asked. "Um, no clue," she said quickly. She was lying. "I know your lying," I said.

She looked at me and shook her head. "I am not," she said and began walking quicker. I easily kept up with her and she refused to look at me. "What's wrong," I said. "Nothing," she said immediately. We entered camp and she began walking away to the warriors den. I followed her and she stood in front of Smokeblaze.

I quickly backed out of the den before they saw me. I sat outside and flicked my ear. "Do you know when we can tell the clan," I heard Duskcloud say. "We need to talk to Palestone and Flowerpool before we decide," Smokeblaze said. "I already talked to them, they said whenever you want to," Duskcloud snarled.

"We just can't leave, Flowerpool has kits, Palestone is now expecting kits, and you have a mate," Smokeblaze said. "T-Toadsplash," Duskcloud stuttered. "Yes, he is your mate right," Smokeblaze snarled. They were quiet. "Um," Duskcloud broke the silence. "Tell him, tell him how you feel about him and see what he says," Smokeblaze said.

"What if he doesn't fell the same way," Duskcloud murmured. "You two are inseparable, I see you everywhere with him, you two are practically mates," Smokeblaze said. He sighed. "I am sure he feels the same way," Smokeblaze reassured Duskcloud. I backed away from the entrance and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

I quickly grabbed a woodpecker and sat outside the entrance of the den again. "But what about you, are you going to go with him," Duskcloud asked. I perked my ears up and bit into the bird. "Most likely," Smokeblaze said. "What if he ends up killing you," Duskcloud asked.

"I am sure I can control my own brother," Smokeblaze chuckled. I flicked my ears and looked around. "Ok, I'll go talk to Toadsplash now," Duskcloud said. I swayed my tail and bit down on the bird again. Duskcloud ran into me and I lashed my tail. "Oh, d-did you hear anything," she asked.

I shook my head. She sighed. "Why," I asked. I didn't want to make her suspicious. "No reason," she said and sat down next to me. I passed her the bird and she bit into it. We shared the woodpecker and finished it soon after.

I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. "Can I talk to you about something," Duskcloud asked soon after. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. "Sure," I said. "Out of camp," she said and stood up. I stood up and followed her to the Fogless Hill. I sat down and she stayed standing. "What happened to you," she asked.

"What do you mean," I said. "Well, almost a moon ago, we hated each other and you were hated by the entire clan," she said and sat in front of me. I wanted to tell her about Miststar's plans. I couldn't. "I guess I just wanted to have an easier time in the clan without having someone wanting to kill me every second," I said and smirked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I never wanted to kill you, I just hated the way you acted," she said. I laughed slightly. "But now, you changed. A-And I don't hate you, I want to be with you all the time, I-I love you Toadsplash," she said. My pelt grew hot and my heart began beating faster.

I smiled and nuzzled her. "I told you remember," I said and smiled. She purred and I licked her cheek. "Will you be my mate," I said. She smiled and nodded. I touched noses with her and she purred. Here in Fogclan, mates touch noses to approve one another.

I nuzzled her again and stood up. "We should head back before Miststar gets angry at me for leaving camp too often," I said and smiled. Miststar. I frowned and we began walking back to camp. She told me not to fall in love. I glanced at Duskcloud.

We entwined tails and began walking back to camp together.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I watched as Frozencloud, Blizzardclaw, and Specklefrost dragged Whiteleaf's body out of camp. I curled my tail around my paws trying to warm them up. I looked at Bluestorm. He knows. Whiteheart was padding up to us. She wasn't as happy or energetic as she used to be.

"I overheard Icestar and Frozencloud talking last night while you were doing vigil, w-we might be joining Fogclan soon. I perked my ears up. This is what Fang told me about. "Do you know when?" I asked. She shook her head. "When Icestar makes a meeting, she will be telling us, Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk went to go tell Fogclan," Whiteheart said.

I heard a yowl and we turned around. I saw Glacierstone run out of the nursery and to the med-cat den. I looked at Bluestorm and Whiteheart. "Someone's kitting," Whiteheart said and we walked over to the nursery.

Leafstone ran into the nursery and Glacierstone went in as well. Glacierstone padded outside. "Who's kitting," Whiteheart asked. "Both of them," Glacierstone said and sprinted to the med-cat den. I looked at Bluestorm. How many will there be? I saw Icestar pad out of her den and looked at us. "More cats, excellent," she said and padded over to us.

We sat outside for what seemed like moons. Everyone was in camp by then and Leafstone padded outside. "All the kits survived," she said and padded over to her den. I flicked my ear and looked at the nursery.

I sighed and padded inside. Glacierstone was crouched over Silversnow. Iceflower was grooming her kits. I padded over to Iceflower instead of Silversnow. "What are their names," I asked. "This one is Stonekit," she flicked her tail to a grey tom with dark grey tabby stripes.

"This one is Silverkit," she said and flicked her tail to a small silver she-kit. "And this one I haven't thought of a name for," she said and placed her tail lightly on a pale blue-grey tom. "Hmm," I said and looked down at the kit. "_Rain_," I heard someone whisper. I turned around and flicked my ear.

"Did you hear that Snowstrike," Iceflower asked. I nodded and looked around. "_Rain…kit_," the voice whispered again. "Rainkit," I said and looked down at the little tom. Iceflower smiled. Bluestorm and Whiteheart were talking to Silversnow. I felt bad for Iceflower; Stonedrop was the only cat who paid attention to her.

"They're beautiful," I purred. Iceflower nodded and yawned. "I'll let you get some rest," I said and padded over to Silversnow. "Snowstrike, Silversnow just said the kits names, where were you?" Bluestorm said. I flicked my tail over to Iceflower.

"I can introduce them," Glacierstone said. He nosed a little light brown she-kit. "This one is Cloverkit," he said. He touched his nose against a brown she-kit with a plumy tail. "Mosskit," he said. "And this last one is Midnightkit," he flicked his tail to a small black she-kit with white speckles. I flattened my ears. Why did he nose the other two but not Midnightkit?

Silversnow flattened her ears as well. "These kits will be excellent warriors," Glacierstone placed his tail around Cloverkit and Mosskit. "Glacierstone, go hunt," Silversnow snarled. He flattened his ears and padded outside reluctantly. "What was that about," Bluestorm said.

"He doesn't believe Midnightkit is strong enough to become a warrior," Silversnow muttered and licked Midnightkit's head. I looked down at the little kit. She was way smaller than the other two. "No matter, they are my kits and I will treat them equally," Silversnow purred and nuzzled her three kits.

I nodded and padded outside. It was sunhigh. I am supposed to meet Fang at moonhigh. I swayed my tail and looked around. Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow padded to Icestar's den. Icestar nodded and walked over to the Snow Stump.

I flattened my ears. "Hailclan, gather here for a clan meeting," Icestar yowled. I padded over and sat beside Bluestorm. "We have talked to Fogclan, we need protection since Fang has killed more warriors from both of our clans," Icestar yowled.

"We are to meet up with them near the abandoned forest when the kits are able to walk on their own," Icestar yowled. "Fogclan also has new kits, so we will both be waiting," she yowled. "Does anybody think otherwise," Frozencloud yowled.

"What will our clan be named," Glacierstone yowled. "What do you mean," Frozencloud asked. "Well, we can't be separate clans if we are supposed to be together as one," Glacierstone said. I lashed my tail and perked my ears up.

"We will decide once we meet up and make our new camp in the forest," Icestar yowled. "This meeting is over," Icestar yowled and leapt down from the Snow Stump. I stood up and stretched. "Well, what do you want to do," Whiteheart said. I looked up at the sky. Almost night.

I walked over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and fell asleep. I woke up later that night and blinked the sleep away. Everyone was asleep. I smiled and stood up. I stalked out of the den. Nobody was on guard. I sprinted out of camp and ran towards the Frozen Pond.

I slowed down and sat down near the edge of the pond. Fang wasn't here yet. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I kept my ears perked up. I heard something moving through the snow. I lifted my head and looked behind me. Fang was crouched down.

I stood up and swayed my tail. His eyes were red. I flattened my ears. "Fang," I said. He flicked his ear and shook his head. He sat down and shook his head again. His eyes were slowly changing back to amber.

"Fang," I said again. He stopped moving and looked up. "I can't control this Snow," he whispered. He stood up and slowly padded over to me. "Fogclan and Hailclan are joining together in a couple of moons," I blurted out. "Where exactly," he said. I flattened my ears.

If I tell him I betray the clan, if I don't, will he still trust me? I closed my eyes. "In the abandoned forest," I whispered. He sat in front of me. "What's wrong," he said. "I am not supposed to tell you all about the clans," I said and looked at him. "They won't find out," he said and nuzzled me.

I looked away and stared towards the Fog Forest, Fogclan's home. I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, I can still see you in the forest, I know my way around it," he said and smiled. I purred slightly and licked his cheek. "The clans won't stand in my way," he purred and nuzzled me. I sighed and leaned against him. He licked my ear.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you up so you can go back to camp later," he whispered. I laid on my belly and curled up next to him. He licked my cheek. "Good night," he purred in my ear and I fell asleep.

…

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. If you have ideas for a clan name for when they go to the abandoned forest, leave it in a review or pm me. Hope you guys like the places I put the kits in, the Streamclan kits won't be added until later. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In case you haven't read my story Mismatched Curse, I am temporarily stopping this story and Mismatched Curse in order to finish Heart of the Moon quicker. This will be the last upload for a while, but I will continue when Heart of the Moon is over. Thanks for Fallowfern for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Mossfire (guest) –** Yay your alive! Lol. Those are nice suggestions; I still have to think about it though. You welcome, I feel sorry for Midnightkit too. Lol. Ya, Midnightkit is a she-kit.

**Guest-** Oh ya, you're right lol. Idk I still have think about it.

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) –** Yay lol, I will keep writing. Maaaaaaayyyyyyybbee lol I can't give hints sorry.

**Warrior Horses (guest) –** No, I will never put a chapter from this story on another story on purpose, unless it's by accident lol.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. So nobody has told me anything about stopping with Toadsplash's pov in the beginning, so in every chapter, there will be two or more pov's.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

It was the next day and I was sitting with Duskcloud. "Toadsplash, Miststar will like to talk to us," Mudstorm whispered in my ear. I quickly nuzzled Duskcloud and began following my brother. We entered the leaders den. "You just don't follow my orders do you," Miststar snarled at me and my brother.

"You can't tell us who and who not to love Miststar, we have our own thoughts," Mudstorm snarled and lashed his tail. "I am your leader," she snarled back. "Then act like it," I mumbled. She flicked her ear in my direction and glared at me. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my head.

"Do you want to be replaced as deputy," she threatened me. "Go ahead, as long as I get to stay with Duskcloud," I said. She narrowed her eyes and her claws unsheathe. I stood up and padded to the den entrance. I stopped. I looked behind my shoulders and stared at my mother.

"And if you ever hurt her in any way, you will be seeing dad in the Dark Forest," I snarled and padded outside. Did I just threaten to kill her? I shook my head and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a frog and backed away from it. Something ran into my leg and I saw that it was one of the new kits.

Golden brown fur. Leopardkit. I set my frog down and crouched so I was level with the small kit. She smiled and looked around. Her green eyes glowed with curiosity. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery," I purred. She looked at me again. "Yep," she said and giggled. I saw Dovekit and Echokit run out of the nursery.

Dovekit had green eyes exactly like Leopardkit's. Echokit had yellow eyes. Leopardkit ran to her siblings and I picked up my frog. I padded over to Duskcloud. She was talking to Palestone.

Palestone saw me and looked away immediately. Duskcloud looked behind her shoulder at me. "Hi," Duskcloud purred. I purred slightly and placed the frog down. Palestone looked angry. I never was like this with her. I took a small bite from the frog and passed it to Duskcloud.

"Am I on a patrol or what," Palestone snarled. I looked up from the frog and tilted her head. Patrol? I widened my eyes and stood up. I didn't plan any patrols. I swallowed the frog meat in my mouth and padded quickly over to the frog crevice. I leapt up onto it and turned towards the camp.

"Um, Palestone, take Stripesky, Smokeblaze, and Shadestone on a patrol," I yowled. Palestone and Duskcloud looked at each other. "Um, Smokeblaze isn't here anymore," Duskcloud said. "What do you mean not here," I said. "He went missing this morning, it led towards the mountains and we didn't want to risk losing even more warriors to Fang," Shadestone said.

I flattened my ears. Fang. "Very well, take Mudstorm instead," I said and leapt down from the crevice. In about a moon or so, we will be leaving this area to go to the abandoned forest. I don't want this plan to work. Not now. Not now that everyone likes me. I shook my head and padded back to Duskcloud.

"Why do you think he left," I said and took a bite from the frog. She shrugged. "Nobody just leaves like that Duskcloud," I murmured and passed the frog to her. She took a bite and looked up at the sky. "Toadsplash," Sootear snarled.

I flattened my ears and looked towards the warriors den. "Where's Palestone," he said and narrowed his eyes. "I sent her on a patrol relax," I hissed and took the last bite from the frog. "Why didn't you put me on it," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "Sootear, I am not looking for a fight right now," I said and stood up.

"But I am," he snarled and crouched down. I closed my eyes and unsheathed my claws. They were getting shorter. I opened my eyes and looked at Sootear. His green eyes flashed with anger. "Why do you hate me," I said. "I have my reasons," he snarled and began running to me. Too predictable. I side stepped out of the way and sunk my claws into his back. I pinned him on his side and hissed in his face.

"Give me a good reason," I snarled. He pushed me off and stood up. "Step down, let me be deputy," he snarled. I lashed my tail. Should I? "No," I snarled. "Toadsplash," I heard Miststar. Sootear sat down innocently. Duskcloud snarled and stood by my side. "Why are you always fighting him," she yowled.

"Stay out of my business Miststar," I snarled and looked in her direction. I heard Sootear gasp and Duskcloud stepped away a little. Miststar walked into the sunlight and away from the shadows of her den. She walked up on a small hill and raised her head.

"You do not talk like that to your leader," she snarled. I flexed my claws and walked to her. "I don't see you as my leader or a mother," I snarled lowly. She perked her ears up. "Fogstar had every right to join the Dark Forest, and you do too," I snarled and sprinted to her. Fogstar was my dad. She yowled and leapt into the air. I trained for this. I stopped in front of her and leapt into the air as well. I slashed at the side of her head and she was falling to the ground.

I landed behind her and I turned around. I saw the hunting patrol returning and they dropped their prey. This ends here. I put my claws on my mother's neck and slash them, barely missing her throat. I slashed and bit anywhere I could. She was breathing heavily and refused to fight back. I put my claws to her throat and snarled.

Her misty blue eyes I used to seek for comfort looked up at me. A flashback of her cuddling with me and Mudstorm in the nursery appeared in my head. Fang appeared that day and killed Fogstar. Me and my brother were scared. I sheathed my claws and backed away. I looked at her body. I didn't just get her neck. She had a long gash on her side, a bite mark on her leg, another three claw mark on her belly, and multiple slashes on her neck.

I backed away more and looked around. Everyone was scared. I looked around camp frantically. I couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted pass the hunting patrol and ran out of camp. Twigs, fog, and leaves were in my face and I was temporarily blinded.

I panted heavily and ran pass the Fogless Pond. I was close to the mountains by the time I was exhausted. I sunk my claws into the grassy ground and pulled a clump out. I growled loudly and began pacing. It seemed like I was pacing forever. "Calm down kitty," I turned around and saw Fang sitting on a rock licking his paws.

I narrowed my eyes. "What happened this time huh?" he said and smirked. I didn't answer and kept panting. "Fine, no need to tell me," he said and walked off the rock. He walked to me and I backed away a little. "Fang, leave him alone," a familiar voice stopped Fang.

I looked to where I ran in from and saw Duskcloud standing there. "Why should I, you didn't leave mom and dad alone when you killed them," Fang snarled and glared at her. "I regret every minute of that day," I heard Duskcloud murmur. Mom and Dad? "Where is Smokeblaze," Duskcloud said. "He's at the cave," Fang murmured and turned to me.

He sighed. "Take care of my sister would you?" he said and began padding away. Duskcloud is Fang's sister? "You ok?" Duskcloud said. I looked at her. "I couldn't kill her," I murmured. "Why did you try?" she said and sat down. I need to tell her. I looked away from her.

"The reason I became 'nice' is because Miststar and I planned on taking over the clans. Hailclan and Fogclan are joining together to create on clan in about a moon. After we killed off Fang, we would kill Icestar and Frozencloud and force the Hailclan cats to join us," I said. "We were even planning on bringing Streamclan into this, but Miststar doesn't think Spottedstar will agree," I added.

"So all this, it's just an act," Duskcloud snarled. I looked at her. "What you told me is a lie," she snarled and lashed her tail. "No, no it's not Duskcloud I love you and that's the truth," I said and took a step forward. She took a step back. "I don't know if I can believe you now," she snarled and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Duskcloud, the reason I attacked Miststar is because she didn't want me to fall in love, she wanted this plan to work and she said love is the only thing that will get in the way," I said. "Your words mean nothing to me anymore Toadsplash," she murmured and looked away. "Duskcloud please, you have to believe me," I said. "Leave me alone," she snarled and began running away. No.

I stood there. I can't lose her. I shook my head and began sprinting. Her scent led all the way back to camp. I was panting heavily by the time I made it to camp. She wasn't here. Some warriors in the clearing unsheathed there claws as they saw me enter camp.

"Mudstorm," I said. He turned around and padded to me. He doesn't hate me. "Have you seen Duskcloud," I said breathlessly. "She's in the warriors den, she came in crying, what did you do," he said. "I made a mistake, she knows Mudstorm," I said. "The plan doesn't matter anymore, Redflower says that Miststar may or may not survive the wounds you gave her. You will be leader if she dies," Mudstorm said.

The clan leader. I shook my head. "I have more important problems than being the clan leader Mudstorm," I snarled and began padding to the warriors den. I poked my head in. She wasn't here. "Mudstorm," I said. "Sorry, she's in the nursery," he said and began walking to the fresh-kill pile.

I growled slightly and made my way to the nursery. I stood outside. Should I go in? I flattened my ears. I love her. I sighed and hesitantly walked inside. Flowerpool's kits were sleeping and I saw Duskcloud with Palestone and Flowerpool near the back of the den. Palestone perked her ears up and turned around.

She snarled at me and stood up. Flowerpool looked at me and Duskcloud lifted her head. Her usual bright yellow eyes were clouded with tears. I never have seen her cry before. "I need to talk to you," I said. "Go away," she murmured and Flowerpool put her tail on her shoulder. "Please Duskcloud," I said and stepped forward. Palestone snarled and unsheathed her claws.

"She said go away," Palestone snarled. I looked back at Duskcloud. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," I murmured under my breath and padded out of the den. I padded around camp wondering what to do. I stopped in front of the med-cat den. I stared at it for a while before padding inside. Redflower was running from her herb collection to Miststar.

"Is she going to be ok?" I said. Redflower ignored me and placed cobwebs on the wounds. "I am not sure Toadsplash, but at the rate she is losing blood, she won't survive the night," Redflower said and pressed even more cobwebs. Fogstar. Will she even go to the Dark Forest for this?

I backed out of the den and padded under the Fog Crevice. Everything was falling apart for me. The clan doesn't trust me anymore, I will be leader soon, and Duskcloud hates me. I closed my eyes. What made me snap? I sat down. Should I run? No. I can pull through this. First thing, get the clan to trust me again.

I need to talk to Duskcloud. I looked back towards the nursery and sighed. She doesn't want to talk right now. I stood up and padded over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep, thankfully.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

"Snowstrike, on a patrol with Cloudshadow and Bluestorm," I perked my ears up at the mention of my name. I spent all last night with Fang. I stood up and quickly made my way over to Cloudshadow and Bluestorm.

"To the Frozen Pond, Fang scent was spotted there this morning," Cloudshadow said. I stiffened slightly. We walked quietly to the Frozen Pond. "Anything?" Bluestorm asked me. "Oh, no," I said and looked around.

"He's spotted here more frequently now," Cloudshadow snarled and looked around with narrowed eyes. Bluestorm glanced at me with a knowing look. I growled slightly and he rolled his eyes. "Might as well hunt here for the time being," Cloudshadow said and broke the ice below him. He slashed his claws into the water and pulled out a small fish.

We ended up getting two small fishes each. I dropped my prey off at the fresh-kill pile. I walked around camp looking for something to do. "Snowstrike," Whiteheart yowled. I turned around to face my friend. "Did you guys find him?" Whiteheart said. I looked down and shook my head. He's not a monster. Not when you give him a chance.

"Well, he won't find us at the abandoned forest," Whiteheart said and looked at my brother. Bluestorm looked back and I saw him smile slightly. They have been doing this a lot lately. "Do you like him," I asked. Whiteheart looked at me and shook her head quickly. Too quickly. I knew she was lieing.

"Ok," I said but smirked slightly. She cleared her throat and looked around. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked. I sighed and shook out my fur. "Want to visit the kits?" I asked. She nodded and we began padding to the nursery.

We walked inside and I saw all the kits playing around. Glacierstone and Silversnow were arguing. Midnightkit, Mosskit, Cloverkit, Stonekit, Silverkit, and Rainkit ran around me and Whiteheart. Whiteheart crouched down and played with the kits. They all jumped onto her and Whiteheart was covered with kits. I chuckled and rested my head against the den wall.

Iceflower yawned and Glacierstone walked pass me. Silversnow snarled slightly and looked at her kits. Whiteheart stood up and carefully placed Silverkit down. "When can we go outside," Mosskit said to Silversnow. She looked at Iceflower and they nodded. "Be careful," she said and the kits ran pass me. I stepped outside and saw them with wide eyes looking around.

"Why is it so cold?" Stonekit asked. "Well, we live in this kind of area, that's why your fur becomes fluffy when your apprentices," I said and took the lead. I slowed down so the kits kept up with me. "Who is the leader," Mosskit asked and ran ahead of me. "Icestar, she sleeps in that den," I said and flicked my tail to the leaders den.

"And the deputy is Frozencloud, he was my mentor," I said. "How many warriors do we have," Midnightkit asked. I looked at Whiteheart. "We have 8, not including the deputy, the queens, and the leader," Whiteheart said. "Why so little?" Cloverkit asked. "That's for your mothers to tell you," Whiteheart murmured.

We didn't learn about Fang until we were almost warriors. I guess since we are leaving soon, Silversnow and Iceflower will tell them. What will they say? He's a monster who kills. I closed my eyes. That isn't true, at least with me.

"We will show you the rest tomorrow, it's almost dusk," Whiteheart said and the kits whined. We led them back and Whiteheart and I began padding to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest. I wasn't going to meet Fang today. I sighed and closed my eyes. At least I can see him tomorrow.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

…

**A/N: A little shorter than the rest. Sorry for that lol. So know Toadsplash told Duskcloud, and she hates him again. Dun dun dun. Once again, I won't upload on this story for a while so, sorry if this was a boring chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everyone, it has been a while since I last uploaded. This means that I have completed Heart of the Moon. This story and Mismatched curse will be open again, so hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. So, won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the chapter. Thanks to Frostdawn for adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) –**I know right I do too. Sorry I couldn't upload lol.

**Guest- **Sorry, but here is a chapter.

**Warrior132 (guest) – **Thank you.

**Cinderpaw (guest) –**Sorry, not accepting oc's anymore, not for a while.

**Guest- **Here you go

**Cherryblaze of Breezeclan- **Thanks for the suggestions. No problem, I won't need kits for a while.

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"You better make a good leader Toadsplash," I sat beside Miststar. She was dying. "I'm sorry," I muttered for the tenth time while I was here. "Don't be, I deserved it," she said and smirked. I swayed my tail and sighed. I let out a shaky breath and I saw her flanks stop rising and falling. I breathed in deeply and glanced up at Redflower.

She was preparing the herbs for me to go to the Mooncave. "We will leave at Sunhigh, you should inform the clan," she said without looking up. I nodded and backed out of the den. Everyone was inside the den and I saw Shadestone enter the nursery. It was early dawn. I breathed in and raised my head a little higher. I can do this.

I padded over to the Fog Crevice and leapt onto it. I stared out at the camp. How did Miststar use to do this? I took in a deep breath. "Fogclan, gather around for a clan meeting," I yowled loudly. It took a few moments before I saw Mudstorm's dark brown fur followed by the others. I needed to assign a new deputy as soon as I get back.

My throat became dry when I saw Duskcloud pad out of the den with Palestone at her side. Everyone was sitting down looking up at me. I sat down and neatly curled my tail over my paws. "I will travel to the Mooncave beginning at Sunhigh, Mudstorm and Shadestone will take care of the clan while I am gone," I said loudly.

Mudstorm nodded but Shadestone looked surprised. He was sitting outside the nursery with Flowerpool and their kits. Leopardkit, Dovekit, and Echokit stared wide eyed at me. I smiled slightly but my smile faded when I looked at Duskcloud. Her yellow eyes looked angry and sad.

"That is all," I said and flicked my tail. I leapt down and went to small cave underneath the Fog Crevice that made up the leaders den. It smelled strongly of Miststar still. A shudder went up my spine and I began rolling up the moss she used to sleep in.

"Need help," I turned around and saw Mudstorm sitting by the den entrance. I nodded and he began helping with the moss. We finished a little while after and I padded to the med-cat den to get fresh moss. "The moss is over there," I entered the den and Redflower flicked her tail to a pile of moss near the left side of the den.

I cleared my throat and began dragging some to the den. "Come after when you are done," she said and looked up at me, "I need to tell you something." I nodded and ran to the leaders den. I rolled out the moss and flattened it down with my paws. I lined it with woodpecker feathers that Miststar had in her nest. I purred slightly at my new nest and began padding back to the med-cat den.

"Yes?" I said and sat down near the entrance. "Are you still going to follow up with the plan, or are you going to send a patrol to tell Hailclan to tell them not to prepare to leave," she said and curled her tail neatly over her ginger paws.

"I don't know about that, I was hoping I could talk to Starclan real quick before we return," I said. "Very well," she murmured and padded to her nest. "Get some rest, the travel will be long," she said before curling up and going to sleep. I didn't need rest. I stood up and padded outside. It was almost Sunhigh. I went to the Fog crevice.

I stopped before leaping up and turned around. We need a hunting patrol out. I saw Stripesky basking in the sun. I shrugged and padded over to her. "Stripesky, could you take out a hunting patrol while I am gone, take whoever you want," I said. She lifted her head and nodded slightly.

"Thanks," I murmured and padded away. I can't wait much longer; I need to talk to Duskcloud. I growled inwardly and padded over to the warriors den. I poked my head and looked around. Shadestone snapped his jaws in front of me and smirked.

"Go away," I growled and he rolled his eyes. I made my way to the back of the spacious den, where Duskcloud's nest was. Of course, Palestone stopped me. "She is not in the mood to talk to you," Palestone snapped and Sootear went to her side. Mudstorm and Shadestone padded out of the den, leaving me, Palestone, Sootear, and Duskcloud.

"Are you Duskcloud," I said angrily. "No," she growled. "Then you aren't the one I want to talk to," I snapped and she flattened her ears. Sootear remained quiet and I shot him a glare. He hissed and padded pass me.

Palestone sat down with her fur bristling. I looked behind her and I saw a glimpse of Duskcloud's yellow eyes. "Please," I murmured. Palestone perked her ears up and swayed her tail. "Go away," Duskcloud growled and stood up. Palestone moved out of the way and Duskcloud crouched down ready to attack.

""I need to talk to you," I said. "I said go away," she snarled and lashed her tail. I stayed where I was and sighed. "Just hear me out, you don't have to talk," I said. "No," she said less angrily this time. She sat down and closed her eyes. Palestone stood up and went to her side.

"Toadsplash, it's time to go," I flattened my ears at Redflower's call. "You have to go," Duskcloud said and looked up at me. I turned around and stalked outside. "Let's go," I murmured and Redflower and I began padding out of camp.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

"You sure nobody will go look for you," Fang said as we padded to the cave. "I'm sure, I just said I went hunting, unless something happens, nobody will look for me," I said and entered the cave.

Smokeblaze was sitting there. "Snowpaw?" he said and tilted his head. "It's Snowstrike, what are you doing here," I said. "Oh ya, I didn't tell you I have a brother and three sisters," Fang came up behind me and purred.

"It's Smoke," he said and shook out his pelt. "Go hunt Smoke," Fang said and Smoke rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't want to disturb you two," Smoke said and smirked. "Go," Fang growled and Smoke padded outside. "So, who are your sisters?" I said and sat down.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to tell you," he said and smiled. I purred and nuzzled him. "So, any idea when the clan is leaving," he said and layed next to me. I stretched and layed down as well. "In about a moon or two, once everyone is well fed, no sickness, enough herbs, and the kits can travel on their own," I said and layed my head on his flank.

"Good, means more time with you," he purred and I smiled. "I have a question," I said and looked up at him. I met his amber gaze and he tilted his head. "Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance," I said. "You always ask that you know," he said and smiled.

"You never give me a proper answer," I said and flicked my tail at his nose. "Well, I don't know, I felt like something was holding me back, I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't want to. Does that make sense?" he said and looked at me "In some ways," I purred and touched my nose to his.

We would always spend time like this, just talking curled up with each other. I loved it. I heard the pounding of paws and I lifted my head. Smoke ran into the cave panting. "Toadsplash and Redflower, on their way here, most likely to the Mooncave since Redflower had herbs," he said and panted

"Where's the Mooncave?" I asked and sat up. "Just a little higher from here, Fang hide," Smoke said and Fang went to the crack where he stored his herbs. "Snowstrike, you can go in with him," Smoke said and flicked his tail. I stood up and padded over to it. Fang was huddled against a small patch of flowers.

He had his nose close up to one of the flowers. He was trying to cover the scent of Fogclan with something else. He didn't want to become blinded. I scooted up close to him and he buried his nose into my shoulder. Smoke came in and looked out towards the cave exit. We sat in silence and I felt Fang stiffen next to me.

I glanced outside and saw brown fur. Toadsplash. He stood near the entrance of the den and tilted his head. "It's not here, climb higher," Redflower said and leapt up. Toadsplash narrowed his eyes and Fang opened his eyes to stare out at him. Toadsplash shook his head and leapt up where Redflower leapt up to.

Fang sighed and rested his head against my shoulder. I licked his ear and he lifted his head right away. "Fox," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "We can drive it away, don't worry," Smoke said and stepped out of the smaller cave. I followed him and Fang stepped out last. I saw, in the distance, the russet brown fur of a fox. Fang snarled and sprinted out of the cave.

"Fang, come on," Smoke said and chased after him. I lashed my tail and stood outside the cave. Fang leapt at the fox and it backed away shaking its head. I saw Smoke pull Fang off the fox and it sprinted away with blood dripping down its muzzle. Fang pushed Smoke aside and he shook his head.

They both began padding back to the cave. "It wasn't doing anything you know," I heard Smoke say to Fang. "I know, I hate foxes," Fang purred mischievously and bounded up next to me. I nuzzled him and he sighed. "I think you should head back to camp now," he murmured and I saw the sun slowly falling.

"You been here since Sunhigh," he said and licked the side of my muzzle. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I purred and licked his cheek. He flicked his tail at my nose purring. I smiled and brushed pass him before padding back to camp.

I made it to camp quickly and hunted along the way. "There you are where were you?" Whiteheart greeted me when I entered camp. "Hunting, I really couldn't find much," I said and padded to the fresh-kill pile. I put my fish and vole on the pile. "Well, guess what," Whiteheart purred and looked at something.

I followed her gaze and saw Bluestorm speaking with Cloudshadow. "What," I said. Whiteheart looked at me and smiled. "Bluestorm likes me," she said and her smile grew wider. "So, are you two mates?" I asked. "Yep," she said and began jumping up and down. "Good," I murmured and picked out a raven from the fresh-kill pile.

"You look happy," she said and followed me to an empty spot in camp. I placed the raven down and nudged it to her. She took a bite and passed it to me. "What makes you say that," I said and took a bite.

"Well, normally you would ignore me," she said and smiled. She was talking about yesterday. I didn't ignore her; I just couldn't stop thinking about meeting Fang. "I wasn't ignoring you, I was just… thinking," I said.

"Right," she said and took another bite. I took another bite and we ate in silence. "When do you think we will leave," she said once we finished. "To go to the abandoned forest, in about a moon. Weren't you listening to Icestar yesterday during the meeting," I said and licked a paw.

"Oh, I forgot," she said and began grooming her leg. "Hello," I looked up and saw Bluestorm, Goldenhawk, and Cloudshadow standing there. "Hi," Whiteheart purred, but I ignored them. I flicked my ear and rested my head on my paws. "Snowstrike," I groaned and lifted my head.

I saw Mosskit, Cloverkit, Midnightkit, Stonekit, Rainkit, and Silverkit running to me. I shook out my fur and sat up. "Where were you, we wanted to play with you," Mosskit squeaked and crouched down playfully. She leapt at my tail, which I moved out of the way.

"I was hunting," I said and nudged Stonekit with my nose softly. He giggled and growled. "Attack," he yowled and all the kits leapt at me. I pretended that they won and layed on my side. I laughed and flicked my tail at Cloverkit and Midnightkit. I closed my eyes and held by breath. "We win," Rainkit squeaked and I peeked open my eyes.

When she came closer, I opened my eyes and growled playfully. They all giggled and I ended up spending the rest of the day playing with the kits. The sun was down and the moon was beginning to rise.

They were all panting and I sat up with my tail curled around my paws. Silverkit and Cloverkit yawned and so did the rest of them. "Come on, it's time for you to go to sleep," I said and nudged Midnightkit with my nose. They all protested but went to the den anyway.

I yawned. Playing with them tired me out. I stood up and padded over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and covered my face with my tail. I sighed and fell asleep quickly.

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"You are now Toadstar," Miststar yowled and the other Starclan warriors began chanting my new name. She somehow made it to Starclan instead of the Dark Forest. So did my dad. They started disappearing and I woke up in the Mooncave. The light disappeared and it was completely dark.

I stood up and made my way out of the cave. Redflower was sitting outside the cave. "Let's go, if we move quickly, you will have enough time to appoint the new deputy," Redflower said and I nodded. I wasn't able to ask them for help. This is my choice.

I lashed my tail and we began padding back to camp. I was quiet all the way back. I was thinking about Duskcloud. I didn't start thinking about who to make the new deputy once we entered camp.

"Good luck," Redflower murmured and padded to her den. I cleared my throat and made my way to the Fog Crevice. I leapt up onto it and closed my eyes. "Welcome Toadstar," I looked down and saw Mudstorm staring up at me. I smiled slightly and yowled.

The clan gathered around the Fog Crevice. The choice was obvious. But is he the right choice? I don't think so. "I must appoint the new deputy," I said and looked around. "With much thought, I have decided, the new deputy is Shadestone," I said and raised my head.

Almost everyone let out a gasp. They probably expected me to choose my brother. "I-I accept this honor," Shadestone said. His eyes were wide in shock. Mudstorm didn't look mad. I did promise him when Miststar was still here, and we were still evil. But I changed. "We need as much loyalty as we need, you start tomorrow," I said to him and began padding to my den.

I stopped near the entrance and turned around. Duskcloud was padding out of camp. Now's my chance. I quickly turned around and followed her. As I expected, she was at the Fogless Hill. What surprised me, was that she walked passed it and headed for the mountains. I followed her all the way.

We finally made it near the bottom of the mountain and Duskcloud stopped. "Smokeblaze, where are you," I heard her murmur. I saw the bushes rustle and two cats came out. Fang and Smokeblaze. Duskcloud flattened her ears. "I said Smokeblaze, not you Fang," she snarled.

"Come on, you did worst things than I ever would," he said and smirked. She hissed and Smokeblaze sat in front of her. "What's wrong," he said. "It's T-Toadstar," she said and looked down.

"What did he do, I'll kill him if you want," Fang said and I gulped. "Don't you dare go near him," she snarled and narrowed her eyes. Smokeblaze placed his tail on her shoulder gently. "What did he do," he said calmer than Fang.

She explained how everything was a 'lie'. Fang lifted his nose in the air and stiffened. He looked in my direction and I froze. He stared at me for a while and then smirked. "Looks like he followed you here Dusk," Fang said. "That isn't my name anymore," Duskcloud snarled and followed his gaze.

I backed away deeper in the bush I was hiding and accidently crumbled a leaf with my back paw. "Toadstar, come out now," Fang snarled and I saw his claws unsheathe. "Toad_star_?" Smokeblaze said. "Miststar is dead," Duskcloud simply said and stood up.

"Come out, before I drag you out, you choose," Fang said and licked his paw boredly. I sighed. There was no hiding now. I carefully stood up and stepped out of the bush. Fang stiffened again and he shook his head. "You followed me," Duskcloud said and looked at me.

"I needed to talk to you," I murmured. "Smokeblaze, take Fang away before he ends up killing him," I heard Duskcloud murmur and Smokeblaze stood up. "It's Smoke," he snarled before leading Fang away.

"Why did you follow me," Duskcloud said. "I needed to talk to you, you wouldn't talk to me in camp and Palestone didn't let me get close to you," I said. "For good reason," Duskcloud said and lashed her tail.

She narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail again. "Just please listen to me," I said. I hated to beg. "How do I know what you say is true, everything you said was a lie," she snarled. "No it wasn't, I love you," I said. "Oh really, so if you would have stayed the same way you used to be, would you still love me," she said and glared at me.

I never thought of that. "Would you," I whispered. She must have heard. "I don't know," she said. "Yes, I was forced to change myself, did I want to, at the time I did. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but I couldn't stop myself," I said and warily took a step closer.

"I made a mistake, I know what I did was wrong, but I can fix this," I said and sat down. Duskcloud opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were, when you wanted to kill me," I said. She closed her mouth and looked down.

The bushes rustled and Smokeblaze came back out. "I believe his words," he said and looked at me. "He lied to me once, what makes you think he won't do it again," Duskcloud muttered. "Just give it a try, if he does, then Fang can kill him," Smokeblaze said and smirked.

"I heard that," I hear the distant call from Fang. "You were supposed to," Smokeblaze threw his head back and yowled back. "I think you two should head back," he said before padding away into the bushes. Duskcloud sighed and stood up.

"So, can you give me another chance?" I asked hopefully. She looked up and stared at me. "Fine," she muttered and walked pass me. I stood up and followed her. I easily caught up with her and gave a quick lick to the ear. She didn't move out of the way.

"Don't think I forgive you fully yet Toadstar," she said and smirked. I smiled slightly and we walked back to camp.

…

**A/N: Yay, he is leader, she is giving him another chance, Snowstrike still hasn't gotten caught, and Bluestorm and Whiteheart are mates. Hope this was a good sort of welcome back chapter. **

**QOTD: *Forgot to do one of these last chapter again XD* would you have given Toadsplash/star another chance if you were Duskcloud. **

**There will be another chapter in two days. I am glad to continue this, but kind of sad that Heart of the Moon ended. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been a while I know but I have been obsessed with role-playing for warrior cats on Facebook. They have this group and it's awesome. However, I am back so here is a chapter of Nothing but a monster. Thanks for iamwesome121219, Potatotheumbreon, Kat7685, and Girlcreeper81 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Potatotheumbreon- **Yas

**Mossfire (guest) - **It's ok, you don't to review on every chapter lol. Aww, thanks, I personally like this story a lot as well, no problem.

**Yay, reviews**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I opened my eyes later that night and lifted my head. I purred slightly and stood up from my nest. I shook out my fur and stalked out of the den quickly and quietly. I was going to see Fang tonight. Glacierstone and Blizzardclaw were on guard. I crouched down against the snow and walked slower. "Snowstrike, what are you doing," Blizzardclaw turned around and saw me.

Guess I wasn't quiet enough. "I was trying to scare you, is it ok if I go hunting," I said and swayed my tail. "Hmm, you go late night hunting almost every day," Glacierstone and narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "I think about the clan's health, unlike you," I said and growled softly.

"That's enough Snowstrike, yes you may go," Blizzardclaw said and glared at Glacierstone. I purred slightly and sprinted out of camp and straight to the mountains. I purred happily when I saw Fang standing outside the cave looking around.

I crouched down against the snow and stalked over to him. "Do you even care about her," I slowed down and stopped when I heard Smoke. He padded out of the den and growled at Fang. I flattened myself against the snow and waited.

"Of course I do, why would you even ask that," Fang snarled. "Because you never had a mate before, you just wanted everyone dead after Duskcloud helped kill mom and dad," Smoke growled and I saw Fang flinch slightly. They stayed quiet and I stepped forward.

"I love her and she loves me, that's enough for me," Fang murmured and his gaze grew distant. Smoke widened his eyes and backed away when Fang's eyes began turning red. Just talking about his parents will make him like this. I stood up and sprinted to them.

I leapt in front of Smoke and stared at Fang. His eyes narrowed and he stood up with his claws unsheathed. "Snowstrike, he'll kill you, move," Smoke muttered. I ignored him and hesitantly padded to Fang. Fang hissed and flexed his claws.

I ignored his warning and came closer. "Snowstrike, stop," Smoke muttered. I hated seeing him like this. Fang lashed his tail and he shook his head. I was close enough to him and I touched my nose to his. He stopped hissing and perked his ears up. The red was going away and the amber was returning. I nuzzled him and he sat stood still and the blood red completely went away and the amber returned.

"Thank you Snow," Fang purred and nuzzled me back. I chuckled and looked at Smoke. "Well, that's one way to stop him like that," Smoke murmured and went into the cave. "Come on, it's getting colder out here," Fang said and led me inside.

"It's always cold here," I reminded him and smiled. "Of course it is," Fang said and went to the prey pile. "So, when are the clans leaving," Smoke asked and layed down on his side on his nest. "Soon," I said and swayed my tail.

"Will we follow them Fang," Smoke asked him when he came back with three squirrels. He shrugs and gives us a squirrel each. "Maybe a moon or so later, if we show up right away, they'll suspect someone told us," Fang said and took a bite from his squirrel.

I nod and take a bite from the squirrel. "Why don't you just join us Snowstrike," Smoke says and looks at me. I stopped chewing and looked at both of them. "Knowing Fang, nobody will come looking for you because they'll be afraid of him," Smoke added and I swallowed the squirrel meat.

Fang stayed quiet and continued eating, occasionally looking at me. "I can't betray the clan like that," I murmured. "But you're breaking the warrior code by seeing Fang," Smoke says and takes a bite of his squirrel.

I looked down at my half-eaten squirrel. He was right. "Smoke, do something useful and find more herbs would ya?" Fang growled and Smoke chuckled. "Sure thing leader," Smoke says and pads outside. "You don't have to, I don't know what the deal with Smoke is today," Fang said and stood up. He padded over to me and layed down next to me.

I took the last bite from the squirrel and looked outside. "So, you won't be able to see me for about a moon," Fang said and nuzzled me. "I know," I murmured and layed my head down next to his paws. Fang began grooming my shoulder and neck.

"Which herbs do you need Fang," I heard Smoke yowl. Fang sighed and shook his head. "Just bring back any herbs you find," Fang yowled back and I laughed slightly. "I still can't believe you two are brothers," I chuckled and licked his muzzle.

"Neither can I," Fang murmured and rested his head on my shoulder. "Go to sleep," Fang whispered in my ear. "I already slept, I'm not tired," I said and nuzzled him. "Lucky you, I spent the entire day hunting," he whispers again and sighs heavily. "Then you go to sleep," I said and licked his ear.

He closed his eyes and scooted closer to me. I saw Smoke enter the den with various herbs and padded pass us to the herb den. I heard Fang snoring quietly and I purred. I stared outside at the moon. I soon found myself asleep.

…

**Tornstar's pov**

"Come on Duskcloud," I lifted my head and saw Stripesky and Palestone padding out of camp with Duskcloud. "Toadstar, a word please," Mudstorm said sitting by the camp entrance. I flattened my ears. Was he going to talk about me not choosing him for deputy? I stood up and quickly padded over to him.

"Follow me," Mudstorm said and padded out of camp. I hesitantly followed with my fur bristling. I know what my brother is capable of when he is angry. "You lied," he murmured and stopped walking. "About?" I said. Please don't let it be about him being deputy.

He turned around with narrowed eyes. "You said I will be deputy," he snarled angrily and lashed his tail. "I promised you that when Miststar was still in control, I did what I believe what was best for the clan," I snarled back. "You promised me," he hissed and unsheathed his claws.

"And I broke my promise, you'll have to deal with it," I snapped. He shook his head and leapt at me. I stepped out of the way and he lashed his claws at my cheek. I backed away and he tackled me down.

He snarled and lunged my throat. I kicked him off and stood up. "Mudstorm, calm down," I yowled and leapt over him. He turned around and I hit the side of his head with my paw.

He stumbled back and shook his head. "Stop this now," I snarled and he stared at me. "As your leader, I tell you to stop," I snarled and lashed my tail. Mudstorm grumbles and stands up. My cheek began to sting from the cut and I clenched my teeth.

"I'll think about your punishment later, let's go," I hissed and padded pass him towards the camp. Mudstorm sunk his claws into my back and pulled me back. He pinned me down and bit down on my ear. I yowled and stood up with him clinging to my back. I rolled around and squash him underneath me.

He didn't let go and bit down on my back, barely missing my spine. I yowled again and shook him off. He growled and launched at me. I caught him with my claws and pinned him down. "I said enough," I snarled in his face.

He struggled underneath me, but I overpowered him. He panted heavily and I shook my head. I let him up and lashed my tail. "If this is all over deputy, then you can forget about it," I hissed and padded back to camp. He didn't follow. Sootear and Shadestone saw me. "What happened," Shadestone asked and tilted his head.

"Mudstorm was angry I didn't choose him as deputy," I hissed and padded over to the med-cat den. "What happened Toadstar," Redflower padded up to me and looked over my wounds. I sat down and lifted my head. "Mudstorm," I murmured. "Where is he," she said and padded over to some herbs.

"I don't know, I left him in the clearing, he could come to camp or not, I don't care," I growled bitterly. Redflower began chewing up some herbs for a poultice. She added some to my wounds and I clenched my teeth. "Surely you don't mean that," Redflower said and put cobwebs on my wounds.

"I do," I growled. Redflower sighed. "You two will get over this," she said and finished putting cobwebs. "Now, you may go," she said and went to her herbs. I stood up, bowed my head, and padded outside. I lashed my tail and saw Mudstorm enter camp with his head low.

I began padding over to the Fog crevice. Echokit, Leopardkit, and Dovekit ran out of the nursery and stood in front of me. "Can we be made apprentices now," Dovekit squeaked. I smiled. "No, you still have to wait until you are six moons," I purred and sat in front of them. "Aww, can't we be apprentices now," Leopardkit said. "Well, get this, you three will be the first apprentices in our new home," I purred.

Echokit jumped up and down. "When are we going," he said. "Depends, when are you ready," I said and smiled. "Now, let's go now," they all said excitedly. "Not yet, you have to wait until your mother says you three are ready to make the travel," I said and flicked my tail at them.

"Aww," they all said in unison. I saw Duskcloud, Palestone, and Stripesky enter camp with fresh-kill. "Go play with your father, remember that he is deputy now," I said and purred when they ran to him. I stood up and made my way to Duskcloud.

"Hello," I said when I was close enough. They turned around and I heard Duskcloud purring. "What happened to you," she said and padded closer to me. "Mudstorm, don't worry I am fine," I said and licked the side of her muzzle.

"You sure," she murmured and Palestone rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am sure," I said reassuringly and nuzzled her. "You may be fine, but Duskcloud isn't, she been feeling off lately," Palestone hissed. Duskcloud flattened her ears and glared at Palestone.

"Why don't you see Redflower, I am sure she has something for you," I said with concern. Duskcloud shook her head. "I am fine," she growled and shot another glare at Palestone.

"Please Duskcloud," I said and swayed my tail. She sighed and nuzzled me. "Fine, I will go at dusk," she said and licked her paw. I purred and nuzzled her again. What could be wrong with her?

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

"Wake up," I jumped slightly and saw Fang sitting next to me. "It's almost dawn, you should head back to camp," he said and frowned slightly. "Fine," I murmur and stand up. "You ok," Fang tilted his head. I nodded.

"Just a little tired," I said and smiled. "Well, you can rest when you get back to your camp," Fang purred and nuzzled me. I stood up quickly and shook out my fur. "Here," he said and placed a rabbit and squirrel in front of me. I purred and picked up the prey. "Be careful," he said and led me out of the cave.

"I'll be back tomorrow night ok," I said through the prey. He nodded and I began running back to camp. Halfway there, I heard paw steps and stopped. "Snowstrike," I jumped at Cloudshadow's mew and turned around. He was sitting on a rock looking at me.

"Where have you been," he said and leapt down and began circling me. "Hunting," I murmured. "Just two pieces of prey, you been out since last night," he said and sniffed my fur suspiciously. I growled and shot him a glare.

"You don't believe me," I growled and lashed my tail. "No, start talking," he said calmly and sat in front of me. "There's nothing to talk about, I went hunting, that is all," I growled. Does he know? "I been talking with Bluestorm," he said and narrowed his eyes.

"What did he say," I said and tilted my head. He stood up and padded to me so he was right in front of me. He narrowed his blue eyes and hissed. "I know about you and Fang," he hissed.

I froze. Bluestorm told him. I set my prey down and cleared my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently. "Shut it, you know exactly what I am talking about," he growled and unsheathed his claws.

I backed away a little and unsheathed my claws as well. "What would your mother think if she knew, oh wait, she will never know since Fang killed her," Cloudshadow spat and stalked to me. I flattened my ears. I hissed loudly and tackled him down.

…

**Duskcloud's pov**

"So, what is wrong with me Redflower," I said anxiously and lifted my head. She told me to lie on my side and pressed her paws on my stomach gently. She backed away purring and sat down. I sat up. "What am I sick?" I said.

"No Duskcloud, no need to worry," she said and smiled. "Then what," I growled getting a little irritated. "Duskcloud, you are expecting kits with Toadstar," she purred and curled her tail neatly over her paws.

"I-I, what," I said and felt a purr rise. Kits. With Toadstar. "Congratulations," she said and went to her herb collection. I padded out of the den, still shocked.

I need to tell Toadstar. I smiled slightly and padded to the warriors den. I can tell him in the morning. "You ok," I looked up and saw Palestone still awake. I nod and sat in my nest.

"So, what's wrong then," she said and tilted her head. I looked up at her. "I'm expecting kits," I purred quietly. She smiled and began purring as well. "That's great," she said and touched her muzzle to the top of my head.

I nodded and curled up. "I'll tell Toadstar tomorrow," I said and soon found myself asleep.

…

**A/N: You don't know how many times I had to retype that. It took a while, but it still seems ehh. Oh well. But ya, Duskcloud and Toadstar are having kits!**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Well, I have nothing else to say, I will try to upload regularly. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, the first time I have a writer's block. I also been busy with Facebook warrior cats roleplaying so ya. Sorry about that. Thanks Kamboc17 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Potatotheumbreon- **I like Snowstrike too

**Raven raven (guest) - **Here's an upload

**Superfan (guest) –**Here is chapter 10, Fang was feeling nice today lol

**Cra-Cra (guest) –**Now, the next chapter comes out now

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) –**YAAY, my personal favorite is Whiteheart, even though she isn't shown that much. Only Cloudshadow knows about Fang and Snowstrike so far. Find out now. Thank you! I have a big imagination, I still have like 7 other story ideas I want to write.

**Guest- **Here is another chapter.

**Tye dye tail- **Yas

**Wow, thanks for the review guys, makes me realize how much people I keep waiting for another chapter (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I clawed at Cloudshadow's ear and he shoved me away. "That monster turned you like this," he snarled and ran to me. I leapt at him again and bit his shoulder. He clawed my leg and dragged me down and off of him. He pinned me with one of his paws and snarled. "Looks like I have to tell Icestar," he hissed.

I heard a yowl and Cloudshadow was tossed off me. I stood up and saw Bluestorm pinning him down. "You said you wouldn't tell her I told you," he snarled angrily. I narrowed my eyes and Cloudshadow shoved Bluestorm away. "I said that, I didn't promise that," he hissed. I lashed my tail and growled.

"Don't tell Icestar," Bluestorm said firmly. Cloudshadow narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Fine," he mumbled and began padding back to camp. "You need help," Bluestorm offered and picked up one of the squirrels. "No, go away," I growled and snatched it from him. I picked up the other one and began padding back to camp.

"I didn't mean to tell him," Bluestorm caught up with me. "No, but you did," I snarled. "I'm trying to tell you, you shouldn't be with that monster," Bluestorm stood in front of me and narrowed his eyes. "I can be who I want to be with, I love him," I hissed.

"What if he is using you to get information on the clan," Bluestorm growled and lashed his tail. "He is not," I snarled. "You don't know what he wants, think about it Snowstrike," Bluestorm growled and lashed his tail. "Move," I hissed and shoved pass him.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to camp. We entered camp and Whiteheart padded up to us. She nuzzled Bluestorm and smiled. I saw Cloudshadow talking with Goldenhawk. I flattened my ears and padded to the fresh-kill pile. I saw the kits playing by the nursery and Iceflower and Silversnow were sitting outside.

"Snowstrike, since we don't have apprentices at the moment, go clean the nursery," Frozencloud padded up to me. "Alright," I murmured and began padding to the nursery. "Hey Snowstrike," Goldenhawk padded next to me. I hissed softly and glanced at him. "What," I said normally. "Where were you last night," he said and I saw a smirk form on his mouth.

"Why do you care," I said and I entered the nursery. He followed me. "Because, we need all the loyal cats we can get, how do I know you aren't forming a plan to get rid of Icestar with Fogclan?" he said and padded closer to me. "Or Fang," he whispered and smiled. I stopped collecting the moss and glared at him.

"Just giving out ideas," he said still smiling. I grunted and gathered the rest of the moss. "I am busy, go bother someone else," I growled and glared at him. "Alright," he said and padded to the entrance, "but you may want to be nicer to me, if you don't want me to tell Icestar." I growled and padded to the med-cat den to get more moss.

"Leafstone, may I have more moss for the nursery," I said. She nodded and flicked her tail to some moss. I grabbed some and began padding back to the nursery. "Can I help," Midnightkit asked excitedly. I nodded and gave her some moss to hold. We padded to the nursery and I rolled out the moss for the nest.

"And finish," she said and smiled. She sat next to me and I curled my tail around her and purred. "Thank you for helping," I said and smiled. "Now, go play with the others," I said and she ran outside. I closed my eyes and sighed. I need to be extra careful if I want to see Fang. I backed out of the den and looked around. Bluestorm and Whiteheart were sitting near the entrance of camp play-fighting.

I padded to the warriors den and sighed. "Hello," I looked up and saw Blizzardclaw sitting down on his nest. "Hey," I murmured. "Did you just get back?" he said and tilted his head. "Ya, I kind of fell asleep in the forest," I said and smiled. Please believe me. "Then get some rest, Icestar wants to make a meeting later," Blizzardclaw said and stood up.

"Do you miss mom," I blurted out. He looked at me for a while. "Of course I do," he finally said. "Then how do you forget about her," I said and sat in my nest. "I never do, I just keep those memories behind me, why do you ask so suddenly," he said and padded to the entrance of camp.

"Just wondering," I sighed and curled up in my nest. Should I really do that? I have to, to protect both of us.

…

**Toadstar's pov**

I sat outside the leaders den and looked around the camp. It was early dawn. I yawned and stretched. I saw movement and Duskcloud padded out of the warriors den. I purred slightly and she looked over at me. She smiled and began padding to me.

"So, what happened," I said and nuzzled her. "Well, I'm not sick, but it's something else," she said and sighed. "What, what is it," I said nervously. What is wrong with her? "Toadstar, I'm expecting kits," she said softly. I perked my ears up. Kits. "Wow," I said speechless. "I was that surprised when I found out as well," she chuckled and licked my cheek. I buried my head in her neck and licked her ear.

"That's great," I purred loudly and nuzzled her again. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," I purred and looked at the warriors den. Palestone and Sootear padded out of the warriors den.

"Do you want to go hunt," I said and looked at her. She nodded and brushed pass me. I followed her and we quickly padded to the Toad Tree's. "When are we going to the abandoned forest," Duskcloud asked suddenly.

"I haven't planned that yet, maybe next moon," I said and scented the air. "Do you really think that's the best place to be in, especially with another clan," she said and stared at me. "We have no other choice, if we want to get rid of Fang; this is the only way," I said and sighed.

"I understand," she murmured and scented the air also. I saw a plump toad near the roots of one of the trees and I crouched down. Duskcloud leapt over me and sprinted to the toad. She leapt at it and I saw the toad go still soon after. "You stole my kill," I purred slightly.

"You were to slow," she said and smiled. I heard the distant pecking of a woodpecker and I sighed. "Over there," Duskcloud said and I saw the head feathers of the bird. I stalked over to it quickly and slowed down when I was close enough.

I swayed my tail slightly and climbed up the tree slowly. The woodpecker looked down and squawked. I growled and leapt at it. I bit its wing and we began falling down. I twisted around and landed on my paws. The woodpecker went limp and I padded over to Duskcloud.

"I thought it'll get away when you were falling," Duskcloud said and smiled. "Let's go to the Fogless Pond, the squawking probably scared off nearby prey," I said through the woodpecker's feathers. She nodded and picked up her toad before we padded over to the Fogless Pond.

"Toadstar," I heard someone yowl and we stopped. "It's Fang," someone else yowled and I flattened my ears. "Come on," I said and we began running where the yowl came from. My heart stopped when I found out it was leading us to camp. We ran into camp and I saw Shadestone, Palestone, Flowerpool, Sootear, Stripesky, and Mudstorm defending the nursery. Redflower was probably in there as well.

"Fang," I dropped my woodpecker and hissed. He looked behind his shoulders and I saw his eyes. They were blood red. "You killed Shard and Ice," he snarled and sprinted to me. It didn't sound anything like him.

Duskcloud leapt at him and they began wrestling around. I shook my head and leapt onto Fang. He stood on his hind legs and shook me off. I growled and he lashed his claws out at my cheek. He pinned me down and hissed in my face.

"Fang no," Duskcloud yowled and Fang perked his ears up. "He didn't kill mom and dad, I did," she said and stood up. Fang looked over at her and hissed. "Fogstar told me to," I barely heard her mutter. Fang got off me and began padding to Duskcloud.

"You killed them," Fang spat and stood in front of Duskcloud. Flowerpool and Palestone hissed at the same time. "You killed them," Fang said calmer and sat down like he was defeated. "I had to," Duskcloud murmured. "I was the only one who got away from you that day," she said and took a step closer to him. Fang growled and looked away. "You need to get out of here," I heard Duskcloud whisper. "Attack," Shadestone snarled.

Fang stood up and leapt over Duskcloud. I just stood there. Fang exited camp and Shadestone, Sootear, and Mudstorm followed. Duskcloud looked over at me and Flowerpool went to the nursery. Palestone padded up to Duskcloud and whispered in her ear. Duskcloud nodded and stood up.

I shook my head and began padding to my den. "Toadstar," Duskcloud called. I ignored her and entered my den.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I walked slowly to Fang's cave. I need to tell him. It's over. I closed my eyes and growled. If only Bluestorm kept his mouth shut. None of this would have happened. I looked up and saw Fang standing outside. He looked worried.

"Hey," I said. He nuzzled me and licked my cheek. I closed my eyes tight. "There is something I have to tell you," I said and looked at him. He sat down and licked his paw. "What is it," he said and looked at me with concern.

"Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk know about you and me," I sighed. Fang flattened his ears. "So, I have to do this before they tell Icestar," I said and looked at him. "Fang, I can't be with you anymore," I said shakily.

It was silent. "Who told them," he growled slightly. "It doesn't matter," I murmured and closed my eyes. "Snow, why can't you just leave the clan, come with me here, we can travel far away from here together," Fang said. His voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry Fang, but the clan is as important to me as you are," I said. "When can I see you again then," he said softly. "I don't know," I said and felt tears form. He stood up and buried his nose in my neck. "This isn't a good-bye, I will see you again," he murmured.

I layed my head on his shoulder and let tears fall. "I love you Snow," he said without moving his head. "And nothing will keep me away from you for long, I will see you in the abandoned forest," he said and licked my ear softly.

"You need to get back," he said shakily. I nodded. This was harder than I expected. "I'll see you soon, don't cry," he said and licked my cheek. "I love you," I murmured. "Don't make this harder for both of us," he said. I cleared my throat and turned around. I walked down the mountain side and stopped at the bottom.

I looked over my shoulder. He was still sitting outside. "Until next time, Fang," I murmured to myself and continued padding back to camp.

…

**A/N: NOOOOO! They can't be together! Who almost cried? *raises hand* Well this chapter was sad. Please don't hate me for making them brake up. Hey, he said that wasn't a good-bye. So they maybe will get back together sometime. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Wasn't too long of a wait (: Thank you to BraveWolfScourge for following this story.**

**Reviews**

**WishOfTheFallingStars- **Lol, maybe

**BraveWolfScourge- **I had the feels writing it lol

**Mossfire (guest) – **Well, Duskcloud likes to say she killed them because she did lead the cats who killed them. She escaped before they actually killed his father. Fang already knew she killed them, but since he was in his 'blind' sage, he really couldn't remember anything

**Frostdawn- **No, not your heart lol

**Yay reviews**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I curled up in my nest when I arrived back at camp. Cloudshadow was sitting in his nest with his eyes narrowed. "Where were you," he hissed and I saw his fur bristle. I ignored him and curled up tighter. He caused this. My fur bristled and I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"I'm going to ask again, where were you," he hissed quietly, trying not to wake anyone else up. I can't wake anyone up either. I shut my eyes tightly and forced my fur flat. I found it hard to fall asleep quickly like I wanted to. My thoughts kept going back to Fang and the times we spent together.

I woke up the next day and yawned. "Good morning," I flattened my ears and shot a glare at Cloudshadow. "What happened last night, you seemed upset," he smirked slightly. I growled and sat up. "You know I'm going to keep bothering you, so just say it," he hissed.

"I am not seeing Fang anymore, there are you happy," I snarled. He looked surprised. "Good," he said after a while and perked his ears up. I stood up and padded outside of the den. Fang kept appearing in my thoughts and I closed my eyes. It's over.

"Hey Snowstrike," Whiteheart bounded up to me smiling. "What's wrong, you look sad," she said and her smile faded. I forced myself to smile. "Nothing, just a little tired still," I said. "Well, come on, we have to go on a patrol near Fang's border," she said. I sighed. Great.

"Ok," I murmured and followed her to the entrance of camp, where Frozencloud, Glacierstone, Goldenhawk, and Blizzardclaw were waiting. I lashed my tail and we met up with them. "Let's go," Frozencloud said and we began heading out of camp.

I stayed in the back. I stayed near the back of the group with my head low. "You sure you're ok," Whiteheart padded next to me. "I'm fine," I snapped and looked down at the ground. "Bluestorm told me about you and… him," Whiteheart whispered. I looked up at her. "Great, first he tells Cloudshadow and now you, he'll probably tell Icestar next," I growled.

"Why are you seeing him though," Whiteheart whispered again. I lowered my head again. "It doesn't matter, I'm not seeing him anymore," I murmured and flattened my ears. "Is that why you're upset," Whiteheart said and looked at me. I nodded slightly and lifted my head when the patrol stopped.

"I scent him," Goldenhawk hissed and unsheathed his claws. I felt my fur bristle and I lashed my tail. Why is he in the forest? I heard a low growl and perked my ears up. He was here. I looked pass Blizzardclaw and saw Fang's blood red eyes in the shadows. "Dad," I yowled.

It was too late. Fang leapt out of the shadows and pinned Blizzardclaw. He bit down on his throat and I leapt at him. I tackled him off and pinned him. He growled but perked his ears up when he looked at me. "Snowstrike, get away from him," Goldenhawk hissed and I heard him running to us.

Fang's blood red eyes began changing back to amber. "Snow," he whispered. Goldenhawk pushed me away and lashed his claws at Fang. I clenched my teeth and stood up. Fang fought back weakly and glanced at me.

Glacierstone and Frozencloud ran to help Goldenhawk and I saw blood drip down from Fang's cut above his eye. Fang focused back to them and his eyes began turning blood red again. He hissed loudly and shoved all three of them away. I shook my head and stood still. I saw something in his eyes. Fear. Not anger or blood-thirst.

He hissed again and leapt at Frozencloud. He fights back like this because of fear. "Whiteheart, go get more cats," Frozencloud hissed and yowled when Fang bit down on his scruff and tossed him to the tree.

"Snowstrike," I heard Blizzardclaw and ran to him. I stood by him. He wasn't moving. "Dad," I said, suddenly breathless. I heard someone yowl and I looked up. Goldenhawk was leaning against a tree bleeding heavily.

I stepped over Blizzardclaw's body and sprinted to Fang. He turned to me and I leapt at him. I pinned him down. And he kicked my belly with his back legs, shoving me away. I was the only one fighting him now. Frozencloud, Goldenhawk, and Glacierstone were lying on the floor bleeding heavily.

Fang stood up and narrowed his blood red eyes at me. I growled and pulled myself to my paws breathlessly from the kick. He hissed and began running to me. "Fang," I murmured and took a step back. He leapt at me and tackled me down.

He pinned me and sunk his claws into my shoulder and pressed his free paw to my neck. He snarled and lashed his tail again. The red in his eyes grew darker and he pressed down harder. "Fang," I said again and found it hard to breath.

"Snowstrike," I heard Bluestorm yowl. Fang's eyes flashed in fear once again and he looked over his shoulder at the patrol that came in. Now's my chance. I knocked the side of his head with my paw as hard as I could and shoved him away.

I refused to unsheathe my claws. He hissed and backed away a little, looking at me and the patrol. I stood up and coughed. "Leave Fang," Icestar stepped forward and hissed. Fang's eyes flashed in fear and he hissed loudly. I padded over and stood in between the patrol and Fang.

I stared at Fang and his eyes landed on me. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm said. "Shh," I snapped and looked back at Fang. He shook his head and bared his teeth. "You need to leave," I growled slightly. He growled softly and backed away more.

His normal amber eyes returned and his gaze softened and he frowned at me. He looked away and sprinted away. I flattened my ears and padded over to Blizzardclaw's body. "N-No!" Bluestorm wailed and sprinted to me. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Goldenhawk and Glacierstone are still alive," Icestar said and looked over at Frozencloud. I perked my ears up and padded over to my old mentor. "We need a new deputy," she murmured and looked down. I sunk my claws into the snow underneath me, flattened my ears, and closed my eyes.

Why? I hissed and sprinted after Fang. "Snowstrike," Whiteheart called after me. I blindly sprinted through the Frost Forest following the direction Fang ran off to. "Fang," I yowled and continued running. "Snow?" I stopped running and looked around. He was sitting on a low branch.

"You killed them," I yowled and instantly began crying. He closed his eyes. "I know Snow, I'm not mouse-brained, I know what I did, I can still feel things when I'm blinded you know," he growled. "You could have stopped yourself," I growled and lashed my tail. He leapt down from the branch and landed neatly.

"You don't know how it feels, you wouldn't know," he yowled angrily. "Snowstrike," I flattened my ears when I heard Whiteheart. Fang looked in the direction I came from and bared his teeth. "Get your clan-mate away from me," he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed. "Unless you want her dead," he growled and unsheathed his claws.

I turned around and ran in the direction I came from. I bumped into Whiteheart along the way and she gasped. "Are you crazy," she growled. "Do you want to get yourself killed," she added. "Fang wouldn't do that," I murmured. "What," she tilted her head. "He wouldn't hurt me if he had a choice," I growled.

"But he did," she said and motioned to my shoulder. "He was blinded," I said. "By what," she said and looked around warily. "He wouldn't want me to tell you," I said and lashed my tail. "Snowstrike, we need to get back," Whiteheart said in fear and backed away a little.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang padding up to us slowly. I turned around and flattened my ears. He stopped walking and swayed his tail. We stared at each other in silence and his gaze softened to how it used to be when we would see each other.

I clenched my teeth and looked away. "You have to leave," I murmured. I looked up slightly and saw him nodding. "I'll see you again, one day," he said and smiled slightly. I cleared my throat and smiled. He turned around and began padding away.

"Snowstrike," Whiteheart murmured and I turned to her. "Do you love him," she said and lashed her tail. I nodded almost immediately and looked in the direction he went away. "He's right, one day you'll be together again," Whiteheart said and she was smiling. "Maybe that day can come sooner than you expect," she purred and licked her paw.

"We have to get back to camp, come on," she said and began padding away. I stood there silently. That day needs to come quicker. I purred slightly and began following her back to camp.

…

**Fang's pov**

"They should be leaving to the abandoned forest soon," Smoke said and I nodded. I paced inside the cave and lashed my tail. "Should we begin to prepare to go," I looked up and saw him smiling. "I thought you didn't want to go," I said.

"I'll go for you brother," he said and smirked. "We don't need anything, just rest. We'll leave tomorrow so we can find a den before they arrive," I said and nearly sprinted to my nest. "Alright, but you owe me for going with you," Smoke chuckled and curled up in his nest.

I curled up in my nest as well and chuckled. "Fine, fine, you get to choose the den over there, I know how much you hate this cave," I said and smirked. He snorted and curled his tail over his face. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Soon Snow, I'll see you again soon," I murmured sleepily and found myself asleep.

Soon.

…

**A/N: Well, I was listening to Say Something during writing this, almost cried. Idk why but ya. Anyways, on to the question of the day.**

**QOTD: *Again, forgot to do one of these* How do you think they will come together again?**

**Even though this chapter is not as sad as the last, it is shorter ): I am so sorry for typing such short chapters, but I keep getting distracted and I don't want a chapter to drag along with pointless info. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again peoples. Back with another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. Thanks to rainpool777 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Tye Dye tail- **Good guess

**Rainpool777- **Thank you, here is an update

**Mossfire (guest) – **He's just looking out for his sister lol, but ya Bluestorm is somewhat of a mouse-brain. Well, nobody complains so far for the short chapters so yay. If you use the search thingy in fanfiction, there is four options I think; author/writer (the one you should use), story, forum, and community. If you don't search with the fanfiction thingy and just use google or whatever you use, it should still show me, so idk what the problem is lol. I'm not much of a computer specialist.

**BraveWolfScourge- **Bluestorm is just worried about them. What if they get caught, Snowstrike could get killed or something.

**Yay reviews! Thank you people (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

"Wake up," I groaned slightly and opened my eyes. "What," I snapped at Whiteheart, who was the one who woke me up. "In case you have forgotten, today is the day we have to leave," she said, faking anger. She smiled and nudged me again. I huffed and sat up.

"Come on, Specklefrost wants to give us orders on who to help out," Whiteheart said from outside and I quickly padded outside. What awaits us in the Abandoned Forest? I followed Whiteheart to Specklefrost. Frozencloud was killed by Fang, Specklefrost was chosen as the new deputy.

I closed my eyes and flattened my ears. We now only have six warriors and two queens. "Bluestorm and Cloudshadow, you will help Leafstone with the herbs," I heard Specklefrost and I sat by Whiteheart. Bluestorm and Cloudshadow both groaned at the same time and they began padding to Leafstone.

"Snowstrike, Whiteheart, Goldenhawk, and Glacierstone, you will help the kits and queens. Their safety is very important to the clan," Specklefrost said. I stood up and padded over to the nursery. Rainkit, Silverkit, and Stonekit were talking excitedly next to Iceflower and Midnightkit, Mosskit, and Cloverkit were running in small circles by Silversnow.

"Is everyone ready," Glacierstone spoke up first and made the kits stop. "Come on," Mosskit yowled excitedly and raced by us, the other kits following. I smiled slightly and padded outside. A cold wind blew by, as if wishing us a safe travel and a good bye.

I purred slightly and scented the air. I saw Icestar sitting near the entrance of camp with Specklefrost. She didn't seem excited or happy to leave. Midnightkit and Stonekit were talking excitedly about the travel. "Is everyone ready to go," Specklefrost yowled when Leafstone, Bluestorm, and Cloudshadow padded out of the medicine cat den with various herbs.

Everyone looked at each other; the kits squealed excitedly and ran around. "Then let us begin our travel," Icestar said, her hung still low. She took in a breath and raised her head, taking one last glance at the camp before leading us out.

We went around camp, leading us directly towards the Abandoned Forest. I let out a short breath and looked behind my shoulder, towards the mountains. "Come on Snowstrike," Mosskit squealed and ran ahead of me. I shook out my fur and ran after her.

We didn't stray too far from the group. I grabbed her by her scruff and skidded to a stop. She was giggling and I laughed through her scruff. I carried her back to the group and we all continued ahead.

….

_**Toadstar's pov**_

"Let us leave now," I yowled. We were going to meet up with Hailclan on the border with the Abandoned Forest. Sootear and Palestone helped Flowerpool with Echokit, Leopardkit, and Dovekit. Both Palestone and Duskcloud are going to be the first queens at the Abandoned Forest, and the kits will be the first born there.

"Toadstar," I heard Duskcloud call. I looked over my shoulder and saw her trotting up to me. She nuzzled me and purred. "Can I travel up here with you," she said and twined our tails together. I smiled and nuzzled her. "Of course you can," I purred and licked her ear.

Mudstorm, Shadestone, and Stripesky were helping Redflower with the herbs. "I thought you were supposed to help with the kits," I looked at Duskcloud. "I am, Palestone will tell me when it is my turn," she said and glanced behind her.

We traveled for a while in silence. The fog was thin and spaced out a lot, and trees were spread apart as well. I felt unguarded without the protection of the thick fog and bunched up trees. Everyone else did as well, because the kits were picked up by Flowerpool, Palestone, and Sootear, and everyone was coming closer together.

Duskcloud kept her ears perked and her fur was bristled up next to me. "I think we should stop and rest here for a while," I spoke up, making everyone jump slightly. "Duskcloud, Mudstorm, and Stripesky, you three go hunt, Palestone and Sootear, help me protect the kits, queens, and Redflower," Shadestone began giving orders to everyone.

I licked Duskcloud on the ear before she left with Stripesky and Mudstorm. Redflower sat by Flowerpool and the kits, who were ordered to stay close to their mother. "Toadstar, a quick word," Shadestone padded up to me. I nodded and we walked a little closer to a tree.

"Do you know if we are going the correct way," he said and sat down uneasily. "I am certain, the less fog and trees, the closer we are to the border, which is the Abandoned Thunderpath, then, we cross it, and we enter the Forest," I said and lashed my tail.

"If we begin moving again soon, we can make it to the border where Hailclan will be waiting for us by dawn tomorrow," I said before he can tell me anything else. He closed his mouth and nodded slightly. "This is a new experience for all of us, it will be a difficult finding enough space for a camp, and we also have to learn how to hunt prey in that forest," Shadestone said.

"I understand your concern for your kits, don't worry, everyone will be well-fed," I said reassuringly. He sighed and began padding over to Flowerpool. I stayed by the tree and leaned against it. If only Miststar was here, she will tell everyone it'll be ok, and they will believe her. It's been many moons since we heard or talked about the Abandoned Forest, and now we are moving there.

What will happen after we get settled there? Will we be able to kill Fang? Will we ever return to Fogclan? I closed my eyes and growled. I can't think about that, not with the clan counting on me.

I sighed and began padding over to Shadestone and the rest who stayed. I yawned and layed on my stomach. I began lazily licking my paws. I rested my head on my paws and sighed heavily.

I flicked my ears and the hunting patrol returned. Mudstorm had three pieces of prey, Stripesky had two, and Duskcloud had two as well. I sat down next to Duskcloud. I took a bite of the fish she brought and passed it to her.

She took a small bite and passed it back to me. "Here," I said. She looked at me with concern. "You need it more," I purred and touched my nose to her belly. "Take one more bite," she said. I sighed and took a bite. She smiled and began eating the rest.

I licked my lips and looked at the clan. The kits were playing around near Flowerpool and Shadestone who were eating a toad. I yawned and nuzzled Duskcloud. She layed on her side next to me and purred.

"Everyone is ready to continue Toadstar," Shadestone padded up to me a little while later. I nudged Duskcloud and sat up. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Come on," I licked her ear and nuzzled her. She sighed and sat up shaking out her fur.

I licked her cheek and stood up stretching. "Let us continue then," I spoke loudly. Duskcloud stood up and brushed next to me. I twined our tails together and we continued our journey to the Abandoned Forest.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

"This seems like a good place," Smoke said and poked his head out of some leaves. "You expect me to climb up there just to sleep every day," I said and smirked. We ran the whole way here, but we were still full of energy.

"Yes I do, you said I could pick the den when we come here," he smirked back and backed up into the leaves again. I sighed and began climbing up the tree. This was one thing I was terrible at. I was afraid of heights, but I tried not to show it. I made it up to our new den and let out a quiet shaky breath.

"See, a good place," Smoke purred and sat down. The branches were so close together, I couldn't see the ground just by looking down. "Ya, i-its fine," I couldn't keep the stutter out of my voice. "You alright?" Smoke tilted his head and stopped purring. "I'm fine," I said and cleared my throat.

"Well, what do you think then," he said and looked around. "I said its fine," I chuckled and licked my paw. "Alright, now we wait for the clan cats, then we can find Snowstrike," Smoke said and stretched. "Snow," I muttered. "What," he looked up.

"Her name is Snow, not Snowstrike," I growled. "She's in a clan, remember, that's what got us into this mess," he said. "You followed me here, you didn't have to come," I growled and lashed my tail. "I know," he muttered and rested his head on his paws. "Don't go blind on me," he chuckled and yawned.

I snorted and padded closer to the leaves surrounding us. I poked my head through and looked around. I scented the air. They're not here yet. When will I find Snow? What if they find my scent first? "You have all day tomorrow, go to sleep," Smoke murmured and I saw him curl up.

I tucked my paws underneath me and stared through the leaves above us at the moon. I will see her soon. Now I just have to wait.

I just need to wait for my love to return to me.

…

**A/N: Yay a new chapter. I really don't know what to talk about here.**

**QOTD- What will you do if I accidently delete this story or if I decide to stop my stories? (Not saying I would, I'll kill myself before you guys have the chance to lol, just want to know what'll happen)**

**Please review and favorite and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreation14 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again everybody. Here is another chapter to Nothing but a Monster. If you have time after reading this, please check out Stolen, my other story. **

**Reviews**

**Guest- **Just wondering what you guys would do, I will continue (:

**CandyHeart13 (guest) – **Just wondering, no, he wouldn't catnap Snowstrike

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **Wow, wouldn't want your kindle broken (:

**Blackclaw57- **Just wondering

**Mossfire (guest) – **Mosskit is more of the playful kit, Lol, don't want you to get in trouble

**CherryBlaze of Breezeclan- **Well, obviously I would tell you guys if I plan on stopping, but that'll never happen. I will find some way to upload at least one chapter. Here is another chapter

**Stardust (guest) – Don't worry, I won't**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

It was early dawn the next day. We were at the Abandoned Thunderpath. The usual black and grey on an active Thunderpath was gone, it was now a dusty brown. I sat behind Midnightkit and Mosskit, who were sleepily sitting down. If a strong wind blew by, it would probably knock them down. I purred and nudged both of them gently, making them jump.

We need to wait for Fogclan. I looked over at Whiteheart, who was talking with Bluestorm. He looked at me and he met my glare. It's his fault why I can't meet Fang. He looked away and continued talking with Whiteheart. 

I heard a yowl and everyone whipped around to look towards the Fogclan Forest. Icestar stood up and padded to the front of the Hailclan cats. "Greetings Toadsplash," Icestar bowed her head.

"It's Toadstar," he said and swayed his tail. The Fogclan cats came closer together and Specklefrost padded beside Icestar. "My deputy is Shadestone," Toadstar flicked his tail to a black tom with dark grey paws. His green eyes shined with concern and wariness. "Let us cross," Toadstar began padding pass us towards the edge of the Thunderpath. In a few moments, the two clans were in a big group.

I picked up Mosskit and Midnightkit by their scruff and began padding beside Cloudshadow and a black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Toadstar was next to her, their tails twined. Everyone lined up along the Thunderpath and I tightened my grip on the kits.

Nobody moved. I knew we weren't frightened by the Thunderpath, we were afraid of leaving our old homes. The Abandoned Forest was on the other side.

Fang could be there now. I looked towards the forest and flicked my tail. I took a step forward and felt the dusty, yet cold and hard Thunderpath. I looked down at my paws and continued padding to the other side. My paws finally touched the soft, dew-covered grass. I turned around and sat down. I put Midnightkit and Mosskit on the ground. They stood by me and I curled my tail around them.

Leafstone nudged herself to the front of the group and padded across the Thunderpath, sitting next to me. She glanced at me and smiled. I smiled and looked across as well. Toadstar and the black she-cat began padding across.

It took a while for everyone to cross the Thunderpath. Icestar was the last one. "We need to find a place that will be our new camp," Toadstar said and was the first to enter the forest. I padded alongside Whiteheart, Silversnow and Iceflower gathered their kits with the kits from Fogclan.

Flowerpool was the only queen who had kits, two other cats were expecting. We continued padding along until we found a big meadow. I scented the air and I smiled. I scented Fang. I was the only one, because everyone else began gathering bramble bushes and fallen logs. I sighed and helped Cloudshadow, Goldenhawk, and two other cats from Fogclan push a log for the barrier of camp.

Toadstar and Icestar began padding around the meadow, looking for perfect places for the dens. "Mudstorm and Stripesky, go put our scent around the forest, we want the foxes ad badgers to know we are here," Toadstar yowled.

"Snowstrike and Cloudshadow, you go as well," Icestar yowled. I groaned slightly and padded to the two Fogclan cats, who were sitting by Toadstar. Cloudshadow caught up with me and I looked at Mudstorm and Stripeksy. Mudstorm looked similar to Toadstar, but he was just dark brown. He had stormy blue eyes.

Stripesky was a dark grey she-cat with a black stripe from her nose to the base of her tail. She had sky blue eyes. "Let's go," Mudstorm said. "Who put you in charge," Cloudshadow grumbled and padded ahead of us. "He's always like that," I said to the Fogclan cats before following them.

"We should maybe split up; we will cover more ground that way. Or do you have another smart idea," Mudstorm smirked and I chuckled. "I'm only controlling myself for the sake of the clan," Cloudshadow growled before storming off. "He seems nice," Mudstorm chuckled before padding away into the bushes. I padded through the bushes with my ears perked and claws slightly unsheathed.

I rolled around on a small patch of grass and rubbed my head slightly on a tree. I padded up a hill and saw that the land was split by a river. "Guess this will be the border," I murmured and walked alongside the river's edge. The water was a clear blue; I saw big and small fish swim slowly against the currents.

I sat by the river and unsheathed my claws. I lashed my paw into the water, I missed the fish. I tilted my head. It's different than hunting at the Frozen Pond. I growled and flattened my ears. We need to learn how to hunt quickly if we want to survive here.

It took a while for me to finally catch one big carp. I picked it up and began padding along the river again. I turned around and began padding deeper into the forest. I stopped by a huge oak tree. These were common in the Frost Forest, but I never saw them with their leaves, since it snowed all the time at the Snowy Tundra.

I stared up at the tree and saw a brown bird with big eyes on a branch. An Owl. I buried my carp and slowly made my way up the tree. I was out of breath when I was half way there. I'm scared of heights. I sunk my claws into the branch I was sitting on and looked up. Only a little higher.

The owl looked down and hooted. I narrowed my eyes and leapt onto the next branch. It stretched out its wings and began cleaning them, occasionally looking down at me. It would probably fly away when I pounce on it. I leapt to a different branch, one on the other side of the tree. The owl was out of my sight, but I was also out of sight of the owl.

I lashed my tail and continued climbing up. I was near the top and I looked around the tree. The owl was on the same branch, but on the other side. I began making my way to the other side of the tree. Unfortunately, a twig snapped below the branch I leapt on, making the owl fly away.

I growled and quickly made my way down. I slipped off one branch and tumbled down, landing roughly on my belly on the branch below. I groaned and sunk my claws into the branch. I stared at the ground, my eyes wide. I could have continued falling down. I shakily stood up on the branch and began making my way down, slower this time.

I leapt onto the ground and sighed heavily. "Are you ok," I looked up at a familiar voice. He's here. Fang sat on the only patch of grass around the clearing, a warm smile on his face, but slight concern in his amber eyes. "Fang," I said out of breath and shakily.

"I told you I'll be here," he purred deeply and stood up. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest and neck. He licked the top of my head and curled his tail around me. I sat down and he took a deep breath in. His comforting scent surrounded me and I purred loudly.

"Let me ask again," he whispered, "are you ok?" I nodded against his chest and lifted my head, looking into his eyes. He smiled and licked my cheek. "That's good," he purred and buried his nose in the side of my neck. I purred and curled my tail around his. He moved his tail and entwined it with mine.

"I missed you," he said, his breath hitting the side of my neck. It was still cold here, but not as cold as in the Snowy Tundra. "I missed you too," I purred. I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to cry. We sat I silence, sitting close to each other, for a while. I was surprised nobody came looking for me.

This was perfect. "How was your journey here," he lifted his head and stared at me. "It was fine, not as exciting as I thought it'll be," I smiled and he leaned in, touching his nose to mine gently. I purred and stared back at his eyes, he did the same. "We can meet here, in this clearing," he said after a while.

I nodded and looked down at our paws. "I love you Snow," he whispered in my ear before nuzzling me. "I love you too," I purred and nuzzled him back.

"You have to go back to your clan, will you be here tonight," he said and began slowly uncurling our tails. I nodded and flicked my tail away from his. He chuckled and licked my ear. "It will be a while until they discover my scent, there are a lot of foxes here, so my scent should be pretty tough to find, I know how to hide it," he smiled and I stood up.

I dug up my carp and picked it up. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered in my ear before giving my cheek a quick lick and trotting away. I smiled through the carp and began padding back to camp. I need to get rid of his scent off me. The river.

I nodded to myself and ran back to the river. I placed my carp down and went to the shallow part of the river. The small waves washed up my leg and I crouched in the water, rolling in the fresh water. I stood up after a while and began grooming the water off my fur. It was a little past Sunhigh when I finally made it back to the group.

The new camp was nearly complete, just the med-cat den was needed. A hole was dug up by, what I guess is the apprentices den, for the fresh-kill pile. "Perfect Snowstrike, you'll be the first one to add to the fresh-kill pile," Icestar padded up to me and smiled. I nodded and dropped my carp on the fresh-kill pile.

"Where is everyone," I padded up to Whiteheart, who was beginning to make the med-cat den along with Bluestorm, Leafstone, Goldenhawk, and three cats from Fogclan. "Either hunting or getting more bushes, twigs, logs, or fallen leaves for the barrier of camp," she said and nodded to Leafstone.

"Icestar said if you have nothing to do, to go help hunt and collect herbs," Whiteheart turned to me. "I'll go with you, we can get some herbs, Leafstone told me which ones she needs," she added and began padding to the entrance. I quickly followed her. The camp was protected by thorn bushes, leaves, logs, and branches.

"Do you think this new place is good for us," she asked suddenly while we were collecting poppy seeds. "It could be," I murmured and shook out my fur. She sighed and wrapped the poppy seeds in a bundle of leaves. "I want to go back," she said when we began walking back.

"You have to give this new place time," I said and flicked my tail. "You know you want to go back to see Fang," she murmured and looked at me. Should I tell her? No. "I know," I said and cleared my throat. She rolled her eyes and padded ahead of me. She was mad. We entered the camp and she padded away to Leafstone and the Fogclan medicine cat, Redflower.

They were talking about different types of herbs, and which ones they really needed. I growled slightly and padded over to the other warriors, the fresh-kill pile was a little more than half-way full. I laid on my side, exhausted like everyone else. The kits and queens went to the new nursery den and I smiled when I saw all of them playing with the Fogclan kits.

The leaders den was a hollowed out tree that was still standing. The two leaders padded out of the tree and leapt up the branches. They both ended up on a big branch and padded closer to the edge. Icestar sat down and Toadstar stayed standing.

"Cats of both clans, gather around for a clan meeting," Toadstar yowled. He nodded to Icestar, who stood up and padded up next to him. He backed away a little and looked at everyone. "These next few days will be tough as we get used to our new home," she yowled just as loud as Toadstar.

"Since we are here together, we have decided to take forth a new name for our combined clans," Toadstar added. Everyone looked up at them and I looked around. "We have decided to call our new clan, Stormclan," Icestar yowled and everyone began cheering and chanting the new clan name.

I stayed quiet. Even with the new name, the two clans will always be separate. I lashed my tail and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Everyone had at least one or two pieces of prey. I sat alone eating a rabbit. "Hello," I looked up to see my brother. "Go away Bluestorm," I growled and took a bite.

"Why are you mad at me," he said and laid on his belly in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. "Who have you told about me and Fang," I said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. "I only told Cloudshadow," he said. "You're lying to me, you told Whiteheart," I snarled and smoothed down my fur when Mudstorm and Stripesky looked over at me.

I stood up and lashed my tail. "Just stay away from me Bluestorm," I said firmly and picked up my half-eaten rabbit. I padded over to the warriors den and laid on a nest closest to the entrance. The senior warriors will get to choose the nest's at the back of the den.

I finished my rabbit inside here and I looked outside. Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow were talking with most of the Fogclan cats. I only recognized Mudstorm. The Fogclan deputy, Shadestone, padded into the warriors den.

"I thought I'll be the only one in here," he chuckled and chose a nest near the entrance, but closer to the middle than mine. "Daddy," I looked outside and saw three kits running towards the warriors den. "Are those yours," I said and looked at him. He nodded and smiled. "My brother thought I was too young to have kits, but hey, I'm a warrior, not an apprentice," he chuckled and the kits ran inside.

"There you are," the only tom squealed and leapt at Shadestone. "Kits, introduce yourselves to the Hailclan warrior," Shadestone and nudged the tom slightly. "I'm Dovekit," a silver she-cat sat in front of my nest. "I'm Leopardkit," the biggest she-cat with golden brown fur sat next to Dovekit.

The only tom hesitantly sat next to his sisters. "I'm Echokit," he said hesitantly. He had only grey fur. Leopardkit and Dovekit had green eyes, Echokit had yellow eyes. "Nice to meet you, I am Snowstrike," I said and flicked my tail. They giggled and ran back to Shadestone.

"Alright come on, Flowerpool is probably worried about you three, say goodbye to Snowstrike," Shadestone said and sat up a while later. "Bye Snowstrike," they all said in unison and ran outside ahead of Shadestone.

I sighed and rested my head on my paws. I looked outside and saw Whiteheart and Bluestorm padding to the warriors den. I groaned and shifted around, so my back was facing the entrance. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, pretending to sleep.

"If you had let Foxlight be with her, she would have never been with that monster," Whiteheart said and Bluestorm sighed. I curled my tail around me. "I know, but honestly, I think Fang is better than Foxlight," Bluestorm growled. "You are really comparing a clan-mate to that monster," Whiteheart said.

I flattened my ears and unsheathed my claws. "That day I found out, he truly seemed sorry for killing Whiteleaf, he seemed scared," Bluestorm said and I sheathed my claws. "He could be lying, he will turn Snowstrike into a monster as well," Whiteheart said. That's enough. I stood up and snarled. "He isn't a monster," I narrowed my eyes at Whiteheart.

"Stop calling him that, you don't know what causes him to attack," I snarled and unsheathed my claws. "Oh and you do," she narrowed her eyes. "Yes I do," I lashed my tail and Bluestorm stood between us. "Stop it," he said and looked outside. "Somebody could have heard you," Bluestorm lowered his voice and looked at me.

"Let them know," I snarled. "Because of you, they'll find out sooner or later," I glared at him. He stayed silent and so did Whiteheart. I flattened my fur and sheathed my claws when I heard someone coming. Almost all the warriors padded inside, each going around looking for a nest. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"I'll be back," I said quietly to Bluestorm, who was the only other one awake by the time I was going to see Fang. "Where are you going," he said and lifted his head. "I need you to not tell anyone, if someone finds out, I will kill you," I said and looked around. I went close to his ear.

"I'm going to see Fang," I whispered and backed away a little. "He's here," Bluestorm whispered, shocked. I nodded. "Don't tell anyone," I snapped. He sighed. "Fine," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "I promise you I will not tell anyone unless you say it's ok," he added.

I gave a small nod before padding outside into the empty camp. Nobody was standing guard, since there were at least two or three warriors in every den besides the warriors den. I ran out of camp and ran through the forest. I was at the river in a few short moments and I began trotting towards the clearing I was supposed to meet Fang.

I entered the clearing and looked around warily. I sat by the big tree and looked around. I was pinned down on my back and I looked up. "Glad you could make it," Fang whispered in my ear. I laughed slightly and nudged him off. He nuzzled me and I purred loudly.

"Did I hurt you," he chuckled. I shook my head and licked his cheek. "This tree is hollowed out at the roots, come here," he said and flicked his tail for me to follow. We circled the tree and showed mean entrance to a den. "After you," he purred and flicked his tail. I brushed pass him and entered the den. The tree was surprisingly spacious and very hollow in the inside. "What do you think," he tilted his head and smiled.

Near the tree bark on the ground, small flowers were sprouting. There was a hole higher up where moonlight poured inside, lighting up the den. "It's perfect," I purred and looked over at him. "Good, it was by luck that I found it," he chuckled and nuzzled me.

I sighed and leaned against him. "Did you come alone," I looked at him. "No, Smoke came along," he said and made me lay on my side. He began grooming my fur down. He began licking gently behind my ear and I purred. I sighed and yawned soon after.

"You don't sleep before coming here do you," he chuckled and licked my neck. "It'll be a little weird if I slept during the day, I do have stuff to do you know," I looked at him and smiled. "You're right," he purred and licked my cheek. He curled up next to me and wrapped his leg around me. He buried his nose into my shoulder and nuzzled me.

"I love you Snow," he purred and twined our tails together. I scooted closer to him and sighed. I felt breathless suddenly and I smiled. He licked my cheek and I purred. "Let's see how long it'll take your clan to find out I am here," he purred quietly in my ear.

I hope they will never find out. Was it a mistake telling Bluestorm?

…

**A/N: YAY! FangXSnow is back again! 3 I couldn't keep them away forever.**

**QOTD: Do you think Bluestorm really believes that Fang was a better choice for Snowstrike than Foxlight? Or do you think he was just saying that.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was cute. Please check out Mismatched Cure and Stolen. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am not dead people. The computer that I use recently got a virus, and then we went to go to this place where they will remove it, and the next day it broke. Lol, so my parents were being stubborn and not buying me a new one, until today. So, I will have regular updates again and I will continue this story. Thanks to Fallowfire and Slivered Lights for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Warrior Fan (guest) – **Here is more, sorry for the long wait.

**Guest- **Hello

**MidnightAuraKitty- **Here is an update, sorry for the long wait

**Sagefire (guest) – **Yay

**Toxic da cat (guest) – **Thank you

**Insert Name Here (guest) – **Did what

**Thanks for the reviews guys; again, I am super sorry for not uploading or telling you guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER (FINALLY)**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

I opened my eyes the next day to the rays of sunlight entering from the hole near the top of the tree. I blinked the sleep away and lifted my head slightly. I looked behind me and saw Fang still asleep. I purred slightly and sat up quietly. He groaned slightly and shifted around. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Good morning," I purred and liked his cheek.

He yawned and smiled. "Good morning," he said and sat up. "Are you hungry," he asked and looked at me. I shook my head slightly and nuzzled him. He purred and twined our tails together. We stayed sitting in silence for a while. I sighed and looked towards the entrance. "I need to get back to camp," I murmured and looked at him. He nodded slightly and stood up. He stretched and let out a yawn. He brushed pass me and went outside.

I followed and blinked repeatedly because of the sunlight. "Will you be here tonight," he looked at me. My eyes adjusted to the light and I nodded. He padded up to me and touched noses with me. I smiled and he nuzzled me. "I'll see you tonight," he purred in my ear and began walking towards the bushes.

I began cleaning my fur, getting his scent off me. I was almost done when I saw the bushes in front of me rustle slightly. I stopped mid-lick and looked up. I sat up straight and curled my tail over my paws. "Snowstrike, what are you doing here," Cloudshadow poked his head out of the bushes and narrowed his eyes. "I went out for a night walk and decided to rest here," I said and stood up.

He narrowed his eyes and sat out of the bush. "We have a clan to take care of," I growled and shoved past him and began trotting back to camp. I heard him following behind me. We ran into a patrol. "Where were you two," Goldenhawk snarled from behind Shadestone. "Just checking the borders," Cloudshadow spoke up and I looked at him.

"Alright, get back to camp, I'm sure you have something to do," Shadestone said and continued leading the patrol. I nodded and we continued padding back. "You welcome," Cloudshadow said and looked at me. I stayed silent. "I'm not mouse-brained, you were out there for another reason, just don't let anyone else find out," he said quietly and padded ahead of me. We entered camp and I padded straight to Specklefrost, who was outside the warriors.

I slowed down when I saw Whiteheart and Bluestorm sharing tongues by the warriors den. "Specklefrost, is there anything that I can do," I said, ignoring the glare that Whiteheart was giving me. "Not at the moment, but you can lead the next hunting patrol with Glacierstone," she said. "When the other patrol returns, then you may go," she said and began padding over to Icestar.

A Fogclan she-cat padded past me and froze slightly. She turned to me and I stared back. She looked around and began trotting to another Fogclan cat. "I need to learn everyone's names, want to join me Snowstrike," my thoughts were interrupted by Bluestorm. I nodded slightly and we began padding to a small group of Fogclan cats.

"Hello," Bluestorm greeted three Fogclan cats. The she-cat who froze by me was one of them. "I'm Bluestorm and this is Snowstrike," Bluestorm continued. "Duskcloud," she spoke up and looked away from me. "This is Palestone and her mate, Sootear," Duskcloud introduced the other cats.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Bluestorm said and nodded to me. I followed him to another group of Fogclan cats. We met all the cats of Fogclan; I just need to remember who was who. I took the hunting patrol out; Glacierstone was busy taking care of his kits.

I buried the squirrel I caught and scented the air. I heard the distant yowl of one of my clan mates and I perked my ears up. I began sprinting to where I heard the yowl. Mudstorm ran into me along the way and we ran the rest of the way. We ran into a clearing and I growled. A fox was standing over Goldenhawk, its teeth pulled back into a snarl.

I hissed loudly and unsheathed my claws. It closed its mouth and looked over at me. Goldenhawk stood up and slashed his claws at the bottom of the fox's muzzle before running to us. "Go get more cats, hurry," Mudstorm said to Goldenhawk, who had a grateful look and began running to camp.

Mudstorm crouched down and lashed his tail. I did the same and sprinted to the fox. It growled and ran to me as well. I hissed and leapt at it. It tried biting down on my tail, but I bit its ear, making it yelp. Mudstorm slashed his claws at its muzzle and I slashed my claws behind its head. It stood on its hind legs and slammed down, crushing Mudstorm's tail underneath one of its paws.

I snarled and bit down behind its neck. It yelped and backed away a little before shaking itself. I was tossed off and hit my side against a tree. I heard a low snarl and saw something run pass the fox's muzzle. The fox let out a yelp and I saw blood dripping down its muzzle. I perked my ears up and saw the figure leap at the fox's side, making it stumble a little.

I stood up and ran to the fox. The figure disappeared and it as only Mudstorm and I. The fox whimpered and backed up near the bushes. The bushes rustled and Goldenhawk's patrol leapt onto the fox. The fox yelped loudly and tried shaking off the cats on its back. The cats on the fox leapt off and we made a circle around the fox. It snarled and looked around. We all hissed at the same time and the fox lowered its head a little. We made a small exit for it and it sprinted away.

Mudstorm let out a yowl and everyone began cheering. I smiled and looked around at the bushes. Fang's amber eyes were barely noticeable in the bushes and I quietly padded to them. I entered the bush and he nuzzled me slightly. I purred quietly and licked his cheek. "Thanks for helping us," I purred in his ear and he smiled. "Snowstrike," I flattened my ears and he nodded. He carefully backed out of the bush and sprinted away. I gave my fur a couple of licks and padded out of the bush.

"Just checking to see if the fox left," I said to Cloudshadow, who was the one who called me. "Let's go," Specklefrost began leading us back to camp. I ran to the spot where I buried my squirrel and ran back to camp.

I bumped into Whiteheart at the entrance of camp and she narrowed her eyes slightly. I padded around her and made my way to the fresh-kill pile. "Was anyone injured," Bluestorm was eating a bird nearby. I bit into my fish and looked at him. "Goldenhawk," I said after swallowing the meat and took another bite. "Hey," I heard Bluestorm purr and I glanced up. Whiteheart nuzzled him and I heard them purring.

I began licking my paws and looked around camp. Duskcloud and Palestone moved to the nursery this morning, that's what Bluestorm told me. "I'm expecting kits," I stopped licking my paws and looked at Whiteheart. Bluestorm smiled widely and nuzzled her. I flicked my ear and stared at them.

Whiteheart smiled and purred loudly. "Congratulations," I murmured to them and rested my head on my paws. Whiteheart looked over at me and smiled slightly. "I'm going to see if Goldenhawk is ok," I said and quickly padded away. Could our friendship be the same as it was before Fang? I sighed slightly and entered the med-cat den.

Both Redflower and Leafstone were taking turns looking over Goldenhawk. He was asleep, his flanks were moving slowly. "Is he ok," I asked and sat by the entrance. "Yes," Redflower said after a while and the two medicine cats turned to their herbs. Leafstone looked happy to have company, especially another med-cat. I smiled and looked at Goldenhawk.

I shook out my fur and padded outside. The kits were running around camp play-fighting. I smiled slightly and padded over to the warriors den. I entered the den and padded to my nest. I sat down and curled up. Whiteheart and Bluestorm entered the den a little while later. I sighed and curled my tail over myself.

I fell asleep soon after, waiting for night to come so I can go meet Fang again. How long will we go unnoticed by the clan?

…

**A/N: Hope this was a good enough chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Oh ya. Whiteheart is expecting kits! That means I will need kit names. I will accept maybe two or three. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again peoples. Here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. Thanks to KittypowerFTW, WishieStarlight, The Age of Awesomeness, and kramer53 for following and adding this story as a favorite. Allegiances will be in the beginning.**

_**Reviews**_

**Warrior Fan (guest) – **Here is an update and thank you (:

**Seaflower (guest) – **I am happy I'm back as well

**WishieStarlight- **Thanks for the kit submission

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thanks, here is an update

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **Thanks for the kit submission

**Sagefire (guest) – **Thanks for the kit submission, I'll try to

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Stormclan**_

**Leaders: Icestar- **pure white furred she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

**Toadstar- **dark brown tom with a black splash on chest, teal eyes

**Deputies: Specklefrost- **dark grey she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

**Shadestone- **black furred tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

**Med-cat's: Leafstone- **dark grey she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Redflower- **red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Goldenhawk- **golden brown tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

**Glacierstone- **big, white furred tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Cloudshadow- **fluffy, black furred tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

**Snowstrike- **white furred she-cat with a grey stripe along spine, blue-green eyes

**Bluestorm- **blue-grey tom, stormy blue eyes

**Mudstorm- **dark brown tom, stormy blue eyes

**Sootear- **dark grey (almost black) tom with black ear tips, green eyes

**Stripesky- **dark grey she-cat with a black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

_**Queens**_

**Silversnow- **silver furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes (Kits with **Glacierstone**: **Cloverkit- **light brown tabby she-kit, bright green eyes

**Mosskit- **brown she-kit with a plumy tail, bright green eyes

**Midnightkit- **black furred she-kit with white speckles, purple eyes)

**Iceflower- **white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly, dark blue eyes (Kits with **Stonedrop**: **Stonekit- **grey tabby tom with dark stripes, yellow eyes

**Silverkit- **small, silver she-kit, deep blue eyes

**Rainkit- **pale blue-grey tom with yellow eyes)

**Flowerpool- **dark grey she-cat with a white patch on lower back, blue eyes (Kits with **Shadestone: Dovekit- **light silver furred she-kit with white paws, green eyes

**Echokit- **grey furred tom, yellow eyes

**Leopardkit- **golden furred she-kit, green eyes)

**Duskcloud- **black furred she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes (expecting kits with **Toadstar**)

**Palestone- **pale grey she-cat, green eyes (expecting kits with **Sootear**)

**Whiteheart- **white she-cat with dark grey chest, blue eyes (expecting kits with **Bluestorm**)

_**Streamclan**_

**Leader: Spottedstar- **light brown tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes

**Deputy: Riverfang- **blue-grey tom, green eyes

**Med-cat: Rosestep- **red brown she-cat with darker red-brown paws, green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Redwing- **red brown she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

**Bluespark- **blue-grey tom, yellow eyes

**Pebblewing- **light grey tom with darker grey spots, white flanks, blue eyes

**Silverspot- **silver grey she-cat with darker silver sot on right, green eyes

**Stormrain- **dark grey tom, rainy blue eyes

_**Queens**_

**Willowcreek- **dark brown she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes (kits with **Pebblewing**: **Otterkit- **light brown tom, yellow eyes

**Marshkit- **blue-grey tabby tom, blackish-green eyes)

**Rosethorn- **cream furred she-cat, blue eyes (kits with **Stormrain: Silverkit- **silver furred she-kit, pale blue eyes)

**Goldenlight- **golden brown she-cat, yellow eyes (kits with **Bluespark: Emberkit- **amber brown she-kit with dark yellow eyes)

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

"Be careful Snowstrike," Glacierstone said on my way out of camp. I told him I was going for a walk. I purred slightly and raced to the clearing where I met with Fang. I slowed down to a walk and entered the clearing. I kept my ears perked and swayed my tail. I walked over to the tree and sat down, leaning against it. I licked my paw and began grooming down my fur. It was silent.

I glanced up at the moon and sighed. The bushes rustled and Fang stumbled out of them. He was wounded. I stood up and padded over to him. "Hey," he said panting heavily. "What happened," I said and looked at his wounds. "I was attacked by Streamclan," he murmured and leaned against the tree. I licked his cheek and flicked my tail.

"Stay here," I whispered and padded into the bushes. I quickly came back with cobwebs and poppy seeds. I also brought herbs that will make a poultice. I chewed up a poultice and had him lay on his side. "What were you doing in Streamclan," I asked while licking some blood off his fur. "I wasn't in Streamclan, they went to Hailclan, they took over the territory," he murmured. He growled slightly when I added the poultice on his wounds.

I stopped applying the poultice and frowned. "Well, I don't know if we are ever going back," I said and continued adding the poultice. He gritted his teeth and looked at me. I smiled slightly and leaned down, making my nose touch his. He purred and nuzzled me. "I need to finish with your wounds," I said quietly when he made me lay next to him.

"They don't hurt," he rested his head on the ground next to my head. "Still," I said and licked his cheek before sitting back up. I added the cobwebs and passed him a poppy seed. "I don't need one," he said and nosed it away. I smiled and he chuckled. He cleared his throat slightly and sat up.

He nuzzled me and I sat next to him. We both leaned aginst the tree and I rested my head on his shoulder slightly. He curled his tail around me and I scooted closer. "Anything new with your clan," he murmured and I glanced up at him. "Well, Whiteheart is expecting my brother's kits," I said and purred slightly when he licked my ear.

"That's good," he whispered and I looked up at him. "How's your brother doing," I asked and he shrugged slightly. "Same as always," he chuckled and licked my cheek. I smiled and twined my tails with his. "Come on, it's getting darker," he whispered and stood up. I stood up as well and we walked around the tree to the entrance of the den.

He struggled to enter the den, but managed anyway. I nuzzled him softly and he purred. "Just because I am wounded doesn't mean I am weaker than before," he purred in my ear and pinned me down softly. I giggled slightly and he nuzzled me. He pulled away a little and smiled. I smiled back and stared up at him. He stared back down at me and let me up. I shifted onto my side and he laid down next to me, facing me.

"I love you," I said and he purred slightly. "I love you to," he purred louder and twined our tails together. I scooted closer to him and rested my head against his chest. He licked the back of my neck and wrapped his front paws around me. I stared at our twined tails; his black furred tail and my white one. It could be like this every day, not having to hide away from the clan

But I will have to leave the clan. Should I?

…

**A/N: I just love writing these scenes with her and Fang. Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**QOTD: Should she leave the clan to be with Fang? **

**If you don't like the lovey-dovey scenes, then I am sorry. I won't stop them XD Anyways, review, favorite, follow. Thank you and peace out. (P.S: Sorry for the short chapter): )**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again everybody, here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. I am sorry last chapter was short, but I had to put the allegiances in it, so ya. Thanks to TheFanfictionMaster for following this story.**

_**Reviews**_

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **Maybe

**LeafWishes- **Here is another chapter, thank you

**Frostdawn- **I know right

**Rainpool777- **Yep

**The Age of Awesomeness- **I'll try, but I can't always write super long chapters because either I run out of ideas for that chapter or someone bugs me for using my laptop too much

**MidnightAuraKitty- **But what if she isn't exiled (;

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **I love them too, I'm still thinking about it lol

**Toxic da Cat (guest) – **Thanks for the idea's

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, we are up to 89 reviews… Awesome! Thank you for reviewing everyone.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

"Good morning my love," I flicked my ear and opened my eyes when Fang whispered in my ear. "Good morning," I purred slightly and looked up at him. He raised his head and let out a yawn. I stretched and looked down at our still twined tails.

I uncurled my tail from his and reached up to nuzzle him. He licked my ear and nuzzled me. "Are your wounds ok," I murmured and glanced at the cobwebs. He licked the side of my muzzled and I looked at him. "You don't need to worry so much," he purred softly and stood up. I made my way outside and shivered slightly at the cold, windy air. Since we left Hailclan territory, my fur has been getting thinner.

"Looks like it'll be a cold day today," Fang murmured and shook out his puffed out fur. I lashed my tail and padded closer to him. He turned his head to face me and touched his nose to mine. I purred and nuzzled him. "Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt again," I murmured and he purred. "I love you," he purred. "I love you too, will I see you tonight," I smiled and he gave a small nod.

"See you tonight," he licked between my ears and brushed pass me. I watched him leave the clearing and I sighed. I breathed in the cold morning air and I began grooming my fur. I kept my ears perked and shook out my fur. I stretched out my legs before trotting back to camp. I flicked my ears and scented the air slightly. The leaves on the trees rustled loudly in the wind. Many of them fell off and swirled down to the forest floor.

I stepped over a log and saw many of the orange, fallen leaves in piles. I swayed my tail and trotted faster back to camp when I saw the sun rising. I slipped through the camp entrance and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Hi Snowstrike," I turned around with a plump mouse in my jaws. Cloudshadow flicked his tail and flicked his ear. The wind made his fur blow in one direction.

"Hi," I mumbled warily through the mouse and padded over to a patch of sunlight. He followed me. "Where were you last night," he said. I looked up, surprised not to see his eyes narrowed or hostile. I flicked my ear and bit into the mouse. "Walking," I said and took another bite. "All night," he tilted his head and I glanced up. He was looking around and I shook my head.

"Why does it matter to you," I said and narrowed my eyes slightly. "Don't forget what I said Snowstrike," he hissed and stalked away. Why was he looking out for me now? I took one last bite of the mouse before padding over to the nursery. Flowerpool's kits were play-fighting with Silversnow and Iceflower's kits. Echokit was pinned down by Mosskit; Leopardkit was trying to pin down both Stonekit and Rainkit; Dovekit was running and ducking underneath the other kits.

Duskcloud and Palestone were talking to each other and Whiteheart was grooming her fur. I flicked my ear and stepped over the fighting kits. "Hi," I murmured, Whiteheart looked up at me. "Hey," she said and licked her paw. I let out a small sigh. "I just came to see how you were doing," I said and she flicked her ear. "I'm fine, now, can you let me sleep," she growled slightly and I looked down at my paws. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you," I hissed softly and turned around.

I padded outside and growled at the wind. I yawned again and padded over to the med-cat den. Goldenhawk was told to stay in camp for his wounds to heal properly. We needed all the healthy warriors we could get, even the slightest wounded warriors needed to be watched carefully. "Hey Goldenhawk," I said. He looked up and shook out his fur. "I don't mean to be rude, but, what are you doing here," he said and lashed his tail.

I shrugged. "I just have nothing to do," I said and he sighed. "I'm just irritated for being in camp so long," he growled and shot a glare at the two medicine cats. I chuckled slightly and licked my paw. "Well, as long as you keep resting, your wounds will be healed in no time," I said. "I probably won't leave the den until the kits are made apprentices," he chuckled and shifted onto his side.

"I'll let you sleep," I chuckled and padded outside. "Snowstrike, Icestar wants to speak with you," I heard Specklefrost's yowl. I swayed my tail and padded over to the leaders den. I ducked underneath the low-hanging branches that protected the entrance to the den.

"Hello Snowstrike, sit down," Icestar greeted. Almost everyone was here besides Specklefrost. "As you may now, the kits are ready to become apprentices, since we have a very short amount of warriors, each of you will be getting an apprentice," Toadstar said from his nest. He stood up and shook out his fur. "Their ceremony will be in two days, we just want you prepared for an apprentice, especially those who haven't had an apprentice," Icestar said and looked at me and Bluestorm.

I nodded slightly and flattened my ears. This will take away the time I will be able to spend with Fang. I shook my head and backed out of the den. The wind was still blowing strongly and the sun was high in the sky. "I'm going for a walk," I said to Specklefrost and made my way to the entrance of camp.

I trotted towards the river and sighed. The wind made the water move quicker and I looked down at it. There wasn't any fish at the moment. I stretched and laid on my side. I stared at my reflection. My blue-green eyes were different than the last time I saw my reflection. They were a little darker.

I looked up suddenly when I heard the snapping of a branch. I heard a yelp and I stood up. I lashed my tail and unsheathed my claws. It came from across the river. I flicked my ear and saw a light grey figure on the ground. "You mouse-brain, can't you see we are crossing into their territory Pebblewing," someone yowled and I crouched down.

"Why are we even going here," another cat spoke up. "We are chasing Fang, if Hailclan and Fogclan aren't going to hunt him down, then we are," the first cat spoke up again. "We are just going to get ourselves killed because of you," a different cat spoke. "Enough," someone yowled.

I saw a light brown tom with black spots all over his body step out of the forest and to the river's edge. "Spottedstar, are you sure this is the way we are supposed to go," a smaller, blue-grey tom with green eyes stood beside Spottedstar. Streamclan.

"Someone else is in that forest, not just Fang," Spottedstar spoke up and stepped into the water. I narrowed my eyes and backed away a little into the forest. "I sure hope Stormrain can handle camp by himself," another blue-grey tom stepped out of the forest; he had yellow eyes instead of green eyes. "Bluespark, go make sure Pebblewing is able to go back to camp by himself with a broken leg," Spottedstar mewed and Bluespark backed up into the forest.

"Come on," Spottedstar said and leapt into the river. He swam across and I crouched lower. He pulled himself onto my side of the river and I let out a small hiss. A little while later, the other Streamclan cats joined Spottedstar. Their eyes wandered around. A silver-grey she-cat with green eyes looked at my hiding spot. I met her gaze and she narrowed her eyes.

Could I outrun them? I let out a yowl when something roughly pulled me out of the bushes. I didn't realize Bluespark made his way over to me and pulled me out of the bushes. He let me go and stood in my way. "A Hailclan cat," Bluespark hissed. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the pain on my side. "What is your name," Spottedstar snarled and I looked over at him. I was surrounded.

All of these Streamclan cats were bigger than me. I stayed quiet and looked at each one. There were only five of them. "Speak," Bluespark snarled. "Snowstrike," I murmured under my breath. "Louder," Spottedstar hissed. "Snowstrike of Hailclan," I snarled and turned around, narrowing my eyes at Spottedstar.

"So, this is where your clan ran off to," Bluespark chuckled and I lashed my tail. Spottedstar glanced at the other blue-grey tom. "Riverfang, get rid of her," Spottedstar snarled and the blue-grey tom stalked closer to me.

I faced him and felt my fur bristle up. He unsheathed my claws and leapt to me. In an instant, I was clawed form all sides. The cats that were behind me knocked me off balance and slashed their claws on my back legs. I snarled in pain and fought back as best as I could. These Streamclan cats were stronger than me.

I slashed my claws across Bluespark's shoulder and hissed in pain. A red brown she-cat with white flanks and bright yellow eyes slashed her claws on my flanks. I saw Spottedstar sitting by, watching. I cried out in pain and bit down on someone's tail.

Moments later, a loud crack split the air and the attack stopped. I laid on my side panting heavily and I looked around. Spottedstar was hanging limply from Fang's jaws. Fang spat him out and stepped forward. "Leave… Her… Alone," he snarled and leapt at Bluespark.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

I easily dodged an attack from Bluespark and bit down on his paw. He yowled in pain and I tossed him towards Redwing. She was running up to me. I wasn't blinded. I was fighting for Snow. I hissed loudly and pinned down Riverfang. He looked up at me in fear and I lunged for his throat. I bit down on his throat and he slashed his claws at my shoulder and neck, trying to push me off.

I leapt off him soon after and slashed my claws at Silverspot's side. She yowled in pain and I sunk my claws into her belly. I hissed in her face and ran towards Redwing. I lashed my claws at the side of her head and bit her shoulder. She lashed her claws at my chest, making me angrier. I sunk my claws into her belly as well and I snarled.

I saw Bluespark and Silverspot retreating, swimming across the river. I let Redwing up and she ran across as well. I sheathed my claws and ran to Snow. Her white fur was covered in blood. "Snow," I gasped slightly and began licking the blood off. I stood up and sprinted towards a log.

Luckily for me, there were cobwebs in there. I ran back to Snow's side and began placing cobwebs on her wounds. I could tell she was trying desperately to stay awake. I covered her last wound and ran around looking for herbs. I was panting heavily, but I didn't care.

I found a couple of herbs that I use and ran back to Snow. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. I placed the herbs down and began licking the blood off her fur. Riverfang was dead and Spottedstar lost a life. I flicked my ear and heard groaning. I looked over at Spottedstar and narrowed my eyes. He was awake now.

I don't remember how many lives her has left. I'll take them all away. I stepped away from Snow and padded over to him. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "You caused this," I spat and he flinched back. He tried standing on his paws, but I pinned him down. "Since you hurt my mate, now I have no choice but to kill you, again and again, until your lives are gone," I snarled and bit down on his throat.

He was too weak to fight back. Waking up after losing a life must be the same as waking up after being knocked out. He stopped moving a little while after and I slashed my claws down his belly. I hissed and padded back to Snow. I changed her cobwebs and continued licking her blood-covered fur.

My wounds from a yesterday re-opened. I don't care. I sat down, exhausted, by Snow and cleared my throat. She was fine. I licked her ear and perked my ears up. The bushes rustled and a patrol leapt out of the bushes. They froze in fear and gasped.

"F-Fang," Mudstorm stuttered. "Be grateful that I saved her," I said in a low voice and looked down at Snow. Bluestorm took hesitant steps forward. "Thank you," he murmured and looked down at Snow. I lashed my tail and stood up. I don't care anymore. I leaned down and nuzzled Snow softly. Everyone but Bluestorm gasped.

"If you hurt her because of what I just did, you are going to wish that you never lived," I snarled and stalked away into the bushes. Did I make a mistake?

…

_**Bluestorm's pov**_

I helped carry Snowstrike back to camp. Their secret is out. Almost everyone from the patrol immediately went to the leaders den. I carried Snowstrike into the med-cat den. "What happened," Leafstone said. "I don't know," I said after placing my sister on a nest.

"Stormclan, gather around for a clan meeting immediately," Toadstar's yowl erupted from outside and I sighed. "Come on," I murmured and made way for the med-cats. I stepped outside and made my way over to the gathered cats.

…

**A/N: Yay this chapter is a little longer. Uh-oh, what will happen to Snowstrike? They found out. Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everybody and here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. I know last chapter ended with a sort of cliffie, so sorry about that. **

**Thanks to Wolfspirit of Shadowclan and Zioncat2500 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Here is an update, I love cliffies XD

**Shira the Mage- **You might be surprised on what happens, thanks for the kit idea

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **No don't die

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **You might be surprised what happens, here is an update

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **I am a girl lol

**Owl feather (Guest) – **I love the lovey-dovey scenes, so sorry that you don't like them

**Mossfire (Guest) – **Lol its ok, you might be surprised on what happens

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, I love you guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Bluestorm's pov**_

I sat underneath the leader's tree and looked up at them. Icestar and Toadstar stared down at us. "The worst has happened to us, I never expected it to happen so soon," Toadstar murmured and looked around the gathered clan. I flicked my tail and glanced around to see everyone's reaction. "Fang has been spotted on our territory," he yowled.

Silence. I flicked my ear and backed up a little. "The patrol has returned, and Mudstorm has informed me that he attacked and injured Snowstrike," Toadstar yowled and I looked up at him shocked. Mudstorm… lied? I looked around and saw Mudstorm staring up at Toadstar. I stood up and trotted over to med-cat den. I padded inside and shook out my fur.

Snowstrike was sleeping. I flicked my ear and sighed. At least Toadstar and Icestar don't know about her and Fang's relationship. I cleared my throat and padded outside, heading towards the nursery to see Whiteheart.

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

My body screamed in pain when I woke up. I blinked a couple times and looked around. I was in the med-cat den. I hissed softly when I tried moving. "Stay down Snowstrike, I'm surprised that you are still alive," Leafstone said and I saw her and Redflower walk by me and to their herbs.

"What happened," I murmured and looked at them. "Well, according to Toadstar, Fang has been spotted in the territory, and he said that you were attacked by him," Redflower answered and looked at me with a sorrowful look. "Who told him that," I said. "Mudstorm," Leafstone said and passed me two poppy seeds.

I lapped them up and looked around. Did they find out about me and Fang? I flicked my ear and rested my head on my paws. How was I supposed to meet Fang now? I growled slightly and tried standing up. "You need to rest Snowstrike," Leafstone said. "I will, I just need to get used to walking again," I snapped back and she sighed. "Fine, but don't leave camp," she said and nodded to Redflower, resuming their conversation.

I gave a small sigh of relief and padded outside. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm called and bounded to me. He purred slightly and shook out his fur. "Glad you're awake," he said and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be," I growled slightly. He shrugged and flicked his tail. "Well, how are you feeling," he asked and looked at me. "What do you think, I'm injured and I can't go see Fang," I whispered.

He frowned and gave a sigh. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You shouldn't be with him, he will only because you trouble Snowstrike," he murmured. "I'm not leaving him again, that was the hardest thing I had to do," I said, my voice cracking. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Then leave with him, you can't be in a place where everyone wants him dead," he said and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I will miss you, Whiteheart will miss you too, but I can't change your mind, so if you are going to make a decision, do it quickly," he snapped and stalked away. I stood still. I flicked my ear and glanced down at my paws. I already made my decision. I sighed and padded back into the med-cat den, waiting for night to come.

…

I lifted my head later that day, it was night. I carefully stood from my nest, clenching my teeth. Stripesky is the warrior protecting the med-cat den tonight. I quietly stepped over her and padded out into the night. I lashed my tail and began padding towards the entrance of camp. I made my decision.

I stopped by the entrance and glanced behind my shoulder. I saw a pair of stormy blue eyes at the entrance of the warriors den. Bluestorm. His blue-grey fur swayed in the cool night air. I lashed my tail and looked away from his gaze. "Good bye Bluestorm," I murmured quietly and padded out of camp.

My body ached from the wounds, but I kept padding forward. I hope he is there. I padded through the forest and stopped by the river. I flicked my ear and crouched down next to it, lapping up the cold and refreshing water. I stood up and stared down at my reflection. The moonlight reflected off the water, making it look a silver color.

I sighed softly and continued padding along the river. I entered the forest and walked straight. I stopped by the edge of the clearing, hidden in the bushes. I let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the bushes. The oak tree's branches moved back and forth, their leaves rustling quietly.

I padded up to the tree and leaned against it. I cleared my throat and sat down, still leaning against the tree. I lifted my paw and gave a small lick; I drew it over my ear after. I lifted my head and looked around. Will he even be here? I listened to the wind swaying by me and the rustles that it made. I sighed and laid down by the tree.

I slowly began falling asleep and I closed my eyes, my head still lifted. I felt warmth next to me and someone licked my ear. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away. "Why are you here," Fang whispered in my ear. I turned my head to face him and saw him frowning slightly. "I have to tell you something," I murmured and he flinched slightly.

"Don't tell me you are leaving me again," he whispered and I looked at him. I shook my head and he sighed. "I came to tell you that I want to join you," I said. He blinked and flicked his ear. "Really," he said and smiled. I nodded slightly and he licked my ear, purring loudly. He nuzzled me and I purred. "Does anybody know you left," he asked and twined his tail with mine.

"Just Bluestorm, but I trust him," I said and sat up. He helped me up and purred. "Well, should we go to my den," he muttered and I purred slightly. I untwined my tail from his and brushed pass him. He stood up and caught up with me.

"Are you afraid of heights," he asked after a while of us walking in the forest. "A little," I said and looked around. "Then, you are going to hate the den," he smirked slightly and stopped walking. He motioned with his muzzle up the tree and I looked up. "Up there," I said. "Smoke picked it out," he murmured and looked around. "We can rest in the abandoned fox den not far from here," he said and licked my cheek.

"That's better than up there," I chuckled and followed him past the tree. "Here," he said and motioned to a hole near the side of a tree. I brushed pass him and entered the den. He followed me in soon after and nuzzled me. I sat down and he nudged me softly. I laid down and he licked my shoulder.

"I will get herbs for you wounds in the morning," he whispered and began grooming down my fur. I purred slightly and licked the side of his muzzle. I rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes. "Good night my love," he purred in my ear and I sighed. "Good night," I whispered back and curled up slightly. He curled around me and licked the side of my neck. He rested his head behind my head and exhaled.

I am with him. Will the clan miss me? Will Bluestorm tell them where I left? I opened my eyes slightly. Was this a mistake?

…

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry this chapter is super short. Did you guys expect that to happen? **

**QOTD: (I keep forgetting to do these lol) Do you think Stormclan will look for her?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched Curse **_**and **_**Stolen**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Sorry if the wait was long, I didn't realize it until now. I am also extremely busy since my quince is coming up in about two weeks. So, if my schedule is messed up, that is why.**

**Thanks to 7Annabelle43, jaywhisker, and WarriorCat4Life for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Sorry, but there is going to be plenty of cliffies in all my stories XD, thank you

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Lol I'm psychic

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **Lol and thank you, I'll try to update more often

**Toxic da Cat (Guest) – **Lots of peoples were lol

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

I opened my eyes slightly the next morning and purred slightly. Fang had his head on my shoulder and our tails were twined. I blinked against the darkness inside the den until my eyes adjusted. I reached up and licked the side of his neck. I saw his eyes open and he lifted his head slightly. He turned his head towards me and smiled warmly. He licked the side of my muzzle and I purred, nuzzling him slightly.

"I woke up earlier and changed your cobwebs," he whispered and stretched his neck. "Thank you," I purred and licked my paw. "Are you hungry," he asked sleepily and yawned. "Not really," I said and uncurled my tail from his. "I told Smoke that you're here," he said and stood up to stretch. I sat up and looked down at the cobwebs on me.

"What happened with Streamclan," I murmured and glanced at him. "I killed Spottedstar and Riverfang after you passed out," he said and flicked his ear. "Were you blinded," I asked and stretched. "No," he said and rubbed his head against my shoulder. I purred and licked him behind his ear.

He stood up and brushed against me, circling around me and padding towards the entrance of the den. I quickly followed and he stepped outside. I crawled out of the den and narrowed my eyes against the sunlight. "How do you feel," he asked and licked my shoulder. I sat down and yawned. "Better than yesterday," I sighed and stood up.

"Can you hunt," Fang asked, concern edging his voice. I smiled and nuzzled him. "I'm fine, I can still hunt even with an injury," I purred in his ear and he sighed. "Alright then," he purred in my ear and stood up. "Let's go see Smoke first, who knows what kind of trouble he can get into," Fang chuckled and touched his nose to mine gently.

He pulled away slightly and I nodded. "Come on," he said and twined his tail with mine before beginning to walk into the forest. I padded by his side, our fur brushing against each other. I stayed quiet. What if the clan is looking for me? I shook my head slightly and we stopped by the tree.

Fang tilted his head up to stare up the tree. "Smoke," he yowled and flicked his ear. I looked at the trees around us and scented the air slightly. The clan hasn't been in these parts yet. I saw Smoke's grey fur and yellow-orange eyes appear between the leaves. His front paws were on a lower branch and his back paws were on a higher branch. "What," he said impatiently.

"Just checking on you, is there any prey with you," Fang said and uncurled his tail from mine and put his front paws against the tree. I sat down and curled my tail around my paws. I began grooming my fur, passing over the cobwebs. "Of course there is, it's only three of us now," Smoke chuckled and leapt up into the leaves, practically disappearing.

Fang cleared his throat and pulled himself onto the lowest branch. He glanced around uneasily and shook his head slightly. Smoke leapt through the leaves and landed a fox-length away from me. He shook out his fur and placed down two rabbits. Fang growled slightly and climbed down the tree. "Thank you," I said and grabbed one of the smaller rabbits.

Smoke gave a small nod and looked at Fang. "I suppose you are going to be out of the den like you always are," Smoke chuckled and smirked. "Ya, can you take care of yourself while I'm gone, or do you need me to take care of you," Fang sneered and smirked back. I laughed slightly and took a small bite of the rabbit. Smoke snorted and leapt up onto the branch Fang was previously on.

Fang picked up the remaining rabbit and trotted to me. He sat in front of me and placed his rabbit close to mine. He crouched down and took a bite of his rabbit. I smiled slightly and took another bite my rabbit. We ate in silence, listening to the leaves rustle slowly against the wind blowing by. I buried the bones of the rabbit and licked my lips. Fang did the same and purred, staring up at me.

He stood up and walked towards me. He licked my neck and gently pinned me down. I purred loudly and nuzzled him. He laid next to me and put his front paw across my chest. He touched his nose to mine and I smiled. "I love you, you know that," Fang gave a small smile and rested his head on my chest, his muzzle below mine.

"I love you to," I purred and stared at him. He perked his ears up suddenly and lifted his head. He glanced down at me and got off of me. "Your clan," he murmured and helped me stand up. I stood still. "I want to tell them," I said and he eyes me warily. Fang gave a heavy sigh and nuzzled me. "Alright, let them come then," he whispered and licked my ear.

I began hearing paw-steps and the clan scent became stronger. I twined my tail around Fang's and he scooted closer to me. "Snowstrike," I heard Icestar's voice and flattened my ears. The patrol stepped out into the clearing and some of them stopped walking when they saw Fang. Fang's fur bristled slightly against mine and I looked at him.

He was staring at them. He was trying very hard not to become blinded. "You traitor," Sootear was the first to snarl. I flicked my ear and glared at him. "Snowstrike, what are you doing with… with this monster," Glacierstone hissed and lashed his tail. Cloudshadow and Bluestorm were part of the patrol. They were murmuring to each other.

Icestar shook her head and took a step forward. Fang bared his teeth and snarled. He stood up, but our tails were still twined. Icestar froze and stared at Fang. He was blinded. His eyes were a dark, blood red color. Why wasn't he attacking? "Fang," I whispered and he sat down slowly, his eyes still narrowed.

"Why are you here with Fang," Icestar said, her voice wavering from fear. I sighed softly and stood up. I uncurled my tail from Fang's, but I stood close to him so our fur was still touching. "I left because I love him, I couldn't stay in a place where everyone wanted him dead," I said and looked at her. Fang flicked his ear and kept glaring at the patrol.

"Just like him, you will be hunted down until you are killed," Specklefrost growled and lashed her tail. I looked at Fang and smiled slightly. "It'll be worth it, as long as I am with him," I said loudly and looked at the patrol. Like I expected, they were shocked. "He isn't a monster when you give him a chance," I added in a low voice and touched my nose to Fang's. He blinked and I saw the amber color returning.

The blood red was completely gone and he smiled. Fang nuzzled me and I purred slightly. "If you don't want to die now, you may want to leave," Smoke said from a tree branch. The patrol looked at him and the Fogclan cats gasped slightly. "Smokeblaze," Sootear gasped. "It's Smoke; I belong here with my brother," Smoke hissed and leapt down from the tree and stood beside Fang.

I stepped out of the way and Fang stood up. He took small steps forward, his claws unsheathing. I flicked my ear and unsheathed my claws as well. "Leave," Fang snarled, making the patrol jump. Most of them tripped over one another trying to leave. Icestar and Specklefrost were the last ones there.

"We warned you Snowstrike," Icestar growled. "It's Snow now," I said and met her gaze evenly. She hissed softly and they both ran back into the bushes. Fang turned around and sheathed his claws.

He padded up to me and nuzzled me. "I heard everything you said when I was blinded," he whispered in my ear. "I have learned to control it a little more, I choose when I want to attack them," he added and licked my ear.

"You also helped a little," Smoke said to me and chuckled. "Come on, I'm sure they will stay away for a while," Fang said and pulled me gently with his tail. I saw Smoke leap up the tree before Fang and I left the clearing. "Where are we going," I giggled and he just purred. "I found a better place, I was going to show you when we met up again, but, I guess I can show you now," Fang smiled and scented the air slightly.

We walked farther and farther away from the clearing. We stopped by the side of a hill and he uncurled his tail from my leg. He trotted up to a pile of rocks and began moving them out of the way. "There," Fang purred and moved out of the way, a tunnel entrance was where the pile of rocks was. I stood up and padded over to it. Without a word, I crouched down and began walking through the tunnel. It seemed to expand forever. Finally, I saw a small ray of light.

I exited the tunnel and it opened up to a large cave. A small gasp escaped my lips at the beautiful sight. There was a small waterfall on the left side of the cave, filling up the pond below it. Flowers were sprouting around the cave ground, circling around the pond. Near the top, sunlight was filling the cave with light. The grass was long and soft underneath my paws.

Fang sat beside me, a purr rumbling in his throat. "So, what do you think," he purred softly and pulled me closer with his tail. He licked the top of my head and smiled. "No words can explain how beautiful this is," I murmured and looked at him. "And no words can show how much I love you," he whispered in my ear. My pelt grew hot and I smiled slightly.

"I love you," I finally said after a while. I don't deserve him. "I'm glad you decided to leave your clan," he purred and nudged me softly. I stood up and we padded over to the pond. I laid down, my paws hanging over the edge and barely touching the surface of the water. Fang laid next to me and licked me behind my ear.

"I love you Snow, and I will keep finding ways to show you," he said and touched his nose to my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. "How can I show you I will love you forever," Fang said and I met his gaze. I smiled slightly and touched my nose to him. "I know how," I whispered in his ear and purred.

It was worth it leaving the clan for him. I showed it to the clan that they can't keep us away from each other forever. And I will show it to them once again.

…

**A/N: I know this one was very lovey-dovey, but, what do you expect. Sorry if this chapter is short to you. **

**QOTD: So, I was thinking on creating a group or fanpage on Facebook for my Fanfiction account; Wolfcreations14. Just wondering, how many of you have Facebook. I will get into more detail later, but I need to know if you will join if I do make it. If you do have Facebook, add me as a friend. My user is April Can-Martinez (yes that's my name). **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have time, please check out my other stories as well; **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Mismatched Curse**_**.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again everybody! Here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. I hope you enjoy and mini announcement. Yayz! My birthday is tomorrow! I will probably change my username for here, instead of Wolfcreations14, it'll be Wolfcreations15. I am 14 right now in case you didn't notice, turning 15. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to **_**WarriorCat4Life **_**for following this story.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Sorry if the wait was long for you haha, thank you. You'll see in this chapter who will be helping her and Fang. You could probably already tell who but whatever

**Jaywhisker- **Thank you, I love forbidden love too. I'll check it out when I have time, which is rare for me to have free time.

**WarriorCat4Life- **Thank you and here is an update

**Toxic Da Cat (Guest) – **I know they are lol, you'll find out

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snow's pov**_

"She's asleep, you can wait," I woke up to Fang's annoyed growl. I lifted my head and saw him by the tunnel entrance. "Can't I just wake her up, she has plenty of time to go back to sleep," Bluestorm growled back. I sat up and flicked my ear. "I said no," Fang hissed and lashed his tail. I sighed and stood up, padding over to him. "I'm awake already," I purred in his ear, making him jump slightly.

He turned to face me and touched his nose to mine. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm greeted with a small purr. "It's Snow," I murmured and flicked my ear. I sat down and began grooming down my messed-up fur. "Whatever, I need to ask you when you are coming back," Bluestorm said and I made way for him to come into the cave. He sat down and I saw his fur bristle uneasily, Fang sat beside me.

"They won't accept me back after what I said yesterday, I may not come back at all," I said and finished grooming down my fur. Fang sighed and began grooming his fur as well. "How far are you taking this Snowstrike, what'll happen if you end up having kits," Bluestorm hissed. "Then I have another reason to stay," I said and glanced at Fang. He purred and nuzzled me softly.

Bluestorm sighed and gave a small smile. "You really love each other don't you," he murmured and looked up at us with his stormy blue eyes. I twined my tail with Fang's and smiled. "Of course we do," Fang purred and smiled. "Fine, I'm willing to help. The clan is scared of you two now, even more scared of Fang," Bluestorm said and curled his tail around his paws.

"Thank you Bluestorm," I murmured. "I should be going now, I need to visit Whiteheart," Bluestorm said and stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow alright, see you later," Bluestorm mewed and went through the tunnel. Fang faced me and pinned me down softly. I purred and he nuzzled me. "I love you," he purred and licked the side of my muzzle. "I love you too," I purred back and he licked my neck.

"Want to go for a walk," he whispered in my ear and I nodded slightly. He let me up and licked my cheek. I purred and nudged him playfully away from me. He ducked underneath my paws and nuzzled me. "Come on," I laughed slightly and nuzzled him back. He chuckled and curled his tail with mine.

He went through the tunnel first, I followed soon after. "Looks like it will be sunny today," Fang said with a smile and looked up at the sky. "Good, I had enough of cloudy days," I purred and nuzzled him. We began walking towards the clearing that we used to meet up. I swayed my tail and enjoyed the wind that blew by slowly. I perked my ears up and Fang scented the air slightly.

"Want me to scare the patrol away," Fang murmured and looked at me. I sighed and nodded slightly. He lashed his tail and unsheathed his claws, glaring at the bushes. I unsheathed my claws slightly and flicked my ear. "Fang," Sootear yowled and I heard the patrol stop. Cloudshadow burst through the bushes and sprinted to Fang, his teeth bared. I stood up and watched as Fang stood on his hind legs and slashed his claws down Cloudshadow's cheek. Cloudshadow landed on his side because of the impact and the rest of the patrol ran out.

Goldenhawk and Glacierstone ran towards Fang. Fang had Cloudshadow pinned and his claws against his throat. I hissed and flattened my ears as Specklefrost and Stripesky ran towards me. I swiped my claws in the air, hitting Specklefrost's ear. Stripesky lashed her claws on my side and I slashed my claws towards her. I backed away a little and narrowed my eyes at them. Fang was fighting against Cloudshadow, Goldenhawk, and Glacierstone.

I saw Bluestorm run out of the bushes and towards Fang. Specklefrost pinned me down and I hissed. My wounds from the Streamclan attack slowed me down. Stripesky nodded to Specklefrost and ran towards Fang as well. "I warned you Snowstrike," Specklefrost hissed and sunk her claws into my shoulders.

I lashed my claws upwards and made a long cut on her chest. She hissed and tossed me aside. I looked up and expected to see her running towards me. Smoke had her pinned. "Run Snow," he hissed and bit down on Specklefrost's throat. Specklefrost scratched his neck and face, trying to push him off. I growled and backed up, getting closer to the bushes.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

Cloudshadow backed away from me, panting and bleeding heavily. I slashed my claws at Glacierstone's paw, swatting it out of the way. I saw Goldenhawk lung for my tail. I tucked it down and twisted around, lunging for him. I fought a whole group before; this was no different for me. He hissed and I slammed my paw against his muzzle. I lashed my tail, hitting it against something. I jumped forward, landing above Goldenhawk's head. I turned around and saw Bluestorm stumbling over Goldenhawk. He was trying to get me. I saw Specklefrost and Stripesky run into the bushes.

Smoke leapt over my head, landing on Bluestorm's shoulders. He pinned him down and, with one paw, hit Glacierstone's muzzle. Cloudshadow ran away as well. I smirked slightly and slashed my claws down the side of Goldenhawk's neck. He whimpered and ran to the bushes as well.

"Retreat," Glacierstone yowled. Smoke let up Bluestorm. He reluctantly ran away with the others. I turned around and looked for Snow. "This is your finally chance Snowstrike," I heard a hiss and sprinted to where it came from. I ran into the bushes and into a different clearing. Toadstar has Snow cornered, his claws unsheathed. Blood was dripping down Snow's muzzle and shoulders.

She glared at Toadstar. "I'm staying with him, that's final," Snow growled. She lashed her tail and flattened her ears. Toadstar snarled back and lunged at her. I sprinted to them and sunk my claws into his back. He yowled in pain. He was pinning Snow, his claws against her throat. He hadn't slashed her throat yet. I pulled him back roughly and pinned him down.

"Don't touch her," I growled and bit down on his throat. Toadstar went limp quickly and I narrowed my eyes. I spat and turned to Snow. She was sitting up, head lowered. I padded to her and she buried her face in my chest. I curled my tail around her; she let out a shaky breath. "I'm here, I won't let anyone kill you," I whispered and she cleared her throat. I backed away a little and licked the cut on her muzzle. "I need to find you cobwebs, your wounds are still bleeding," I murmured and turned around. I narrowed my eyes at Toadstar, he was waking up.

I crouched down and stalked to him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He gasped and quickly struggled to get away. "If you ever touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you, even if you are my sister's mate," I spat and lashed my tail. His eyes were widened and I glanced over at Snow. "Leave," I hissed and he quickly got up. Toadstar sprinted away. I rushed towards the logs when I saw Snow breathing a little heavier.

I grabbed the cobwebs in there and padded back to her. Smoke was in the clearing and he looked at me. "I'll go see if they left," he said and went into the bushes again. "Lay down," I said to Snow and she sighed. She laid down on her belly and closed her eyes. "Stay awake Snow," I whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and gave a slightly annoyed sigh. I began placing a small amount of cobwebs on her shoulder.

I stood up and scented the air, looking for some herbs. I came back quickly and began chewing up a poultice. "You need cobwebs too," I flicked my ear and heard Snow murmur. "This will hurt," I sighed softly and placed the poultice on her open wound. She hissed and tensed up.

I removed the cobwebs and began putting the poultice on all her wounds. Snow cleared her throat and tried sitting up. "You need to stay down," I said, she shook her head. "You need cobwebs," she repeated and grabbed some cobwebs that were nearby. "Fine," I murmured, barley realizing my wounds were still bleeding slightly.

She placed some cobwebs on her wounds and I smiled slightly. "There," she said and I nuzzled her softly. Smoke came back and groaned slightly. "At least wait until I am not here," he chuckled and shook out his fur. "They are all in their camp, I think they were holding a meeting," he said and stretched.

"We should head back then," I said and looked at Snow. She leaned against me and I nudged her to her paws slightly. "Come on," Smoke said and began leading us back to the den.

…

_**Snow's pov**_

We made it back to the den quickly. Smoke stayed at the tree and Fang led me to the fox den. I went inside and immediately laid on my side. "I'll be back, I'm going to check up on Smoke," he said and licked my ear before leaving the den. I sighed and closed my eyes slightly. Toadstar tried to kill me. If Fang hadn't made it to us in time, I would have been killed. A shiver went through my spine and I shut my eyes tighter.

"You ok?" Fang padded back into the den and licked my shoulder. "Ya," I sighed and looked at him. He nodded slightly and picked up a rabbit from the den entrance. "Here," he placed it by me and I took a small bite. "Your brother tried attacking me," I stopped chewing and looked up at him. I swallowed the meat in my mouth and flicked my ear. "Do you expect him not to fight; it will make the clan suspicious if he didn't attack when he had the chance," I hissed softly.

"He could have just pretended to be hit and run off," Fang murmured and looked away. "Bluestorm wouldn't hurt you," I added and took another small bite. "If he wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't be trying to take you back to that clan," Fang murmured and narrowed his eyes slightly. I got angry. "Bluestorm is only protecting me because I am his only kin left, Blizzardclaw and Whiteleaf are dead because of you," I yelled and tried to hold back tears.

Fang's eyes softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I ignored him and curled up tightly. I heard him sigh again and he laid next to me. "Snow," he whispered in my ear and I shifted around so I was facing him. I rested my head against his chest and began to cry. Fang licked me behind my ear and began licking the side of my neck. He twined our tails together and wrapped his front legs around me, pulling me closer.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from crying. I began remembering Whiteleaf and Blizzardclaw. I could have saved both of them… somehow. "I know how it feels to lose your parents," he murmured in my ear. I let out a shaky breath and cleared my throat. "I should be the one comforting you, you lost your parents when you were still a kit," I said, my voice cracking. "I learned how to deal with the loss, I just replaced it with someone else," Fang whispered and I looked up at him.

He touched his nose to mine softly and purred. "You keep them off my mind, so please don't leave me again," Fang said and stared at me. I stared back and we were quiet for a while. "I won't leave you again," I purred slightly and he nuzzled me. "Go to sleep, you need more rest now," he said and I rested my head against his chest.

I closed my eyes and immediately felt exhaustion tug at my body. "Good night my love," I heard him purr before I fell asleep.

…

**A/N: Well Toadstar nearly killed her and Fang took one of his lives away. How sweet is he? Lol. Anyways, ya, hope you enjoy this chapter. Not the longest or most excitement in my opinion, but you guys have different opinions.**

**QOTD: How many chapters do you want this story to be? I already have an estimated amount but it could always go over if needed.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please join the group I made for my fanfictions; Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched Curse **_**and **_**Stolen**_**.**

**~Wolfcreations14 **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. Let's bring back our favorite couple XD. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to DawnRisngg and DauntlessWarriorsSwag12 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**TheAgeOfAwesome (Guest) – **Thank you and sorry if the wait was long

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **Lol its ok if you haven't reviewed. Thank you

**Shire the Mage- **Me too and that's exactly what Fang would do

**Nightsky (Guest) – **Here is another chapter and we'll see if they have kits XD

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Lol I know right, how romantic. Lol every story has to come at an end at some point

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snow's pov**_

I woke up early the next day and blinked the remaining tears away. I flicked my ears and heard paw-steps. I lifted my head away from Fang's chest and flattened my ears slightly. I saw yellow-orange eyes appear at the entrance of the den. "Hey, Snow," Smoke whispered and I flicked my ear. "Bluestorm is here, he wants to talk to you," he added and backed out of the den. I sat up carefully, not trying to wake up Fang.

I stepped over his body and padded to the den entrance. My legs and shoulders ached from the movement. I clenched my teeth and blinked against the sunlight as I padded out of the den. Bluestorm stood up from where he was sitting and trotted to me. He head-butted my shoulder slightly in greeting and purred. I flicked my ear and sighed.

"What is it Bluestorm," I murmured, my voice wavering. I cleared my throat and curled my tail around my paws. "Just checking on you, are you ok?" he tilted his head and I met his gaze. "If I said yes it'll be a lie," I snorted and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong then," Bluestorm asked with concern. "It's just, I had a small argument with Fang, no big deal," I said, trying not to talk about our parents.

"About what," Bluestorm sat in front of me and stood up straight. "Do I have to tell you everything," I said and my fur bristled slightly. "No, sorry I asked," he sighed and stood up. "Oh, I have an apprentice now, so does everyone else," Bluestorm smiled and puffed out his chest slightly. "Who went with who," I said and saw Smoke pad into the den out of the corner of my eye.

"Mosskit, now Mosspaw, went to Cloudshadow. Cloverpaw went to Goldenhawk, I got Midnightpaw, Stonepaw went to Specklefrost, Silverpaw went to Glacierstone, and Rainpaw went to Icestar," Bluestorm said and shook out his fur. "Specklefrost survived," I said, my voice wavering slightly. He nodded and frowned.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "What about the Fogclan cats," I said and flicked my ear. "Why do they matter," he narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head. He's just like me, not accepting Fogclan into the clan.

He sighed and flicked his ear. "Dovepaw went to Mudstorm, Echopaw went to Sootear, and Leopardpaw went to Stripesky," Bluestorm said and shook out his fur. "Has any of the queens kitted," I asked and saw him sit up straight again. "No, but Palestone could kit any day, Duskcloud is close behind, Whiteheart has about a moon and a half yet," he smiled when he said Whiteheart. "How is she," I sighed. Even though we had trouble with our friendship, I still cared for her like a sister.

"She's doing fine, just a little grumpy since you left," Bluestorm said and purred slightly. "Thank you," I murmured and closed my eyes slightly. We sat in silence for a while. He broke the silence. "I should, probably get going now, Midnightpaw wants to learn how to hunt," Bluestorm chuckled and stood up. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Does anybody know, a-about you coming here," I stuttered and flicked my ear.

He looked at me over his shoulder and shook his head slightly. "Be careful, if they find out you are helping us, they'll kill you," I said. He snorted. "I'm only helping you, not that… _monster_," he spat and narrowed his eyes slightly. I flattened my ears slightly and stood up to defend Fang. He sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I know. He's not a monster once you get to know him. You told me that so many times already I know it by heart," Bluestorm chuckled and cleared his throat. "I really need to go, I'll be back tomorrow at dawn," he said before I had any time to respond. Bluestorm quickly trotted off and his blue-grey tail disappeared in the bushes.

I sighed softly and swayed my tail. "Good, he's gone," I jumped slightly at Fang's voice. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him sitting by the entrance, leaning against a small stump. "I still don't understand why you two hate each other so much," I said and stood up. He stood up as well and padded to me. "I would have killed him already, but I know how important he is to you," Fang muttered and I chuckled. He licked my ear and smiled.

"Besides, one thing keeps us from fighting each other," he whispered and I felt a smile form. "What is that," I purred and he nudged me slightly. "You," he purred and nuzzled me. I nuzzled him back and purred. "Hello, I'm right here," Smoke said and padded around us. I smiled and Fang smirked at him. Smoke chuckled and lifted his nose in the air.

He perked his ears up and looked around. "Fang, she's coming," Smoke said, somewhat excitedly. Fang perked his ears up slightly and looked at me. "Who," I said and looked at both of them. Fang glanced at Smoke and Smoke shrugged. "You remember how I told you I have a sister," Fang said and shuffled his paws.

"I'm happy to hear that you talk about me still," I perked my ears up and looked behind my shoulder. Duskcloud was standing by the bushes, her ears flattened slightly. "It slipped out," Fang grumbled and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever," Duskcloud murmured and Smoke padded up to her. "So, when are they coming," Smoke said and motioned to Duskcloud's belly.

She shrugged and licked her paw. "I still can't believe you are having kits with him," Fang growled and Duskcloud glared at him. "I don't need your approval for who I love," she hissed and Fang turned to me. "Well I kept my promise to myself, I was the one who took his first life," Fang smirked and looked over at Duskcloud. "I heard," she hissed, her fur bristling.

"Well, it's not my fault," Fang said and nuzzled me. "He almost killed Snow," he murmured and touched his nose to mine. "What," I sad Duskcloud's fur lay flat and her ears perk up. "Y-You're lying to me," she stuttered and Smoke shook his head. "Now why would I lie," Fang said innocently and I saw him hiding a smirk. Duskcloud looked at me with wide-eyes. "Snowstrike, did Toadstar almost… kill you," her voice dropped to a whisper. A shiver went up my spine and I narrowed my eyes.

I gave a small nod and she flattened her ears. "I think you need to go, if someone finds you out of the forest by yourself, you'll get in trouble," Smoke said and Duskcloud looked at him. She snorted. "The worst they can do to me is keep one of the warriors watching over me the entire time," she said and glanced at me before padding through the bushes.

"Snow, don't tell Bluestorm that Duskcloud is my sister, alright," Fang turned to me and flicked his ear. "Alright," I said and he frowned. "I promise," I added and he gave a small nod. He nuzzled me slightly and stood up. "How are your wounds," Fang looked at my shoulder and met my gaze. I shrugged. "They don't hurt," I said and stood up.

"Let me change the cobwebs, stay here," he said and padded into the bushes. I stood up and padded over to the den. I laid on my side and looked up at the sky. The wind blew by slowly. A thought entered my mind. I won't be there to help raise Whiteheart's kits. I rested my head on my paws and stared at a blade of grass.

Did I make my decision to quickly? My thoughts traveled from one thing to another quickly. I won't be there to watch the apprentice become warriors. Will I ever have an apprentice? I could have saved Blizzardclaw or Whiteleaf. A choking feeling entered my throat and I closed my eyes. How come my parent's death hasn't affected me like this before?

I opened my eyes slightly. They became watery and I growled slightly to myself. I shook my head and blinked the forming tears away. They wouldn't want to see me like this. I cleared my throat and sat up. The bushes rustled and Fang padded out of them with cobwebs wrapped around one of his paws. He sat by me and began taking the cobwebs off my shoulders. He placed some herbs down by his tail.

Fang put the cobwebs carefully on the ground, trying not to make them stick to the ground. He grabbed some of the herbs and began chewing up a poultice. I flicked my ear and watched him. He stood up slightly and sighed. "This may hurt," he said and a drop of the poultice landed on my shoulder wound. I hissed slightly and flattened my ears. He was hesitant to place the rest of the poultice on.

"I'm fine," I murmured after the pain subsided. He put the rest of the poultice on both of my shoulders and my other wounds. He finished and crouched down in front of me, meeting my gaze. Fang touched his nose to mine quickly and licked the scar on my muzzle. I smiled and he padded to the cobwebs. He picked some of them up and began placing them on my shoulders.

I closed my eyes slightly and sighed. He licked my ear and purred. "Thank you," I purred and sat up. He nuzzled the side of my neck and licked my muzzle. I turned to him and smiled. "Come on, Smoke should have some prey at the tree," Fang stood up and nudged me slightly to my paws. I brushed past him and he followed quickly.

We walked in silence. We padded into the clearing where the tree was. Smoke was basking in the sun, laying on a boulder. "Smoke, is there any prey at the tree," Fang said, making Smoke lift his head and look around slightly. "Like I said before, of course there is," he chuckled and turned onto his belly. He stood up and stretched.

"Can you get it," Fang said, staring up at the tree. "You can get it, I need to go find more herbs," Smoke said and trotted through the bushes. I looked over at Fang. "You still haven't told him you're afraid of heights," I said and he shook his head slightly. I sighed and licked his cheek slightly. "I can get it if you want," I murmured and he shook his head again. "You will hurt yourself, I can do it," Fang stood on his hind legs and sunk his claws into the tree.

I watched him carefully as he pulled himself up the branches. He wavered when he reached the leaves near the top. Fang growled and leapt upward, disappearing in the leaves. I swayed my tail and stared at the spot. He appeared soon after and leapt through the branches. Fang landed on the ground and I saw him wince slightly.

I padded up to him and licked his ear. In his mouth was a rabbit and a squirrel. He placed the prey down and let out a small, shaky breath. I nuzzled him slightly and he smiled. "Here," he nosed the rabbit to me and I picked it up. I sat down and took a small bite of the rabbit.

He crouched down and took a bite of the squirrel. We ate in silence, waiting for Smoke to return. "What did Bluestorm say," Fang asked suddenly and I glanced up at him. He was looking at the ground above his squirrel. "He just said that the kits became apprentices, Specklefrost is still alive, and just asked how I was doing," I said and licked my lips.

Fang sighed and looked at me. "I heard," he muttered and flicked his ear. "You were listening," I said. He gave a small nod and I flicked my ear. To my surprise, I didn't become angry. I shrugged slightly and took the last bite of the rabbit. Smoke came back soon after and quickly climbed up the tree.

He leapt down and landed neatly. Smoke unsheathed his claws and flattened his ears. "Someone is coming," he murmured and I flattened my ears. "Snow, you are in no condition to fight, just please stay by the tree," Fang padded up to me. I flattened my ears slightly and looked away. "Fine, but if I see that you need help, I'm going to help," I said and he sighed. "Alright," he murmured and I padded to the tree.

Smoke and Fang stood in front of me. The first thing I saw was Toadstar's teal eyes. He narrowed them and padded out of the bushes, lashing his tail. I stared at his eyes and felt frozen in place. "I thought I would find you here," Toadstar mumbled and swayed his tail from side to side slowly. I saw most of the warrior's here, everybody but Bluestorm, Goldenhawk, and Sootear. The new apprentices were here as well.

"One step closer and I would take one more life away from you Toadstar," Fang snarled and unsheathed his claws. Toadstar stopped walking and glared at him. "And I am more than capable than doing that," Fang had in a murmur, his fur bristling. Toadstar raised his head and flattened his ears. I met his glare and I saw a smirk form on his face. "You know I will stop at nothing to kill her," Toadstar spat and Fang sunk his claws into the ground.

They were silent. The warriors glared at us. The apprentices stared at Fang in fear, but looked at me with joy. Mosspaw perked her ears up and took a couple of steps forward. Fang snarled and narrowed his eyes at her. "Fang no," I said immediately and stood up. I stood in front of him and Mosspaw ran to me. She purred and leaned against me. The other Hailclan apprentices soon joined her. Echopaw, Leopardpaw, and Dovepaw looked at each other and back at me.

"Come back here apprentices," Toadstar hissed. "Go, you can't be here," I whispered to them. They frowned but went back anyways. "Icestar needs to discipline all of you," Toadstar growled. Fang stood next to me and motioned to the tree. I backed up against the tree and looked at the apprentices.

"We'll give you time to leave this area Fang," Toadstar snarled. "Why don't you just go back to your own territory," Fang growled and took a couple of steps forward. Toadstar glared at him but turned around. He nodded and the warriors began running through the bushes. Toadstar followed, but shot me an icy glare.

I narrowed my eyes and watched his eyes disappear. "Come on," Fang turned around and began padding through the bushes. I stood up and almost ran to catch up with him. He swayed his tail and stared blankly at the ground. He was thinking about something. I flicked my ear and followed close behind.

We padded to the den and he began pacing in front of the den entrance. I sat down and looked around. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and lifted his head. Fang looked around the clearing and then at me. "It's your choice," I barely heard him murmur. "F-For what," I said, although I knew exactly what he meant.

"You know what," he said, slightly annoyed. "I don't know," I said instantly. "Well, we have time to think about it," Fang sighed and padded up to me. He nuzzled me and I licked his ear. "Come on, let's go to the cave," he whispered and I sighed. I stood up and followed him.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," Fang murmured and looked at me. "Its fine," I said and he shook his head slightly. "I didn't mean to make you cry," his voice was a whisper now. We stopped and he touched his nose to mine, closing his eyes. "I never want to hurt you," Fang said, his voice wavering. I closed my eyes too and we stood in silence, our noses touching.

I don't know how long we stood there. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. His amber eyes shine brightly because of the sunlight. "I love you Snow," he murmured and pulled back slightly. He leaned in again and nuzzled me before I had time to say it back. Fang pulled back and smiled. He turned around without a word and we continued walking.

It was a little past Sunhigh by the time we made it to the cave. He moved the rocks out of the way and I padded through the tunnel. I heard him following close behind and I stepped out of the tunnel and onto the grass. I made way for him to come out of the tunnel and purred slightly.

He smiled and nuzzled me again. Fang brushed past me and began padding towards the pond. I looked around the cave before following him. Fang turned around suddenly and pinned me down softly. I purred and he licked my muzzle.

…

I layed besides Fang with a smile. I could tell it was Moonhigh, the moonlight spilled in from the hole at the top of the cave. His flanks rose and fell slowly, he was asleep. I looked up at him and sighed softly. My brother had asked me what would happen if I had kits.

I'll guess we'll find out.

…

**A/N: Well, that happened. Anyways, lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter. My quince is in two, I repeat, two days on Saturday for me at least, idk what day it'll be for wherever you guys live. **

**QOTD: Do you think Toadstar is capable of killing Snow? **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you have Facebook, join the group I created; Wolfcreations14 Forever. If you have time, please check out my other stories as well; **_**Mismatched Curse **_**and **_**Stolen**_**. **

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know. I know what you're going to say. Don't even. I know I said this so many times, but here it is again. I'm SORRY! I haven't uploaded in like forever; well at least it feels like forever for me. Let me start by saying that my house has been pretty chaotic these past few days. Now that that's out of the way… hello! In case you haven't read Mismatched Curse or Stolen, I am temporarily stopping Stolen and this story in order to finish Mismatched Curse quicker. So ya, this will be the last chapter for a while, until I finish.**

**Thanks to Ravenwing of Thunderclan, Moonsplash3201, and Sunfeather123 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Guess you're right lol, Thank you!

**Shire the Mage (Guest) – **I know right, they aren't that different. I like Toadstar's character as well, here is an update.

**Toxic Da Cat- **Yay and yay as well, fanart yay lol

**Thanks for the reviews, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Toadstar's pov**_

"Toadstar, you shouldn't be _sneaking_ out at Moonhigh," Mudstorm mewed and I growled inwardly. I stood up tall and padded the rest of the way to him. He turned around and I saw him smirk. "I need some time to myself," I murmured and flattened my ears slightly. I didn't want to admit it, but I was terrified of Fang even more now.

"Why don't I come with you," he offered and stood up. "And leave the camp unguarded! No," I snapped and he frowned slightly. "I'll tell Stripesky to guard for a little, I'm sure she won't mind," Mudstorm said slowly, trying not to further my anger. I sighed softly and sat down. "Hurry," I said and flicked my tail.

He trotted towards the warriors den and poked his head in. I sighed softly and looked towards the nursery. Duskcloud worried me more, we spotted her in the forest yesterday… by herself. The warriors constantly kept an eye on the queens now. "Ready," I jumped slightly at Mudstorm's voice. My fur bristled slightly but flattened down quickly. "Alright," I sighed and began taking the lead.

I caught a glimpse of Stripesky before we disappeared behind a bush. Mudstorm padded silently by my side, his ears perked up and head lifted high. "You know I can take care of myself," I chuckled and he flicked his ear in my direction, but continued looking around. "I know, but I don't want Fogclan to lose another leader," he said and met my gaze.

"Besides, you're the only kin I have left," Mudstorm added in a whisper and I stopped walking. I stared at him and frowned. I know what he was trying to say; _it's your fault that Miststar is gone now_. Mudstorm narrowed his eyes slightly and I looked away. "I know Mudstorm, I know," I murmured and continued walking. I heard him shake out his fur and he trotted to me. We walked in silence for a while.

My mind was whirling with thoughts. If I am able to kill Snowstrike before Fang finds me, he will either be strengthened by his lost or weakened. I was brought out of my thoughts when Mudstorm suddenly stood in my way and growled. "Someone is here," he said with another growl and I unsheathed my claws. It irritated me that he tried protecting me. I stayed quiet.

I narrowed my eyes and saw a tail lashing behind the bushes. I blinked once and looked around. I haven't noticed how far we traveled. We were by the Oak Tree Clearing. In the moonlight, the leaves shined a silver color. "Show yourself," Mudstorm hissed and lashed his tail. I saw him stiffen and crouched down, waiting to pounce on the cat.

I heard a deep chuckling and I perked my ears up. A cat stepped out of the bushes. I thought it was Fang. "Smokeblaze," Mudstorm snarled and flexed his claws, scratching them against the ground. "For the final time," Smokeblaze said with an annoyed tone. "It is Smoke!" he snarled loudly and lunged at Mudstorm. Mudstorm had little time to react but leapt anyways.

I lashed my tail and stalked to them. Smoke and Mudstorm wrestled around. Smoke lashed out a paw quickly, raking his claws at my brother's flank, sending small drop of blood flying to the ground. Mudstorm landed with a thud and growled before standing up.

I let out a snarl and leapt at Smoke. The rogue twisted out of my reach and I felt a sudden pain on my cheek. He leapt backwards quickly until he stopped by a bush, blood covering the tips of his claws. I growled slightly and narrowed my eyes. He made a cut on my cheek.

"I'm not that weakling that you trained Toadstar, my brother was kind enough to teach me more moves," Smoke hissed and I smirked at me. Mudstorm stalked slowly to him, trying not to be noticed. "Where is he," I snarled, trying to keep his attention on me. "Right here," my eyes widened and I froze.

Fang had his claws pressed against Mudstorm's throat and flank; a deep cut ran up my brother's leg. His fiery amber eyes narrowed and he spat at my brother, who was wriggling underneath him, trying to get free. "Smoke, keep this one pinned," Fang said in a cold voice and Smoke padded to him, his gaze not leaving mine. Fang quickly stepped away and Smoke shoved my brother back down, pressing his claws in the same spots Fang had them.

"I'm sure you can keep him down," Fang said and stalked around them and to me. My fur bristled with nervousness and I took a small step back. No, I can't back away. I narrowed my eyes and forced myself to stay where I was. "A bold move Toadstar, I suggest that you start running now," Smoke chuckled from his place. I met Fang's gaze and stared with wide eyes. Slowly but surely, the amber went away, being replaced by a dark, blood red color.

At this I backed away. "Toadstar," Mudstorm growled from underneath Smoke and stared at me in disbelief. I backed up into a tree and hissed. Fang smirked and lashed his tail slowly, stopping a tail-length away from me and crouching down. "If I ever see you near Snow," he growled slowly and raised a paw, his claws catching the moonlight. "These claws will be in your throat," he murmured in a low voice.

For some reason, it terrified me more than when he snarled angrily. "But for now, words aren't much of a warning to me," he smirked and lunged at me. A muffled scream escaped my lips and he slammed me against the tree.

The tree shook because of how hard I was slammed against it. He slashed my cheek with one paw and tossed me aside. I skidded on the ground and tried standing up. I heard growls coming from Mudstorm, but they were silence by a threatening hissed from Smoke. If I was going to lose a life here, I might as well fight for it. I was finally able to stand up and back away just in time to escape another slash to my face. I jerked my head back once more and lashed my claws forward.

I was hesitant with the attack, so it didn't seem to or even slow down Fang. He bit down roughly on my paw and I yowled in pain. He jerked my paw forward and I was slammed against his head. My muzzle throbbed in pain and he spat out my paw. Although I was bigger than him, he was stronger, smarter, faster, and deadlier.

I lashed my claws up again, this time, hitting the side of his muzzle. I must have hit harder than I expected. His head moved suddenly in the direction I hit him and he backed off me, shaking his head. I stood up and crouched down. He hissed and I saw the blood red color turn darker.

"Toadstar," Mudstorm yowled and I saw him struggling even more. I scrambled back, but tripped and fell onto my back. Fang took this as an advantage and slammed his paws down on my stomach, his claws sinking in deep. I yowled in pain and slashed my claws wildly. I made a small cut on the side of his ear and another one just above his eye.

He pressed down harder and I cried out in pain once more. I felt the blood seep through the wounds and cover his claws and pads.

I met his gaze for a moment before he lunged for my throat, sinking his teeth in deeply. I was suffocating with the blood that pooled up into my throat. He bit down harder and I felt his grip loosen on my stomach. He pulled away soon after and I stayed where I was. He lashed his now blood-covered claws at my shoulder, making me move onto my side.

Black dots rapidly formed in the corner of my eyes and my breathing slowed. "This is my final warning Toadstar, it's your choice to follow it or not," I heard Fang snarl in my ear before I passed out and entered darkness.

…

_**Snow's pov**_

I flicked my ears and opened my eyes slowly. The space next to me was empty. I pulled my paws closer and yawned. The sunlight poured in from the hole at the top of the cave, making the cave seem bright. I moved onto my belly and tucked one of my paws underneath me. I blinked several times before my eyes adjusted to the light.

The grass by the tunnel rustled slightly and I saw Fang shake out his fur quickly. I saw two rabbits dangling from his jaws and I stood up. I flicked my ear and looked at Fang again. He padded closer to me with a slightly annoyed face. He purred anyways and touched his nose to mine. He placed the rabbits by my paw and cleared his throat. "Your brother is here, I was going to leave him at the fox den, but he followed me," he mewed and nuzzled me slightly.

I purred and nuzzled him back. "I'll be back," I said and brushed past him. I trotted towards the tunnel and quickly ran through it. Bluestorm sat a few steps away from me and smiled. "Hey," he said and curled his tail around his paws. I flattened my ears slightly and quickly groomed down my fur. He glanced around nervously but remained where he was. Probably scared of Fang.

"It's a little past dawn, your usually one of the first ones awake," Bluestorm said and tilted his head. I stopped grooming my fur and stared at him. "I just… couldn't sleep yesterday," I said and purred slightly. "Right," he said and shuffled his paws again. "Well, Toadstar lost another life last night. Mudstorm said that Fang and Smoke attacked them. Was Fang with you?" Bluestorm asked and narrowed his eyes.

I shrugged slightly. "He was asleep when I fell asleep," I said and yawned. "Snow, how are you allowing this monster to attack Toadstar," he hissed suddenly and I flinched slightly. "In case you haven't heard, Toadstar nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Fang, I would be dead now Bluestorm," I growled and he frowned.

"It's just," Bluestorm was at a loss of words and let out an irritated sigh. He lowered his head and looked up, glaring at me. "How can you stay with this monster," he snarled loudly, his fur bristling and standing on end. "Aww, why do you have to hurt my feelings Bluestorm," I flicked my ear and glanced at Fang. He sat in front of the tunnel and narrowed his eyes. "Don't say my name," Bluestorm snapped and lashed his tail.

"You must be deaf, she already told you many times. She is not going back," Fang growled and stalked forward, standing between me and Bluestorm. I flicked my ear and stood up. "Stay out of this Snow," Fang growled slightly and continued glaring at Bluestorm. My brother cowered back slightly under his glare but narrowed his eyes.

"Stop," I said and stood beside Fang. His fur bristled slightly but he looked away. "Bluestorm, I think you should go," I said and he sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow then," he murmured and turned around, running through the bushes. Fang snorted and turned around, stalking to the tunnel. I followed him silently and flicked my ear.

"Yes, I did take another life from Toadstar," Fang said when we made it back to the rabbits. I flicked my ear and shook out my fur. "I wasn't going to ask that, I know you did," I mumbled and took the smaller rabbit. He tilted his head and flicked his ear slightly. "Smoke would never kill Toadstar," I said and he growled. "So you're comparing me to my brother," he hissed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course not!" I hissed back and he shook his head. He wordlessly grabbed the other rabbit and took a bite. I crouched down and bit into my rabbit. I flicked my ear and closed my eyes. We ate silently, like we normally did. "Have you made a decision yet?" I looked up at Fang and sat up. I licked my lips and curled my tail around my paws.

"It would be nice to be back home," I murmured mainly to myself. "So, when do you want to leave?" I shook my head. "I don't want to leave just yet, what if the clan decides to go back as well," I said. "Besides," I added, "that would give them what they want. And I know how much you hate giving someone what they want." His fur bristled slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean," he growled and I chuckled. "Nothing," I smiled and I saw him smile slightly. I nudged the remaining of my rabbit to him and stood up. "Can I ask a question," he looked at me and I flicked my ear. "Sure," I murmured and began grooming my fur.

"What will you do if you have kits?" I stopped and looked at him. "Like I said to Bluestorm, it will give me even more of a reason to stay with you," I purred and he smiled. "Thank you," he whispered quietly and shook out his fur.

"Smoke wanted to go hunting with us, come on," Fang said and brushed past me. I quickly followed him out of the tunnel and towards the tree-den. I flicked my ear and scented the air slightly when we made it to the clearing. "Smoke," Fang yowled and stood by the tree. No answer. I felt like something was wrong. I scented around more and lashed my tail. I stopped when I caught Bluestorm's scent among Smoke's. The rest of the warrior's scents were here as well.

It hit me. "Fang," I muttered and backed away slightly. "Oh no," he gasped and padded through the bushes. I stepped beside him and narrowed my eyes. A blood trail. "Smoke!" Fang yowled and began sprinting. I clenched my teeth and followed him as fast as my wounds let me. He stopped several times to look around.

I stood in front of him and controlled my breathing. "Fang, this is leading towards camp," I growled and he looked at me. "They will be expecting you," I added and looked behind my shoulder. I knew my way back to camp, this trail led right through the path. "Snow, he's my brother, I can easily take him back, now move," he said and went around me.

I narrowed my eyes and followed him. The scent of the clan became stronger with each step. I opened my mouth to speak. "If you are going to continue telling me that they will be expecting me, you should stay behind," Fang said and met my gaze. I closed my mouth and sighed. "Just hide until I return," he sighed and nuzzled me. I flicked my ear and nuzzled him back softly. "I'll be back soon ok," he whispered and licked my ear before bounding ahead.

I shuffled my paws and began padding back to the tree. "Please stay safe," I whispered to myself and leaned against the tree. I looked up and stared at the bushes, waiting for him to return.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

I rushed through loose twigs and bushes, some of them getting stuck in my fur. I shook out my fur again and let out an irritated huff. I slowed down as I came near the camp and unsheathed my claws. I didn't have a plan. But I didn't have a plan for anything. I stopped by what looked like a wall of thorn bushes. I snorted. If this is the best defense they have, then I can easily kill them.

I pushed through the bushes, the thorns making tiny cuts on me. I flattened my ears and ignored the small sting each cut gave me. I took a step out of the bushes and let out a shaky breath. I leapt out of the bush and growled, my fur standing on end. I perked my ears up when I noticed something. Every warrior and apprentice was in the middle of the clearing. Icestar stood in the front of them, Shadestone and Specklefrost by her side.

"You finally arrived," Specklefrost smirked and lashed her tail. The others snorted and some chuckled. What was happening? They would normally be terrified of me. Even the apprentices smirked at me. "Step aside," Shadestone said and a group of apprentices moved out of the way. A gasp got caught in my throat.

Smoke laid on his side, panting heavily, and bleeding from open wounds. His gaze caught mine and he smiled slightly. He mouthed some words and his breathing slowed down rapidly. I stared wide-eyed at him. _No_. "No," I yowled. I remained where I was because I knew if I ran towards him, I would be easily pinned down and attacked from all sides.

"Protect… Snow," I barely heard my brother rasp and his eyes became watery. He forced a weak smile and his eyes glazed over. His flanks stopped moving and time seemed to stop for me. "Attack," I heard a muffled yowl come from Icestar. Everything seemed muffled. A single tear fell from my eyes and slid down my cheek. I turned my gaze to Icestar and the clan that was running to me, claws fully unsheathed.

Anger built up quickly and I felt as if my claws grew bigger. My vision was blurred and I knew I was blinded. I stood up and let out a snarl. It didn't sound familiar to me. I was losing control rapidly. I felt myself sprinting towards the clan.

I let out another yowl and leapt into the air and into the middle of the clan.

This was for my brother. This was for Smoke.

…

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe I just did that. Noooo! Smoke! Well, I left you guys off with a cliff-hanger. Again, idk when I will be done with Mismatched Curse. But when the next chapter is here, that means that Mismatched Curse is done. Anyways, sorry again for the long wait. Now you'll have to wait again. Sorry… **

**QOTD: Who do you think planned this attack; Icestar, Toadstar, Mudstorm, Specklefrost, Shadestone, or Bluestorm?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me. My user is April Can-Martinez and please join the group; Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched Curse**_** and **_**Stolen**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3 **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: My heart is broken. Mismatched Curse had ended. I still can't believe it's ended already, it seemed like I barely started it like a month ago. Anyways, moving on from my heart-broken state; Hello! I'm glad to be back now and also bringing back FangxSnow. I left you guys off with a cliffie last time, so this chapter answers some unanswered questions. Btw, I have noticed that I really didn't describe Fang that much.**

**Thanks to Amberstorm233, Pinkiepie402, SleepyGhosty, Ink Stained Paws, danigcanizares, and Tesla424 for following and adding this story as a favorite. Wow, that's a lot of people lol.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Lol, yes they're all evil, but only one cat planned it. I didn't want to kill Smoke, but you know I did… Yes, Fang and Smoke's other siblings are Duskcloud, Flowerpool, and Palestone.

**Rainpool777- **I know but Fang is just being protective. I think both of them are awesome but hey, that's my opinion lol. Snow didn't really threaten her own clanmates, but again, Fang is a little too overprotective lol. I like ToadxDusk too :3

**Amberstorm233- **Yes, Smoke died (sadly). Why Mudstorm? Lol, you'll be surprise on who actually did it

**Shira the Mage- **Sorry I killed Smoke, but I had too. I guess you'll have to find out XD

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you for reading lol

**Frostdawn- **'Cause I'm Evil XD

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **I know, Smoke was awesome. Well what's the fun in killing everyone lol

**Guest- **Find out now

**Toxic da Cat (Guest) – **Neither can I and I love the art (:

**Wow… thanks everybody lol do I deserve these review? Haha**

…

**Fang- **black furred tom with white stripes on sides and white dots in between ears, fiery amber eyes (eyes turn blood red when blinded)

…

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Fang's pov**_

_Stop… stop this. _I couldn't stop. I felt myself slashing wildly at anybody who was near me, biting down on anything I could. Painful yowls and whimpers echoed around me and I smirked. Claws slash down my back and I leapt forward, landing outside the circle. I whipped around and stood on my hind legs, slashing my claws down on whoever was in front of me. I bared my teeth and leapt at them again.

They killed my father… they killed my mother… and now they killed my brother. I snarled in frustration when I felt claws slash across my ears and my legs. I stumbled slightly but shot out my paw, knocking down whoever was in front of me. My already blurry vision became blurrier; I knew the blood red color turned darker.

I leapt at a blurred figure in front of me and sunk my claws into their neck. I've killed many times before; I know where I slash to kill. "Icestar," a muffled panicked yowl echoed around me and I sunk my claws in deeper. I was thrown off of Icestar and slammed against another figure. I quickly stood up and ran forward, avoiding more claws.

I turned around, standing on my back legs, and slamming down on the cat that was running after me. I heard a sickening crunch when I slammed down with the amount of force I put. Another yowl. Another body. I slash my claws at the cat's belly and was once again tackled aside.

I slash my claws upwards after feeling claws rake down my side. Another yowl. Another body. The cat stumbled away from me and I launched myself at them. It was strange feeling when I was blinded. I couldn't see the cat I was killing. I barely hear the cat I was killing. But I felt the blood that covered my paws and that dripped down my claws. I felt my own blood drip down, that only made my vision blurrier.

I snarled and spun around after feeling someone push me. I hopped out of the way of their claws and lunged at them. I sunk my claws into their sides and hissed in their face. The only thing I was able to see was the look in their eyes. It was mainly fear and pain, but occasionally there will be anger, shock, and even sorrow.

Did they know why I kill? Did they know the pain they caused me? Did they know that I can't control myself? Did they know that I love Snow? Did they know that I hated seeing her hurt? Do they even care? Probably not.

"Fang…" her faint voice echoed around me and I perked my ears up. "Fang!" her voice became clearer and my vision was returning. I could see the cat I had pinned. _Bluestorm_. I looked up and saw her standing by the camp entrance. Her fur was flattened but the look in her eyes gave her away. She was scared of me.

I gained my vision completely and sheathed my claws. Snow walked towards me with small hesitant steps, the fear clear in her eyes. Something snapped inside me, my head began hurting and my vision immediately blurred. I unsheathed my claws and hissed.

I saw her head move, but I couldn't really tell. Her eyes… the fear in them broke my heart. But, I didn't see her. No, I saw the cat that killed my mother. I hissed and stepped towards her. I quickened my pace until I was running. She closed her eyes and I slowed down a little. Before I felt myself leap, she opened her eyes and ran to me.

Why Snow. Why do you keep trying to stop me? I landed behind her and turned around. She hit me with her paw, claws sheathed. I backed away and snarled. She backed away a little and I flexed my claws. "Fang, stop this," she mumbled and I stared blankly at her.

I felt my tail lashing behind me and I bared my teeth. "Fang isn't here," this wasn't my voice and the thing controlling me made it clear. Snow perked her ears up and I felt myself walking forward. "It's Shard," I froze. Shard… but… that's my father. Before I could process this, I leapt forward.

Snow quickly leapt backwards, out of my reach. I hissed and forced myself to back away. I can't hurt her. '_She's one of them, the reason you're mother and I are dead_,' Shard's voice snapped back and I felt myself backing away more. I snarled and sunk my caws into the ground. "_The reason you two are dead is because of you father, you made them attack you because you killed them…"_ I snapped back in my head and my vision instantly became clearer.

I blinked slowly and felt exhaustion tug at me. I collapsed on my side and Snow's scent surrounded me before I passed out.

…

_**Snow's pov**_

I quickly had to drag Fang out of the camp. The clan was wounded severely and they were barely able to chase after me. I was quicker than I thought; we were already at the tree.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes, leaning against the tree. Who was Shard? I shook my head and glanced up at the tree. All the herbs must be up there. I groaned inwardly and leapt up the tree quickly. I can't let my fear slow me down now.

I gasped slightly when I made it into the den site. A small nest laid in a bundle of branches and Smoke's scent surrounded the area. I closed my eyes and sighed. I quickly grabbed cobwebs and some herbs before leaping down the tree. Someone was sitting by Fang.

I narrowed my eyes and leap down, landing with a thud on the ground. "I thought I find you here," Duskcloud murmured before turning around. I lashed my tail and padded up to Fang. I put the cobwebs and herbs down before looking at Fang. "What are you doing here?" I murmured and began chewing up a poultice.

"I thought you might want to know who planned this, it surely wasn't the leaders," I stopped and met her gaze. "How do I know if you're telling the truth?" I growled slightly and she bared her teeth. "In case you have forgotten, Smoke and Fang are my brother's, and thanks to your brother Smoke was killed," I froze and looked up at her.

"Y-You mean… Bluestorm did this," my voice dropped down to a whisper and she sighed softly. She nodded slightly and looked at Fang. I finished the poultice and began applying it to his wounds. "Bluestorm will never put Whiteheart's life in danger," I said and blinked multiple times.

"I have noticed that he leaves early in the morning, even before the sun rises for dawn, does he go straight to you?" Duskcloud tilted her head and I met her gaze once again. "No, he comes to me after dawn," I said while putting cobwebs on Fang's wounds.

Duskcloud closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. We stayed silent for a while and I sighed slightly after I finished with the cobwebs. "You need to leave here, before Fang attacks again, knowing him, it'll be soon," I perked my ears up and shuffled my paws.

"I'll talk to him," I sighed and curled my tail around my paws. More silence. "D-Do you know who Shard is?" I cleared my throat and lifted my head. Her eyes widened slightly and she stared at me and then at Fang. "H-He's my father," she said and I saw her eyes water slightly.

"That's all I need to know," I murmured and touched my nose to Fang's ear softly. "I need to go, if you do decide to leave, be careful," she stood up and shook out her fur. "Thank you," I said and she nodded slightly. "Take care of him," she smiled playfully and began padding to the bushes.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I curled up next to Fang and let out a short breath before closing my eyes.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

I opened my eyes and looked around quickly. The tree that acted as a den for Smoke was next to me. I clenched my teeth when I lifted my head and pain shot through me. "Stay down," Snow said and licked my ear. I rolled onto my belly and grunted. She smiled and nuzzled me softly.

I frowned and sighed softly. "I'm sorry," I murmured and she tilted her head slightly. "For not listening to you, you were right; they were waiting for me," I added and tried sitting up. She sighed and licked my cheek. "Well, get ready, we're leaving," she whispered and nuzzled me again.

I perked my ears up and looked at her. "It'll be safer for us and the clan if we go back," Snow added and helped me up. I purred and nuzzled the side of her neck. "I love you," I murmured and she chuckled.

"I love you too," she purred and we began walking. This makes it easier to control myself. She helps me control my blood-thirst. But how long can I control it?

…

**A/N: Sorry if this was short. This answered some questions… I hope. YAY! I'M ON WINTER BREAK! FREEDOM FROM SCHOOL. *Clears throat* Sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook: add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. If you have Wattpad: follow me and read my story please; my username is Wolfcreations4. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories: **_**Stolen and Darkness in our Hearts*new***_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: Hello again people. I know, I know, some of you may be thinking "WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPLOADED!" I went on a vacation for a while. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I had to take that brake after Mismatched Curse ended and Darkness in our Hearts started.**

**Thanks to anybody who followed or added this story as a favorite. I can't really tell specifically because something happened with my notifications and I wasn't getting notified when somebody followed, reviewed, or added this story as a favorite. I can only read the reviews because of this option thingy.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Yas! Freedom! Lol I feel bad for him as well. I'm sorry, but I had to kill him off. Sorry for the late update and thank you

**MidnightWriterKitty- **yas

**Shira the Mage- **I was gonna make it Mudstorm but nah, Bluestorm fit the picture

**Amberstorm233- **Yep, Bluestorm, but in any case, he probably endangered Whiteheart even more. Thank you!

**Rainpool777- **Yes I know cheesy lol

**Mossfire- **Lol good to see you again. Lol, I forget my passwords a lot as well. Thank you and I know right! I really couldn't think of anything else so I was like why not make them surprised. Lol, I didn't know Fang was full of presents.

**Toxic da cat- **I did describe Fang and that's okay, it was a nice drawing!

**Stallion- **Thank you and sorry for the late upload

**Guest- **thank you

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER (finally)**

…

_**Fang's pov**_

Blood. The scent of blood was overpowering. I stood on a boulder and I don't even remember coming here. An entire clan was resting in their camp in front of me. I froze and stayed still. I sniffed the air and frowned. No scent. Nothing besides the scent of blood. I growled slightly to myself and looked around. Where is Snow?

I heard drops of water, as if it was raining slightly. I perked my ears up and looked around. The drops came quicker and it sounded like a small stream. All of a sudden, it became louder, like a river. I turned my head to the forest that was to the right of the clan. My fur bristled and I stepped back. A river of blood.

It came downwards and swept the clan away small blood drops landed next to my paw. Terrified yowls came from the clan that was being swept away, I just watched. I flicked my ear and heard a low growl come from behind me. My fur stood on end and my claws unsheathed.

Shard. He looked similar to me. He had black fur and white tabby stripes. His eyes were a dark amber color, and they were currently glaring at me. "They killed us," he snarled and I flinched. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but he leapt at me with unusual speed and pinned me down, my head hanging over the edge of the boulder.

His paws pressed against my throat, choking me. I cough and slashed my claws up his paw that was at my throat. His eyes were as blood red as the river of blood below me. As blood red as my eyes when I become blinded. "They killed me, they killed me Fang, they killed your own father," he snarled, getting dangerously close to my face.

I gasped for air and sunk my claws into his paws. He didn't even flinch. "And you wonder why I kill them using you. You should be doing that on your own," he growled and I felt his claws pressing against my throat. Black dots appeared at the corners of my eyes, I was running out of air. My vision blurred and I felt myself slipping into darkness.

And just like that, he let go.

I opened my eyes with a gasp and lifted my head. Light spilled in through the den entrance and Snow was curled up beside me. I laughed slightly in relief. It was just a nightmare. I was still breathing heavy and I felt his paws against my throat. I lifted my paw to my mouth and licked it before swiping it behind my ear.

I stood up carefully, trying not to wake up Snow. I padded out of the den and blinked against the sun. We were going to cross the Abandoned Thunderpath tonight. I sighed softly and took in a deep breath; multiple scents entering my nose all at once. I stretched and yawned. My wounds still bothered me, but I could run when we needed to. The clan was searching for us.

We ran into patrols many times, but we started seeing them less and less when we neared the Thunderpath. I shook out my fur and sighed. I always knew I was controlled by somebody. But, if Shard wasn't controlling me, would I be accepted into a clan? I wanted to join one of the clans when my parents were still alive, I just never told them.

I closed my eyes and sat down. My mom would have accepted it, but Shard would have tried to attack me probably. He punished me when I messed up by giving me a scar and then pushing me off the tree. That's how my fear was formed. I opened my eyes and flicked my ear. Could I really have a new life with Snow?

As if called by my thoughts, I heard pawsteps from behind me. I turned around and Snow padded out of the den, half her body still inside. She looked exhausted, but her eyes also held excitement. "What are you doing awake?" she said through a yawn and I chuckled.

I stood up and padded to her, touching my nose to her. "I had a nightmare, no big deal," I said quickly and she frowned slightly. "Alright," she murmured, probably sensing that I didn't want to talk about it right now. She leaned up and licked my ear before brushing past me. "Want to go now?" she asked and stopped walking.

I shrugged and looked behind me. If the clan stays here, then everything will be okay. Right? I shook my head slightly and caught up to her. I nuzzled the side of her neck and she smiled at me.

…

_**Snow's pov**_

I hesitated slightly and stared at the snow-covered ground. "Come on," Fang whispered encouragingly. I let out a shaky breath and walked forward, entering the territory. Hailclan's territory. I took in a deep breath, the cold wind ruffling my fur. "The cave is pretty far from here, come on," Fang said and touched his nose to my ear before leading the way again.

I wasn't staying on Hailclan territory for long. I frowned but shivered slightly as another cold wind blew by. My fur was slightly shorter, but I still had to get used to the cold again. Fang was shaking slightly beside me and his breath crystalized every time he breathed out.

I swayed my tail and scented the air. The plain smell of snow overpowered anything that could be here, but I did scent one or two snow rabbit's. We walked with perked up ears and nose high in the air. I lashed my tail and froze. Fang stopped walking and looked at me with a questioning look.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. "Streamclan," I growled and stepped closer to Fang. He lashed his tail and let out a low growl. I glanced at him to make sure he wasn't blinded. He wasn't, but his fiery amber eyes became a little darker, indicating that he might.

In a few short moments, we were surrounded by Streamclan. To my surprise, Spottedstar was still alive. "You forgot to take my final life Fang," he sneered and Fang hissed in response.

"We don't want trouble Spottedstar," Fang said through clenched teeth. I saw his claws unsheathe and I stepped closer so our fur was brushing. He stiffened slightly but glanced at me. Spottedstar chuckled and turned his back to us.

He looked behind his shoulder and smirked. "But you are trouble Fang, take them," he snarled and whipped around, leaping at Fang with unsheathed claws. The other Streamclan cats leapt at us and I unsheathed my claws.

…

**A/N: Oh my gosh another fight so soon. What'll happen? Sorry if this was kind of boring and sorry that it is short, but I am kind of rusty coming back from vacation. Hope you enjoyed and I am glad to be back. ALSO, my updating schedule will go like this. I will only update on Monday and Friday during the week and idk about the weekends, I might or might not. I'm sorry if you don't like this schedule but this is the schedule that works for me right now.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My user is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories: **_**Darkness in our Hearts **_**(new) and **_**Stolen**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello again everybody. If you want to know the reason I've been gone for so long, go onto my wall and read it there. Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite while I was gone. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Stormclan**_

**Leaders: Icestar-** pure white furred she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

**Toadstar- **dark brown furred tom with a black splash on chest, teal eyes

**Deputies: Specklefrost- **dark grey furred she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

**Shadestone-** black furred tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

**Med-cat's: Leafstone- **dark grey furred she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Redflower- **red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Goldenhawk- **golden brown furred tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

**Glacierstone- **big, white furred tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Cloudshadow- **fluffy, black furred tom with white muzzle, blue eyes

**Bluestorm- **blue-grey furred tom, stormy blue eyes

**Mudstorm- **dark brown furred tom, stormy blue eyes

**Sootear- **dark grey (almost black) furred tom with black ear tips, green eyes

**Stripesky- **dark grey furred she-cat with black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

**Silversnow- **silver furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Iceflower- **white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly, dark blue eyes

**Flowerpool- **dark grey furred she-cat with a white patch on lower back, blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**Cloverpaw- **light brown tabby she-cat, bright green eyes (Mentor: **Goldenhawk**)

**Mosspaw- **brown furred she-cat with a plumy tail, bright green eyes (Mentor: **Cloudshadow**)

**Midnightpaw- **black furred she-cat with white speckles, purple eyes (Mentor: **Bluestorm**)

**Stonepaw- **grey tabby tom with dark stripes, yellow eyes (Mentor: **Specklefrost**)

**Silverpaw- **small, silver she-cat, deep blue eyes (Mentor: **Glacierstone**)

**Rainpaw- **blue-grey furred tom with pale yellow eyes (Mentor: **Icestar**)

**Dovepaw- **light silver furred she-cat with white paws, green eyes (Mentor: **Mudstorm**)

**Echopaw- **grey furred tom, yellow eyes (Mentor: **Sootear**)

**Leopardpaw- **golden furred she-cat, green eyes (Mentor: **Stripesky**)

_**Queens**_

**Palestone- **pale grey furred she-cat, green eyes (Kits with **Sootear**:

**Brightkit- **light grey furred she-kit with lighter grey paws and underbelly, bright green eyes

**Ashkit- **ashy grey furred tom with black ear tips and underbelly, dark green eyes)

**Duskcloud- **black furred she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes (expecting kits with **Toadstar**)

**Whiteheart- **white furred she-cat with dark grey chest, blue eyes (expecting kits with **Bluestorm**)

_**Streamclan**_

**Leader: Spottedstar- **light brown furred tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes

**Deputy: Stormrain- **dark grey furred tom, rainy blue eyes

**Med-cat: Rosestep- **red brown furred she-cat with darker red-brown paws, green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Redwing-** red brown furred she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

**Bluespark- **blue-grey furred tom, yellow eyes

**Pebblewing- **light grey furred tom with darker grey spots, white flanks, blue eyes

**Silverspot- **silver grey furred she-cat with a darker silver spot on right flank, green eyes

**Willowcreek- **dark brown furred she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes

**Rosethorn- **cream furred she-cat, blue eyes

**Goldenlight- **golden brown furred she-cat, yellow eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**Otterpaw- **light brown furred tom, yellow eyes (Mentor: **Redwing**)

**Marshpaw- **blue-grey tabby tom, blackish-green eyes (Mentor: **Stormrain**)

**Silverpaw- **silver furred she-cat, pale blue eyes (Mentor: **Silverspot**)

**Emberpaw- **amber brown furred she-cat, dark yellow eyes (Mentor: **Pebblewing**)

…

_**Bluestorm's POV**_

I sat against Whiteheart outside of the nursery. We watched Ashkit and Brightkit running around with wide, curious eyes. I smiled slightly to myself and licked the top of Whiteheart's head. She looked up at me and smiled. "Just a little longer and then we'll be parents," I purred and she chuckled.

"That's a scary thought," she purred teasingly and nudged me slightly. I nuzzled her and stood up after I saw Midnightpaw walking up to me. "I got to go," I murmured to Whiteheart and licked her muzzle before trotting up to Midnightpaw. Her eyes shined brightly with excitement and she smiled. "Can we go now?" she said and looked towards the entrance to camp.

I chuckled. "Sure, go get Goldenhawk, Cloudshadow, and their apprentices, we're going to check the borders," I said more seriously, Streamclan's scent was found by the river and slightly across the Abandoned Thunderpath. She sighed and bolted across the clearing to Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk. I padded towards the entrance to camp and sniffed the air. We threw out Smoke's body yesterday; we buried it by the tree he used to live in. I went in the morning to talk to Snowstrike, but they weren't there.

I swayed my tail and looked behind my shoulders. I looked around and saw Duskcloud glaring at me. She was lying besides Toadstar, but her glare was on me. I shuffled my paws and turned around. Ever since the battle with Fang, she acted bitter. "They're coming Bluestorm," Midnightpaw said and jumped up and down. "Relax," I chuckled and saw Cloverpaw and Mosspaw, along with Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow, run towards us excitedly.

"Ready?" I stood up and faced the patrol. Cloudshadow shrugged and began padding ahead. I shook out my fur and trotted ahead.

…

"Now, this is the Abandoned Thunderpath, but I'm pretty sure you remember our journey," Goldenhawk said and smiled slightly at the apprentices. I flicked my ear and heard growling nearby. Cloudshadow must have heard it too. He trotted ahead quickly with perked ears. I followed close behind and lashed my tail. I froze once I saw what the growling was.

I saw Streamclan cats sprinting towards two other cats. One was Fang, and the other was Snowstrike.

…

_**Snow's POV**_

Fang protectively stood in front of me but I glanced down at my paws. An idea popped into my head. "Fang," I said and motioned to the piles of snow below us. He must have understood what I was thinking. When one of the Streamclan cats came closer, I kicked up snow into their face. Fang did the same and it gave us a small distraction. "Come on," Fang called and I ran ahead of him. He ran behind me in case they followed.

We ran straight towards the mountains where Fang's cave was. I ran as fast my wounds let me, which wasn't fast enough. Fang snarled suddenly and I heard him stop. I stopped and looked behind me. He was wrestling with a smaller cat and easily pinned him down. "Marshpaw!" some of the Streamclan cats called out the apprentice's name. Fang narrowed his eyes and glared down at the young apprentice.

"Fang, let's go," I growled and he glanced at me. He snarled in Marshpaw's face and leapt away from him, running alongside me. I breathed heavily and my limbs grew heavier, but I continued running. I knew they were following, I heard them struggling to get through the snow. I looked behind my shoulder and saw them tripping over the snow. I smiled and ran faster. My paws and lithe body made it easy for me to run through the territory, just like before. It didn't take long to outrun the Streamclan cats. We arrived in the Frost Forest.

I slowed down to a brisk walk and stopped. I shook out my fur and licked my paws. "They're going to keep chasing us you know," Fang murmured and looked around. "Yes, but for now, the territory will keep them away," I smiled and continued walking.

"You know, that was smart of you, using the snow as cover," he said and walked beside me. "When I was barely made an apprentice, Frozencloud told me that it's a smarter way to fight more than one attacker," I said and padded closer to him. He chuckled and licked my ear.

I looked around as we walked through the Frost Forest. The scent's and sounds were already becoming familiar again. I smiled slightly and took a deep breath in. It was good to be back in Hailclan territory.

…

_**Toadstar's POV**_

"We saw Streamclan by the Abandoned Thunderpath, they were… um, fighting Fang and Snowstrike," Bluestorm said to Icestar and I. I flicked my ear and raised my head higher. "What happens to those two now isn't any of our control," I growled slightly and Bluestorm shuffled his paws. "Is that all Bluestorm?" Icestar spoke, ignoring my comment.

I licked my paw and drew it over my ear. Bluestorm shook his head uneasily. "So it seems they are going back," Icestar said and looked at me. "Well, no matter where they are, I still want them dead," I said and nodded to Bluestorm. He bowed his head and backed out of the den. "How are we going to deal with those two and with Streamclan as well? Fang is practically untouchable and we don't know what Streamclan is capable of," I asked and looked at her.

The Hailclan leader sighed and looked at me. "We have to think of something that wouldn't be putting the life of the entire clan on the line," she said and began to pace. I closed my eyes and sighed. We were both silent for a few moments.

The leaves covering the entrance to the den began to rustle and I flicked my ears. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Shadestone and Specklefrost entered the den. "Streamclan is here," Shadestone said and I perked my ears up. "Spottedstar says he want to speak with you two," Specklefrost added, but mainly looked at Icestar. I swayed my tail and stood up.

Icestar padded ahead of us with Specklefrost behind her. I looked at Shadestone. "Be prepared for any attack, inform the warriors and apprentices. Also, tell the medicine cats to go to the nursery and tell the queens and kits to stay in the den. Have at least two warriors protecting their den, understood?" I said and Shadestone nodded before slipping out of the den. I shook out my fur and padded outside.

Spottedstar stood by the entrance to the camp with Stormrain and Pebblewing by his side. I took my place beside Icestar and lashed my tail threateningly. I still remembered how they treated that blind cat and that elder. I pulled my lips back in a quiet snarl and Spottedstar chuckled.

"Why are you here in our territory Spottedstar?" Icestar spoke and kept her gaze on the Streamclan leader. I looked behind the three cats. I saw the thorns move slightly and the silhouette of cats. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Spottedstar. "Relax Icestar, I mean no harm to your clan. I know how much trouble you already have with the rouge," he said in a sneer.

"We don't have all the time in the world Spottedstar, why are you here?" I growled and he sighed. "No need to be so hostile Toadstar," he murmured before shaking his fur out. "I came to talk about the rouge. If Streamclan is able to kill him, we expect rewards from both of your clans," Spottedstar said, causing uproars behind me.

I shot the clan an icy glare and they quieted down. "What kind of rewards do you mean?" Icestar said and I saw her tensing slightly. "I don't demand much. Just that you give us a little less than half of your territory and every half moon, you would have to hunt for us," I cut him off.

"We aren't your warriors that you could boss around!" I snarled and he raised his head. "I'm not done. We would also want you to give up one of your kits from both clans at every gathering, of course when you don't have any, you won't need to," Spottedstar continued. By now, my fur was standing on end and my eyes were narrowed into slits. I noticed that Icestar was almost the same.

"You must be crazy!" Icestar snarled and I lashed my tail. "Being able to kill Fang is a big enough reward," I added and he sighed. "Very well then," Spottedstar swayed his tail slightly and my eyes widened. "Attack!" I snarled and I ran forward. The Streamclan cats that were hiding in the thorns bolted out of them and sprinted towards us as well.

…

_**Fang's POV**_

"Well, I guess we're here," I said and stood at the entrance to the cave. Everything stayed the same. I padded towards my herb collection and sniffed it. I needed more. I flicked my ears and looked at Snow. She sat by the entrance, staring out at the territory. I frowned and padded up to her. I sat down beside her and licked her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked and she breathed in.

"Nothing, it's just great to be back home," she said and turned to me. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Ya, it sure is," I murmured and closed my eyes. "Do you think they'll leave us alone?" I added in a whisper and she scooted closer to me.

"Probably not, knowing Toadstar, he'll want to keep his word as much as he can," Snow said and I felt her shiver. I licked her ear and touched my nose to her neck. "Maybe, but I won't let him hut you. I'll die protecting you Snow," I said and she nuzzled me.

I'll die protecting her from anything, including Toadstar and even Shard.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit rusty, but I'm barely getting used to writing again. Hope you guys could forgive me for the long wait. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**QOTD: (MUAHAHAHA… I didn't forget this time) If Fang was in Hailclan or any of the clan's, what should his warrior name be?**

**Please favorite, follow, and review. If you have Facebook, add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations15 Forever. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories: **_**Stolen**_** and **_**Darkness in our Hearts**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3 **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello again everybody. Here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster and I hope you enjoy. BTW, I will try to update every day during Spring Break (next week). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_**Reviews**_

**Nightfrost-of-Shadowclan- **That's a nice name (:

**Amberstorm233- **Right! Lol. Thank you, sorry if it was rusty. Those are all nice names as well (:

**Cinderlight of Windclan- **Lol simple name, nice though

**Shira the Mage (Guest)- **Thank you

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and again, I'm sorry if these next couple of chapters are rusty (and sorry for the updating thingy)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Toadstar's POV**_

I raced ahead of everyone and kept my gaze on Spottedstar. His smirk grew and I stopped running when Stormrain leapt at me. I let out a low growl that got louder when I leapt at him. Stormrain let out a pain filled yowl when I bit down on his shoulder and he shoved me away. I skidded backwards and hissed when he bowled me over. He was much bigger than me and easily overpowered me. I spat and slashed my claws across his muzzle, making him back away. I stood up and leapt again, claws outstretched.

This time, he was knocked onto his back, and I raked my claws down his stomach. More yowls filled my ears when everyone around me fought one another. I let Stormrain up and he bolted out of camp. I spat again and whipped around, my fur bristling. I saw Icestar and Spottedstar fighting by the leader's den. I growled and ran towards the nursery.

Bluestorm, Echopaw, and Midnightpaw were guarding it. I snarled in pain when I felt claws dig into my back. I hissed and ripped away from my opponent's grip. Bluespark growled and launched himself at me. I quickly dodged to the side and batted him to the side. I saw the Streamclan cats retreating.

I saw Leopardpaw chase out a Streamclan apprentice, along with Dovepaw. My gaze traveled back to Icestar and the Streamclan leader. Spottedstar had pinned down Icestar and I saw him struggling to keep her pinned. I lashed my tail and sprinted to him. Spottedstar lunged down at Icestar's throat and my eyes widened. Luckily, Icestar had slashed his muzzle with her claws.

I ran faster after realizing I slowed down and leapt at Spottedstar. He turned to me at the last second and hissed loudly when he landed. I pinned him down and snarled in his face. "Enough Spottedstar," I growled and he stared up at me, panting heavily and with hate-filled eyes. "Call off your warriors," I simply said and he turned his head. Most of the Streamclan cats had already retreated.

He took in a deep breath. "Retreat," Spottedstar yowled in defeat, catching the attention of his remaining warriors. They quickly turned tail and began to run. I let the leader up and he ran towards the camp entrance. He stopped and turned around. "This isn't the end Stormclan, mark my words," He hissed before disappearing through the entrance to camp.

Shadestone let out a victory yowl and the others soon joined in. I flicked my ear and turned my head when I heard pawsteps coming in my direction. Duskcloud nuzzled the side of my neck and I purred softly. "If only I could have fought," she chuckled slightly and I purred louder. "Not until our kits are apprentices," I said and licked her ear.

"No promises," she smiled and motioned to the med-cat den. Redflower and Leafstone had already begun to look at everyone's injuries. Nobody was seriously injured, just a couple wounded warrior and apprentices here and there. I nodded to myself and padded over to the injured warriors. "We sure showed them," Stonepaw said triumphantly and the other apprentices purred.

I chuckled and licked my paw, swiping it over my ear. We could defend ourselves against Streamclan… but what about Fang?

…

_**Fang's POV**_

Snow and I had fallen asleep after we had some prey. I was dreaming yet again. But this wasn't any ordinary dream. I stood in a fogged up forest, almost like the foggy swamp that was Fogclan's territory. My fur bristled with anxiety and I looked around quickly. Nothing to my right, nothing to my left. I scented the air quickly, but there weren't any scents.

Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind that blew from behind me. I turned around and unsheathed my claws. The wind continued blowing, and it seemed that the shadows moved with it. For a moment, I saw nothing. When the wind had slowed, I saw movement. I flattened my ears slightly at the oncoming figure, and I hissed softly.

I saw the silhouette of a cat. There was something similar in the shape. As the cat got closer, my eyes widened. It was my father, Shard. His dark amber eyes reflected mine. He had the same black fur, but he had no white spots or stripes. His left ear was nicked at the top and scars ran across his muzzle and face. He stopped walking when he stood at the edge of the clearing and blinked once.

"Hello again Fang," his deep voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I struggled not to show it. He hated it when I showed that I was scared of him. I gulped and swayed my tail hesitantly. "Hello… father," I said and looked away from his amber eyes. I already knew a smirk had appeared on his face. "I know what you feel about me now, and I don't care that you hate me," Shard said and I heard his heavy pawsteps and claws scraping against the ground.

I summoned all my courage and glared up at him. He stopped when he was about a fox-length away from me and his eyes flashed in anger. "What do you want from me?" I snarled and narrowed my eyes, my fur standing on end. "I don't want anything from you besides a fighting body I can control, what I want is revenge on the clans," Shard snapped and I flinched back slightly.

"I don't want to kill anymore Shard," I said, barely above a whisper. It was the first time I ever said that to anyone. He stayed quiet for a while and I became even more frightened. Shard began to laugh. I looked up in surprise and I saw him shaking his head. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. His claws flexed and he padded forward.

"I know you don't, but I do. You should be happy to kill them on your own after what they did to me and your mother," He snarled and I backed up instinctively. "After what Dusk did to us, she led them to us. Smoke didn't stop her, and your other sisters were too busy being foolish to care. You were all we had left to count on, and you betrayed us," Shard stopped walking and he stood with his eyes narrowed and fur bristling. I stared wide-eyed at him and I began to shake slightly.

"I-I didn't-" I mewed. "I knew that you were there, the first time you became blinded, I'm not stupid Fang. You watched us die," he cut me off with a hiss and I flinched again. "I barely arrived there when I saw you dead already, don't you think I would have done something if you weren't dead," I said and he took threatening steps forward. I took a couple steps back.

"You're lying," Shard said, pulling his lips back to show his sharp teeth. "I'm not. If you had blinded me or not, I would have planned to kill them anyways," I said and frowned slightly. After a few moments, he stood up tall and shook out his fur. "Whether I believe you or not it doesn't matter, I still want revenge," He said and scraped his claws against the ground, leaving claw marks.

"And you're going to help me get it," Shard added and I shook my head. "No, I'm not," I said sternly and his eyes narrowed again. "Then your nothing to me, just like they are," he growled and I closed my eyes. "I could care less dad," I murmured and instantly regretted my words. He batted me aside and I felt a burning pain on my face. I stood up and growled. He moved so fast.

In an instant, he had smacked me aside again. "You see, without me controlling you, you're pathetic," I gasped for air and felt blood dripping down the cuts on my cheeks. "You're the weakling who died," I said and anger blazed in his amber eyes. I was pinned down and held back a yowl of pain. His claws dug deep in my shoulders; I thought he would tear me apart. His lips were pulled into a snarl and I blinked.

"Go ahead and kill me, you wouldn't have anybody to control anymore and get your silly revenge," I spat and his grip loosened immediately. He cleared his throat and backed off of me. I winced slightly and stood up, my claws still unsheathed. "Fine, I won't kill you yet, but that doesn't mean you've one," he growled and turned around.

"I wish mom had never met you, she's blind if she loves a tyrant like you," I snarled and he whipped around, leaping at me. I closed my eyes and expected to be tackled down. Instead, a calming feeling swept through me and I opened my eyes. I wasn't with Shard anymore. I was in a different clearing, one that was bright and full of scents from prey.

I looked around quickly and sheathed my claws, purring slightly as a warm wind blew by. "I'm sorry for what your father is causing Fang," I turned around in shock when I heard my mother's voice. She padded up to me and I gasped softly. "Mom," I said breathlessly and she gave me a warm smile. I padded up to her and head-butted her shoulder softly.

I purred when she licked the top of my head, like she did when I was a kit. "You've grown so much," she smiled sadly and I chuckled. "It was bound to happen at some point," I smiled and she sighed. "If only Shard wasn't hungry for revenge, maybe things would have turned out differently for you and the others," Ice murmured and my smile faded slightly.

"But, he was always the one who wanted revenge, right?" I said and she shook her head. "Not until I was banished from Hailclan," she muttered and I perked my ears up. "Y-You were from Hailclan?" I said and she looked up. "Of course, why do you think it's so easy for you to live in that territory," she smiled again and I blinked. It was true. I never had trouble dealing with the cold weather, and the blankets of snow didn't bother with my hunting.

"Why were you banished?" I asked and she closed her eyes. "Because I was expecting kits, you, your sisters and brother, with a cat outside of the clan. They were very strict about the warrior code and I broke it more than once, your father wanted revenge for what they did to me," she said and I looked down at my paws. "I told him it was fine, but he still wanted revenge. He managed to kill Froststar in a battle, and we had to flee from Hailclan territory," Ice continued and I shuffled my paws.

"Dad told us about winning a battle with a leader, but I never knew he killed them," I said and my mother sighed. "He always told lie's in his stories," she growled and I shrugged. "Now, he is using you to get his revenge. When will he stop," she said to herself and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I would do whatever it takes to protect Snow," I said and my mother looked at me. "You'll be protecting more than just her soon enough," she purred and began vanishing. I blinked and closed my eyes, waking up moments later beside Snow.

The sun was already shining through the entrance of the den, and I smiled slightly. I yawned and looked down at Snow. What else will I be protecting that is as important as her?

…

**A/N: Hope that was good. Sorry if it was short or rusty. Sowwies XD.**

**QOTD: What do you think Fang's mother meant by "you'll be protecting more than her soon enough." **

**Please favorite, review, and follow. If you have Facebook, add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Darkness in our Hearts**_** and **_**Stolen**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hola peoples. Yes, I already broke my promise on updating every day because this chapter was supposed to go out yesterday, but stupid me forgot to do it. Anyways lol, hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is at a time after Whiteheart has kits, which also means Duskcloud had kits as well. :3 so many kits!**

_**Reviews**_

**Rainpool777- **Cool

**Cinderlight of Windclan- **Maaayybbee c:

**Fanfic To-A-T- **Possibly lol

**Zion the Cookie Empress- **off topic, I love predicting endings lol

**WarriorCatzFan (Guest) - **Babies: Kits, same thing lol

**Guest- **Maybe

**Guest- **Haha

**Happy person (Guest)- **awesome username lol

**U r bae (Guest)- **Thanks for kit suggestions and this story will keep going to around chapter 40

**Kramer53- **Lol :3

**U r bae (Guest)- **Aww thanks, but idk if there is gonna be a sequel to this story, since two of my other stories already have sequels

**Warrior Fan (Guest)- **Mayybbeee lol, it's okay, you don't have to review on every single chapter.

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, this was a lot of peepz lol. Thanks!**

**(Again, this chapter is at the time after Whiteheart and Duskcloud have kits)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Bluestorm's POV**_

I purred loudly as I sat behind Whiteheart, watching our kits. Duskcloud kitted last moon and Whiteheart kitted yesterday. Duskcloud had two kits: a tom and a she-kit. Toadstar named the she-kit Fogkit. She had very dark brown fur and a white tail tip. They named the tom Swampkit. He had black fur with brown ear tips and a small patch of white on his front paw.

Whiteheart had three kits; one tom and two she-kits. We named the tom Wolfkit; he had dark grey fur with a white chest. One of the she-kits was named Mistkit and the other I named Snowkit. Mistkit had blue-grey fur like me and a white underbelly. Snowkit had white fur with a dark grey chest and tail tip.

"They're perfect," I purred and nuzzled Whiteheart. She smiled and looked down at our kits. Brightkit and Ashkit were play-fighting near the entrance to the nursery and they continuously looked outside. "Can we go outside, please, please, please," Brightkit nudged Palestone, excitement clear in her bright green eyes.

Palestone purred softly and licked the top of her kit's head. "Alright fine, come on," she nudged them outside and they were racing ahead of her. I sighed softly when I saw the hunting patrol I was supposed to go on gather at the entrance to camp.

"I'll be back when I return," I licked Whiteheart's ear before padding outside quickly. "Bluestorm, change of plans, you and Stripesky will help Leafstone look for extra herbs. Streamclan may have been defeated, but that doesn't mean they might want revenge, and who knows where Fang is now," Shadestone said and swayed his tail.

I nodded slightly and Stripesky led the way for us. I walked behind Leafstone and flicked my ears. Shadestone was right. Streamclan will definitely want their revenge, and Fang is always a main problem. What about Snow? Did they go to the camp at Hailclan? I shook out my fur and sighed. They are none of our concern now.

We stopped by the Oak Tree Clearing when Leafstone found some herbs she needed. My fur bristled slightly with anxiety. We don't know if anything will happen. Stripesky kept her ears perked and claws unsheathed. I did the same and lashed my tail. "There's no need for you two to be so tensed," I jumped at Leafstone's amused purr.

Everything was quiet. There was no wind blowing today, so the branches and leaves didn't sway. Suddenly, the bushes at the far side of the clearing rustled and stopped. I narrowed my eyes and growled slightly. My narrowed eyes were met with a glare from amber eyes. "Leafstone, go back to camp," Stripesky said quietly and Leafstone looked behind her shoulder. Just as I expected, Fang stepped out of the bushes. What surprised me was his worried gaze.

"Snow needs a medicine cat," he murmured and lowered his head reluctantly. Stripesky lashed her tail and hiss. "Both of you could die for all we care," she snarled and I flinched slightly. Fang's ears flattened and he sighed. "Fine then, I wasn't giving you an option," he growled, his voice strained from anger.

In a blink of an eye, he tackled Stripesky and slammed her against the tree. She yowled breathlessly, since the wind was knocked out of her. I stood there, not able to move. Fang's amber eyes stopped on me and he growled. "I'll help," his growled was cut short with Leafstone's mew. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you," Fang whispered before leading Leafstone away. I looked at where they left and shuffled my paws. "Bluestorm, why didn't you go after him? He took Leafstone!" Stripesky hissed and stood up. "He needed to help my sister," I murmured almost inaudibly and she snarled.

"Figure out who's side you're on," she snapped before racing back to camp. I sighed and ran after her.

…

_**Fang's POV**_

I sat outside of the cave, staring up at the sky. Leafstone told me to stay outside while she checked on Snow. I curled my tail around my paws and looked behind my shoulder. "How long is that med-cat going to take?" I growled below my breath and stood up. Luckily for me, Bluestorm didn't bother to attack. I lashed my tail and looked around.

"Fang," I whipped around and padded inside quickly. Snow was sleeping with her tail curled around herself. Leafstone stood beside her and flicked her ears. "She's perfectly fine," she purred and glanced around uneasily. "Then, what was wrong with her?" I said and sat beside Snow.

"I would have wanted her to tell you, but I guess I will," Leafstone smiled and I flattened my ears impatiently. "What was wrong with her?" I snapped again and she sighed. "Fang, she's expecting your kits," Leafstone purred happily and I perked my ears up. Without knowing it, a smile spread across my face and I pressed my muzzle against Snow's neck, trying not to wake her up.

"Congratulations. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me. The clan won't find out about this until you two reveal it," she said before bowing her head. "Thank you," I purred and she nodded. "It was bound to happen sometime, just keep them safe alright," Leafstone said before trotting out of the den.

Kits. I curled up around Snow and I heard her purr in her sleep. I'll have my own family soon. This was what my mom told me about. I laid my head on Snow's shoulder and closed my eyes. Shard will have to kill me first if he wants to get to them.

…

_**Toadstar's Pov**_

"Any sign of Leafstone?" I padded up to Shadestone and he shook his head. My fur bristled. "Keep sending the patrols," I said before padding to the nursery. What would Fang want with one of our medicine cats? I shook my head and growled. I stepped inside and purred softly at Duskcloud. Fogkit and Swampkit were fast asleep.

"Did they find her yet?" she asked quietly and I shook my head. "That traitor probably planned it," I growled and Duskcloud closed her eyes briefly. "You don't really plan killing her do you?" she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. I sat in front of her and looked down. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"She isn't the reason all of this is happening, what reason do you have to kill her?" Duskcloud snapped and I flinched slightly. Was she defending that traitor? "I just want you, the kits, and the clan to be safe. We need our threats gone," I said calmly and she laid her head back down. "The threats are gone, Bluestorm said that they went back to Hailclan territory," she murmured before closing her eyes.

I touched my nose to hers quickly before padding outside. "We found her!" I lifted my head higher at Mudstorm's yowl. He padded in with his patrol and Leafstone was at the center. "She's fine, no wounds or anything," Stripesky said in confusion. Leafstone shrugged before padding to her den. Icestar was following. I leave that up to her. I padded to the den and collapsed with exhaustion in my nest.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, only to wake up again soon after in a strange clearing. I stood up with a growl and unsheathed my claws. This seemed familiar. I was here before. I gasped softly. When I received my nine lives… so this was Starclan.

"Miststar?" I called to my mother and looked around. My claws sheathed and my fur flattened down. I saw two figures walking closer and closer to me. One was Miststar, and the other was a cat I didn't recognize. "Hello Toadstar," my mother purred and licked the top of my head.

I glanced at the other cat wearily. "I'm sure you remember the stories I told you of Fang's parents," Miststar murmured and my eyes widened. I backed up instinctively and flattened my ears. "You don't have to be scared of me, Shard is the one you're supposed to fear, not me," the other cat purred and smiled warmly. Fang said his parent's names before. Shard and _Ice_. "So, are you Ice?" I said hesitantly and she nodded.

"We came to tell you that Fang isn't the one you should worry about," Miststar said and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. "But… you told me to always stay away from him," I said and she sighed. "I know," she murmured and turned to Ice. "The reason he kills is because he is taken over by Shard. He is the one who wants revenge since the clans killed us," Ice said and her fur bristled slightly at his name.

All this time, it wasn't because of Fang. "Why are you telling me this now?" I growled slightly. "So you can prepare your clan for a battle. Not with Fang, but with Shard. He will take over Fang and use him until his body can't fight anymore," Ice said sadly. "You mean until Fang is dead," I said and she nodded slightly.

"Well, if Fang dies, won't Shard die as well?" I asked. "Shard will reveal himself after, then the battle will continue with him leading Streamclan," Miststar said and lowered her head. "We need you to tell Icestar and the rest of your clan about this. Convince them that Fang isn't the bad one," Ice said.

I lowered my head. "How can I convince them when I don't believe it myself?" I said and she narrowed her eyes. "If you don't, then it will mean complete destruction for the clans, and I'm sure you don't want that," Ice growled slightly before vanishing slightly. I blinked and closed my eyes.

…

_**Spottedstar's POV**_

I breathed heavily as I tried running away and waking up from this place. I backed up and gasped for air. "Are you tired of running yet?" a voice snapped and my head shot up. I remembered him. Shard. "Y-You're," I managed to breath out. He laughed and padded up to me, his claws fully unsheathed. "Yes Spottedstar, I came for my revenge. Starting with your clan," Shard snarled and leapt at me faster than I could move.

He pinned me down quickly with his sharp claws and easily overpowered me. I stared up at him with wide eyes and laid frozen in fear. "I need you to do me a favor," he chuckled darkly and traced his claws on my neck. I remained silent and his deadly amber eyes looked up at my yellow eyes. "I need to borrow you in order for my plans to work," Shard growled before lunging and sinking his teeth into my throat. My eyes widened even more as I felt myself suffocating. He was taking away my last life. Everything turned dark in a matter of seconds.

…

_**Shard's POV (in Spottedstar's body)**_

My eyes opened up and I blinked multiple times. Next to the nest was a pool of water, and I saw my eyes turn from dark amber to Spottedstar's yellow. A smirk made its way to my face. This body wasn't as great as Fang's, but it'll do. I stood up and stared down at my reflection.

My reflection showed my true self; pitch black fur with a nicked ear and dark amber eyes. But I know everyone else saw me as Spottedstar. "Perfect," I chuckled, my voice coming out as Spottedstar's. This plan would be easier than I thought. I blinked and looked towards the entrance to the den.

"Watch out clans, my reign of terror isn't over just yet," I growled darkly before padding out of the den and into Streamclan's camp. My clan's camp.

…

**A/N: Woow, this chapter is crazy. Lol, Shard took over Spottedstar's body and Ice revealed that Fang might have to die… Pwease don't kill me lol. But anyways… SNOWXFANG IS GOING TO BE GETTING KITS! Now, I normally do this, but I actually hate doing it since so many people submit… but if you have kit names for SnowxFang, put them in a review or pm me. XD **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Darkness in our Hearts.**_

**Thank you everybody and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to go out on Thursday, but I completely forgot to upload it and finish it and yesterday I went to an event after school. I am so stupid lol. Anyways, hello and good morning/afternoon/night… wherever you crazy peeps are XD. Don't worry, you're not alone, I am just as crazy once you get to know me. **

**Thanks to BrizaMarii, Nightshadow112, Dawnfeather and Silenstar, lillypad455, and warriorsxD for following and adding this story (or me) as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Cinderlight of Windclan- **thanks for the suggestions :3

**Amberstorm233- **Thank you and yes there are many ships

**Writergirl2132- **Thanks for the names

**Person (Guest) – **Thanks for the suggestions

**Rainpool777- **YAS more kits lol

**U r bae (Guest) – **It's always difficult for me to end a story and lol ya that'll be bad if it ends earlier but thanks for the idea

**Tesla424- **Thanks for the ideas and thank you

**Shira the Lazy (Guest) – **Lol no judgment here and Shard hisses back in response to you spraying him with a hose XD

**Guest- **Thanks for the suggestions

**Shira the Mage (Guest) – **Thanks for the suggestion :3

**Dawnfeather and Silentstar- **Thank you for the names

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **I so sorry for not updating fast enough, I'm a very busy person aside from fanfiction stuff cause I still have school XD I'm barely a freshmen in high school

**Wandering Lion (Guest) – **Hello

**WarriorsxD- **Aww thank you, you're so sweet :3. And sorry I haven't updated in a while, Spring Break is over (WHY) and ya I'm back in school

**Guest- **Thanks for the kits and all the descriptions and stuff, really helps

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed :3 **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Toadstar's Pov**_

"So you are saying that we shouldn't attack Fang?" Stripesky was the first to speak after I had told everyone. I flicked my tail and flattened my ears slightly. "He isn't the bad one, do you all remember Shard?" I growled slightly and murmuring began. I looked around and saw Duskcloud by the entrance to the nursery; our kits were sitting by her with their eyes wide.

"Of course we remember him, he's the reason all of this began," Glacierstone hissed and there were nods. "Well he is controlling Fang, have any of you noticed, when he attacks, he becomes a way better fighter?" I said, trying to convince them. It took a while for me to believe this myself, but I must trust Ice and Miststar. I looked over at Icestar and she gave a small nod. I had already talked to her about it.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Goldenhawk spoke out once everyone was silent. I shuffled my paws and closed my eyes. "I think the best decision… will be to bring them here," I muttered.

"Have you gone insane Toadstar?" Shadestone snapped and I opened my eyes, shooting a glare at my deputy. I stepped closer to the edge of the branch and lashed my tail, flattening my ears. I looked over at Duskcloud. Her emotions shone in her eyes, nervous but happy.

"My decision is final, and Icestar believes the same," I said, flicking my tail over to the Hailclan leader. Icestar stood up from her place and walked up. "Toadstar is right, it's better if we bring them here so we could have more allies once we face Shard," she said in a calming voice, most likely trying to finalize the meeting.

"I want a patrol to go and retrieve Fang and Snow," Icestar yowled and lashed her tail, leaping down from the branch. I followed her quickly and saw the other dispersing. I walked over to Shadestone and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I want you to lead the patrol, along with Mudstorm," I said and he scowled. "Why should I do it?" he growled and I pulled my lips back into a snarl. "That's an order Shadestone," I gave a low growl and he finally gave in, walking over to Mudstorm. I lashed my tail before walking over to the nursery, after Duskcloud went back inside.

"Mom, who is Fang?" I heard Fogkit ask excitedly. I ducked inside the nursery and purred softly. Palestone's kits, Brightkit and Ashkit, were sitting by Fogkit and Swampkit. They were much bigger and I chuckled softly at the way they looked. Fogkit turned around and smiled wildly, running to me.

"Should I tell them," Duskcloud murmured and licked the top of Swampkit's head, causing him to back up in protest. I sat beside her and nudged Fogkit gently with my paw. She pounced on it and I stopped moving it, making her believe she had caught a piece of prey. I gave a small shrug and crouched down so I was head level with Fogkit.

"Toadstar," I heard Shadestone call me and I gave a silent growl. I stood up and sighed. "I'll be back," I said and stepped over the kits. I padded outside and saw the patrol; Shadestone, Mudstorm, Goldenhawk, Cloudshadow, Flowerpool, Silversnow, Stonepaw, Echopaw, and Leopardpaw. I flicked my ear and padded over to them.

"Where should we look?" Shadestone said bitterly and I bit back a growl. "Surely they would be on Hailclan territory, that's where they were last spotted," I said and they nodded slightly. The Hailclan cats glanced at each other in excitement, they were going to be back in their old territory. "Good luck and be careful," I said and Shadestone snorted.

"Whenever Fang is involved, nobody is safe," I heard him growl under his breath and began leading the patrol out of camp. I flattened my ears and whipped around, going back to the nursery.

…

_**Fang's POV**_

I had decided to go hunting in the morning before Snow woke up. The idea of her having my kits was still fresh in my mind, causing me to purr loudly. I flicked my ear and leaped down onto the squirrel I was tracking down, crushing it against the branch and leaning over to bite its neck. I picked it up once it went limp and jumped down from the tree.

The snow crunched underneath my paws and I heard something running off. I growled and buried the squirrel quickly. I raced off in the direction I heard the running and leapt onto the branches, causing no sound against the wood. Although there was still snow on the branches, I made sure to stay closer to the tree trunk so it wouldn't fall off. I saw the cause of the sound, a rabbit. I flicked my ears and stared down at it. It had led me close to the edge of the Frost Forest.

My claws unsheathe slowly and scraped silently against the bark. I crouched down and jumped over the edge, landing directly onto the unaware rabbit. I gave a victorious purr and bit its neck, swaying my tail happily. I picked it up and trotted back to the buried squirrel. I froze when a familiar scent entered my nose.

I looked around wildly and abandoned my squirrel. I set the rabbit down and unsheathed my claws, flattening my ears. Looks like the badgers were still here. There were at least two badgers that appeared in front of me. I took a small step back and lashed my tail. I felt the blindness wanting to come out, but I forced it away and hissed.

The badgers growled in response and they charged to me. I took a step forward and leapt over one of them, landing in front of the other. I quickly ducked underneath its sharp claws and dove out of the way. I whipped around and slashed my claws against the badger's leg, jumping out of the way before it could bite down.

The two badgers cornered me against the tree. I gave an irritated growl and flattened myself against the cold snow. "Stupid badgers," I grumbled and leapt onto the right one's head. It shook its head violently and threw me off. The second one ran around the first one and bit down on my tail. I snarled and jumped towards it, slashing my claws at its face.

It let me go quickly and backed up. I hissed at that one and turned my head towards the other one, hissing at it as well. Before they could charge forward again, a yowl entered my ears and I lifted my head. The badgers had also turned their heads in the direction the yowl came from.

To my surprise, I saw a couple of Hailclan and Fogclan cats. Shadestone and Mudstorm were among them, along with Flowerpool. Before they charged down, one of the badgers growled at me and slashed its claws at me again. I easily ducked down and tackled it, knowing the patrol could handle the second. Of course, the badger was too big and bulky that I couldn't move it. I lashed my claws at its chest and bit its leg, dodging its claws yet again.

It shook its backwards and snarled. I smirked and kicked up snow into its face, temporarily blinding it. I hissed and leapt onto its head after, biting its ear and clawing its muzzle with my back legs. I climbed onto its back and jumped off it, turning around to face it again once I had landed.

I spared a glance over at the patrol. They outnumbered the badger and were already chasing it away. I ducked underneath its paw again, hitting my chin against the ground below me, and ran at it. I lashed my claws up its chest and bit its shoulder. It growled again and managed to bite my back, its jaw enclosing around my sides, and threw me.

I hissed when I barley landed on my paws and shook myself out. I couldn't become blind now, since the patrol was here. I looked over at them and hissed again. The badger had enough though, since it began running after the other one. The patrol gave out a triumphant yowl and I turned to face them. I crouched down and snarled, my fur bristling.

"Fang, we aren't here to fight you, we were looking for you," Flowerpool said and I narrowed my eyes. "Our leaders realized that you aren't the bad one," Goldenhawk said, but I knew he was reluctant. I remained silent and glared at them. "I think they would want you to join the clan, well for now at least," Cloudshadow spoke up and I perked my ears up.

They stayed silent, most likely waiting for a response. I stood up and forced my fur to lay flat. "Come with me, if Snow says yes, then we'll go. But if she says no, don't expect to leave so easily," I said and flexed my claws for emphasis. They nodded slightly and I looked around. I padded over to the rabbit and picked it up quickly before leading them back to the cave.

…

My wound began to sting slightly, but I ignored it as I told the patrol to stay at the edge of the Frost Forest. I couldn't risk them finding my den if Snow didn't agree. I ran the rest of the way back. I slowed down to a brisk walk when I arrived at the den and went inside. Snow was awake now, sitting up in the nest. She lifted her head and smiled slightly. I padded up to her, dropped the rabbit by the nest, and nuzzled her softly.

"You're hurt," she murmured and I glanced at the wounds. "I'm fine, we have company though," I said quickly and she looked at me. I explained what the patrol had said to me. She perked her ears up slightly when I said about rejoining the clan for now. I knew she definitely missed some of them.

"What do you think?" I said after she finished eating the rabbit. "I want to, but what if they're lying, we would be in the center of them all," Snow said worriedly and I nodded slightly. "I don't think they will risk their safety again," I said, remembering what had happened after they killed Smoke.

"I think it'll also be better for you, after all, I know nothing about what to do when you are kitting," I said with a small purr and nuzzled her. She purred softly and sighed. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Alright," she said simply and I perked my ears up. "Let's go," she added and stood up, licking my ear. I licked her muzzle and we walked outside.

"I left them at the edge of the Frost Forest, couldn't risk them finding my den," I said and she nodded. We made our way the short distance to the Frost Forest. The patrol was still there, I saw the Fogclan cats shivering slightly. They perked up immediately when they saw me.

They stood up and looked at me, ready to run if I said no. I smirked inwardly and took a deep breath in. "We'll go, but if you make even the smallest attempt to hurt any of us, your clan will be sorry," I snapped and they nodded hesitantly. They turned around and began leading us through the Frost Forest and back towards the Abandoned Forest.

What was it like in a clan? All my life I was a rouge, but know I will be temporarily joining the clan with Snow. I swayed my tail nervously. As long as she's there, I can pull through. For her and for my kits.

…

**A/N: How was that? Turns out they're joining the clan! Hooray. Again, sorry for forgetting to upload so much.**

**QOTD (I KEEP FORGETTING THESE TOO): **_**What kinds of books/novels do you guys like to read, besides Warriors?**_

**So far, I've read the entire **_**Divergent **_**Series (love it so much), the entire **_**Hunger Games**_** Series (love it so much), the entire **_**Spirit Animals **_**series (SO sad it ended already, but turns out there's another series to it so ya), **_**The Fault in our stars**_**, **_**The 5**__**th**__** wave**_** and its sequel: **_**The Infinite Sea**_**, **_**If I Stay**_**, this book called **_**Anthem**_**, and I'm currently reading this book called **_**The Darkest Minds **_**and this other book called **_**The Eye of Minds **_**(Two completely different books). And also I have **_**The**__**Maze runner**_** series that I'll read later on**

**I read a lot… oh well. And yes, I ship a lot of people in these books… don't judge**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**If you have **_**Facebook**_**, please add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. **

**If you have **_**time**_** (XD), please read my other stories that I write alongside this one: **_**Stolen **_**and **_**A Silver Curse**_** (recently started OMG, yes, it's the sequel to **_**Mismatched curse**_** for those of you who read it). **

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I have returned from the dead! Jk. How's it going everybody? I know it's been like two months since I last updated on this story and any other story that I've written. After all, it is summer. I already explained to those in my Facebook group, so if you have Facebook go ahead and join it to get updated. Sorry if you think I quit everything, I just had a small two month brake and I'm willing to make it up to you guys by updating (or trying to at least) every day of the month of July. If I can't, it's just in a situation where I can't update because of the computer/family issues/Wi-Fi. **

**Thanks to MorningGale, ConspiracyWolf, and katwest470 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

_**WarriorCatzFan- **_It's always good to have some books to read c:

_**Wandering Lion- **_Yay? Lol

_**Warrior Fan- **_Don't worry, suspense is lethal XD, aww I feel loved c:

_**Snowball- **_The final chapter tells you how this story ends; besides I don't think I would want to write another sequel, since I've already busy writing two other ones.

_**The Age of Awesomeness- **_I would read more, but not many books catch my interest and I also don't have time to go to the store like every day or to the library to get another book.

_**Guest- **_So sorry for the long wait, but here is a chapter :D

**Thanks for the reviews everybody :3**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Toa dstar's**__** POV**_

I paced inside the den that I had to share with Icestar since I was leader. She licked her paw calmly, as if we weren't opening our clans to the monster who's killed a majority of us throughout the seasons the clan's been alive. My mind whirled with questions that had to go unanswered for now.

"How can you be so relaxed?" I finally managed to say to the Hailclan leader. She stopped licking her paw and raised her head. "How can you be so nervous?" she said in an almost teasing way. I flicked my ear and shook out my pelt before sitting down.

"Don't worry Toadstar, everything will be figured out once they arrive," she said and stood up from her nest. I couldn't sit still for a second. I stood up quickly and made my way towards the nursery. I know my kits and Duskcloud would keep my mind busy for a while.

Everything seemed to be normal in camp. Everyone seemed so relaxed. I couldn't understand that. I poked my head in the nursery and saw Palestone with her kits asleep. Whiteheart was also curled up protectively around her kits. Duskcloud was grooming Fogkit, while Swampkit was lazily flicking his tail and lying on his side. His head rose when he saw me though.

Fogkit turned around to face me and tried to escape Duskcloud's tongue. I padded closer and sat beside the nest, nudging Swampkit gently and licking the top of Fogkit's head. I barely have enough time to visit them, and when I do, it's always a short visit. I touched my nose to Duskcloud's and nuzzled her softly, a purr emitted from her throat.

"I can tell you're nervous," she murmured quietly and licked my cheek. "I seem to be the only one," I let out a small chuckle and smiled slightly. Fogkit and Swampkit were batting at each other's tails and play-fighting near the entrance of the den, trying not to bother the others that were asleep.

"Trust me, we're all nervous, you just show it more than everyone else," Duskcloud teased and nuzzled the side of my neck. I purred quietly and shook my head with a smile. Duskcloud looked towards our kits and let out a small sigh. "I'm nervous for their safety," I mumbled and looked at her again.

"I am too," she sighed and stood up, shaking out her pelt. "Let's go outside," she walked over to them. If the others in the nursery were awake, Fogkit and Swampkit would've probably squealed in excitement. They've been out of the nursery before, but they were restless and didn't like being cooped up in the nursery for a long time.

…

I sat beside Duskcloud, watching as our kits ran around bothering the warriors still in camp. I let out a chuckle as Glacierstone chased them around playfully, causing them to laugh. I glanced up towards the sky. The patrol should be back shortly.

I cleared my throat silently, quietly pleading that everything would end up okay. Maybe Shadestone was right. When Fang is involved, nobody is safe.

…

_**Fang's POV**_

The one thing I noticed as we made our way past the Frost Forest and to the Abandoned Thunderpath was that the patrol wasn't surrounding us. I stayed close to Snow, keeping my gaze on those in front of us. They stopped momentarily by the Thunderpath; the Hailclan cats glanced mournfully behind their shoulders at the territory.

Snow had closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, taking in the scents of the icy territory. The Fogclan cats quickly crossed the path, the rest following them shortly. I nudged Snow softly and walked across with her by my side.

"Stonepaw, Echopaw, Leopardpaw; you three run ahead and tell the leader's that we will arrive shortly," Shadestone said. I flicked my ear and watched as the apprentices quickly trotted ahead of us. Shadestone walked beside Flowerpool, constantly looking back at us. Or looking at me at least.

The rest of my siblings were in the clans. Them being Flowerpool, Palestone, and Duskcloud. I'm sure they kept it a secret. That's what made me mad. They killed Smoke, the brother they always preferred. My ears went flat when Flowerpool looked at me. I don't see myself talking to them anytime soon.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we went deeper into the forest. We walked in a completely different direction than where the den used to be. I already began imagining what would happen once we arrive. Most of which involve this being a trap.

The forest already was drowned in the scent of the clan. Surprisingly though, I didn't feel the blindness trying to escape. Was it possible that I could somewhat control it? I didn't think too hard on it. Two from the patrol went off in a different direction, most likely to hunt. There was barely any talking among us, only small murmurs every once in a while.

"I get the feeling that they're being forced to do this," I murmured in Snow's ear and glanced at the patrol in front of us. Some of them flicked their ears and I heard scoffing. I held in a smirk and licked Snow's cheek. She nuzzled the side of my neck and let out a sigh.

…

"We're here," Shadestone said and led us through the same way I came in when they attacked Smoke. My eyes narrowed slightly and I took in a deep breath. Snow nudged me forward slightly and smiled. I smiled back slightly and walked through the entrance. My gaze flickered around, taking in simply the size of the camp.

My gaze finally settled on Icestar and Toadstar. "Greetings, Fang and Snow," Icestar spoke up first, her gaze on Snow. The rest of the clan were standing behind them, actually looking scared this time. "I want to know why you suddenly want us here," I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"We'll explain once you two are settled in," Toadstar spoke and glanced at those behind him. "Snowstrike needs to be in the nursery," Leafstone said from the entrance of her den. Everyone was quiet after she said that.

Toadstar managed to find his voice first. "Very well, Rainpaw and Dovepaw, go make a nest for her," he said. The two apprentices stood still for a few moments before walking away to do what they were ordered.

I noticed that Snow was staring in the direction the apprentices had run off to. I followed her gaze and saw Bluestorm sitting beside a she-cat. Snow's brother stood up, nuzzled the she-cat, and began walking over to us. Snow flattened her ears. Icestar dismissed the clan and followed Toadstar to the big tree.

Before Bluestorm could make it to us, the two apprentices ran up to us. "The nest is ready Snowstrike," the tom spoke and smiled at Snow. "It's good to see you again," Snow said and nosed the tom's head. He chuckled and looked around before running off. We padded to the nursery, Snow walked in first.

I saw my other two sister's there. Both of which had kits. Palestone's eyes narrowed almost immediately and Duskcloud looked at me wearily. Palestone curled her tail around her kits and looked away. I held in a growl and instead faked a smile. "My, my, what a wonderful family reunion isn't it?" I scoffed. Palestone let out a small hiss and Duskcloud cleared her throat.

I shook my head and walked to the back of the den where Snow was already laying in a nest. The kits that were in here were all staring at me with wide, curious eyes. I sat behind Snow and looked towards the entrance to the den.

It took a long time for us to get here, it was nearly dusk. "Go to sleep, I'll stay awake for a little longer," I murmured to Snow. She reached up and licked my cheek before lying down, curling up in front of me. I smiled down at her for a while. I lifted my gaze and saw the she-cat from earlier looking towards us. She seemed familiar; I've definitely seen her before.

I flicked my ear and held my gaze to her. She turned her head down, licking each of her kits, and layed her head down on the ground. I let out a small sigh and looked towards the entrance to the den.

…

I exited the den to get something to eat. Like I expected, everyone avoided me. Except for some of the apprentices. I swiftly ate the rest of the mouse I had chosen and stretched. One more patrol left camp and I finally stood up. I went back to the nursery, since I didn't expect the warriors to be excited on sharing a den with me.

As I walked past Duskcloud's nest, I jumped slightly when she lifted her head. "Welcome home," she murmured. I couldn't stop the bitter chuckle from escaping me. "Are you serious?" I said and stared at her.

"What do you think?" she said and licked her paw. "What do I think? I think," I stepped closer and narrowed my eyes, "that this isn't my home. I think that this is the place where our brother was brutally attacked by your clan."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. I stepped back and raised my head. "That's what I think," I said and walked past her and to Snow. I quickly curled up beside her and closed my eyes, shutting out Duskcloud.

If she thinks she could make everything up in the short time I'll be here, then I just have to push her away farther.

…

**A/N: As you can tell, I had a bit of trouble deciding what to do for this chapter. So that's what I came up with XD. Hope you guys enjoyed and there will be an update tomorrow on my story **_**Stolen**_**. **

**QOTD: **_**This isn't about anything from Warrior Cats or related to it. If you are into Pokémon or ever played it and know about it… What is your favorite starter from each generation?**_

_**Here are my favorite;**_

_**1**__**st**__** gen (Kanto)- **_**Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venasaur**

_**2**__**nd**__** gen (Johto)- **_**Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium**

_**3**__**rd**__** gen (Hoenn)- **_**Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert (also favorite Pokémon c: )**

_**4**__**th**__** gen (Sinnoh)- **_**Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra**

_**5**__**th**__** gen (Unova)- **_**Snivy, Servine, Serperior **

_**6**__**th**__** gen (Kalos)- **_**Fennekin, Braixen, Delphox**

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**If you have **_**Facebook**_**: please add me and join the group. My username is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever.**

**If you have **_**time**_**: please check out my other stories that I write alongside this one: **_**Stolen and A Silver Curse**_**.**

**Thank you for everything guys and peace out**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/n: … Sup. Lol hello to whoever is still around. I know I've disappeared entirely from Fanfiction for quite a while now. I started school in August and I've been taking one AP class and one honors class. To make a long story short, I've been getting a lot more work/homework than I was used to and I have been exhausted for so long. I am slowly adjusting to the amount of work, but writing Fanfiction has been in the back of my mind for a while now. Up until recently, I have stayed away from Fanfiction and I just want to apologize for the millionth time. Anyhow, I have decided that I will try to upload a chapter every day or every other day for Christmas break (most likely every other day). Again, I apologize for this but I have been so busy/lazy. Hey… I'm only human okay. We all get lazy and procrastination kills.**_

_**Thanks to anybody who followed or added this story as a favorite while I was gone.**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Shira the Holiday Owl- **_I can't wait until their kits come either, to be honest, I don't know when they will come XD but don't worry, I will figure it out soon enough.

_**LonelyEcho- **_ It won't end here don't worry, I just been so busy that I haven't had the time to actually sit down and type up a chapter for you guys… I apologize. But I am sure you guys are tired of me saying 'I'm sorry'.

_**Wolfspirit- **_I updated this 6 months ago… I said it before and I said it again… I'M SORRY

_**Sandstorm10112- **_I'll try to keep writing and not have these super long waits again… but no promises

_**Guest- **_Here is another chapter since like months and months ago, I will try to get back on track and not just disappear out of nowhere like previously

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am going to make it up to you with all the uploads on my stories. Maybe XD**_

_**After the long awaited wait (is that a saying?)**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

But first… Here are the allegiances in case anybody (aka me) forgot most of the characters XD Also; I might do allegiances whenever there is a major change in the number of characters (new kits, somebody dies, random cats join, etc.)

_**Stormclan**_

Leaders:

_**Icestar-**_pure white furred she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

_**Toadstar-**_dark brown furred tom with a black splash on chest, teal eyes

Deputies:

_**Specklefrost- **_dark grey furred she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

_**Shadestone- **_black furred tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

Med-cats:

_**Leafstone- **_dark grey furred she-cat, leafy green eyes

_**Redflower-**_ red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

Warriors:

_**Goldenhawk- **_golden brown furred tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

_**Glacierstone- **_big, white furred tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

_**Cloudshadow- **_fluffy, black furred tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

_**Bluestorm- **_blue-grey furred tom, stormy blue eyes

_**Mudstorm- **_dark brown furred tom, stormy blue eyes

_**Sootear- **_dark grey (almost black) furred tom with black ear tips, green eyes

_**Stripesky- **_dark grey furred she-cat with a black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

_**Silversnow- **_silver furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes

_**Iceflower-**_ white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly, dark blue eyes

_**Flowerpool- **_dark grey furred she-cat with a white patch on lower back, blue eyes

_**Fang- **_black furred tom with white stripes on sides and white dots between ears, fiery amber eyes (eyes turn red when blinded) (not confirmed as warrior)

Apprentices-

_**Cloverpaw-**_ light brown tabby she-cat, bright green eyes(mentor: **Goldenhawk**)

_**Mosspaw-**_ brown furred she-cat with a plumy tail, bright green eyes(mentor: **Cloudshadow**)

_**Midnightpaw- **_black furred she-cat with white speckles, purple eyes(mentor: **Bluestorm**)

_**Stonepaw- **_grey tabby tom with dark stripes, yellow eyes (mentor: **Specklefrost**)

_**Rainpaw- **_blue-grey furred tom, pale yellow eyes(mentor: **Icestar**)

_**Dovepaw-**_ light silver furred she-cat with white paws, green eyes (mentor: **Mudstorm**)

_**Echopaw-**_ grey furred tom, yellow eyes (mentor: **Sootear**)

_**Leopardpaw-**_ golden furred she-cat, green eyes (mentor: **Stripesky**)

Queens and kits

_**Palestone-**_ pale grey furred she-cat, green eyes (kits with **Sootear:**

_**Brightkit-**_ light grey furred she-kit with lighter grey paws and underbelly, bright green eyes

_**Ashkit-**_ ashy grey furred tom-kit with black ear tips and underbelly, dark green eyes)

_**Duskcloud-**_ black furred she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes(kits with **Toadstar:**

_**Fogkit-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with a white tail tip, yellow eyes

_**Swampkit- **_black furred tom-kit with brown ear tips and a white patch on front paw, light blue eyes)

_**Whiteheart- **_white furred she-cat with a dark grey chest, blue eyes(kits with **Bluestorm:**

_**Wolfkit-**_ dark grey furred tom-kit with a white chest, stormy blue eyes

_**Mistkit- **_blue-grey furred she-cat with a white underbelly, dark blue eyes

_**Snowkit- **_white furred she-cat with a dark grey chest and tail tip, light blue eyes)

_**Snow(strike)- **_white furred she-cat with a grey stripe along spine, blue-green eyes(expecting kits with **Fang**)

_**Streamclan**_

Leader:

_**Spottedstar- **_light brown furred tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes (taken over by **Shard**)

Deputy:

_**Stormrain-**_ dark grey furred tom, rainy blue eyes

Med-cat:

_**Rosestep-**_ red brown furred she-cat with darker red-brown paws, green eyes

Warriors:

_**Redwing- **_red brown furred she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

_**Bluespark- **_blue-grey furred tom, yellow eyes

_**Pebblewing- **_light grey furred tom with darker grey spots and white flanks, blue eyes

_**Silverspot-**_ silver grey furred she-cat with a darker silver spots on right flank, green eyes

_**Willowcreek- **_dark brown furred she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes

_**Rosethorn- **_cream furred she-cat, blue eyes

_**Goldenlight- **_golden brown furred she-cat, yellow eyes

Apprentices:

_**Otterpaw- **_light brown furred tom, yellow eyes (mentor: **Redwing**)

_**Marshpaw-**_ blue-grey furred tom, blackish-green eyes(mentor: **Stormrain**)

_**Silverpaw- **_silver furred she-cat, pale blue eyes(mentor: **Silverspot**)

_**Emberpaw- **_amber brown furred she-cat, dark yellow eyes (mentor: **Pebblewing**)

…

_**Fang's POV**_

The morning sun sent warmth through my pelt as I stepped outside the nursery. Duskcloud tried speaking to me once again, and she wasn't getting the message from my icy glare that I didn't feel like talking to her any time soon. I stretched my legs and my mouth opened in a yawn. I shook out my pelt and looked around the camp. Not many others were awake, but the ones that were gave me uneasy glances and they shuffled their paws indecisively. I snorted softly, but I also looked around uneasily. I didn't know how a clan functioned and if I was supposed to eat whenever I wanted or leave whenever I felt like it. I jumped and whirled around when I heard a nervous voice.

There were two small cats, one a she-cat and the other a tom. The she-cat had black fur with white speckles dotting it, while the tom had grey fur. The she-cat had purple eyes, and the tom had yellow eyes. "H-Hello," the she-cat spoke with a stutter, but raised her head slightly higher to feign her confidence. The tom cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face. They were definitely younger than me. I blinked at them and sat down slowly. "Hey," I sighed out, glancing around wearily.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the Dawn Patrol," the tom murmured, raising his voice near the end when it dropped to a whisper. I smiled at their nervousness, but frowned soon after because they were scared of me. The cats from earlier were gathering near the entrance.

"What is that?" I asked and they glanced at each other, like they were deciding who was going to speak next. "It's when we go check on the borders in case we find anything suspicious that passed onto our territory overnight," the tom spoke again and gave a small smile. At least it wasn't forced. They seemed to relax a bit more when I asked questions about their everyday lives. I glanced towards the patrol again, eyeing them as they held a conversation amongst themselves.

"Alright," I finally murmured, standing up, "I'll go. I'll just tell Snow where I will be going." They gave me and each other a bright smile and they raced to the patrol together. I chuckled softly and turned back to the nursery, ducking under the thick leaves and stepping over some of the playing kits. Palestone's kits were rolling around, nearly colliding with Dusckloud's nest. Palestone shot me a glare of her own, calling her kits over. They whined slightly, but once they saw me, they sighed and went back to the nest.

I padded over to Snow's nest and nudged her gently on the shoulder. She blinked open her eyes and lifted her head, looking at me with a smile. "Sorry about waking you, I'm going with one of the patrols," I said softly to her, trying not to be too loud to wake any of the other kits up. She gave me a surprised look but purred anyways. "I know, I know, it's weird," I smiled and nuzzled her quickly before backing up, "I'll be back later."

"Have fun," I heard her murmur before I stepped back outside, sighing when I saw the patrol waiting. I stood near the outside of it as they began padding out, walking through the tunnels of thorn to get out. I stayed low to the ground so none of the thorns actually stuck to me, unlike the two cats in front of me. They walked side by side, laughing every so often and were told to be quiet by the head of the patrol. I emerged from the tunnel and shook out my pelt, looking around the forest. It felt nice to be back, but I preferred living near Hailclan territory.

"I'm Echopaw by the way, and this is Midnightpaw," the grey tom from earlier motioned to the she-cat. "I'm sure you know me by now," I murmured and they frowned. "We know what they told us about you, we don't know who you really are," Midnightpaw spoke and gave a kind smile before catching up with the patrol. Echopaw gave a nod as to confirm her words before rushing forward. I blinked in surprise and smiled before walking faster to catch up.

…

According to the clan cats, there was nothing out of the ordinary by the borders. I saw just how big the territory actually was, and I found myself purring when we arrived at the Owl Tree where I had begun meeting Snow again. I looked up at it and watched as an owl flew away from it. "Make sure to stay alert, that owl may be around somewhere hunting," a Hailclan cat named Goldenhawk spoke and met my gaze for a second before turning and stalking through the bushes. "It may be hunting for small cats," Bluestorm, Snow's sister, teased Echopaw and Midnightpaw.

"Then you should watch your back as well," I murmured and pushed past him, hearing the two apprentices laugh at Bluestorm. I swayed my tail as I entered the bushes, making my pawsteps light and barely make a sound against the undergrowth. The trees were full of green leaves and some even had flowers on them. My nose twitched as the scent of squirrel caught my attention. I flicked my ear and glanced at the others, seeing if they would make a move to go and hunt it. None of them looked around, they just kept walking forward. I glanced in the direction the scent was coming from, but I grunted under my breath and followed them as well, trying to ignore my first instinct on hunting anything I could find.

"What was your first catch as a, uh, young cat?" Echopaw asked, looking uneasy again. "You could still say apprentice and I could understand the term," I chuckled, "and to answer your question, I not-so neatly caught a skinny rabbit that hardly filled me up." They laughed slightly and looked at me in surprise. It was true, I nearly ran through an entire territory before it tired down enough for me to trap it, Shard had to come and help me kill it. I gulped nervously. My first of many kills and it was Shard who led me on to do it. I shook my head and forced a smile.

"My first catch was a shrew," Midnightpaw said and Echopaw smiled. "Mine was a mouse, remembered how Stonepaw was bragging about how he was able to catch a squirrel," Echopaw chuckled and his smile turned into a shy one. "If you aren't too busy talking," a tom named Cloudshadow grumbled in front of us, "we would like to get back to camp." His eyes narrowed at me and I heard him murmuring under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he had said. I blew out a breath and walked behind the apprentices, taking up the end of the patrol. Bluestorm had slowed down beside me, occasionally glancing at me.

"I know you want to say something, so just say it," I snapped after catching him look at me with narrowed eyes. "What makes you say I want to say something?" he growled back bitterly, his fur rising immediately. I took in a steady breath, keeping myself calm. "If you didn't want to get caught looking at me, then stop making it so obvious," I said and looked at him, barely able to withstand from snarling at him. Even without Shard's motives, I would've attacked him anyways. I guessed that he was the one who first told someone about Snow and I, causing her to stay away from me for a while.

"I just wanted to see how you are taking this, I know how stubborn you are when it comes to change," Bluestorm snorted and I whipped on him with a snarl, stepping in front of him and making him flinch back. "You don't know a single thing about me other than what Snow has shared with you," I hissed and took a step closer; lowering my voice, "consider yourself lucky that I haven't killed you yet. But someday, your luck will run out." I turned back around and began walking forward to catch up with the patrol again.

I lifted my head in satisfaction when I heard him stumble after us. I sighed softly and stayed near the outside of the patrol.

We arrived at the camp shortly after, small talk shared between those farthest away from me. I scented the air silently, glancing around as I saw more cats awake now. They laid in the clearing, some of them grooming each other or just talking in a low murmur. Once they saw me, all conversation had stopped into a tensed silence. I flicked my ear and flattened my ears when I noticed almost everyone looking towards me with expectant eyes. _They expect me to attack_.

I cleared my throat and began walking to the pile of fresh-kill when I saw Bluestorm and some others grab prey. I swayed my tail and walked behind Echopaw and Midnightpaw, who were still chatting away like everything was normal. "Hey Fang, do you want to come eat with us?" Echopaw looked behind his shoulder and gave me a friendly smile. I lashed my tail and raised my head as his question. I looked around once more and nodded slightly.

"Great!" Echopaw practically squealed and nudged me forward. I chuckled and walked ahead of them now, picking up a squirrel and waiting for them. "Come on, I'm sure the other apprentices will be excited to talk to you," Midnightpaw said, but the way she said it showed that she wasn't so sure. I held the squirrel between my teeth, sighing softly when the conversations returned steadily. I stood behind the apprentices again as they arrived at a circle that consisted of- what I was guessing- was the other apprentices they were talking about.

A dark grey, tabby tom was the first to notice me. "Why'd you invite him over?" he said noisily and his nose wrinkled at me. I snorted slightly and raised my head slightly. "You don't have to act like that Stonepaw," Midnightpaw defended me, her tail lashing. Stonepaw's yellow eyes stayed on me, he narrowed them soon after. "He attacked my mentor once," he said, "did you not?" I glanced around and set my squirrel down by my paws. I expected this from somebody, but not at an apprentice.

"I was defending my mate," I said and smirked soon after, "you wouldn't understand." A couple of the apprentices snorted their laughter, giving a teasing grin to Stonepaw. I sat with Midnightpaw to my right, and a brown furred she-cat with bright green eyes and a plumy tail wrapped behind her back paws on my left side. "Would you like to introduce yourselves? Or do I have to do it?" Echopaw joked and they looked at him with a hint of surprise before smiling.

"My name is Mosspaw, Midnightpaw and Cloverpaw are my sisters," the she-cat beside me spoke up before biting into a mouse. "I'm Rainpaw, Stonepaw and Silverpaw are my siblings," a blue-grey tom with yellow eyes spoke, indicating to his brother and sister. "And Leopardpaw and Dovepaw are my sisters," Echopaw spoke up, motioning to the two she-cats sitting beside each other, unwilling to look at me.

"Stonepaw! Let's go training," I recognized Specklefrost, a couple of scars still visible on her. The grey tom stood up and gave me a final glare before stalking away, leaving his half-eaten meal there. I absentmindedly nibbled on the squirrel, glancing around. The apprentices began having a conversation about some battle-techniques. The sun was already near the middle of the sky, and its rays poured into the clearing that made up the camp here. I jumped when I felt someone lean against me, and I turned my head with a smile when I saw Snow.

She gave me a warm smile and pressed her muzzle against my neck gently. "How did the Dawn Patrol go?" Snow said with a small chuckle, her green-blue eyes lighting up with mischief. "It was okay, I had a small argument with your annoying brother, but I dealt with it," I said and smiled, rubbing my muzzle against hers. I heard a squeal of laughter from somewhere behind us, and I glanced behind Snow's shoulder to see all the kits running out to play. Duskcloud, Palestone, and Whiteheart padded outside as well after their kits.

Most of the apprentices began leaving to train with their mentors. "See you later Fang!" Echopaw called before running off to the entrance of camp. "You know, it's funny how others keep looking over here, trying not to make it obvious, but it is," I said pointedly to a group of cats we walked by. Snow simply withheld a laugh, twining her tail with mine. I stopped walking when two of the kits rolled in front of me. One was much smaller than the other.

"Hah! I win!" the one on top announced and smirked down at the kit he had pinned. The tom-kit on top had ashy grey fur with black ear tips. He was one of Palestone's kits, having similar green eyes; except, his were darker. The kit below him was also a tom, and he was much smaller. He had dark grey fur with white on his chest, and his stormy blue eyes were currently narrowed in defeat. He must have been Bluestorm's kit.

"No fair, it's because you're older," Bluestorm's kit spoke with indignation. "It's because you're so small," my sister's kit chuckle before running off. "Are you okay Wolfkit?" Snow spoke up beside me, helping the small kit up. Wolfkit looked up in surprise, which soon changed to embarrassment.

"Yes, it's just… Ashkit keeps picking on me and makes me stop playing with the other kits," the small kit sighed and shook out his fluffy pelt. My eyes narrowed slightly and I cleared my throat silently. That's who I was when I was a kit, being the one picked on by the others. "You know what; you don't need to play with the other kits. Come on," I found myself saying before I even thought it. Snow glanced at me but smiled in gratitude. Wolfkit blinked up at me before following me. I crouched down low to the ground.

"Climb on and hold tight," I said and he soon started laughing, catching onto my form of play. His tiny claws were gently buried into my fur and I stood up, running slow so he wouldn't fall off. I found myself laughing along and ran faster when he told me to. I didn't care if I caused more clan cats to look at me. Wolfkit boldly, yet shakily, began standing up, his grip tightening until he was standing up as tall as he could. I crouched and began leaping from one random place on the ground to the next. I saw Ashkit and the others look towards us with interest lighting their small eyes.

I slowed down and stopped altogether, tumbling to one side until we both lay on our backs. His joyful laughter caused me to chuckle breathlessly. His blue eyes were bright with happiness and his smile showed widely. I lay on my side but lifted my head up. Some of the glares had disappeared, replace with amusement. "See, you don't need to play with the other kits, just come see me when they don't want to play with you," I said to Wolfkit with a smile, nudging the small kit to his feet.

…

Wolfkit and the other kits wanted me to join them in their games. I pretended that they had beaten me in battle and accepted defeat. It was nearing night now, with the sunset being hidden from our view. Some of the warriors even talked to me for a few short moments. But others just glared at me with even more mistrust and hatred. I shrugged them off and lay my head across Snow's shoulders. We were still outside since it was stuffy inside the nursery. The cool air blew around us just enough so we weren't shivering.

"I didn't know you were so great with kits," Snow murmured beside me sleepily, giving me a smile. I chuckled and licked her ear gently. "I didn't know I was, but I guess its good practice until our kits come," I said softly, nosing her stomach gently. She purred quietly and rested her head on my out-stretched legs. I watched the kits still playing together, but their movements were slower since they were tired. I curled my tail around Snow and sighed softly. Our first, technical day here and it turns out to be great.

"Is it just me, or has that owl been flying around for a while," Bluestorm spoke up from a place behind me. "Probably looking for a small cat like you to hunt," I joked, earning chuckles from those who had heard it. But I couldn't help my unnerving feeling that came from other predators. Badgers and foxes were easier to fight with, but birds like an owl were in the sky and they could fly away higher than I dared to climb.

All the laughter seemed to stop at once when the owl suddenly let out a screech from far above. It seemed to come from all around the trees, but I knew there was only one. I thought nothing of it, if it came down, we could easily fight it off. Unless. Unless it was hunting. Bluestorm seemed to understand it right when I did.

"Get the kits inside!" He yowled, standing up immediately. The calm atmosphere of the camp quickly turned to chaos when the owl swooped down amongst the bodies of cats, trying to pick an unaware one away. I led Snow to the nursery, but stopped short when I heard multiple yells.

"Wolfkit no!" I froze and turned around when I heard Bluestorm. The owl had decided that Wolfkit was small enough to make an easy catch and a suitable meal. Its claws pierced through the kit's skin, but luckily, it was by his scruff. I heard Wolfkit wail in both fear and pain. The owl began flying away from camp. I stood where I was silently, watching as Wolfkit flailed helplessly in the talons of the owl. Some cats tried climbing the closest trees, but the owl had flown past them all.

My body moved on its own accord. I began sprinting to the camp entrance, ignoring the calls from Snow and the tunnel of thorns that clung to my pelt, practically tearing it off of me. I entered the forest and panted, using hearing as my only sense of direction from Wolfkit's continuous cries. I growled to myself and ran after the shadow that was created by the owl, not being able to directly see it.

I could only hope that Wolfkit continued wailing, because if he stopped, I know he would be dead. And that thought was unthinkable.

…

**A/N: I have finished this chapter hooray! And NO, why Wolfkit! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed; I just had that idea and wanted to put it in there as quickly as I could before I forgot it. **

**QOTD: **_Do you think Stonepaw will give Fang a chance like Echopaw and Midnightpaw had?_

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well. **_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**_ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

**Next update for this story will be on December 27 (6 days from now)**

_**Again, I apologize for the super long wait. I am going to try really hard to return here on Fanfiction and continue what I really love doing. **_

_**Please review, favorite and/or follow.**_

_**Thank you for your support and peace out.**_

_**~Wolfcreations16 (yes I changed my name since I am 16 now)**_

_**#TheAlpha**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Hello again everybody! Welcome to another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. By the way, there are only five more chapters left. I decided that this story will end on chapter 35, so, as always; I will temporarily be stopping A Silver Curse and Stolen to finish this one quicker. I will update those once more each, saying that they will temporarily stop for a while. **_

_**Thanks to **__Silver's Fangs, catgirl2900, AquaJinx, and Gingersplash and Feathermist __**for following and adding this story as a favorite. **_

_**(No Reviews, meh oh well)**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

_**Snow's POV**_

I walked into the nursery with my head turned towards the camp entrance. Leopardpaw and Mosspaw were positioned as guards in front of the nursery, as if the owl would come back. I let out a low growl and began pacing in front of my nest. Bluestorm sat with Whiteheart; they both had their heads hung and tails curled protectively around their remaining kits. I shuffled my weight between my paws restlessly and continued staring outside. Palestone was sitting near Duskcloud; both of their kits were looking around with wide, terrified eyes. They were murmuring to each other and I froze when Duskcloud looked up at me.

"Your mate will be fine, he is more than capable of taking care of himself," Duskcloud said and lowered her voice slightly, "but your friend needs you now." I flicked my ear in slight annoyance before sighing. She was right. I turned around again and padded up to Whiteheart. I hesitated before sitting down beside her. She turned her head to me and cried into my shoulder. "Is Wolfkit going to be okay?" Snowkit asked, her light blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Fang is going after him," I murmured, trying to comfort both her and Whiteheart. Bluestorm snorted slightly. "Yah, that monster is going after him," my eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth to snap at him, but I was surprised when Whiteheart whipped around and snarled at him. "That 'monster' is our only hope right now, at least he had the decency to chase after our kit," she snapped, her tears still falling.

Bluestorm sat in stunned silence before clearing his throat and standing up. "I'll go on a patrol, and I won't stop searching until I find him," my brother murmured softly, giving a comforting lick to Whiteheart's cheek before nuzzling his two remaining kits and padding off. I looked once more at the den entrance before turning back to Whiteheart.

"If I wasn't forced to be in here, I would've gone looking the second it happened," I said, earning a small chuckle from my friend. She was clearly trying hard not to cry anymore, since Snowkit and Mistkit were looking up at her with worried expressions. "Go to sleep," I murmured to all three of them, "I will wake you up once something happens." Whiteheart sniffed before lying down, curling protectively around the two kits and grooming their fur.

I stood up and padded over to the den entrance, being stopped by the two apprentices. "You can't go outside right now," Leopardpaw spoke and glanced behind her shoulder. "I will sit right beside you and won't leave without your permission," I said and lashed my tail impatiently. They glanced at each other before looking back at me. Mosspaw was the first to step to the side, sitting back down after. I stepped outside and sat beside the two apprentices, looking towards the entrance to camp.

I could only hope that both Fang and Wolfkit return unharmed.

…

_**Fang's POV**_

I ignored my short breaths as I arrived in the Owl Tree Clearing. Wolfkit's wailing lowered to soft, cracking cries. I hesitated by the tree before shaking away my fear and leaping up, climbing up quickly. My claws made scratch marks all the way up. I heard the rapid flapping of the owl's wings as it was trying to land. Only a couple more branches above. I leapt to the branch above and snarled loudly. The owl lowered its yellow gaze towards me, letting out a screech. I hissed angrily in response and leapt up the final branch, my claws coming in contact with a paw full of feathers. It let go of Wolfkit when I came in contact with it. I slashed my claws wildly at it, my claws hitting its head and side.

It flapped its wings at me, hitting me roughly and knocking me slightly off balance. I snarled again and ran at it. The owl clearly didn't want to get severely injured; it flew away when I charged at it. It let out an angry screech before flying off in a direction opposite of camp. I let out a sigh before crouching over the branch and looking down. My head spun from the height, but I narrowed my eyes and saw Wolfkit clinging to a branch far below. He let out terrified mews and looked up at me with a hopeful look.

I crouched lower and began descending down the tree, my paws barely touching the surfaces of the bark. "I'm coming Wolfkit," I said shakily, trying to only look at him instead of the ground far below him. I didn't even notice how high up I was. My fear of heights kept resurfacing no matter how much I pushed it down or tried to ignore it. I finally arrived on the branch where the small kit was barely holding on. I carefully gripped his scruff and flinched slightly at the taste of blood. He let out a pain-filled sound but otherwise stayed quiet. I jumped down a couple more branches before placing him in a hole on the side of the tree.

I couldn't fit in the hole as well, so I sat outside on the branch. Wolfkit was shaking violently out of fear and his breathing was shaky and ragged. I sighed softly and reached out to him, licking his fur the opposite way. I glanced at his wounds and sniffed him slightly to see if there was anything else wrong. "I will be right back; I'm going to find some herbs to heal your wounds alright?" I said softly in order to comfort him. He gave a shaky nod and stared at me as I jumped down the last couple of branches. It felt like I was finally able to breathe again once I was off the tree. I walked around the side of the tree to the small den at the roots of the tree.

I pushed my way in and grunted slightly before shaking out my pelt. I kept a small supply of herbs scattered around the territory in marked trees or burrows. I grabbed a few cobwebs and poppy seeds before padding back outside. I took a quick look around before climbing back up, slower than I had before. It was already night by the time I arrived back at the hole. I sat on the branch and dug my claws in slightly before placing the poppy seed inside with him.

Wolfkit simply looked at the small seed, his body still shaking. "Hey," I murmured and lowered my head so I could be eye level with him, "I know you're scared, but you have to calm down." He blinked at me and looked down at his paws. "B-but I can't," he stuttered and looked back up with tears in his eyes.

"Listen," I sighed and gave a reassuring smile, "you're safe now. That owl will think twice before coming back and trying to steal you again. But I need you to be brave, not just for yourself but for your mother as well when we get back. You need to be the bravest you've ever been. Could you do that for me?" He nodded along to my words and broke into a small smile. I gave a single nod and nosed the poppy seed closer to him.

"Now eat that and lay down so I could patch up your wounds," I said and showed him the cobwebs for emphasis. Wolfkit quickly swallowed the small seed and lay down on his stomach next to the hole. I carefully placed the cobwebs around his neck, putting most of it on his scruff. There weren't any other wounds on him, but there would've been if I didn't arrive on time.

"C-can we get down from the tree and go into the bushes? I don't want to be out in the open like this," Wolfkit asked and cleared his throat, swaying his small tail. I nodded and carefully picked him up. I swayed slightly when I stood up on the branch and slowly began climbing down. I let out a small breath when I arrived at the bottom, quickly rushing to the undergrowth of the forest. I placed Wolfkit down and his eyes were half-lidded, but he still looked around in interest.

"Let's go find a den to spend the night in, I am sure you are as tired as I am," I chuckled and scented the air, padding through the bushes and constantly looking to my side where Wolfkit trudged beside me. While I stepped over uprooted tree roots, he had to climb over them. He was out of breath when we walked a couple of fox-lengths from the Owl Tree Clearing.

I crouched beside him and smiled slightly. "Climb on and hold on tight," I said and I heard him purr roughly before climbing onto my back. I stood up and slowly began walking again, keeping my ears perked and continuously scenting the air. I finally found an abandoned fox den not far from the clearing. I crouched down so he could climb off. I was confused when he didn't move. I glanced behind my shoulder as best as I could and smiled when I saw him fast asleep. I chuckled and crouched into the den, being careful not to squish him against the top of it.

I lay on my stomach and rested my head on my paws, glancing up at him again. His colored-mixed fur was fluffed out against the cold, and his flanks rose and fell evenly. I found myself purring softly. Was this how I would feel when my own kits are born? Wanting nothing more than to see them happy and safe. I fell asleep soon after with my purr still rumbling in my throat.

…

I woke up to the muffled sound of birds chirping outside the den. I lifted my head up slowly and yawned. "You're awake, finally," I heard Wolfkit and I sat up, still yawning. The small kit stood beside me, his head raised and ears perked up. I nudged him slightly, causing him to stumble. "Quiet, I couldn't sleep because of your snoring like a badger," I joked and laughed when he faked a pout.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while before I shook out my pelt and stood up as best as I could in the den. "Come on, it's time for you to go home," I said and began padding outside. "You mean it's time for us to go home," I heard him squeak and I flicked my ears slightly. I frowned but turned my head so he wouldn't see it. I already told Duskcloud that I didn't consider that place home, but I couldn't say that to Wolfkit.

Once outside, I turned to him and smiled. "Remember what I said about being brave when you're most frightened," I said and he nodded. He puffed out his tiny chest and raised his head higher, trying to put on a serious face. I purred quietly and crouched down again so he could climb onto my back. I began padding in the direction of the camp, answering Wolfkit's questions along the way.

"What is your favorite prey?" he asked from his spot as I ducked lower under a low-hanging branch. "Hmm, I would have to say squirrel," I answered and glanced around the area, scenting the air to make sure I was still going in the right direction. "When is your favorite time of day?" he asked and I felt him sway his tail. I flicked my ear and raised my head slightly.

"Dusk, when the sun is beginning to set," I said and smiled slightly. When I was still a kit, we would all eat prey at that time together, doing nothing but talking and laughing. "I like it when it's midnight, the moon and stars are so pretty to watch," he gave a small purr in response and he shifted around, his grip tightening slightly.

"Do you have any fears?" Wolfkit asked as he laid his cheek against my shoulders. I nodded slightly and he gasped in surprise. "I have a lot of fears: heights, drowning, and being alone are just a couple of them," I said matter-of-factly and lashed my tail as I leapt onto a stone. "I didn't think someone like you would have any fears," Wolfkit said in slight awe. I shook my head slightly.

"Nobody is invincible," I murmured, "everyone has strengths and everyone has weaknesses, whether small or big it doesn't matter." I scented the air once more, the scent of the clan becoming stronger with each step I took. The kit stayed quiet after that, most likely looking at his surroundings once more. When I saw the thorn barrier, he let out a small gasp.

"We're here," he said joyfully, jumping off my back. Instead of running ahead of me, he stayed at my side. I shrugged it off and continued the rest of the way. "You go first," he said and stood off to the side. I chuckled slightly and crouched down, going through the tunnel. It opened up into the clearing, and those awake looked at me with wide eyes. "Fang's back!" Echopaw yowled from one of the dens. All the apprentices ran out of the den. Well, except Stonepaw, who stayed behind and glared at me with his teeth bared.

The kits and queens padded out of the nursery, and I smiled when Snow rushed over to me. "Look who I found wondering the forest," I stepped aside and Wolfkit bounded forward. Bluestorm gaped at me before shaking his head. "Whiteheart, he's back," I heard him say before he ran over to us.

Wolfkit glanced at me before smiling and running forward, practically being ran over by Bluestorm. Snow's brother slowed down and began licking his kit frantically, murmuring something to him. The white furred she-cat with a dark grey chest ran out of the nursery, letting out a joyful yowl and sprinting towards Bluestorm and Wolfkit. Their other two kits laughed in glee and bounded over as well, breaking away from the other kits.

I purred quietly and nuzzled Snow, breathing in her scent. "I'm glad you're both okay," she said and licked my ear before nuzzling me. My purr grew louder and I ignored the stares from the warriors. I glanced up and saw Bluestorm standing in front of us. "Thank you Fang," he said and gave me a smile, pulling his son closer to him. Wolfkit's smile was wide across his muzzle, all fear from being taken by the owl gone.

"We all thank you," I heard Toadstar and I looked up to see him on a tree branch, "thanks to you, Wolfkit returned home safely." I nodded awkwardly and smiled shyly when the clan began chanting my name in joy instead of fear. The apprentices, except Stonepaw, were probably the loudest though. I turned my head and nuzzled Snow again, hearing her purr in response.

Maybe Wolfkit and Duskcloud are right. This could be my home. I smiled at the thought as everyone began going to their regular duties of patrols. I decided to go into the nursery with all the kits and queens, taking a seat next to Snow. The medicine cats checked up on Wolfkit and were surprised to see his wound healing properly.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Fogkit joked and smiled at me. All the kits were playing with Wolfkit now, and they even asked me to join in their games. I curled around Snow when the kits were finally settled down to take a nap. Bluestorm's mate, her name was Whiteheart, curled her tail around her kits, resting her head next to them.

Snow had dozed off quickly, her tail curled around mine. I sighed softly and froze when I noticed that Duskcloud was looking at us. "That was very brave, what you did," she murmured quietly, trying not to wake anybody else up. I flicked my ears and looked away from her. "You can't ignore me forever Fang," she sighed softly and I flattened my ears in response. She was right, though I will never admit that.

"I know you're still angry at me, but it was a good thing I did what I did. Look, we're going to have to work together if we want to stop him from taking over the clans," Duskcloud snapped and I looked at her again.

"I know that," I finally murmured, "but I can't get over the fact that you are the reason our mother is dead, I don't care about Shard being dead, just mom." She frowned and a pained expression entered her eyes. "I know," she mumbled, "that's the only thing I regret on doing." I stared at her yellow eyes and she stared back at me.

"I forgive you," I murmured quietly and rested my head against Snow's shoulder, "but just know it's going to take a while to forget about it." I heard her purring slightly and I smiled to myself before closing my eyes.

Whether I like it or not, this is my home now. And I would have to do whatever it takes to protect it from being destroyed by Shard.

…

_**A/N: This one is a little shorter, but not by much. What did you think? Still sad that it is almost over, but everything has to come to an end at some point. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Also, you could still submit kit names for Snow and Fang's kits. **_

_**QOTD: Would you have forgiven Duskcloud? If you don't know what she did, she basically led the clan cats to her father so they could kill him, which in turn, also ended up killing her mother. **_

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well. **_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**___ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

_**Please review, favorite and/or follow.**_

_**Thank you and peace out.**_

_**~Wolfcreations16 **_

_**#TheAlpha**_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome to another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. After this, there will only be 4 more chapters of this story. I still can't believe that this story is almost at an end. I already know which story I am going to start after this, but it is still upsetting. **

**Thanks to **_IzDaSilverWolf_**, **_Zombie oshawott_**, **_Rowanflame_**, **_Wolfclaw of Moonclan_**, **_balto-baldo_**, and **_epicbalto123_ **for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**Guest- **_Aww, thank you, and here is an update :3_

**Gingersplash and Feathermist- **_Thanks for the kit name, I will definitely take those into consideration_

**Rowanflame- **_Thanks for the kit names, I have so many to choose from now_

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/favorited (?)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Toadstar's Pov**_

"Do you think it is time for the apprentices to become warriors?" I asked Icestar as we sat silently in the den. She flicked her grey tipped tail and looked at me. "We will have to speak with their mentors, I believe my apprentice is ready," she spoke and licked one of her paws, drawing it behind her ear. This may be the last time we get to name new warriors, if Fang's father manages to succeed in the battle. I shook that thought from my head and stood up. "I am going to visit my kits, the events from yesterday have made me concerned," I murmured quickly before padding outside, shaking out my fur.

I made my way over to the nursery, occasionally glancing up at the ascending sun in the sky. I jumped slightly when Mudstorm came up to me. "Good afternoon Toadstar," he said jokingly and nudged me off balance. I stumbled slightly and shot him a glare. "I couldn't sleep much last night," I grumbled an excuse and continued my way over to the nursery. He followed me with a small chuckle, his tail swaying.

He stopped outside the nursery when I entered, his gaze slightly narrowing. I purred in greeting to Duskcloud, nuzzling her gently. Fogkit and Swampkit jumped onto me, pulling me off balance. I chuckled slightly and picked them off one a time. I glanced around the nursery, seeing Bluestorm playing with his kits. Palestone was watching her kits, Ashkit and Brightkit, play with a mossball. I flicked my ear and tilted my head slightly. Maybe it was time for them to become apprentices as well.

"Could we go play outside dad?" Fogkit asked, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. I flicked my ear in worry and looked up at Duskcloud. She was staring at our kits with a frown. "Just for a little bit, and I want you to come back inside before dusk," I finally answered and stepped aside for them. At this, all of the kits ran outside excitedly. Palestone, Whiteheart, and Bluestorm padded out after them. Duskcloud stood up and began grooming down her fur. I purred quietly, but stopped when I noticed that Fang was staring at us. His amber eyes blinked at me and he raised his head slightly, as if in a challenge. I cleared my throat and turned away, padding outside after the kits.

I saw them racing around as always, each of them chasing after the mossball that they had Glacierstone throw. I smiled slightly when Swampkit grabbed the mossball in his mouth and began running away from all the others, being tackled aside soon after by Ashkit. I turned my attention away from the playing kits when I saw Icestar gathering those who had an apprentice. I shook out my pelt and quickly began making my way over there.

"About time, I'm pretty sure they have been ready for quite a while now," Cloudshadow grumbled, earning a chuckle from some of the other mentors. "Alright, then go give them their assessment now if you're so positive," Mudstorm said jokingly, nudging the Hailclan warrior. Cloudshadow huffed and stood up, "okay, whenever we're ready."

"I don't want you to stray too far into the forest, and make it difficult for them by having them hunt near the Owl Tree. As for fighting, if they can stay on their paws without being pinned for ten minutes by a different warrior, they pass. I want you to gather volunteers since I want you to observe them instead of being the ones who fight them," I said once I was close enough, sitting beside Icestar. The mentors nodded along and then glanced at each other.

"How about Glacierstone and Shadestone?" Sootear spoke up, looking over at the tom that was still playing with the kits. "What about Fang?" I frowned at Cloudshadow, who was the one who suggested it. "If you said that he is part of the clan now, can't we trust him?" he said it bitterly and leaned back slightly. Bluestorm and the others shuffled their paws. I glanced at Icestar and she sighed. "You would have to ask them first, but I believe that it is okay," she said and cleared her throat.

"Go get the apprentices Goldenhawk, Sootear go ask Glacierstone and Shadestone if they can assist us," Specklefrost said and then looked at Bluestorm. The tom sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll go ask Fang if he can help," he sighed before padding over towards the nursery again. I swayed my tail and then turned to Icestar. "I will go observe your apprentice, you could stay here," I volunteered and she nodded slightly.

I stood up and began following the other mentors, looking in the direction of the apprentice den. Goldenhawk was nearly run over by the apprentices, who ran out just as excitedly as the kits had. I stifled a laugh and began padding through the thorn barrier and towards the Training Meadow.

…

_**Fang's Pov**_

"You want me to help?" I asked in surprise, looking at Bluestorm. "I'm sure the apprentices are curios to how you fight," Duskcloud said and glanced at me. It was nice to speak with her again. I had one of my sisters back. I looked over at Snow, who was eating a shrew that I had brought her. I sighed and then turned back to Bluestorm, who seemed reluctant to talk to me. "Fine, I'll help," I said and stood up, stretching out my legs before padding up to Snow.

"I'll be back later, they want me to help with the assessment for the apprentices," I sighed and smiled before nuzzling her and following Bluestorm. The apprentices and other mentors had already left. "We'll go to the Meadow, I'm sure they already have enough mentors looking over their hunting skills," he said, padding in the direction of the camp entrance. I stepped over some of the playing kits on my way out and purred quietly at them.

Bluestorm and I were quiet on the way out of camp. "This way," he simply said, padding in a different direction. It looked like a pathway, the bushes trampled down by multiple cats that came through here. I looked around the area the same way that Wolfkit had when he was out in the forest. I had never been through this way before, even if it was close to the camp. The trees were slightly bent inward, creating shade with its leaves and branches. The pathway opened up to a meadow with a small pond near the center of it.

The meadow itself was shrouded in the shade from the trees above; only small rays of sunlight entering through the leaves illuminated the place. I found myself staring at the pond, where fallen leaves were floating around. I flicked my ear and looked around, seeing some of the mentors still here. Mudstorm and Stripesky were sitting close to each other near the pond, and Cloudshadow was pawing at the flowers that were splayed around the meadow.

"They're out hunting already," Goldenhawk spoke up from his spot, where he was laying down on his back and staring up at the leaves above. Bluestorm nodded and glanced at me. "Glacierstone and Shadestone volunteered to observe them hunting, so you don't have to go," Cloudshadow said, looking up from the flower that he pounced on. I padded ahead of Bluestorm until I was next to the pond. I looked down at my reflection and flicked my ear, tilting my head slightly. I heard Bluestone, Goldenhawk, and Cloudshadow talking behind me, but I zoned them out. I continued starring at my reflection and frowned slightly.

A small gasp escaped my lips when I saw the eyes of my reflection turn red. My reflection slowly changed until I was staring, not at myself, but at Shard. My body began shaking, but I didn't feel myself become blinded. I was grounded in fear, my claws unsheathed and I stood up, my fur bristling. I growled and swiped my claws at the reflection of my father, sending droplets flying to the side. My breaths came in shakily and I backed away from the water, turning around and seeing Mudstorm and Stripesky looking at me with weary expressions.

I padded away from the pond and stood in the center of the meadow where the grass was cool underneath my paws. I heard the distant sound of movement and looked forward when I heard a small thump. Specklefrost was padding into the meadow, her head held high. I met the deputy's icy blue gaze and flattened my ears when she narrowed them at me. "The apprentices are finished, they did decent," she shrugged and padded past me, bumping into my shoulder purposely.

I held in a growl and settled for sitting down, sinking my claws into the ground and covering them with my tail. I wasn't going to lose my temper just because of that. I took in a deep breath and blew it out shakily, the image of my father still in my mind. Moments later, Toadstar, Sootear, Shadestone, and Glacierstone padded out of the trees, joining our small group soon after. "I sent them to return the prey to camp and to report here after," Toadstar informed us and gave a single nod.

"Now, for fighting, they will have to stay standing for up to ten minutes, or at least put up a challenge," Toadstar glanced at me and then away. "Cloudshadow, you will be fighting with Rainpaw, Specklefrost with Mosspaw, Goldenhawk with Leopardpaw, Glacierstone with Cloverpaw, Sootear with Dovepaw, Stripesky with Echopaw, Bluestorm with Silverpaw, Mudstorm with Midnightpaw, and Fang, you could fight with Stonepaw," I hid a smirk and nodded slightly. We sat in a line in front of the pond. I sat in between Cloudshadow and Bluestorm.

Cloudshadow glanced at me with slightly narrowed eyes before looking forward and raising his head. We waited a few moments before I saw Rainpaw arrive, followed by Leopardpaw and then the others. They stood a few feet in front of us and looked at Toadstar. "Now, for your second part of your assessment, we will evaluate what you have learned in terms of battle training. Which one of you will like to go first?" Toadstar said, standing off to the side and leaving the center between us and the apprentices open.

I curled my tail around my paws and shook out my pelt, looking at the determined gazes of the apprentices. Rainpaw looked at the others before deciding to step forward, standing in the center of the space. Toadstar turned to us and nodded. Cloudshadow snorted and stood up, padding up to the center as well and nodding to the younger cat. "The goal is to stay standing for as long as you can, if you are able to do this for ten minutes, then you are done," Toadstar said and Rainpaw nodded, getting into a crouch.

Cloudshadow took in a deep breath before flicking his ear and raising his head higher. I saw his shoulders tighten slightly and his back paws dug into the ground slightly. He was prepared to leap. "Go!" Toadstar yowled and Cloudshadow immediately dove at the apprentice. Rainpaw managed to jump to the side on time and ducked underneath Cloudshadow's paw. Rainpaw stood on his hind legs slightly, swiping up and hitting Cloudshadow underneath his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

Rainpaw was a good fighter. He was quick to dodge and quick to recover from an attack from Cloudshadow that connected. And by the way he was fighting, he was using his smaller size to his advantage and keeping enough distance between them to dodge and issue an attack. By the time the ten minutes were up, they were both panting heavily, with Cloudshadow having an annoyed, yet impressed expression.

"Time, good job Rainpaw, you two may go back to camp now and rest," Toadstar said. Cloudshadow and Rainpaw both bowed their heads and turned around, walking through the path that Bluestorm and I had come from. "So," Toadstar turned to the remaining apprentices, "whose next?"

…

After Rainpaw went, Leopardpaw stepped up, followed by Mosspaw, Silverpaw, Midnightpaw, and Cloverpaw. Glacierstone almost succeeded in pinning down Cloverpaw, but the apprentice had surprisingly knocked him aside. "Alright, good job Cloverpaw, you may go now," Toadstar nodded to Glacierstone and Cloverpaw. Dovepaw, Echopaw, and Stonepaw were the last three remaining.

"Who will like to go next?" Toadstar said, curling and uncurling his tail from around his paws. Dovepaw and Echopaw glanced at each other, but Stonepaw stepped forward. I inwardly groaned and sighed softly when he stood in the center. Toadstar looked towards me and I shrugged slightly before standing up. Stonepaw's yellow eyes flashed in both anger and shock. He raised his head higher and flattened his ears, but I could tell that he was frightened.

"Same rules apply, go!" Toadstar said loudly and I stood where I was. Most of the other mentors had made the first move, but I wanted Stonepaw to go first. He stood their hesitantly, as if waiting for me to leap at him. He shook his head soon after and leapt at me. I easily ducked underneath him, taking a couple of steps forward before whirling around. He had turned around to, and now he was swiping his paw at me. I hit his paw with one of my own, knocking it away. I growled and shoved him, causing him to reel backwards before he stopped himself. I leapt at him now, my paws outstretched but my claws sheathed.

Stonepaw let out a huff of breath as he dove to the side, barely dodging my paws. I turned around from where I was standing and lashed my tail before leaping at him again. I managed to knock him aside, and he instantly struggled to put some space between us. He swiped his paw at my head again, and I held in a growl when he hit my ears, nicking them with his half-sheathed claws. I backed up just in time so his claws wouldn't connect with my cheek and I swiped my paw at his jaw, causing it to hit against the ground.

He looked momentarily dazed before he scrambled to his paws and growled at me, launching himself at me. I took a couple of steps back and leapt at him as well, the impact causing both of us to collapse side-by-side. It felt as if I had rammed into a tree. Stonepaw shook himself before standing up and attempting to pin me. I grabbed his shoulders with my paws and rolled around, bringing him with me until I was above him. He tried pushing himself up, but I brought my paws down on his shoulders roughly, causing him to hit the back of his head against the ground roughly. I didn't even realize we were both panting until I was breathing normally again.

"Time," Toadstar said and I stepped away from Stonepaw. He sat up with a huff and lowered his gaze to his paws in shame. "You may go back to camp and rest up," Toadstar said and I frowned at the disappointed look that crossed Stonepaw's yellow eyes. He blinked his eyes multiple times before standing up and walking to the pathway, his head still lowered. I cleared my throat and looked towards Dovepaw and Echopaw before following the apprentice.

I quickly caught up with Stonepaw, who was stumbling along the undergrowth carelessly. I cleared my throat and glanced at him again. I felt pity for the irritating tom. "Hey," I murmured and his head shot up. "You ruin everything!" He snapped and stopped walking, his fur bristling, "I was supposed to become a warrior with everyone else, but now because of you, I won't."

"I was just doing as they told me, what good will come if I was fighting weaker just because it is an assessment. That won't help you in any way, because in a real battle, your enemy is not going to take pity on you," I snapped back at him, my ears flattening immediately. "Look, you gave it your all and that's what matters. If you'd like, I will talk with the leaders," I said and his ears perked up. He sighed before shaking his head and continuing on ahead of me.

I watched him pad away for a few moments before I followed him back to camp.

…

Stonepaw went with the awaiting group of apprentices who had already gone. They instantly began asking him questions, in which he ignored them and sat down with his head lowered. I frowned slightly at him before padding over to the nursery. I saw Palestone and Duskcloud grooming Ashkit and Brightkit, more than their usual excitement sparking in their eyes.

"Fang! Today we are becoming apprentices!" they squealed and looked about to burst in happiness. I smiled and crouched down in front of them. "That's great, I'm sure you will be excellent warriors someday," I said and they giggled slightly. I stood up and glanced at Palestone before nodding to Duskcloud and padding over to Snow.

She was sitting near Whiteheart; both of them watching Wolfkit, Mistkit, and Snowkit make patterns in the ground. "How did it go?" Snow turned to me with a purr and nuzzled me once I was close enough. "Pretty good," I said with a shrug and smiled. She lifted her head slightly and licked my ear, the one that was nicked because of Stonepaw. "Who did that to you?" she asked and looked at me. "Just the apprentice I fought, no big deal," I said and nuzzled her again. She purred quietly and glanced towards the kits again.

We sat quietly, just watching at the kits serious faces as they etched patterns with their claws. It seemed like forever until I heard the meeting call. "Stormclan, gather around for a clan meeting," I heard Toadstar's yowl and Brightkit and Ashkit smiled excitedly. Snow stood up and I followed her as we padded outside. It was almost dusk, so the kits had to stay near the entrance of the nursery.

I saw the apprentices lined up underneath the Leader's Tree. Palestone sat near the nursery with Brightkit and Ashkit, their excitement shown by their eyes and shuffling paws. "We have survived and thrived in this forest as Stormclan, and these will be the first newly-named warriors of our clan!" Toadstar said loudly, earning cheers from the warriors and apprentices. Once it had quieted down, Toadstar nodded to Icestar before they both leapt down and landed in front of the soon-to-be warriors.

Icestar stepped forward and raised her head slightly. "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Icestar said to the apprentices and they bowed their heads in respect. "I do," they each said in unison and they glanced at each other in amusement.

"Cloverpaw, come forward," Icestar began and flicked her ear slightly. Cloverpaw stood up after taking in a deep breath and walked forward until she was right in front of Icestar. "From this day on, you shall be known as Cloverwing, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Icestar said and placed her muzzle on the warrior. Cloverwing licked her shoulder before going over to sit beside Goldenhawk.

"Midnightpaw, come forward," Toadstar stood where Icestar was and smiled. With a nervous shake of her pelt, Midnightpaw walked forward and stood in front of Toadstar. "From this day on, you shall be known as Midnightglimmer, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Toadstar said, placing his muzzle on the new warrior. She sat beside Bluestorm and smiled up at him.

"Dovepaw, come forward," Icestar took Toadstar's place. "From this day on, you shall be known as Dovefeather," Icestar announced, "may Starclan lighten your way forever." Dovefeather licked her shoulder before sitting beside Mudstorm.

This went on for the other apprentices. Leopardpaw became Leopardclaw, Echopaw became Echoheart, Mosspaw became Mossfire, Rainpaw became Raindew, and Silverpaw became Silverstreak. Icestar took Toadstar's place once more and shared a look with him before nodding and raising her head. "Stonepaw, come forward," I flicked my ear in shock and looked towards the grey tabby tom. He looked just as surprised as I felt. It only lasted a second before he stood up quickly and padded forward.

"From this day on," Icestar continued, "you shall be known as Stonestrike." She placed her muzzle on his head and I saw her murmuring something in his ear. He licked her shoulder and smiled at the leader before trotting over to Specklefrost, excitement shining in his yellow eyes. I found myself smiling for the new warrior and began cheering their names once everyone else did.

The leaders waited for a few moments, letting the cheers die down. "Now, along with these new warriors, we also have some kits that are ready to become apprentices," Toadstar said and raised his head with a smile, looking towards Palestone. Brightkit and Ashkit padded behind my sister, glancing around at the warriors as they made their way down the pathway and up to the leaders. Palestone looked at them with a warm smile before padding over to Sootear.

"You two have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin serving our clan," Toadstar said and swayed his tail, "Brightkit, come forward." The light grey kit bounded forward, looking up at Toadstar with her bright green eyes. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Shadestone," Toadstar announced and looked towards his deputy. Shadestone stood up and padded over to the kit, a smile spread across his face. He touched his nose to the apprentice before bowing his head and walking to the side with her.

Icestar took Toadstar's place and flicked her ear, looking down at Ashkit. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Silversnow," the Hailclan leader spoke and nodded towards the warrior. Silversnow padded forward and touched noses with the kit. I smiled to myself, but found myself slightly disappointed. Helping with the assessment of the apprentices made me want to have one of my own. I shook that thought from my head and cheered for the new apprentices. I was becoming more and more like a clan cat than I expected.

After the ceremonies, the queens and kits had to go back into the den, since it was already past dusk. I sat in the back of the den with Snow, grooming down her pelt. Palestone already said that she would resume warrior duties. Duskcloud curled around her kits after telling them multiple times that they would become apprentices soon as well. I curled around Snow and let out a soft sigh. Maybe one day I would accept becoming a warrior, and maybe one day I would have an apprentice to train on my own.

…

_**Spottedstar's POV (Shard)**_

"From this day on, you shall be known as Otterflash," I announced, swaying my tail and resting my muzzle against his forehead. He licked my shoulder in respect before backing up and padding over to Redwing. Marshpaw stepped forward, excitement flaring in his blackish-green eyes.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Marshmud," I said, doing the same thing to him as I did to Otterflash. He licked my shoulder before raising his head, meeting my gaze momentarily, and padding over to Stormrain.

I turned to Silverpaw, who was quieter than the others. "From this day on, you shall be known as Silverwave," I said and placed my muzzle on her head. She licked my shoulder and didn't even glance at me before padding over to her mentor, Silverspot. I grumbled underneath my breath and turned to Emberpaw.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Emberlily," I said loudly, resting my muzzle on her head and glancing up at my clan. Emberlily licked my shoulder before standing up and padding over to Pebblewing. I cleared my throat and raised my head slightly, looking out at everyone. I clenched my teeth slightly and my ears flattened a little.

"Congratulations new warriors, may Starclan lighten your way forever," I said with bitter reluctance, but nobody took notice. Everyone began cheering the new names and crowding over the newly-made warriors. I snorted slightly and rolled my eyes before standing up and going back to my den. It was only a matter of time before I could drop this act.

My tail lashed as I collapsed onto my nest, yawning widely. "Very soon Fang," I growled underneath my breath as I laid my head on my paws, "very soon, I will teach you not to defy me again."

…

_**Fang's POV**_

I woke up near the middle of the night when I heard Snow gasp in pain. I quickly raised my head, blinking the sleep away from my eyes. "Snow, are you okay?" I asked and slowly sat up. She groaned slightly and I saw her tense up. "Go get the medicine cats," she breathed out. Duskcloud and Whiteheart had also woken up.

"Go Fang," Duskcloud said to me when I didn't move, and I stepped over Snow and rushed outside. I blast of cold air greeted me outside the den, but I ignored it as I ran over to the medicine cat den. I padded inside and cleared my throat slightly, going over to Leafstone, who was curled up neatly in her nest.

"Leafstone," I said and nudged her shoulder slightly. She immediately lifted her head and blinked at me in surprise. "Something is wrong with Snow," I said and she stood up quickly. Leafstone padded over to the other medicine cat; Redflower. "Her kits are early, come on," I heard her say before they immediately went into action.

Leafstone padded past me while Redflower was going over some herbs, grabbing them into a bundle. It only took a few moments before I heard Snow yowl out in pain. I flattened my ears and turned around, padding out of the den. The new warriors were sitting a vigil at the entrance to camp, and they turned to look towards me with curiosity. Some of the other warriors padded outside in confusion. Duskcloud and Whiteheart had gone outside, bringing their kits out as well.

I was about to go inside before Duskcloud stepped in front of me. "Leafstone said nobody is allowed in there while she is kitting," she said and flicked her ear, "she'll be okay. The medicine cats know what they're doing." I growled slightly when I heard Snow yowl again. Redflower arrived moments later, rushing into the nursery with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Snow's pain-filled yowls continued and I wanted nothing more than to go in there and somehow stop the pain.

By now, the entire clan was huddled outside the nursery, sitting close to each other to keep themselves warm. I lashed my tail and kept my ears flattened. Toadstar was awake as well, sitting beside Duskcloud and his kits. I met my sister's gaze and she gave me an encouraging smile. I grunted again and shook out my pelt.

I finally settled to sitting down, continuously shuffling my paws. "Don't worry Fang, your mate and kits will be fine, just try to relax," Shadestone said and sat beside me, giving me a warm smile. I glanced at him before looking at the entrance of the nursery. I doubted his words when Snow whimpered in pain.

How could I relax when my kits are coming? How could I relax when I know there is nothing I can do to stop Snow's pain? I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh, wincing slightly whenever Snow cried out.

I was more scared than nervous at this point. Leafstone said that they are early. I heard that some she-cats don't survive through kitting, losing too much blood in the process. I shuffled my paws and stared at the den entrance, my fur bristling.

I could only hope that they would all be okay.

…

**A/N: So many things happening this chapter; new warriors, new apprentices (for both clans), and now Snow is having kits and soon there will be mini versions of Fang's and Snow's running around XD. It's going to take a while for me to decide on the kits, since there are like a billion suggestions (not that many but it feels like that) so I sincerely apologize if you kit is not chosen. Anyways, sadly, this story is almost over, so might as well let them have kits before it ends :3. **

**QOTD: **_I don't know what to write here… hmm. Umm, what was the first ever Oc you have created? _

_My first ever Oc was named Silvermist (a silver furred she-cat with bluish-grey eyes), and she was a medicine cat. Never wrote a story based on her and idk if I plan too. _

_***Countdown to final chapter: **__**4 more chapters to go**_*

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well. **_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**___ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

_**Please review, favorite and/or follow.**_

_**Thank you and peace out.**_

_**~Wolfcreations16 **_

_**#TheAlpha**_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This may be a little late… but Happy New Year's everybody! I am tired, but decided to go ahead and write a chapter. After this chapter, there will only be three chapters left (two chapters and an epilogue)**

_**Reviews**_

**Shadowfox (Guest) – **_I don't know, I still have to decide, but if your kit doesn't get chosen, I sincerely apologize_

**Guest- **_Nice_

**Guest- **_Thank you and no there would not be a sequel, I see this as a one-book story, so it would be difficult to come up with a plot for a sequel… sorry_

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/added this story as a favorite**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Fang's POV**_

It was dawn already by the time one of the medicine cats padded out of the nursery. I lifted my head and sheathed my claws, lifting up my paws that were sore from pressing them against the ground too hard. Most of the warriors had gone back to sleep, but there were a few still outside. When they saw Leafstone, they began padding to their den. Bluestorm, who was sitting with Whiteheart and his kits, looked just as nervous as I felt. I stood up anxiously and blinked at Leafstone.

"Everything is fine, they all need their rest though," she said with a purr and nodded to me, "you could go see them now." Without waiting another second, I walked pass the medicine cat and rushed inside, nearly colliding with Redflower on the way. She gave me a small smile before padding outside as well. I took one more step forward and stopped in my place when I saw Snow curled around four little kits. Our kits. She was staring at them with an exhausted, yet warm smile. A purr erupted from my chest and I padded forward hesitantly.

Snow lifted her head and met my gaze. I saw my vision blurring, not from blindness but from tears. I smiled and padded up to her, nuzzling her gently. Both of our purrs filled the nursery and I licked her cheek. "They're here," I whispered and looked at our kits. I blinked the tears of happiness away, causing some of them to fall. "They're here," Snow said in confirmation and looked back down at our kits. There were four of them, each curled up against Snow's stomach.

"There are two she-kits and two toms," she murmured and looked back up at me. I looked at each of our kits. One of them had black fur with a white stripe down her back, along with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip. The one next to her was a light grey tom with white stripes on his face and tail. Next to him was a pure white she-kit, and the last tom was white with a darker underbelly and paws. I sat down beside the nest and curled my tail around my paws. "What should we name them?" I asked Snow and looked at her with a smile.

We both look at the squirming figures, a steady purr rumbling in our throats. "How about Badger for this one?" her tail hovered over the black she-kit. I smiled to myself and glanced at her. I remembered the time when I saved her from being killed by a badger. I nodded slightly and flicked my ear. I looked at the pure white kit. "We can name her Frost," I purred, motioning to the she-kit.

"We can name him Cloud, after my old mentor," Snow said with a small smile, flicking her tail over the white tom-kit. I glanced at her and smiled with her. I looked at the light grey tom. "We can name him Shade," I said and looked at Snow. She met my gaze and her smile grew. Despite the exhaustion clear in her eyes, I could see how happy she was. I pressed my muzzle against hers and purred loudly. I curled up around her, resting my head on her shoulder as she laid her head down. Snow fell asleep almost immediately, her breaths coming in even.

I flicked my ear and lifted my head when I heard pawsteps. The other kits walked in quietly, their eyes holding nothing but curiosity. Wolfkit was near the front; his ears perked and gaze on the four new kits. All of them were surprisingly quiet, probably because Whiteheart and Duskcloud told them so. My sister stood behind the line of kits, her gaze landing on mine.

"They're so tiny," Swampkit whispered, practically towering over all the others. His tail swayed and he tilted his head. "You were like that," Duskcloud purred quietly before going over to her nest, looking towards me again. "What are their names?" she asked and curled her tail around her paws. I smiled at my sister before looking down at my kits again.

"This one is Badger, Frost, Shade, and Cloud," I flicked my tail to each of them. They were all asleep as well; their flanks moving evenly with each breath they took. Whiteheart had curled up in her nest, calling Wolfkit, Mistkit, and Snowkit over to her. With one more glance at my kits, they each ran over to their nest. I purred and looked over at Duskcloud. "I told you they will be fine," she purred teasingly with a smile before curling up, "congratulations."

"Thank you," I whispered before laying my head back down on Snow's shoulder. I stayed awake, watching my kits. I would've never expected that one day; I would have some of my own. I purred quietly and sighed.

"I will treat you better than Shard treated me, and I would protect you with my life," I whispered and then looked at Snow's sleeping figure. I cleared my throat silently.

"All of you," I murmured and licked her neck before laying my head back down, letting out a contempt sigh and falling asleep soon after with a purr.

…

_**Ashpaw's POV**_

"Come on, we'll go exploring the territory before we do anything else, understood?" Silversnow said to me with a friendly smile before we began padding out through the thorn tunnel. I followed her as quickly as I could, my smaller size coming in handy through the tunnel. I shook out my pelt and my eyes widened once we were outside. The forest seemed so huge! The trees stretched up as high as the sky itself and the different scents floated around my nose. I sneezed slightly, earning a small chuckle from my mentor.

"I'll show you the borders we do have, as well as the Training Meadow and Owl Tree Clearing. Try not to get too distracted," Silversnow said before walking forward and disappearing in one of the bushes. I shook my head and practically ran after to keep up. All the leaves and branches above us seemed to intertwine with one another, making it seem endless. I saw some movement behind one of the bushels of leaves, but I tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground. "Oof," I puffed out and sat up slightly, rubbing one of my paws against my muzzle.

"What did I say about getting distracted?" I looked up and met my mentors green eyes. Instead of a scolding look, they held nothing but amusement. "Come on," she simply said before turning around and continuing down the pathway. I stood up quickly, sending a glare to the tree root, before running after her again.

…

"That tree is ginormous!" I exclaimed, looking up at the thick-trunked tree in front of us. "This is the Owl Tree, I'm sure you remember what happened to Wolfkit with the owl. Well, this is where they live, although, I'm not sure if it is here right now," Silversnow explained and looked at me before opening her mouth slightly to scent the air. I did as well and cleared my throat when multiple scents rushed into my senses. I coughed slightly and smiled before walking up to the tree. It had claw marks going up it, but I couldn't see how far up someone went up there.

"Let's continue, we will have multiple chances to train here," my mentor said before walking in a direction somewhere to the left. I gave the tree one more glance before following her, huffing slightly from the trek here. We walked for what seemed like forever until she casually stopped. I looked at her in confusion and she met my gaze.

"Now, tell me what you could hear," she said and sat down slightly, curling her tail around her paws. I flicked my ear and raised my head slightly, closing my eyes to focus more. Behind the distant sound from the chirp of a bird and the leaves rustling in the wind, I could hear a small trickle. Water. "Are we close to a river?" I asked and opened my eyes, looking at her.

"Very good, yes, we're close to the Streamclan border. Now stay alert and stay by my side," Silversnow praised before walking forward again, her ears perking up. I copied my mentor's tactics and looked around, trying not to get distracted by the sound of something crunching on an acorn nearby. The air smelled fresher and the sound of the trickling water turned to a steady and constant sound.

Silversnow stepped out of the forest line, stepping lightly onto the grains of dirt that was near the creek. I followed her confidently, jumping slightly at the unfamiliar texture of the ground before growing accustomed to it. The river ahead was rushing with clear water. It rolled smoothly over the stones at the bottom of it, and I could see moss dotting the ground closest to the water. The sunlight made it sparkle, and I could even see some fish swimming through it.

"Wow," I murmured quietly, keeping in mind to stay quiet. "It's nice isn't it," I whirled around at the sound of a different voice. Before I could even see who it was, I was thrown aside and sent skidding closer to the river. My paws scrambled to cling onto anything, but the loose dirt just rolled away from me. I unsheathed my claws out of panic and sunk them into the mud, finally hanging on. My back paws were hanging off the creek side, and I could practically feel the water flowing underneath me, spraying at my back paws and legs.

My breathing grew heavier and I looked up, gritting my teeth. Silversnow was fighting with someone, but there movements were so much faster. I blinked multiple times and let out a low growl before pulling myself up. Once I was on a steadier surface, I stood up and ran over to help my mentor. Before I got close enough, the cat that she was fighting swatted their paw at her head, knocking it against the ground and knocking her out. I skidded to a stop and stared wide-eyed at the cat.

It was a tom, with light brown fur that was covered in black spots. Its yellow eyes stared at me menacingly and my fur bristled with unease. "Since you're so tiny, you must be a new apprentice," his snarl was low with dark humor. He stepped away from my unconscious mentor and he padded closer to me. Without even thinking about it, I took a step back for every step he took closer.

Before I could even react, he suddenly leapt at me and pinned me down. I let out a small whimper and felt the rock grains digging into my back. He easily kept me pinned, his claws pressing lightly against my skin. "I want you to tell your leaders that there will be a battle between us, here at Sunhigh tomorrow. If your clan fails to show up, then we will invade your camp," he lifted one of his paws off of my chest and traced my chin with his claws, "and I am sure they won't like that."

A grin crossed his muzzle before he stepped away from me, walking closer to the river. "Oh, and tell Fang that I will be waiting for him," he said with a small growl. For a second, I thought I saw his yellow eyes flash a dark amber color. He then turned and leapt into the rushing river, creating a splash. I watched him swim across and finally remembered to breathe when he disappeared on the other side.

"Silversnow," I gasped and turned around, standing up quickly and running over to her. To my surprise, there weren't any wounds, besides one that was on her cheek. I looked around and nudged her shoulder gently. I was too small to even try to drag her back to camp. I cleared my throat and stayed sitting beside my mentor, letting out a small sigh of relief when I still saw her flanks move with each breath she took.

"Ashpaw, is that you?" I turned around at my sister's voice. Brightpaw was standing near the edge of the forest, her ears perked up. "Shadestone!" she called to her mentor once she saw Silversnow. She padded out of the forest and rushed over to me. "What happened? Are you okay?" she began asking questions and I just sat there silently. Shadestone trotted over to us and looked at Silversnow.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he padded up to her. "She's still alive, just unconscious, Brightpaw, I want you to run back to camp and tell the medicine cats to prepare for a patient," the deputy spoke and walked around Silversnow, grabbing her scruff and maneuvering around until she was on his back. My sister, with a reluctant nod, ran off in the direction of camp.

"Ashpaw, let's go," Shadestone spoke and nodded to me, "just focus on calming down for now." I nodded shakily and followed him as we began padding back to camp.

…

"I-I don't know who he was, but he had an unfamiliar scent," I finished explaining to Icestar and Toadstar. They shared a look and sighed softly. Leafstone and Redflower were checking me for any wounds. "His name is Spottedstar, the leader of Streamclan," Toadstar said to me in a calming voice. "This must be the battle," he murmured and looked at Icestar. The older leader nodded in agreement before looking at me.

"Will Silversnow be okay?" she said to the medicine cats, but her gaze remained on me. "Yes, she was just knocked unconscious, no serious damage," Leafstone spoke up after passing me a small seed. Without an order, I crouched down and ate the seed, wrinkling my nose slightly at the bitter taste.

"We'll discuss this more, Ashpaw; you need to rest for a little," Icestar said, even when I began feeling slightly drowsy. I nodded at her words and crouched down in my nest, curling my tail around myself.

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes were those yellow eyes.

…

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but ayy the battle is coming up. Poor Ashpaw, he is going to be haunted now because of Spottedstar/Shard. And hooray for Snow's and Fang's kits! Again, I am sorry if your kit wasn't chosen. It's always difficult to choose the kits for my main characters. Trust me, I would add all of them, but that's just too many kits for one cat XD**

**QOTD: **_Well, since the story itself is almost over, why not put this; overall, who is your favorite/least favorite character here (dead or alive)?_

_My favorite character would probably have to be Fang, Duskcloud, or Wolfkit and my least favorite would probably be Bluestorm or Shard._

_***Countdown to final chapter; **__3 more chapters to go_*****

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well. They are temporarily stopped to finish this one quicker, but still. **_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**_ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

_**Please review, favorite and/or follow.**_

_**Thank you and peace out.**_

_**~Wolfcreations16 **_

_**#TheAlpha**_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello again everybody! This is technically the second to last chapter, since the next chapter is the final one. So it this chapter is the start of the battle, next chapter is the final one, and the chapter after that will be an epilogue. Anyways, like last chapter, this chapter won't be too long, but the next chapter should be longer (hopefully).**

**Thanks to **_Caelyx_ **for adding this story as a favorite.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Fang's POV**_

"Are you sure you are prepared to fight? After all, you have been doing nothing but try to chase me away for so long," I grumbled and sent a glare to the two leaders. Toadstar and Icestar let out small sighs and I shuffled my paws restlessly. I wanted to go back to the nursery and see my kits. "This is the cat who destroyed one of the clans before and threatened to destroy you as well, this isn't any other battle," I reminded them and Toadstar's eyes narrowed slightly. His ears were flattened and his lips pulled back slightly in a snarl.

"We are aware of that, but I am willing to take that risk. If we don't, then who knows what'll happen to the clan. And I don't want to risk the lives of my kits or mate," he spat and stood up, his fur bristling and tail lashing. I flicked my ear and raised my head slightly higher. "After all," Toadstar said almost mockingly, "we already killed him once before, this time will be no different." It was my turn to get angry.

I stood up like him and growled. "Do not talk about him like that," I surprised myself for defending Shard. I blinked placidly and cleared my throat before sitting down, my fur bristling as I curled my tail around my paws. "Tell your clan to rest up, if it's at Sunhigh, then it will be soon," it was already dawn the next day when they called me over to them. Icestar stood up and walked pass me, her fur bristling as it brushed past mine. I glanced behind my shoulder at the den entrance and then looked back at Toadstar.

"I'd like to thank you, for taking care of Duskcloud. She's lucky to have you," I murmured awkwardly, earning a surprised expression. His posture returned to normal, his fur flattening and his ears perking up. He gave a small snort and smiled good-naturedly. "She is more than capable of taking care of herself; she didn't need me at any point. I'm the lucky one," he chuckled and shook out his pelt before standing up again. "You should go get your rest," he said before padding pass me, most likely going to see Duskcloud and his kits.

I sat in the leaders den for a moment longer before raising my head slightly and closing my eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. Today, I would show Shard that he would no longer have control over me. And with this kill, I would not feel guilty.

…

I arrived back at the nursery once everyone had retreated to their dens, hearing the news from Icestar. The two new apprentices weren't participating in this battle, along with the previous queens; Silversnow, Flowerpool, Iceflower, and Palestone. Duskcloud, Whiteheart, Snow, and all the kits were told to remain at camp at all times, no matter what happened. The two medicine cats were also told to remain at camp, getting ready for any warriors who were severely injured after the battle.

As I passed the warriors den, the newly made warriors casted weary glances in my direction. Stonestrike perked his ears up, as if waiting for me to speak with the warriors. I just simply walked by them, entering the nursery. Bluestorm was curled around Whiteheart, speaking with her quietly since his kits were sleeping. Fogkit and Swampkit weren't asleep, but they also stayed quiet as Toadstar spoke with Duskcloud.

I padded to the back of the nursery where Snow and my kits were. Snow lifted her head when she saw me, a worried look in her eyes. My kits were sleeping, curled up close against each other and against Snow's belly. "I'm worried," she whispered to me once I was close enough, meeting my gaze. I gave her a reassuring smile and curled around her, entwining my tail with hers.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," I said, not believing my own words, but it was a lie I had to tell Snow. She let out a sigh and nuzzled me gently. "I wish I can fight alongside you," I heard her murmur and I smiled, licking her cheek. "I'll be fine, and once it is over, I will come back here," I said and she simply stayed quiet, probably thinking about what I didn't want to say. There was a chance that I could never come back to her. I tried not to think about that, it would only frighten me more.

I licked Snow's neck before resting my head behind hers, wrapping one of my paws around her side. "I love you," she murmured softly and I lifted my head slightly. She turned her head to the side and her eyes searched mine for a few seconds. "I love you too," I said back, touching my nose to hers. She scooted slightly closer to me, taking in a deep breath before closing her eyes.

I flicked my ear and turned my head towards the den entrance. Bluestorm was padding outside, but he looked behind his shoulder and met my gaze. Instead of his usual anger, a somber look was in his eyes. He was probably thinking about the chance of not returning as well. I gave an uneasy smile and he returned it before padding outside. I sighed and looked down at Snow and my kits. This may be the last time I see them. I didn't fall asleep; I just continued staring at their sleeping figures, trying to paint a picture in my mind so they would be the last thing I think about if I do die.

…

Sunhigh came way too soon for my liking. Bluestorm stepped into the nursery and flicked his ear. I looked towards him and frowned slightly. Toadstar was already outside. "Come on," the blue-grey cat said in a defeated sigh and looked longingly at Whiteheart and his kits. I carefully stood up and nodded to him. "I'll be there soon," I said and he nodded before reluctantly backing out of the den. I walked around the nest and stood in the middle of the nursery, looking back at Snow.

"Goodbye Snow," I whispered into the air and looked down at my kits. I quickly padded outside before I changed my mind on going. I ushered some tears away and sniffed, clearing my throat soon after and raising my head. The warriors were already outside, all of them eating some sort of prey. I walked over and met up with the new warriors. Surprisingly, Stonestrike was the one to offer to share his prey. Everyone ate in silence, sharing knowing looks. It amazed me how brave everyone was.

Even after everything that I was forced to do, they were willing to risk their lives to fight a battle that I put them in unintentionally. Even with the thought of not returning, nobody looked like backing down. I purred quietly as I took one more bite from the thrush that Stonestrike and I were sharing. Toadstar and Icestar were already walking towards the camp entrance casually, as if they were just going to go on a walk.

On a silent signal, all the warriors stood up and began following their leaders. "Come on Fang, you're one of us… a warrior," Echoheart said, standing beside me with Midnightglimmer and all the others at his side. I gave them a smile before joining the sea of bodies, blending in with all the others as I walked near the center.

With my throat tightening, I refused to look back at the camp. _Goodbye Snow, Badger, Frost, Cloud, and Shade. Goodbye Duskcloud, Paleflower, and Flowerpool._ I cleared my throat and closed my ears, letting my sense of hearing guide me to the battlefield.

…

The sound of the river made me open my eyes. I looked at the other warriors and then padded closer to the two leaders, their fur already bristling. I let out a shaky breath and stood beside Toadstar, giving him a sideways glance. Icestar was the first of the three of us to step out of the forest. Toadstar and I padded out at the same time, and I could hear the clan behind me follow us. I saw the river in front of us, the water flowing calmly over the stones at the bottom. At least it wasn't rushing, so nobody would die if they fell in.

We stood close to the river's edge, some of the water sprayed at our legs. I kept my ears perked and opened my mouth slightly, scenting the air. For a moment, everything was silent. The warm rays of the sun above shone on our backs, and I was about to go back into the shade of the trees before I heard the rustling. I quickly look across the river, but I didn't see anything. I heard the sound of mocking yowls and I finally saw a paw step out of the bushes. I flattened my ears when Spottedstar padded out, swiftly slipping into the river and swimming across with a blank expression.

I met his yellow gaze and froze when he smirk. I looked down at his reflection below him, seeing the pitch black fur and dark amber eyes of my father. It disappeared when he made it to dry land, the water rolling off his sleek pelt in droplets. My eyes narrowed and I resisted the urge of running up to him and raking my claws through his pelt. Once the rest of Streamclan was across the river as well, my father smirked, looking specifically at me.

"Greetings _Stormclan_," he mocked coldly and stood up taller, swaying his tail, "so nice of you to accept my invitation." I held in a snarl and looked at the leaders instead. Icestar and Toadstar were glaring at him through narrowed eyes

"Did you come here to fight or just to mock us?" Toadstar challenged and lashed his tail, his claws already unsheathed. Shard let out a bitter chuckle and his gaze returned to me. "So good of you to come, Fang," he said and I instantly sat up straighter, my body freezing. I sat how I used to whenever he scolded me. I growled at myself and forced myself to relax, my shoulders hunching slightly and my head tilting back casually. By the annoyance that flashed in his eyes, I could tell it enraged him.

"We will fight at the Owl Tree, do not keep me waiting son," he said, his voice dripping with the venom that wanted to poison me. My body felt stiff once more as I watched him pad away into the forest. His clan members simply glared at me, their bodies already tensed to lunge whenever given the order to. I shared a look with Icestar and Toadstar and then looked at the warriors. I padded over to Bluestorm and he frowned at me.

"If I don't come back, tell Snow that I'm sorry, and I want you to look after all of them," I said hastily and his eyes widened slightly before he nodded. "I'll make sure to tell her," he said and his jaw clenched. I nodded at him before walking off into the jungle and towards the Owl Tree.

…

_**Toadstar's POV**_

"Your clan has betrayed us all by letting him stay with you," Stormrain said through narrowed eyes, being the leader at the moment. The Streamclan warriors hissed and growled at us, and my ears flattened. "You have betrayed us by letting our worst enemy order you around," I hissed back and lashed my tail. Icestar remained quiet, but I could tell that she was just as angry as I was.

"He promised to get rid of Fang, the one thing we have been trying to do for moons and moons now," it was Bluespark's turn to speak, the obnoxious tom stepping forward and taking Stormrain's place. The deputy gave him a withering glare but remained quiet, focusing on us now. "We searched for days on Hailclan and Fogclan territory, only for you to show him to us now," Bluespark hissed and took another step forward.

"You don't understand, he is not who you were forced to believe he is," I said and frowned inwardly. I was speaking to everyone. We were all forced to believe that Fang was a danger to us all. No explanation. No logical reason. We were told just to avoid him. We never gave him a chance.

"No, you don't understand, that he… he's _nothing_ but a _monster_, a killer. Countless lives were lost because of his claws; he has the blood of many on his paws; and now, he has brainwashed you all to believe that he is the good one," Bluespark spat and shook his head in disappointment.

"You're wrong!" I turned my head at Bluestorm's remark, "you just need to give him a chance to prove who he is. Why is it so wrong to give him that chance? He's not a monster, because in the end, he is just like you, me, and everyone else." I nodded at his words and looked at the Streamclan cats. Some of them seem convinced, but they remained quiet.

"Enough! We came here for a fight, and if you're going to defend that monster, then you will be our first targets," Bluespark said and raised his head to the sky, "attack!" The Streamclan cats let out battle cries and began charging at us. "Attack!" Icestar yowled beside me and ran ahead of me. I lashed my tail and sprinted forward, my eyes on Bluespark.

With one leap from each of us, we collided in mid-air and the battle had begun.

…

_**Fang's POV**_

I hesitated by the edge of the Owl Tree Clearing and stared out at the single figure there. Shard was showing his true self; pitch black fur blending in with the shadows, a nicked ear from a previous battle, and dark amber eyes that were glaring at me tauntingly. I cleared my throat and raised my head, taking in a deep breath. I stepped out into the clearing and lashed my tail.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," he taunted and casually lifted his head, looking up the tree. With one, strong gust of wind, a multitude of leaves floated off their branch and began swirling down. "You're the one who has been keeping me waiting, waiting for the day where I finally could get rid of you," I snapped and he chuckled, standing up and stepping out of the shadows of the tree.

"That's what you don't understand son-"

"Stop calling me son! I am nothing like you, filth," I snapped out each word, my claws unsheathing and my fur bristling. "You're no father of mine, and I am no longer your son."

A smirk crossed his features and he raised his head higher. "Defiant now are we? That tends to happen when we are afraid. We feign our bravery when we are most frightened. Isn't that what you said to that little kit?" I growled loudly and took a step forward, my claws digging into the hard ground below me.

"Why would I have to be afraid of you?" I snarled, my tail lashing wildly behind me to show my anger. His smirk grew to a grin and he laughed bitterly. "I could see right through that little act of yours," Shard said in a booming voice, his claws unsheathing.

"True or false? Your worst fear," he stopped walking forward until he was a fox-length away from me, "is becoming like me." I froze in place and remained quiet. The seconds ticked by and I stared at his grin. My eyes narrowed and I bared my teeth, pulling my lips back in a snarl. My anger was melting away my fear, and within seconds, I was able to respond with a lunge.

He certainly didn't expect that, since I managed to sink my claws into his shoulder on impact. My surprise attack was short-lived, since he twisted us around and threw me aside. I skidded to a stop and hissed at him, charging at him once more. He stood on his hind legs slightly and slashed at my head. I ducked down quickly and met his other paw with a blow of my own. I leapt at him again, but he managed to fall on his side so I jumped over him. I landed behind him and whirled around quickly, but not quick enough. He managed to stand up and it was his turn to lunge at me.

I felt his claws connect with my side and I held in a yelp of pain. The impact caused me to be thrown backwards, and I landed on my side with a thud. Shard leapt at me again, but I managed to kick him away with my back paws. He hissed in annoyance and bit down roughly on one of my back paws. At this, I yowled out in pain. I leaned forward and slashed my claws at his face, clawing at his right eye and nose.

He let go of my paw and backed up slightly, closing his wounded eye. Blood dribbled down from where his eye was closed and from the cut on his nose. He spat in frustration before leaping at me again. I stood up swiftly and leapt backwards. He landed where I was and I stumbled slightly when I put pressure on my bitten paw. I gritted my teeth at the pain and he took the small moment to lunge at me again. We collided in a mass of claws, teeth, and hisses. I felt his claws slash across my chest while I bit his nicked ear. I felt his teeth clamp down on my leg and draw blood as I clawed at his side.

We rolled around for a few minutes, both of us not caring anymore to dodge any attacks. We just cared on issuing as much wounds as possible, to see who falls first. Our scuffle was stopped when he suddenly threw me aside, my back hitting against the Owl Tree roughly. The wind was knocked out of me and I hissed in response to the little amount of air I did have. I didn't have time to stop and catch my breath. With this distraction, Shard pinned me against the tree, one of his paws pressing against my throat, choking me more.

I coughed and tried kicking him away, my claws scraping at his stomach, but not enough to inflict any sort of damage. A wild look was in his amber eyes, and I could tell he wanted to end it now. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't push him away. I stared into his amber eyes, memories of when I was a kit rushing into my mind as I felt his claws pierce the thin skin on my throat. Even as I felt the blood beginning to bubble, I didn't flinch.

I saw black dots beginning to swarm my vision and my lungs were fighting desperately for air. My vision blurred and I was barely able to hold onto consciousness. Suddenly, Shard's claws were pulled away from me as he was tackled aside, and I landed roughly on my side at the base of the tree. It felt as if I was drowning, but I know no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't resurface.

I saw something fighting with Shard. Three figures to be precise. I felt that strange pull that was tugging at my eyes, trying to close them. I felt something beside me, and heard a familiar voice.

"Close your eyes, everything will work out just fine," it said in an almost teasing way. I couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. With Shard still fighting off whoever it was, I allowed my eyes to close.

Before I entered darkness, the image of Snow and my kits entered my mind, and my heart ached even more.

…

_**~Final Allegiances~**_

…

_**Stormclan**_

Leaders:

_**Icestar- **_pure white furred she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

_**Toadstar- **_dark brown furred tom with a black splash on chest, teal eyes

Deputies:

_**Specklefrost- **_dark grey furred she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

_**Shadestone- **_black furred tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

Medicine Cats:

_**Leafstone- **_dark grey furred she-cat, leafy green eyes__

_**Redflower- **_red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

Warriors:

_**Goldenhawk- **_golden brown furred tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

_**Glacierstone- **_big, white furred tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

_**Cloudshadow- **_fluffy, black furred tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

_**Bluestorm- **_blue-grey furred tom, stormy blue eyes

_**Mudstorm- **_dark brown furred tom, stormy blue eyes

_**Sootear- **_dark grey (almost black) furred tom with black ear tips, green eyes

_**Stripesky- **_dark grey furred she-cat with a black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

_**Silversnow-**_ silver furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes

_**Iceflower- **_white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly, dark blue eyes

_**Flowerpool- **_dark grey furred she-cat with a white patch on lower back, blue eyes

_**Palestone- **_pale grey furred she-cat, green eyes

_**Cloverwing- **_light brown, tabby she-cat, bright green eyes

_**Mossfire- **_brown furred she-cat with a plumy tail, bright green eyes

_**Midnightglimmer- **_black furred she-cat with white speckles, purple eyes

_**Stonestrike- **_grey tabby tom with dark stripes, yellow eyes

_**Raindew- **_blue-grey furred tom, pale yellow eyes

_**Dovefeather- **_light silver furred she-cat with white paws, green eyes

_**Echoheart- **_grey furred tom, yellow eyes

_**Leopardclaw- **_golden furred she-cat, green eyes

_**Fang- **_black furred tom with white stripes on sides and white dots between ears, fiery amber eyes (eyes turn red when blinded)

Apprentices:

_**Ashpaw- **_ashy grey furred tom with black ear tips and underbelly, dark green eyes (Mentor: **Silversnow**)

_**Brightpaw- **_light grey furred she-cat with lighter grey paws and underbelly, bright green eyes (Mentor: **Shadestone**)

Queens and kits:

_**Duskcloud- **_black furred she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes__(kits with **Toadstar:**

_**Fogkit- **_dark brown furred she-kit with a white tail tip, yellow eyes

_**Swampkit- **_black furred tom-kit with brown ear tips and a white patch on front paw, light blue eyes)

_**Whiteheart- **_white furred she-cat with a dark grey chest, blue eyes__(kits with **Bluestorm:**

_**Wolfkit- **_dark grey furred tom-kit with a white chest, stormy blue eyes

_**Mistkit- **_blue-grey furred she-kit with a white underbelly, dark blue eyes

_**Snowkit- **_white furred she-kit with a dark grey chest and tail tip, light blue eyes)

_**Snow(strike)- **_white furred she-cat with a grey stripe along spine, blue-green eyes__(kits with **Fang:**

**Badger- **black furred she-kit with a white stripe down back, white paws, muzzle, and tail tip, grey-blue eyes

**Frost- **pure white furred she-kit, icy blue eyes

**Shade- **light grey tom-kit with white stripes on face and tail, light amber eyes

**Cloud- **white furred tom-kit with a darker underbelly and paws, light blue-green eyes)

…

_**Streamclan**_

Leader:

_**Spottedstar- **_light brown furred tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes__(controlled by **Shard:**

**Shard- **pitch black furred tom with a nicked left ear, dark amber eyes)

Deputy:

_**Stormrain- **_dark grey furred tom, rainy blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

_**Rosestep- **_red brown furred she-cat with darker red-brown paws, green eyes

Warriors:

_**Redwing- **_red brown furred she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

_**Bluespark- **_blue-grey furred tom, yellow eyes

_**Pebblewing- **_light grey furred tom with darker grey spots and white flanks, blue eyes

_**Silverspot- **_silver grey furred she-cat with a darker silver spot on right flank, green eyes

_**Willowcreek- **_dark brown furred she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes

_**Rosethorn- **_cream furred she-cat, blue eyes

_**Goldenlight- **_golden brown furred she-cat, yellow eyes

_**Otterflash- **_light brown furred tom, yellow eyes

_**Mashmud- **_blue-grey furred tom, blackish-green eyes

_**Silverwave- **_silver furred she-cat, pale blue eyes

_**Emberlily- **_amber brown furred she-cat, dark yellow eyes

…

**A/N: WHAAAAT?! Welp, that happened to Fang. Anyways, next chapter is technically the last one, but there is an epilogue after so no need to worry. I don't really know what to say except… hope you guys enjoyed. Just don't kill me in the reviews XD Ay, that voice told him it'll be okay, trust the voice XD**

_**QOTD: **__Gosh, I'm gonna miss doing these; If you were on the battlefield as a Streamclan warrior, after hearing what Bluestorm said, would you have had second thoughts about Fang?_

**My Answer: **_It honestly depends on how they saw it, for example, those like Bluespark still strongly believe that Fang is nothing but a monster, but there were a few that seemed hesitant after what Bluestorm said._

***Countdown to final chapter; **_2 more chapters to go (one regular chapter and one epilogue)_

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well. They are temporarily stopped to finish this one quicker, but still. **_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**___ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

_**Please review, favorite and/or follow.**_

_**Thank you and peace out.**_

_**~Wolfcreations16 **_

_**#TheAlpha**_


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello again everybody! This is (technically) the final chapter of Nothing but a Monster. But, have no fear, because there will be an epilogue after this. I'll keep this a/n short so we can get into the story.**

**Thanks to **_riverspirit13_**, **_Forgiven4Life_**, **_Kinsey Elise_**, and **_PikaNerd6 _**for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Guest- **_I don't think I'm gonna do a sequel, simply because I would have no idea what it'll be about and I consider Fang's and Snow's story finished now. There will be an epilogue though, which will be the next chapter. _

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Fang's POV**_

Moments after I closed my eyes, the familiar soothing sense came to me. The same one when I saw Ice again. I cracked open one of my eyes and slowly sat up. The brightness was comforting and the warm wind blew by me again, ruffling up my fur. I took in a deep breath of the warm air and let out a sigh with a smile. "It's nice here, isn't it?" my eyes widened at the voice and I glanced behind my shoulder. Smoke stood in a patch of heather, his nose delicately touching the tip of one of the flowers. His dark pelt seemed so out of place in the bright area, but nonetheless, he looked relaxed.

"Smoke," I murmured breathlessly and he smiled, lifting his head and tilting it to the side casually. "You finally closed your eyes, huh?" that's who that voice belonged to. I blinked at him and he padded forward, his shoulders relaxed instead of their tensed. "Where are we?" I asked and he chuckled as if it was the funniest question I've ever asked.

"We're in Starclan, mother insisted the others to bring us here when we died," Smoke said and swayed his tail, sitting down in front of me. "Wait, but if I am here, does that mean…" I trailed off and his smiled faltered slightly. He gave a single nod and it felt like I was choking again, the air being trapped in my lungs.

"Don't worry, that is why I am here," he stood up again, standing in front of me, "I volunteered to give you my life in place of yours. We all knew you were going to die at some point during this fight, so there was a small discussion about it and we came to this conclusion." I stared at my brother wordlessly and he winked playfully. "If you give me your life, doesn't that mean you would be gone forever?" my voice shook slightly and he let out another small laugh, nodding his head slightly.

"And I am okay with that, I just want to see my little brother happy," his smile returned, brighter than ever. "Y-You don't have to do that for me, if I was meant to die, then it's okay," I stuttered and he shook his head slightly. "Just let me do this one last thing for you, to make up for abandoning you to join Fogclan all those moons ago," a sad look entered his yellow-orange eyes before he blinked it away and cleared his throat. Without another word, he pressed his nose gently against mine, as delicately as he had placed it on the flower. I stared at his eyes and he stared back.

"Take care of yourself brother, and get rid of the monster that was inside you," Smoke murmured, even as he began fading. My vision was blurring slightly and I could tell I was going to wake up. "I told you everything will work out just fine, tell our sisters I say hi," he chuckled and I smiled inwardly. "Thank you brother," I whispered as I closed my eyes, the warm air surrounding me and the brightness intensifying behind my closed eyelids.

…

I woke with a gasp and took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the air it needed. My head was throbbing from the loss of air, but it was slowly going away. I saw Shard pinning somebody down, bleeding from multiple wounds, but still standing. I blinked the daze from my eyes and looked around him. I was surprised to see Duskcloud; she was on her side and bleeding from a wound on her side. Near her was Palestone, in the same condition as Duskcloud but with more wounds. Flowerpool was close to them as well, and even from here, I could tell she wasn't breathing. My gaze went back to Shard and I squinted to see who he had pinned. I froze when I saw who it was. "Snow…" I croaked softly, my voice low even for my own ears.

I felt a surge of energy spread throughout my body and I stumbled to sit up. I stood up and sprinted towards Shard, my own speed surprising me. I barreled into his side, sending him sprawling away from Snow. I stood over her, looking down and meeting her gaze. She blinked up at me in surprise, her breaths coming in ragged. Her blue-green eyes were slightly glossed over with tears. "You're alive," she murmured quietly, her breaths become shaky. I smiled down at her before lifting my gaze over to Shard. His only open eye was wide, but a snarl twisted his muzzle. "Impossible!" he snapped and stood up, favoring one side of his body other than the other.

"Shard, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near my mate again, understand?" I growled and stepped aside for Snow to stand up. She had a couple wounds on her, but otherwise, she looked fine. Duskcloud and Palestone were standing over Flowerpool, anger blazing in their eyes. I frowned and stared at my sister's lifeless body. Shard killed her. I nuzzled Snow quickly before stepping forward, standing between him and the she-cats behind me.

"Smoke says hi by the way," I murmured behind my shoulder, just loud enough for Shard to hear as well. A shock expression crossed his face before anger replaced it and he growled. I glanced towards Snow and looked back at Shard. I cleared my throat casually and raised my head slightly. "Where were we?" I taunted and he snorted slightly. "No matter, I will just kill you again," he snarled before leaping at me quickly, despite his wounds.

I took a step backwards and he landed where I once was. I unsheathed my claws and lashed them out at him, hitting his wounded eye again. He let out a pain-filled yowl and lashed out wildly at me. I hissed when I felt his claws slash against my cheek and I backed up slightly, circling around him. With just one eye opened, he tried to keep his gaze on me. I faked an attack, causing him to hop to the right. I lunged at him then, knocking him back with the impact. Shard bit down on my right ear, since I was close enough, causing me to yowl out in pain. I shoved him back and winced when I felt my ear tear.

I growled and backed up a little before lashing out at him again, knocking his head aside. He stood on his hind legs and swatted his paw out, hitting the side of my head. I heard a slightly ringing in my ear as I stumbled back and flexed my claws before leaning back and lunging again. He was slowing down, because instead of diving to the side, he just stood there and took the hit. I managed to pin him onto his back, my paws slamming against his shoulders and back paws sinking into his stomach.

It was his turn to stare up hopelessly. He flattened his ears against his head, but didn't make a move to fight back. "Go ahead… do it already," his smiled crookedly, "one more kill huh? That's all you're good for anyways." I narrowed my eyes at him, sinking my claws into his shoulders. He didn't wince, just continued smirking up at me. My new wounds were stinging and I could feel the constant trickle of blood that was coming from my torn ear. I glared down at my father; at the cat that caused me to kill when I never wanted to, the cat who took advantage of my weak mind, the one who taught me never to trust anybody but myself.

I let an enraged snarl and raked my claws down his sides, stepping off him and dragging him across the ground by his scruff. He tried escaping, but I just bit down harder. I tossed him aside and stepped around him until I was at his head. "Do you see what you've done to me?" I spat and slashed my claws across his muzzle, "do you? Are you proud of what I've become?" Without waiting for a response, I lashed my claws at his only open eye, causing him to screech in pain. I walked back around him, my breaths coming in rapidly from anger. I grabbed his scruff once more and dragged him a fox-length more, at the roots of the tree. I bit down on one of his paws, hearing his grunts and groans of pain and placed my paws on his side, sinking my claws in. In one swift motion, I pulled his leg and heard a muffled pop. By his yowl of pain, I could tell I dislocated his leg.

Shard managed to kick me away and stood up, hobbling away on three legs. I walked quickly after him, my strides long until I was close to him again. I leapt onto his back, making him collapse onto his stomach. His cheek was against the ground, his open wounds bleeding onto it. "Have you ever been curios on how others feel when they're dying?" I said tauntingly and stood over him, "tell me how this feels." My teeth clamped around his spine, on the exact spot where I had killed countless others before him. I closed my eyes quickly and bit down roughly, hearing the familiar, sickening crunch. A faint yowl escaped Shard's lips before he went limp in my jaws.

With a shaky breath, I opened my mouth and let his body fall, my rapid breathing increasing. It was over. He was gone. I stared at his body and let out a heavy sigh. It felt as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My ears were flat against my head and my eyes were narrowed. I felt no guilt. I jumped when I felt fur brushed against my side and I glanced at Snow. She blinked at me and brushed her muzzle against mine gently. I looked behind her and saw my sisters staring at Shard's body. Duskcloud was the first to look away by closing her eyes and turning her head aside. Palestone murmured something to her and she responded with a flick of her tail before looking towards me. I met her gaze and she gave me a sad smile. I returned it before looking back at Snow.

"Didn't the leaders tell you to stay at camp? Who is taking care of the kits?" I asked and looked at Duskcloud as well. "Whiteheart is, as well as the apprentices," Snow answered before nuzzling me again. I nuzzled her back and perked my ears up when I began listening to the distant sounds of the battle. I lifted my head and looked in the direction of the river before glancing at the others.

"The battle is still going on, I think it'd be best if you return to camp," I said and Palestone snorted slightly. "I don't understand why we had to stay anyways, we're going," she said and I found myself smiling. The same as always. "Alright, but you won't hear the end of it from Toadstar," I chuckled before swaying my tail, glancing at Snow. I didn't like the idea of her going to the battle, especially because of our kits, but I know I won't be able to change her mind. "I'll stay behind," Duskcloud spoke up, looking over at Flowerpool's body. I gave a small nod and Palestone gave a comforting lick to her ear.

"Okay, let's hurry," I said before leading them in the direction of the river.

…

_**Toadstar's POV**_

"Icestar!" I heard the wail from Cloudshadow and I momentarily stopped in my attack against a new warrior named Marshmud. I had him pinned underneath, my claws inches from tearing at his face. His eyes were closed and his muzzle was twisted in a painful scowl. I looked around frantically until I saw the other leader, a triumphant Bluespark towering over her. Icestar calmly glared up at him before Bluespark swiped his claws down, aiming at her throat. Nobody was close enough to stop him.

I saw the blood stain the fur around her throat, but she remained still. Before she took her last breath, she lashed her claws upward, managing to hit Bluespark's throat as well. His eyes widened quickly and he stepped back, a gargling sound emitting from his throat as the blood began to bubble. I saw him fall on his side, his mouth open in a silent yowl for help. I shook my head and hissed down at Marshmud. He winced again, his already bleeding wounds causing his pain. I lashed my tail before raking my claws down his sides and stepping away. "Leave!" I hissed and cuffed his ear. Without another word, he stood up and limped towards the river, quickly slipping into it.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes, searching for my next enemy. The Streamclan cats had either fell like Bluespark or ran away like Marshmud. The only ones remaining were Otterflash, Stormrain, Silverspot, and Pebblewing. We quickly created a loose circle around them. They hissed at us weakly, their backs to the forest. "There," my voice was rough, "you are outnumbered and weaker. We will allow you to leave with your lives peacefully." The cats surrounding the weakened warriors hissed, adding onto my words. I quickly glanced around the clearing, my anger rising with each Stormclan body I saw. _Icestar. Specklefrost. Goldenhawk. Dovefeather. Raindew. _

Stormrain forced his fur to lie flat, his mouth closing from its snarl. "I guess we should be grateful," he murmured and bowed his head slightly, walking forward. Without warning, he suddenly leapt at the closest cat to him, which happened to be Sootear. I was about to run to help him, but another figure tackled Stormrain aside. I blinked in surprise and saw Fang pinning the deputy down, his teeth gripped around his throat. Stormrain gasped, trying desperately to kick him away and have some air. Fang didn't let go, only tightened his grip.

The Streamclan cats widened their eyes in surprise and backed away slightly. I saw Palestone pad towards Sootear, quickly looking over him before nuzzling him. I flattened my ears slightly before looking back at Fang. He stepped away from the unmoving body of the Streamclan deputy, stalking over to the remaining warriors with his tail lashing behind him. Otterflash flinched back, each of them cowering down slightly. "Unless you want to meet the same fate as him, I suggest you leave now," Fang let out a low growl. I grimaced slightly when I saw one of his ears torn. The Streamclan cats remained silent.

"Go!" Fang snarled and took a threatening step forward. I even saw some of the Stormclan cats jump. I winced slightly but kept my posture when I saw Duskcloud pad out of the forest as well, her gaze on Fang. I lashed my tail angrily when I saw some fresh wounds on her. How did she get injured? I shook my head as the Streamclan cats began running away, stumbling over each other. Fang, with a triumphant and amused look in his eyes, lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the fleeing cats.

We don't know who started the yowls of victory, but soon, everyone was doing it. I padded over to Duskcloud swiftly, greeting her with a nuzzle. "I thought I told you to stay at camp," I said with a frown and she gave a small smile. "I couldn't just let you go out in a battle by yourself, you get hurt easily," she said teasingly before nudging me gently. I glanced over at Fang, who had a distant look in his amber eyes. He blinked once and turned his gaze to meet mine. I was surprised to see some tears forming.

I smiled and he simply chuckled before turning to Snowstrike, their muzzles meeting until they were both purring loudly. I looked around the battlefield once more. "Since the river is so calm, we could send them down the stream," Fang suggested, looking over at the dead bodies with a frown. There was a hidden meaning behind his words, and by the sympathetic look Duskcloud gave him, she knew what it was. I gave a nod and some of the warriors began pulling the bodies towards the river. Once they were wading on their own, we watched them float down the river slowly, being pulled by the current.

"May Starclan lighten your way," I murmured under my breath and lashed my tail, entwining it with Duskcloud's before clearing my throat. I directed my gaze to Fang once more, and he returned it evenly.

"Let's go home," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Fang gave me a smile before nuzzling Snowstrike again and shaking out his pelt. He looked out at the surrounding warriors, exhausted yet relieved looks in their eyes.

"Let's go home," he said shakily, and I began walking through the forest, with Duskcloud at my side and Fang following with the clan.

After all these moons of fear, I would've never guessed that he would be the one to kill Shard. I never expected him to be related to the she-cat I love so dearly. He was now a father, a brother to me in a way, and, even if he didn't accept it, a clan cat.

Fang was more than just a monster. He was like the rest of us.

He was a warrior.

…

**A/N: Arrgh why are my finales always shorter than I want them to be? Anyways, how was that for an ending? I didn't really know whose POV I should end it on, but it made more sense to do it for someone who wasn't Fang himself so they could say those words at the end. Before I get all sentimental and such, I will see you peepz in the epilogue. **

_**QOTD: **__If you were Fang (in the beginning of the chapter), would you have wanted Smoke (or a sibling for that matter) to give up their life so you could have another?_

***Countdown to final chapter; **_1 more chapter to go, next update is the final update_*****

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well. They are temporarily stopped to finish this one quicker, but still. **_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**___ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

_**Please review, favorite and/or follow.**_

_**Thank you and peace out.**_

_**~Wolfcreations16 **_

_**#TheAlpha**_


	35. Chapter 35: Finale

**A/N: NOOOOOO! This is the last and final (aren't they the same thing?) chapter of Nothing but a Monster. Yes, sadly, this story too has to come to an end at some point. This is the epilogue and it is around the time where Snow's and Fang's kits are going to become apprentices (a.k.a six moons). So, without further ado, let's do this.**

**Thanks to **_BronzeOakLeaf__Warrior Cats 101 Wings of Fire_**, and **_TheBlackCat223_** for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Featherfrost (Guest) – **_I'm sorry_

**Rowanflame- **_If you mean by a sequel then no, but a different book yes. I have plenty of other ideas aside from this story._

**Guest- **_I don't know if I should say thank you or you welcome XD_

**Conspiracywolf (Guest) – **_Aww thanks_

**The random cat (Guest) – **_I wrote one other story that is complete called Mismatched Curse and I am currently writing two other stories named A Silver Curse and Stolen. Thank you!_

**TheBlackCat223- **_Yah but in order to make a sequel, I will have to make an antagonist, and nobody makes sense and a story line about them wouldn't quite fit. _

**Jaguarstar- **_I wouldn't have wanted them to do it either. _

**P.S: This chapter is in third-person POV**

**ON WITH THE FINALE**

…

The moon was high in the night sky, casting light down at the camp. While everyone was finally falling asleep, unaware of the planned sneak away, three kits cracked opened their eyes, taking in the stillness of the night. "Cloud, you ready? Frost?" a black she-kit spoke, her fur standing out from her mother's white pelt, but blending in with the darkness of the night. Her siblings, slightly grumbling underneath their voices, carefully stepped out of the nest alongside her.

"What about Shade?" the white furred she-kit known as Frost spoke, her icy gaze directed to their sleeping brother. His flanks rose and fell evenly, indicating that he was in a deep sleep. "He's asleep, besides, he'll just tell on us," the black kit spoke, her tail twitching in anticipation. They were going to sneak out of camp, just to see the territory. They couldn't wait any longer to become an apprentice, even if the wait was just until morning.

With a small huff, Frost followed her sister out of the den. "Badger, how are we going to get past Stonestrike? He's on guard, remember," their only other brother, Cloud, spoke in a whisper, spotting the grey tabby tom by the entrance of camp. Badger simply stared at him before looking around camp, an idea popping into her mind when she saw the Leader's Tree. With a flick of her tail, she began slinking through the shadows of the other dens, tension causing their ears to flatten whenever they heard a noise from the warriors den. They froze slightly when they heard a grumble and ran behind the den.

The golden furred warrior known as Leopardclaw stalked out of the den, her green gaze on Stonestrike. As quietly as the kits had been, she padded over to him, her tail swaying behind her in the air. Once she was close enough, she jabbed her paw at his back, causing him to jump forward in surprise and whirl around, his fur bristling. His teeth were bared, but his snarl quickly disappeared when he saw who it was. With a roll of his yellow eyes, he smirked and sat beside the she-cat, their fur brushing against each other.

"Badger!" Cloud whisper-yelled, "come on, you're getting distracted." The she-kit shook her head before leading the way once more. They arrived at the tree, barely able to hear the soft snoring from the leader and his mate within. They stayed hidden in the shadows, their gaze up towards the branches. "How do you expect us to get up there?" Frost said, her eyes wide. Badger snorted slightly before walking up to the looming tree.

"We climb, how else?" she said with a playful smirk to her sister before digging her claws into the smooth bark. With a small grunt, she pulled herself up higher and higher, each pull making her fur bristle with uneasiness as she got to the first branch. She looked down at her siblings, slightly dizzy from the height. Cloud and Frost looked at each other before they attempted to climb as well, a close call coming when their brother slipped because his grip wasn't tight enough.

"You okay?" Badger asked both of them when they were at the tree, taking a short break from their little adventure. Badger cleared her throat before turning out towards the forest, determination shining in her grey-blue eyes. She remembered what some of the other apprentices and her father taught them about being on a tree. "Stay low, it'll be easier to get a grip and hang on if you're about to fall," she whispered to herself, imagining it was her father saying it to her before she took the first hesitant steps across the branch.

Cloud and Frost followed her quietly, their slightly shaky breaths the only thing heard from the pair. Badger made a leap towards one of the forest's trees, her claws digging into the rougher bark. "Come on," excitement edged her voice as she made space for her siblings.

The three kits had succeeded in sneaking out of camp, but failed to notice the pair of amber eyes, the owner of them hidden in the shadows of the nursery entrance.

…

"I can't believe we did it!" Frost exclaimed once they were safely on the ground. All three of the kits eyes were wide, each of them taking as much new sights and scents as possible. They could hear the distant sound of a cricket and other nocturnal bugs, but no sounds of prey. It was a soothing kind of quiet. "Now what?" Cloud grumbled, upset that he had to skip his sleep because of his sister's plan.

"What do you mean now what? Let's go exploring!" Badger said before walking forward, taking the lead of the journey. The sister's pawsteps were quiet, but Cloud sounded like a wild badger lumbering around noisily. The she-kits shot him a glare and he stopped walking.

"What? It's not my fault," Cloud murmured and lashed his tail. Badger shook her head slightly and glanced behind him. An unfamiliar and foul scent entered her senses, and by the wrinkling of the other kits noses, she could tell they sensed it as well. "Gross, what is that?" Frost was the first to note it, her head shaking slightly. Badger and Cloud shrugged, not knowing what the strange scent was.

"Come on, quiet down Cloud," Badger said, shooting her brother a glare before turning and continuing down the unknown path. The shadows of the night stretched far across the ground, only patches of moonlight seeping through leafless spots in the trees. They stopped short when they saw a patch of heather; its purple flowers turned a blue color because of the moon. But it wasn't the sight of the flowers that stopped them. It was the growl they had heard, and by how loud it sounded, the creature was very close by.

Without warning, the bushes behind the patch of heather rustled loudly, and a streak of russet fur dashed out of it, crushing the small flowers. The kits stared into the strange brown eyes of the fox, seeing their own reflections in it as if it was a pool of water. The fox let out a growl, foam surrounding its mouth. The kits were frozen in place, their bodies not reacting with their minds. Every one of the instincts told them to run, but they couldn't.

Badger, Frost, and Cloud held their breaths, thinking that just breathing softly would make the fox snap them apart. The fox let out a bark-like noise before charging at the kits. The three only had time to take a step back, their eyes shutting out of fear.

But the impact didn't come. Badger was the first to peek open her eye, seeing the fox snapping at another creature. She blinked open her eyes and they widened when they saw who it was. "Dad!" she gasped.

Fang was standing between the fox and his kits, his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. The fox shook its head before letting out another growl and lunging at Fang. He simply leapt backwards, landing a tail-length in front of the kits before lashing his claws out. Since the fox let out a yelp, Badger guessed that her father had hit its eye.

"Come on, you wanted a fight, now you have it," Fang taunted the fox, his claws flexing and tail lashing wildly. Even from her place behind him, Badger could see his torn right ear. A permanent scar from a battle he had fought. Before she could even utter a word, Fang snarled and lunged at the fox, slashing and biting wildly wherever he could come in contact with.

The fox tried snapping at him, but it was as if the tom was liquid, smoothly dodging and attacking in swift motions. When he had clawed at the fox's muzzle once more, the creature had had enough. It let out a whimper before turning and running back through the bushes, the heather flowers trampled underneath its massive paws. Fang cleared his throat, his claws sheathing and fur flattening almost immediately after the fox had left.

He walked over to the patch of trampled heather, gently nosing some of them back up so they were standing. Fang turned around, his eyes settling on his kits. "Now, may I ask, what are you three doing out of camp when we specifically told you not to, exactly for that reason?" he tilted his head towards the bush the fox had ran through, his gaze stern.

Cloud and Frost lowered their heads. "It was my idea dad, I just… wanted to see the forest already," Badger mumbled, lowering her head as well. "And you couldn't wait until tomorrow? Because of this little adventure, I may have to tell Toadstar," the three kits lifted their heads quickly at this. The four cats heard a small sound of a twig snapping nearby. "Come out Shade," Fang said in a sigh, and the kits final brother stepped out of his hiding spot.

The dark grey tom-kit had a slightly mischievous and smug look on his white-striped face, a sight not usually on the timid kits face. "Thanks to your brother here, I was able to come here on time. Imagine if he didn't tell me? You would all be a small meal for that fox," Fang continued and let out a heavy sigh. Shade sat beside his father, and despite his smug look, concern was evident in his light amber eyes.

"Now, let's go home before your mother wakes up," Fang said, waiting for the kits to walk first. Badger, Frost, and Cloud stood up, quickly padding in the direction that Fang was facing. Shade followed close behind, his usual distant look in his eyes now. Badger, despite having been scolded, lifted her head and looked around the forest once more. It just seemed so beautiful at night that she didn't want to wait to see it again.

…

The sun was shining high in the sky now, taking place of the moon that was there last night. Badger, Cloud, and Frost had woken up from their sleep, looking enviously outside. Shade was in there as well, not wanting to make the others feel worst about what happened. His striped tail was curled around his back paws while he slowly licked his front ones.

"What are you four still doing in here?" Frogkit, Stripesky's and Mudstorm's kit, spoke up from his nest, his dark green eyes wide with curiosity. The three kits that snuck out last night didn't speak, just sent the younger kit frowns. "Our dad told us we can't go out today," Shade spoke up, sending his siblings a sympathetic glance.

Frogkit blinked in surprise before standing up in his nest, his longer legs looking comical for his young age. "Really? Fang told you that? How come?" the kit began asking questions, stepping out of his nest easily. His dark brown fur was dotted with patches of grey. Shade flicked his ear and lowered his gaze. Speaking directly to others, especially those very energetic like his sister Badger or Frogkit, made him uncomfortable.

"Reasons, now can you go find him for us?" Badger spoke up, her eyes narrowed with impatience. Frogkit, nonetheless, gave her a smile and ran out of the den. "You didn't have to be so rude," Shade mumbled under his breath. His sister indicated that she had heard with a flick of her ear. He slowly stood up, stretching his legs out in front of him. If Fang did tell Toadstar and the others were forced to wait another moon to be apprenticed, Shade would request to wait as well. He didn't like doing things by himself, so he would rather take part of the punishment than go exploring with a mentor. Who would he get as a mentor? Stonestrike? Echoheart? Cloverwing? Shadestone? The options were plentiful, and all of them would make great mentors.

The sound of the rustling lichen hanging over the entrance of the nursery made Shade perk his ears up. Seconds after, Fang appeared with Snow by his side. Shade lowered his gaze once more after seeing his parents, just giving them respect. "So, I talked to Toadstar," Fang said and flicked his un-torn ear, his gaze settling on Badger, Cloud, and Frost. "He won't hold you back a moon, so you will be apprenticed today. However, your mentors will come up with the punishments for you, ones they thing is acceptable," Fang said, earning relieved sighs from the other three kits.

Shade looked over at them before looking back at his parents. "We know you don't like following rules," Snow specifically looked at Badger, "but you just have to follow them. Now, you need to get ready for your ceremony."

…

"Stormclan, gather here for a clan meeting!" the call from Toadstar sounded, and in a few short moments, the clan was mostly gathered around underneath the Leader's Tree. Frogkit looked over at the four soon-to-be-apprentices enviously. "You are so luck you're becoming an apprentice," he spoke, earning a smile from Shade. "Yah," he looked at his siblings with a knowing look, "we are."

"We have some kits that are ready to become apprentices," Toadstar said, sitting up tall on the outstretched tree branch. Fang and Snow began leading the excited kits outside, sunlight shining on their pelts and warming them up even more once they were out of the nursery. 'For the last time in a long time,' Shade thought to himself with a purr, looking at his father, who was leading them down the center of the clan.

Smiles, small congratulations, and purrs were sent in the kits direction. Badger raised her head higher, smiling at the praise. Cloud returned the smiles but kept his posture. Frost and Shade both lowered their heads shyly, nodding at the warriors. They stood in a line in front of the tree, their parents standing off to the side.

They stared up eagerly at the leader, his dark brown fur turning a red-brown in the sunlight. "You four have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin serving our clan," the leader recited the words he have been saying for moons now. He swayed his tail before leaping down, standing in front of the white furred tom. Cloud shuddered nervously, but smiled anyways at the leader in front of him.

"Cloud, from this day forth, you shall be known as Cloudpaw," Toadstar announced, briefly looking at the clan behind the cats, "your mentor shall be Mossfire." The brown furred she-cat walked forward, a kind smile on her muzzle as she touched noses with the new apprentice. Toadstar took a step to the side, now standing in front of a certain, energetic black furred she-cat.

"Badger, from this day forth, you shall be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardclaw," Toadstar announced, standing aside for the golden furred she-cat to touch noses with her new apprentice. Toadstar found himself smiling. It was about time it was their turn to become apprentices. He walked aside and stood in front of Frost.

"Frost, from this day forth, you shall be known as Frostpaw," Toadstar said and swayed his tail, "your mentor shall be Ashfall." One of the newest warriors blinked in shock before quickly padding up to his new apprentice, quickly touching noses with her. Ashfall and Frostpaw went to stand beside the other mentors and apprentices, pride shining in everyone's eyes.

Toadstar stood in front of Shade, whose gaze slightly lowered to the ground. "Shade," the leader cleared his throat before continuing, "from this day forth, you shall be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Echoheart." The grey furred tom with yellow eyes rushed forward, kindness glowing in his eyes before he touched noses with the shy apprentice.

"Cloudpaw! Badgerpaw! Frostpaw! Shadepaw!" The clan cheered loudly for the apprentices. Toadstar announced the meeting complete and walked over to his mate, Duskcloud. He nuzzled her with a purr before they padded together to the fresh-kill pile. Wolfpaw, Mistpaw, and Snowpaw came up to their new den mates, talking excitedly and congratulating them.

The clan began dispersing, going into their daily patrols. Snow stood up, preparing to go to the fresh-kill pile, before a tail was gently placed on her shoulders. She looked behind her shoulder and gave a smile to Fang.

"Do you remember the cave I showed you? Meet me there in a few minutes," he said with a smile before nuzzling her, padding in the direction of camp and to the cave they haven't been to since they were on the run.

…

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" Snow chuckled when she arrived at the cave. Fang simply smiled and shrugged slightly. "I miss those days where it was just you and me talking, clan life is tough," he exasperated with a sigh, earning a small laugh from his mate. Moving the boulders aside with a push, Fang and Snow crawled into the tunnel, appearing on the inside of the cave.

It was, for the most part, the same. The grass was as green as ever, and the pond was still filled with clear water. What was different was the heather growing in separate patches all around the grass. Snow blinked and took in the beauty of the cave once more, breathing in the fresh scent gratefully.

Fang led her to the patch of heather that was growing close to the pond, their pawsteps light since they didn't want to crush the flowers. "Our kits are grown up now," Fang said with a proud, yet sad smile, looking around the place once more before settling his gaze on Snow. "Sadly, but they will always be with us," Snow murmured and smiled in return.

"They will always be safe. Because this is their home," Fang said in agreement, his smile growing. His fiery amber eyes met her icy blue ones. In a few short moments, they were nuzzling each other once more, purring with the thought of their kits being safe. With the thought of them being safe. With the thought of everyone being safe.

And safe they were.

At last.

…

**A/N: *Sigh* I always hate doing the final a/n because it's so sad, but it had to be done. While this story may have come to an end (finally after two years lol), I already have a great idea for my next story. It'll probably, hopefully, be one of the biggest projects I ever do on here. I'm trying to step up my game XD, so that will end up being one heck of a journey, which I hope you guys can take part in as well. **

**QOTD: **_(The last one NOOOO) This one is mainly a two-parter. First, how did you like this ending? Was it good? Did it meet or exceed your expectations? I am trying to get better at epilogues, and considering this is my second one, I thought it was pretty good. _

_Anyways, second part of the __**QOTD**__: You know how I told you about my next story? Well, how would you like to have one of your characters in it? There's no guarantee I would add all of them, but if you review now, your chances are higher :D. Just pm me or leave it in a review, or even put it on the first chapters whenever the story does come out. For the purposes of the story, no grey furred she-cats please. The clan names are Marshclan, Capeclan, Valleyclan, and Glacierclan. No more spoilers though, so you will have to wait for the prologue XD._

**Anyways, I just want to thank each and every one of you. I wish I could do it individually and go hug you, but that'll take too long and I am too lazy to travel around searching for you XD. Sorry, I make stupid jokes when I am kind of upset. Seriously though, thanks to everybody who stuck around, especially because of the super long hiatus. I promise I won't let that ever happen or, if I do go on a break, I will let you guys now and I will try to make it short. I am extremely sorry that this story won't get a sequel; I just view his as a one-book story. This marks the third story that I have ever written and finished on Fanfiction (there is only one online because I took the other one down to make it even better some time later on in the future XD). Anyways, enough of my rambling, I love each and every one of you, and I hope you really have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/morning or wherever you are in this fine world. **

**So, I guess this is goodbye, unless I see you reviewing on one of my other stories :D. **

_**If you have **__**time**__**: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well.**_

_**Stolen: **_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

_**A Silver curse:**___ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

**Once again, thank you everybody… and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations16**

**#TheAlpha**


End file.
